<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Are Brighter In The West by AlexDanversFBI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327070">The Stars Are Brighter In The West</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI'>AlexDanversFBI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans FTM Alex Danvers in the Wild West [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AgentCorp, Alex is a US Marshal, Aliens, Angst, Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Bi Lena Luthor, Bottom Lena Luthor, Cowboys, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FTM Alex Danvers, Fantasy wild west, Feisty Lena Luthor, Fluff, Gunslingers, Hormones, Horny Alex Danvers, Lena is a scientist, Love, Married Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Sheriff Kara Danvers, Smut, Soft Lena Luthor, Strap-Ons, Top Alex Danvers, Tough Alex Danvers, Trans Issues, Trans Journey, Trans Male Character, US Marshal, Written by a Transguy, cowgirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second part in my Trans Cowboy Alex Series. If you haven't read it yet, I highly suggest you read "The Only Hell Mama Raised" first. </p><p>Alex is a US Marshal in the Mid Western Town of Midvale, USA in the late 1800s. He is a transgender male. His wife is Lena Luthor, a well respected millionaire entrepreneur, scientist and Inventor.</p><p>This is the second part of their story, taking place 5 years from where "The Only Hell Mama Raised" left off.</p><p>NOTE: This is Fantasy Wild West. (Technology is used that wouldn't have been back then)</p><p>For reference: Lena is now 26 years old and Alex is 30. Kara is 28, Cat is 45 and George is 14.<br/>(Andrea is 26 and so is Gayle)</p><p>More tags to be added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans FTM Alex Danvers in the Wild West [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Five Years Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In Reality, Reconstructive breast surgery was first successfully done by Czerny in 1895. He performed the first successful mammary reconstruction on an actress who had undergone a cancerous surgery and removal of a breast tumor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1878</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Five years had gone by faster than a speeding bullet from US Marshal Danvers gun. And quite a few things had changed in the small western town of Midvale. </p><p> </p><p>Lena had started up her own science and technology building in town and called it L-Corp. Her aluminized telescope invention was a big success and made her and Brainy millionaires as they worked on it together. Now the world had a much better telescope that was cheaper to produce.</p><p> </p><p>She employed some scientists from National City alongside good friend Brainy. These men and women were all trusted and known previously by Brainy, some had worked with him in the past. One of those women was Leslie Willis, a young woman who had a fascination with electricity and admired Inventor Thomas Edison. She believed that the world would soon be lit up and that streets would no longer have to be dark, and she was using her time working with Lena on her own ideas too. </p><p> </p><p>Lena walked over to Leslie in the lab, the woman had her head down, deep in ideas, scribbling them at great speed.</p><p>“May I ask what you are working on?” Lena enquired. She didn't mind her staff working on their own ideas in the lab, as long as they were there when she needed them for her own projects.</p><p>Leslie looked up at Lena and smiled, “Of course Mrs Danvers,” she pushed her paper over to Lena who was standing beside her, “it’s an idea for a carbon filament light bulb.”</p><p>Lena looked closely at Leslie’s notes, then she looked at her wide eyed, “this is amazing!”</p><p>“Thank you,” Leslie replied, taking back her notes, “but it's only any good if we can create it.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lena said pursing her lips, “and that will take a considerable amount of money.”</p><p>Leslie sheepishly looked at Lena, “It’s a silly idea anyway, don't worry about.”</p><p>“No, it's not,” Lena told her, “this could change the world, but I have a feeling others will be working on this too, especially a certain Mr Edison.”</p><p>Leslie nodded, “My hero.”</p><p>“Really?” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Did you know he’s got a company now called Edison Electric Light Company?” Leslie replied rather animatedly. </p><p>“I had heard,” Lena replied, “you know we don't have to wait for men to make these discoveries, I think we should look into working on this idea of yours.”</p><p>“Wow seriously?” Leslie looked to her boss.</p><p>“Why not? We made money with the Aluminized Telescope, we are here to invent things,” Lena looked thoughtful for a moment and bit her lip, then she looked at Leslie, “keep working on this,” she tapped Leslie's notes, “I will speak to Brainy about it and see what he thinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was still US Marshal with his sister Kara alongside as the town’s Sheriff. His transitioning had gone really well. He could now grow a full beard if he wanted to and on occasion he did, but right now he preferred to keep it neatly trimmed because Lena loved how it looked and felt. His chest was covered in hair, as were his arms and legs. And down below had grown fully now to what Alex considered a good size of three inches. He had worked out more too, and was now more muscular on his chest and his abs, which Lena loved, and also his arms and thighs. And Brainy had improved the prosthetic for Alex too. Now there was an added suction cup that Alex inserted his three inch micro penis into. So when they made love with Alex’s prosthetic Alex felt every sensation too even more now. Brainy had also added a new feature, a lubrication/ejaculation reservoir, so Alex could simulate cumming using a safe lube or water if he so wished.</p><p> </p><p>Then Two years ago Lena had found on a trip to New York an amazing Czech surgeon who was known for his Reconstructive breast surgery on women. Alex had eagerly taken the trip to see the surgeon for a consult, and two weeks later the chest that had plagued Alex all his life had been sculpted and changed so that it was now perfectly flat with smaller male looking nipples. It took around four months to fully heal. Now two years later it looked pretty perfect because Alex worked out so much to build up his pecs. The hairs on his chest covered any scars.</p><p> </p><p>Cat and Kara were still very much in love and their son George was growing up. He was now 14 years old and his voice was cracking, he was getting taller, he was eager to enter into heated arguments and discussions with everyone. And at other times he is quiet and moody. They also noticed he was starting to show an interest in girls and he was regularly teased about this by Alex asking him who his girlfriend was. George was keeping tight lipped about that one but he did in fact have a girlfriend. And when he wasn't out with Alex, fishing and shooting, or just taking a ride out into the surrounding land, he was with his friends, always up to something and probably not always good.</p><p> </p><p>Across town Andrea Rojas and Gayle Marsh still lived together, they were happy and very much in love, Gayle had taken a job at the Saloon to keep her out of trouble and help pay her way. And Kelly Olsen still ran her private Doctors from her own house. Her brother Jimmy was still an odd job man, helping anyone out whenever he was needed. Winn Schott was still a single man, looking for a man and still working long hours at Lillian Luthor's Saloon. Lillian herself was still running that and the brothel. </p><p> </p><p>Now it is spring in Midvale, the town had just had Easter celebrations and it was moving into May. The warm weather was back with days of sweltering heat. </p><p> </p><p>Alex was riding Lucky, coming back from taking down some outlaws he had been tipped off about. His sharp shooting made sure he came out of it alive and unscathed. Lena meanwhile was at home fretting over her husband, because every time he went out on a mission like that she feared for his life. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex and the outlaws</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex stopped at a river to give Lucky a rest and let her drink. She was getting on a bit now and he knew it wouldn't be long before he would need to think about getting a new horse. He watched her drink from the river and smiled at his companion. They had been through a lot together and he would truly miss her when it was her time to meet the lord. Alex took out some dried beef and his flask of whiskey while Lucky rested and took in much needed fluids from the river. He looked up at the sound of men’s voices, two cowboys approached him on their horses. Alex was alert in seconds, taking his gun from its holster and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>The cowboys stopped but stayed on their horses, one squinted at Alex as he chewed on some tobacco. </p><p>The other spoke, “Howdee, you wanna hand over your guns to us and any money.”</p><p>“One, no one touches my gun, see here,” Alex pointed to his gun, “my wife had it inscribed with my initials, and two, I ain't carrying any money.”</p><p>The cowboy smirked at Alex, not noticing he was a US Marshal, “You have a sense of humour uh, lets wipe that grin off your face.”</p><p>Alex couldn't help but laugh, he made sure they could see his US Marshal badge as he strode towards them fearless pointing his gun, he knew he could take them both out with a flick of his wrist, “Surrender now and I won't hang you both up from a tree.”</p><p>The cowboys looked at each other and then the one who spoke before spat on the ground and reached for his gun, her grimaced at Alex, “One last chance Marshal, hand over your weapon and your money.”</p><p>“And this is your final warning, get down off your horses and drop your weapons,” Alex Cooley stood there, unfazed by the outlaws.</p><p>The next thing happened so fast, Alex saw the cowboys raise their guns and aim at him, the front man’s finger pressed on the trigger of his gun, Alex fired two shots in succession, taking down both outlaws in seconds with speedy efficiency. They both fell from their horses onto the hot dirt and the horses fled to the wind.</p><p> </p><p>Alex finally arrived home just before midnight the house in mostly darkness apart from the flicker of the oil lamps coming from the bedroom windows and one downstairs in the kitchen in case Alex returned.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer and sat down for a moment, he needed to unwind before taking himself up to bed. He drank from the bottle and relief spread through him, he stood up to go get another beer when he heard the creak on the stairs and he smiled softly when he saw Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walked over to him and Alex pulled his wife into his arms and greeted her with a kiss.</p><p>“Alex, I’m so happy you are back,” Lena said quietly looking to his eyes.</p><p>Alex stroked her face, “I always come back baby.”</p><p>Lena smiled, “I know but it's a dangerous world and I worry.”</p><p>Alex placed a gentle kiss on Lena's cheek, “I know, but I’m here now,” then his lips captured hers in a more needy kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Lena could taste the mix of whiskey and beer as their tongues entwined, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he led her over to the kitchen table. Lena let out a small gasp of surprise as she bumped up against it.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s hands pulled at Lena’s nightie, lifting it upwards as they continued to kiss more deeply, more passionately.</p><p>Lena closed her eyes as Alex moved his hands up her thighs and kissed her neck. God she had missed his touch and it had only been two nights. She softly sighed as Alex pushed his right hand between her legs, he was pleased that she wasn't wearing any underwear, “Were you expecting me?” he breathed to her ear.</p><p>“I was hopeful,” Lena breathed back.</p><p>Alex gently dragged two fingers over her labia and pushed them inside, immediately feeling her pool around them, “You're so wet baby, were you thinking about me before I got home?”</p><p>Lena softly moaned as he stroked her up and down her folds, “Hmm mm.”</p><p>“What were you thinking about?” He whispered to her ear.</p><p>“You, making love to me,” Lena whispered back, Alex’s voice and lips on her neck had made the goosebumps appear on her skin, and his ministrations down below were sending sweet signals to her clit.</p><p>“How did I make love to you?” Alex looked to Lena’s eyes which were now open and aroused.</p><p>“Alex…” she looked at him frustrated, she just wanted him so much.</p><p>“Tell me what I was doing to you,” Alex insisted as he breathed against her lips. He wanted her to say it but he didn't stop what he was doing, he pushed his two fingers inside her again and made her moan.</p><p>“You were fucking me, fucking me so hard,” Lena admitted and blushed.</p><p>Alex smirked, “Mmm, I like the sound of that,” he took his fingers and stroked over her clit relentlessly.</p><p>Lena shook at the contact of Alex’s two fingers stroking her sensitive hardened nub, “Alex, oh god.”</p><p>Alex removed his fingers and raised them to his wife's lips, “Suck me,” he told her.</p><p>Lena’s whole body tingled at his words, she took his fingers into her mouth as he asked, tasting herself on him.</p><p>Alex removed his fingers from his wife's mouth and slipped them back to where Lena needed them, over her swollen clit and as he kissed her passionately he rubbed her there harder and faster.</p><p>Lena broke the kiss as she felt herself near her climax, she threw her head back and closed her eyes, Alex had her pinned up against the table and he started to thrust his fingers in and out of her soaked centre. Lena was seeing stars within seconds, pulsing around his fingers as he fucked her through her first orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Once her breathing settled Alex removed his fingers, licked them and then turned his wife around. He pushed her forwards, bending her over the table, her arms spread in front of her.</p><p>Then he took out his cock and slipped it into her from behind, “Mmm baby you feel so good.”</p><p>Lena moaned quietly, she didn't want to wake the whole house up, but god did she want to call out his name, the feeling of him filling her so fast and so deep made her want to cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Alex was highly aroused too by this point and every time he thrust in, he felt the suction around his micro penis, he knew he would be cumming soon, so he upped the pace, smashing into his wife’s soaked pussy and Lena tried desperately not to scream out his name. </p><p>Alex looked down and watched as his cock disappeared into his wife's pussy and he started to throb, he was so close now, he could feel the warmth start to spread through him. Then he held onto Lena’s hips and pounded her, sending him over the edge and into that blissful place. He closed his eyes and grunted as he came, shuddering against Lena’s backside. </p><p>Lena felt it and the very thought of her husband climaxing sent her over too, she softly moaned his name and finally relaxed into the wooden table with Alex smoothing his hands over her back lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex eventually helped Lena up and they took themselves to bed. </p><p> </p><p>The following morning Alex and Lena kept glancing at one another over the breakfast table and smiling, both remembering what they had done on the very same table in the early hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two looking so cheerful about this morning?” Kara asked innocently.</p><p>Lena blushed and Alex chuckled, “Nothing.”</p><p>Cat rolled her eyes, she had a very good idea what the pair had been up to, and now the noise she heard in the night all made sense.</p><p>“Did you catch the outlaws?” Kara asked, none the wiser of the couples nocturnal activities.</p><p>Alex sipped his coffee then replied, “Both dead meat.”</p><p>“Lovely,” Cat replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Awesome!” George grinned. </p><p>Alex shrugged, “It was them or me.”</p><p>Lena looked at Alex in horror, “You didn't tell me that last night.”</p><p>Alex winked at her, “You didn't give me a chance, I seem to remember.”</p><p>Lena felt herself go warm, he was right she was partly to blame for last night because she had missed him so much. All she wanted was to feel him close, she hadn't thought to ask how things went down.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked to the door when they heard a knock.</p><p>“Who could that be?” Cat looked puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Alex got up and walked over to the door, he peered through the spy hole and started to smile, then he turned to the others and announced, “It's Lois and Clark!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brainys Amazing Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lois and Clark have a surprise.<br/>Brainy is full of surprises too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember this is a Fantasy Wild West Story, where Brainy and Lena are geniuses and they discover things much faster than would have been possible back then. (Or even now)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Clark, Lois!” Kara shot up out of her seat as the couple entered the house. Alex smiled as he watched them be pulled into a group hug by Kara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat and Lena stood up to greet them too once Kara had let them go. Alex walked over to Clark and shook his hand, “Good to see you again cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too, and wow you're looking so different, it must be the stubble, or maybe the muscles, you've been working out a lot?” Clark asked as he took in Alex’s appearance. They hadn't seen Alex for a long while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt really good that Clark had noticed, he had always been envious of him growing up, Alex rubbed his chin, “Yeah I fancied a change, and it never hurts to exercise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very true,” Clark replied, flexing his muscles with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois and Kara looked on at them both, “Boys eh?” Lois smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex is a different man since he married Lena,” Kara commented, “A much happier, more confident man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Lois said, her eyes drawn to Alex’s strong arms and handsome face, his strong jaw and adorable stubble, “Lena is a very lucky lady.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Lena joined them, “Lois, so good to finally meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women hugged, it had been the first time they had met, because Lois and Clark couldn't get to Midvale for the wedding six years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are more beautiful in person,” Lois smiled, “I saw your picture in the newspaper after you invented the aluminized telescope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you,” Lena smiled politely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Lois,” Alex said, greeting his cousin's wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” she replied, pulling him into a hug. Alex really wasn't a hugger but he allowed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat at the table,” Alex told them all, “This calls for a celebration tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone sat down and Lena made a pot of tea and put on some fresh coffee, “You must be parched from travelling, I’ll make some tea,” she said as she approached the table with the cups. Once it was brewed Lena poured all the women a cup of tea and Alex and Clark went for coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, as lovely as it is to see you both, what brings you to Midvale?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have some news,” Lois smiled, “I’m expecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara put her hand to her mouth in surprise, “Oh my gosh you guys, that’s wonderful news!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, congrats man, well done,” Alex said, raising his coffee mug to Clark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Cat smiled raising her teacup, “Here’s to another child in the family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another?” Clark asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course you haven't met George, he’s still in bed,” Kara told them, “we adopted him five years ago, he’s fourteen years old now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A teenager uh?” Clark smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and don't we know it, he sleeps most of the time and is out the rest of it,” Alex laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was quiet contemplating what life would be like if they could have children and Lois noticed, “You okay Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm what?” Lena replied, brought out of her deep thoughts, “yes, I was just thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when are you and Alex going to have children? You’ve been together six years,” Lois asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt her heart sink but she put on a brave face, “We have decided not to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Never?” Lois looked surprised, “You never know, accidents happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could see Lena looked awkward so he spoke up, “We can't have children, I have a medical condition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lois looked to Lena, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Lena said bravely, “We are happy as we are,” she added with an awkward smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always adopt,” Clark said as he sipped his coffee, “There are so many unwanted children back in National City, hell you will probably find some here if you ask around. You know what men are like, love em and leave em for the most part and the poor women get left with more than they can handle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Alex across the table, she still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the subject, they had not spoken of it since they married, “It’s something I need to discuss with my husband really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at Lena, eyes wide, “You want to consider it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really,” Lena replied, she looked down and sipped her tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned and drank his coffee. He didn't think they had time to look after a child with Lena working so hard in the science field and he himself out all hours of the day and night as a lawman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After doing some catching up as a family they all retreated to the living room and Kara went upstairs to prepare the spare room for their visitors. Alex and Clark stepped outside for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark offered Alex a cigar and as usual Alex refused it. Clark puffed on his cigar and Alex sipped his coffee as they stood out front. The sun was bright and warm already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you ready to be a father?” Alex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Clark replied, “I mean it wasn't planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think we should celebrate in style tonight, at the Saloon,” Alex told him, “and I can beat you at cards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clark laughed, “Yeah sure Alex, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the living room the ladies were talking, mostly about the men, about Lena’s science projects, about George and about Kara’s job. Now Cat was telling Lois about growing up as an only child and suggesting they have a few more to add to their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It can get lonely when you are the only one,” Cat told her, “You really should try for more once this one has popped out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh we plan to,” Lois replied, “I want at least three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all looked to the door as the men entered with George who had just woke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, you're up, come and meet Lois and Clark,” Cat beamed at the young lad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a frown as he walked in the room, he hated family gatherings and he would much rather be out with his mates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pushed him forward with a hand to his back, “You can do better than that kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George grumbled and walked up to Lois, “It’s good to meet you mam’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lois smiled, “Well aren't you a handsome young man, you look a little like Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked down at his feet and Alex sighed, “Right, up stairs, get changed and washed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked to Alex, “Do I have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you do young man,” Cat told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George quickly made his way upstairs to get changed for the day ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood up then, “I must apologise but I really have to get going too, but I will see you all this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked to his wife, “Hun’ were going to the Saloon this evening to celebrate the good news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lena replied, “I can't promise anything but I will try to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex followed Lena out of the door and into the hallway, “Hey are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grabbed her coat and started to put it on, “Yes I’m fine.” Lena was about to leave when Alex put his hand on her arm to stop her, “I know you, you're not fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “I’m really busy Alex, we're working on something new, I might be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took his hat off the hook and put it on his head then he walked outside with Lena, “I’ll walk with you, we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we need to talk about exactly?” Lena asked as they walked side by side into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a baby don't you?” Alex couldn't see the point of beating around the bush so he just came straight out with what he was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stopped and frowned at him, “What? No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be honest with me,” Alex told her frustrated with his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “Okay, when Lois said she was with child, it just made me feel things again that I can't explain, like a yearning for something I can't have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you can, we can,” Alex replied softly, “you heard what Clark said.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your babies Alex, I want our children to look like us,” Lena’s brow creased, then she shook her head, “and that is never going to happen so can we just forget it please?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena started walking again and Alex caught up beside her, “I really wish I could give you children,” he told her, feeling terrible inside, it just reminded him that he wasn't born male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached for Lena’s hand and they walked the rest of the way to L-Corp together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached Lena’s building and kissed goodbye, “I hope you can make it later,” Alex told Lena as he pulled out of the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try my best, I promise,” Lena smiled and touched Alex’s stubbly chin, “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too baby,” Alex said before turning to make his way to the Marshal’s office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both feeling a little unsettled from their conversation and feeling like nothing had been resolved as the day went on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was looking over some more notes of Leslie's when Brainy sat beside her, “So is this the invention you spoke about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up from the notes, “Yes, would you mind taking a look, I really think there is something in this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy read Leslie's notes about the carbon filament light bulb, he looked and stared into the distance, his mind racing, then he turned to Lena, “I know what we need to do to make this work. This could be the next big thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Brainy in surprise, “You're serious?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lena told him, “So what do we need to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy spent the next hours explaining to Lena and Leslie what was required. They would need to order in some materials from New York, but once they arrived they could start work on the project that he was sure would work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena spent the rest of the day working on her own ideas for other projects. She looked to the door when Brainy entered her office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m leaving now,” he told her, “I got an invite to the party at the Saloon, are you coming too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m still working,” Lena told him and looked back down at her desk, where she had notes strewn about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy had noticed Lena wasn't her usual self so he closed the door behind him and walked over to her desk, he took a seat and Lena looked at him wondering what he wanted, “Did you forget something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed you have been a bit quiet,” Brainy told her, “You know I am here as a friend, if you need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gave him a small smile, “How do you know me so well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have grown close these past five years,” Brainy replied, “I know your moods. So whats up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena put her ink pen down and sighed, “I want a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy raised his eyebrows at her, “Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly…” Lena replied and rested her arms on her desk, “I have this deep yearning to be a mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy looked thoughtful, “I’ve actually been working on something, can you keep a secret?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes at her friend, “Of course but what does this have to do with me wanting a child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy looked at Lena and smiled excitedly, “I think I have found a way to take the DNA from two humans, of either sex, two female genders even, and create sperm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at him like he had grown two heads then she started to laugh, “Very amusing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” he told her, and his face told her that no, he wasn't joking, he was very serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy had been working on the project for years and had finally got something that was ready to be trialled. Over the years at the underground bar he had heard of couples who were unable to have children and it made him determined to find a solution. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DNA was first identified in the late 1860s by Swiss chemist Friedrich Miescher. Brainy had been in contact with him and discovered more about DNA. It had been his obsession and finally he found a way to create sperm using a mix of two people's DNA. He wanted to change the lives of these people so that they could make children together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile over at the Saloon Alex was looking at his pocket watch, he turned to Kara beside him, “I don't think she's coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara touched her brother's arm, “She’ll be here, she's just working late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't see her earlier Kara,” Alex frowned and sipped his beer, “she was a bit shook up by Lois and Clark's news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Kara looked at Alex in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she wants a kid so badly and I can't give her one, I feel like a failure,” Alex said sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, never say that!” Kara told him, “I’m sure Lena doesn't think that either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged, “It’s the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Alex and Kara talked, Winn was flirting with Clark at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you're the handsome Clark Kent I have heard so much about from Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what did he tell you?” Clark smiled and sipped his beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much, but all good things,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>he certainly didn't warn me how hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were, thought Winn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Clark winked at Winn and Winn almost passed out. He quickly got himself a shot of whiskey and turned to Clark, “Would you like one on the house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never say no to free Whiskey,” Clark smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both exchanged glances then threw the shots back. Winn lined up another round.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked to the door and smiled when he finally saw his wife walk in with Brainy. Lena rushed over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, she kissed him eagerly and hugged him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was glad of it, but a bit bewildered, “Baby, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at him, placed her hand to his chest and smiled, “I have never felt better, I have something very exciting to tell you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clark's Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clark Kent is not the man Lois thinks he is.<br/>Lena tells Alex all about Brainys project.</p><p>Note: Sexual undertones and Sexual situations of a Gay nature.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena pulled Alex over to a quieter part of the Saloon then they both sat down at a table together. Brainy sat opposite them both ready for any questions Alex might have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s got you so excited?” Alex smiled and looked at Lena beside him, he placed his warm hand on her dress covered knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated,” Lena told him, “and you are not going to believe it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “Is this anything to do with Brainy over there?” Alex looked to his old friend then back at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brainy nodded, “You are correct, but I will let Lena tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was so excited, she had butterflies in her stomach, she reached for Alex’s hand that was on her knee and Alex entwined their fingers instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please babe, tell me what it is!” Alex pleaded with his wife, he was now getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a deep breath, “Alex, you must not speak a word of this to anyone but me and Brainy, not even Nia knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s brow creased, he didn't know if to be worried or not, “I swear I won't tell a soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Kara,” Lena said, “at least not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hated keeping secrets from his sister but he nodded because this must be important, maybe they had invented something really revolutionary, “Okay go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brainy has made a discovery, one which could change our lives and give us the one thing we thought we could never have,” she took a breath and Alex waited patiently, “a way for you to make me pregnant,” Lena whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at her puzzled, he thought he was hearing wrong, he rubbed his ear, “Say that again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and shook her head, then told him again, “There is a way for you to make me pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex frowned, “That’s impossible, I don't have a, well you know, the right equipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't need it,” Lena whispered, “I will explain more in private, but this is so exciting Alex, we can make a baby together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Brainy spoke having heard the last thing Lena said to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course,” Lena said looking at Brainy, “There will need to be a trial first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brainy said quietly leaning across the table, “I have some couples already interested in testing it. If it works for them, then I don't see why it wont work for you, but it will be a few years from now. It’s already worked with mice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s absolutely fine,” Lena smiled, “the fact that it could even be possible has made me so happy, I’m sure I can wait a few years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat there dumbstruck and Lena looked to him, “Are you going to say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “Sorry, yeah it's a lot to take in. Does this mean you will be able to carry a baby, my baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes love,” Lena lent into him and gave him a soft kiss, “Our own child, just imagine, my child will look like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex let out a breath, “Wow…I always wondered what it would be like, you know to be a father, I never imagined in my wildest dreams it would be possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia, Kara and Cat then joined them at their table. Cat and Kara sat down and Nia sat beside Brainy. George had gone overnight to stay with a friend. Alex and Lena immediately became quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you all talking about over here?” Kara asked. She had glanced over earlier and saw them whispering to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much,” Alex told her quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked sheepish and Kara looked confused, then Cat spoke up, “Well whatever you were talking about, it won't beat the gossip that I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at Cat and immediately knew what she was talking about. Kara looked at Alex and Lena, “You will never believe who Winn has been flirting with tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy Olsen,” Alex took a wild guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed, “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked over at the bar and took an educated guess, “Well I can see Winn talking to Clark right now and they seem to be enjoying each other's company, so my guess is Clark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara laughed and Cat chuckled, “Correct, he sure knows how to pick them,” Kara replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “Yes he seems to have a thing for straight married men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then Lois joined them and took a seat, “Who does?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just a friend of ours,” Kara said a little flustered, she didn't want Lois getting upset or jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over at the bar Clark was four whiskeys down and feeling the effects, “I think I need to step out for a bit,” he told Winn, “Get some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn looked at the door in the kitchen that led to the back of their Saloon, “Hey, come through, you can go out back, it’s quieter. I’ll come with you.” Winn had been desperate to get Clark alone all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark followed Winn through the kitchen where Imra was preparing food. Winn looked to Imra, “Can you keep an eye on the bar for half an hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing boss,” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winn led Clark out back and closed the door behind him, then he led Clark over to one side, out of view of anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any better?” Winn asked, stepping up to Clark as he rested against the wall of the Saloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that whiskey is strong stuff,” Clark said pushing his hat up and wiping his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn got a little closer to him and spoke quietly, “You are so ruggedly handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark smiled devilishly, showing every intent of what he wanted, “You're not so bad yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really,” Winn leaned in closer, his breath touched Clark's ear as he spoke, “do you want a closer look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Clark smirked and placed a firm hand on Winns hip, “But maybe looking isn't all I want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want?” Winn breathed close to Clark’s lips, they were almost touching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clark took a hold of Winn and turned him around, surprising Winn and he pushed him up against the wall. Winn was gazing back into Clark's deep blue eyes, his heart beating so hard in his chest. Clark held his face and Winn melted into the handsome man's rough lips seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss between them was almost desperate, very hot and passionate, Clark pulled away slightly and Winn sighed, “Clark…we ca...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssshhh… don't speak,” Clark told him before capturing Winns lips again roughly, “Just enjoy it,” he told Winn between hot deep kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winn was overwhelmed, he couldn't believe what was happening to him, he was about to do something he would most likely regret in the morning, but he just couldn't stop himself and when Clark pushed him down to the ground and guided him to where Clark wanted him he just couldn't refuse the tall handsome man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear God forgive me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Winn thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for what I am about to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back inside the rest of them were enjoying their drinks but Lois was starting to wonder where her husband had gotten too, “Have you seen Clark?” She asked them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I saw he was at the bar,” Kara told her, “Maybe he needed the bathroom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that’s probably it, I am sure he will be back soon,” Lois smiled and then carried on chatting to Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat and Lois had never really gotten along back in National City and Lois had no idea until a few years ago that Cat was dating Kara. But then the two women talked and discovered they had more in common than they realised and one of those things was a love of journalism.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’s the Daily Planet?” Cat asked Lois. She was curious, it was doing well for a newspaper when they left National City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s thriving,” Lois smiled, “I had a promotion a year ago, so I am doing even more reporting now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How nice for you,” Cat smiled, she had to admit she missed working in a big city, on a big magazine, small town newspapers just weren't that exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear you started up the local newspaper here in Midvale, how is that going?” Lois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, we do okay,” Cat replied, “we certainly get some of the more unusual stories in a place like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really, like what?” Lois enquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat grinned remembering it, the advert she was sent about a feminine hygiene product, “Only last month I was sent an advert for a product, for your female parts, made of disinfectant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!” Lois replied in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and they actually wanted me to seriously run the ad, I told them where to shove it and their dangerous product.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you,” Lois chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lois worked for the Newspaper in the city of Metropolis. It was where she met Clark. When they met they were both teenagers starting out in their new jobs. They were married within a year of meeting each other. But Clark always carried around a secret, a life that Lois wasnt even aware of, he was a closeted homosexual. He loved Lois but he wasn't in love. But he knew there wasn't any way he could live his life with a man, so he settled for the first woman who showed an interest in him and he grew to love her, as a friend. Lois grew to love him as more than a friend and so he asked for her hand in marriage, to cover the fact that he was gay. And in return he gave her everything she thought she wanted, including her future child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore to himself he would never leave her and that she came first. But as time went on he was finding it harder and harder to resist seeing men on the side to fulfil the life he was missing out on. The life he was truly meant to lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outback Clark was pulling up his jeans and Winn was wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Clark did up his belt and then pulled Winn to his lips for one last kiss, “Meet me again tomorrow night,” he said desire in his deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winn nodded, “If you're sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Clark nodded and smiled, “You were real good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Winn smiled, he felt good too. Far too good for someone who had just sucked off someone else's husband. He watched Clark’s ass as he walked off and back inside. Winn rested back against the wall and sighed, he couldn't wait until the same time tomorrow night so he could get his hands on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clark there you are,” Lois smiled as her husband walked over to them, beer in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry babe, I wasn't feeling too good so I went outside for a bit,” Clark smiled and sat down beside her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek with the same lips that had kissed Winn just moments earlier, then he sipped his beer and it was just like nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>George was across town staying with his friend for the night. The boys were outside looking up at the stars, George was pointing out all the constellations he had learnt from Kara and Lena. His friend Harry had been amazed at how much his best friend knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know all this stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have good teachers,” George told Harry, “And now you do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled and pulled out a small flask from his coat pocket, “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whats this?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bourbon, I stole it off my dad,” Harry chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed, “You're so bad Harry,” then he took a swig from it. He started to cough, “Damn, how do adults drink this stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Years of practise?” Harry replied and took a drink himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't think any number of years will make me get used to that, it tastes nasty,” George replied and screwed up his face. He could still taste it on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll steal some beer next time,” Harry chuckled, “We should get back before dad comes looking for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” George replied and followed Harry back to his house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andrea and Gayle were sitting at a card table with Jimmy Olsen and another local man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle smirked over her cards, she knew she had a winning hand, she placed all her money down on the table and Andrea looked at her horrified, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me babe,” Gayle replied calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimmy just gazed at the money longingly, it was a week's wages at least, “Wow you are sure of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe I am bluffing?” Gayle said, raising her eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, okay I am in,” he put down some more money and they all turned over their cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Gayle shouted as she grabbed the mountain of money that was in the centre of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw this, I’m out,” the other man there said. He got up and left in a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah me too actually,” Jimmy said, folding his arms and frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man, I just guess I am too good at this game,” Gayle smiled as she packed away her money, then she looked at her girlfriend, “Come on I’ll buy you a drink, anything you like, then we can celebrate some more when we get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like the sound of that,” Andrea smiled sexily at Gayle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually forget the drinks,” Gayle said, “Let's get out of here.” She was eager to get home and take her girlfriend to bed. No drink could compare with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were through the door of their house Gayle picked Andrea up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Andrea laughed as she was placed down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're eager,” Andrea smiled up at her lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle started to strip and Andrea bit her lip as she watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to get naked too?” Gayle asked with a smirk as she stood there with nothing on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea got up off the bed and took off her dress and her underwear, she was about to get back on the bed when Gayle took her in her arms and kissed her hard, then she looked to her eyes, “Kneel down at the side of the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea gave Gayle a sexy smile and then did as she was told, she knelt down at the end of the bed. Gayle came up behind her and pushed Andrea down, she gasped in surprise as Gayle held her down with one hand and started to lick and kiss her back, then she felt the other hand between her legs, “Spread em,” Gayle breathed to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea felt her arousal pool down below and the goosebumps erupt on her skin, she spread her legs as much as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle kissed down Andrea’s back and then took two fingers, parting Andrea’s folds from behind, “Mmm you're so wet babe,” she husked before pushing them deeper inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stroked her deep inside, keeping up a passionate pace as her thumb slid deliciously over Andrea’s slippery hard nub. Gayle fucked Andrea like that until she was cumming all around her fingers and breathless. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had been sitting quietly, contemplating what Lena had told him earlier that night, he sank back his third whiskey and stood, he looked to Lena who was chatting to Kara, “Lena, can we go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stood, said goodnight to the others and then let Alex lead her out of the Saloon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay love?” She asked, as they walked home along the dirt road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex squeezed Lena’s hand to reassure her that he was fine, “I was thinking about what you told me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought as much,” Lena smiled, “I can explain the science behind it if you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later when it comes to it,” Alex told her, “What I want to know is how do we do it exactly, I mean how do I make you pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped walking and looked to her husband, “You know the cylinder in your prosthetic, the one Brainy added so you can simulate cumming inside me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex nodded. He couldn't quite believe they were having this conversation in the middle of the street. Alex looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Brainy makes a solution, using your DNA and your stem cells, this will act as sperm,” Lena told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes went wide, “Wow, that sounds like science fiction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lena chuckled, “And well you fill your cylinder with the solution and then when we make love it will enter me naturally, and from there we hope and pray that it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled at Lena, “That all sounds too good to be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may be too good to be true,” Lena told him, remembering what Brainy had said, “He needs to do some trial runs first. He’s got some willing participants. So it could be a few years before we can try it like he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” Alex said and started walking again, “We better get home then and get some practise in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed and they rushed home before everyone else got there, so they could be as noisy as they pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were home and behind closed doors Alex and Lena began to remove each other's clothes as they made their way upstairs, kissing as they went. Once in the bedroom Alex pinned Lena against the door and stripped her naked, then he made love to her as she stood there melting under his touch. Lena placed her hands in his hair when he went down on her, she braced herself against the door as his tongue flicked and licked at the place she needed him most. Alex licked up and down Lena’s wet parted slit, arousing her, making her incredibly wet and desperate for more. Then he stood, picked Lena up and finished the job, fucking her hard against the wooden door. Lena wrapped her legs around his waist and he rammed the full length of his cock into her over and over again, until she was cumming around it and squeezing him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had just finished and were laying in each other's arms in bed when they heard everyone else come home and Lena was relieved that they timed it so well, because she hadn't screamed that much in quite some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stroked her husband's face and smiled, “I can't wait for you to give me a child when we do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took Lena’s hand and kissed it, then he guided it downwards to his chest and across his heart, “I have wanted to give you that since we first married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt Alex’s heartbeat beneath her hand and tears pricked her eyes. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She stroked the soft hairs that covered his strong chest and Alex sighed happily. Everything was just about perfect in their world and nothing could spoil it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Taken from wiki: Factual Information about making sperm for same sex parents.</p><p>It’s difficult to produce offspring from same-sex parents in mammals. That’s because during the development of sperm and eggs, certain genes from the mother and father shut off in a process called genetic imprinting. As a result, offspring typically need genes from both a mother and a father to be viable and develop properly.<br/>To get around this and create mice with two female parents, the Chinese researchers used a type of embryonic stem cell that contains only one set of chromosomes. They deleted three regions of the genome associated with imprinting before injecting the edited stem cell from one female mouse into the egg of another. The process worked, resulting in 29 healthy baby mice—all female—from 210 embryos. The daughters lived to adulthood and went on to have healthy babies of their own the old-fashioned way.</p><p>“This new study shows that the major obstacle due to genomic imprinting can be overcome by extensive genetic manipulation in embryonic stem cells."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble out West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brainy and Lena venture out looking for unusual flowers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena and Brainy took their wagon out into the surrounding wilderness, they were looking for a special flower that grew in these parts, one they were experimenting on to formulate a new kind of painkiller drug. Although Lena’s expertise was in Astro-physics, Astronomy and Technology she also liked to dabble in Chemistry from time to time. So far they had been out most of the morning and collecting a large amount of the flowers they required, so they decided to take a break and then head back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stopped where there were a large crop of flowers, it was close to the river, one of the more lush parts that surrounded Midvale. Lena took El to the water to get her some water and Brainy took his own horse Atom. Then they sat near the rivers edge, ate some snacks and drank some water. It was a warm day again so they sat under the shade of a tree. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cant thank you enough for what you are doing for Alex and I,” Lena smiled, thinking about the possibility of being pregnant, right now other than work it was all she could think about. </p>
<p>Brainy bit off some dried beef and started to chew, “I can't wait to see your first child,” he smiled, “If they are anything like you, well it will be beautiful and intelligent.”</p>
<p>Lena looked down at her hands and shyly replied, “And brave and courageous like Alex.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Brainy said turning to look at her beside him, “I will do everything in my power to make it happen for you both, like I said, my experiments so far look very promising.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lena smiled back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was when they felt the ropes come wrapping around them from behind the tree so fast they couldn't do anything about it, they both struggled but the two men tying them to the tree were too strong. </p>
<p>“What the hell!” Brainy shouted, “Let us go!”</p>
<p>The two men stepped in front of them both and looked down, grinning and chewing tobacco.</p>
<p>“Well aren't you a looker,” the one man said gazing over Lena hungrily. </p>
<p>“You leave her alone!” Brainy struggled desperately with the ropes but they were too tight.</p>
<p>The man bent down in front of Lena and looked to her eyes. He was really rough looking with a beard, his face dirty and his hands too. He ran his rough hand down Lena’s face.</p>
<p>Lena cringed and struggled in the tight grip of the ropes, “Let me go!” she growled at the man.</p>
<p>The man took his hand away and grinned at her menacingly, “I see we have a feisty one here, I like my women like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena felt her stomach lurch in response, she started praying to anyone who was listening for Alex to come to their rescue. Alex knew where they had headed that morning and he was also aware they wouldn't be gone long. Her only hope was that he would come out here when they didn't come back on time. But right now she was scared because these men didn't seem to be wasting much time. And the one staring at her seemed to be very intent on having her. But she got a reprieve when he stood up next to the other man and they started quietly talking to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go check out their Wagon,” the bearded man said to the clean shaven one, who looked younger. Maybe they were father and son Lena thought, the ages looked about right. Lena and Brainy watched them intently as they interacted with each other. The younger man went over to their Wagon and started to rummage about inside looking for anything that was worth stealing. The older man stood in front of Lena and Brainy with his pistol in his hand making sure they didn't try to attempt any kind of escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, we’ll give you whatever you want, you can take the Wagon,” Brainy then told him, “Just please let us go.”</p>
<p>The man smiled menacingly at Brainy, “Oh we will take what we want,” then he looked at Lena again, ravaging her body with his eyes, “and once were done were gonna take your wife.”</p>
<p>“No!” Brainy shouted.</p>
<p>The man laughed, “You gonna stop me? You don't look like you are in any position to do so.”</p>
<p>Brainy felt both fear and anger rush through him, he hated that he was in a position where he could do nothing so he used his head, “She’s not my wife.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” the man spat out his tobacco, “So you won't mind if we…”</p>
<p>The man was interrupted by Lena shouting at him, “I am here you know!”</p>
<p>“Oh I know,” he grinned at her and lent down again, he moved closer and Lena struggled to get away from him but it wasn't possible, he kissed her roughly and she closed her eyes and clamped her lips shut.</p>
<p>Brainy struggled again, desperate to get free, the man noticed and took his attention from Lena for a moment, stood up and kicked Brainy in the side.</p>
<p>“No! Leave him alone, I’ll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him,” Lena called out urgently. But the man didn't listen, he just kept kicking him until Brainy fell silent against the tree. </p>
<p>Lena felt the tears prick her eyes but she knew she had to stay strong if she was going to get out of this. Before the man could force his intentions on her again the younger man stepped down from their Wagon and walked over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man was frowning so the older man asked him what was wrong.</p>
<p>“The Wagon is just full of flowers,” he took off his hat and wiped his brow, put it back on and looked at Lena and Brainy, “What did you do to him?” He looked at Brainy, all battered and bruised.</p>
<p>“Shut him up, he was annoying me,” the older man replied. </p>
<p>“Look, we were just here to rob them and nothing else, why are you like this?” the younger man said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena watched on as the two men argued and she tried to get out of the ropes while their attention was on each other. While she was struggling she heard the familiar sound of horse hooves, she looked up and squinted in the sunlight and she felt relief wash over her when she saw it was Alex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Alex approached them he slowed down, “Woaa Lucky, hold up.”</p>
<p>He squinted his eyes and could see two strange men by the Wagon that belonged to him and Lena, then he looked across from them to the tree where Lena and Brainy had been tied up. His Adrenalin kicked in and he reached for his gun straight away, then he made his way forward carefully, hoping the men wouldn't notice his approach. Unfortunately one of them did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, lookie, it's a US Marshal!” The younger man said alarmed at the sight of Alex approaching them faster now.</p>
<p>“Take the son of a bitch out then!” The older rougher looking man said. </p>
<p>The young man hesitated, his hand hovering over his gun, so the older man drew his pistol and took a shot. The bullet caught Alex in his shoulder, luckily the man was a bad shot, he had aimed for Alex’s heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena screamed out, “Alex!” The tears were falling now and Brainy had just woken up at the sound of the gun shot, “Oh my god!” He said watching it all unfold before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shot caught Alex by surprise but his adrenaline was kicking in so much he hardly felt it, he aimed his gun at the man who fired the shot and fired back, Alex’s aim was good and the man looked down at his chest and staggered backwards about six feet, then he fell to the ground. The younger man at this point freaked out and made a run for it back to his own horse, but Alex was faster, he raced after him and took a shot, wounding the man in his leg.</p>
<p>Once he caught up to him he took out some rope and tied the man up. Then he rushed over to Lena and Brainy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell happened here?” Alex looked at Lena alarmed, then he looked at Brainy and raised his eyebrows, “They did a number on you eh?” He said to Brainy, seeing the bruising to his face.</p>
<p>Brainy nodded, “Please help Lena first I am fine.”</p>
<p>Alex took out his knife and cut the ropes setting Lena free then he pulled her into his arms and held her, Lena couldn't stop crying, it was more shock than anything else. And a horrible reminder of Maxwell Lord many years before. Alex looked into his wife's eyes and he pulled the bandana he carried with him out of his pocket and proceeded to wipe his wife's tear stained face, “It’s okay hun’ I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>“Help Brainy,” She pleaded with her husband, she was so worried and concerned about him that she hadn't taken in the fact that Alex’s arm was bleeding. </p>
<p>Alex nodded and quickly cut away the ropes from Brainy, the man stood up and then noticed Alex’s injury, “You’ve been shot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena stared at Alex’s arm as the wound became more apparent. The bullet had ripped through his black coat, but luckily for Alex it was only a scrape, close to Alex’s shoulder and as Alex was made aware of it, he started to feel it sting, “Shit, that hurts,” Alex winced as he inspected it.</p>
<p>Brainy and Lena both walked up to him, “Take off your coat,” Brainy told him.</p>
<p>Alex carefully removed his coat and dropped it to the ground, the bullet had caught Alex's shoulder. This was a good thing, because if a bullet had shattered inside his arm it could be fatal. Brainy quickly tore Alex’s shirt sleeve.</p>
<p>“Great, another shirt bites the dust,” Alex joked to hide the pain he was in.</p>
<p>Lena watched worriedly as Brainy dealt with Alex’s wound, “Do we have any alcohol on us?”</p>
<p>Alex looked at the pocket of his trousers, “My flask of whiskey, in my trouser pocket.”</p>
<p>Lena reached into Alex’s trouser pocket, took out the flask and handed it to Brainy, who then doused the wound in it before wrapping Alex’s ripped shirt tight around it.</p>
<p>“We need to get you to Dr Olsen,” He told Alex, “I have done as much as I can.”</p>
<p>Lena looked at the man who was still alive, tied up by Alex, “What are we going to do about him?”</p>
<p>Brainy looked to where Lena was pointing then turned to them both, “You take Alex back and I’ll make sure to get this man to the cell, can I have your keys?”</p>
<p>Alex reached to his other pocket with his good arm and handed Brainy the keys to the Marshal’s office, “Kara may be there already.”</p>
<p>Brainy nodded, “Okay go, you need to get that wound seen too immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at Kelly Olsen's house and were relieved to find she was in. She peered through her door and when she saw it was the US Marshal and his wife she opened it up to them right away, “Oh my god what happened?” she stared at the blood soaked clothing.</p>
<p>“Alex was shot in the shoulder, well grazed I think,” Lena helped Alex inside and he sat down on a chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In her time Kelly Olsen had treated all kinds of ailments from broken limbs, gunshot and stab wounds, rattlesnake bites, and scorpion stings. The most common involved explosives, wagons and horses. She had delivered babies, fought smallpox, pneumonia, and diphtheria. So she was very qualified to help Alex and she knew exactly what she was doing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got some strong whiskey and treated the wound and then she let Alex finish off the rest of the bottle to help with the pain. </p>
<p>As Kelly worked on Alex she looked to him, “You are lucky, it was just a graze, anything else could have been very bad for you.”</p>
<p>Lena’s eyes went panicked, “How bad?”</p>
<p>Kelly looked to Lena, “Most gunshots to the body cause a lot of damage, even if you survive it it usually means amputation.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Lena stared at Alex, “Alex…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine hun’ look, I’ll be good as gold in no time, it's only a graze, don't fret,” Alex told her.</p>
<p>Kelly looked at them both, “Yes you are going to be fine this time, you need to be more careful out there.”</p>
<p>Alex frowned, “It’s my job lady and my wife was in danger.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I didn't mean to imply you don't know what you are doing, but one of these days you might not be so lucky,” She told him sternly.</p>
<p>“Have you always had such a good bedside manner?” Alex replied.</p>
<p>Lena chuckled at her husband, “Alex, be nice to the Doctor she is saving your skin here.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed and looked at the Doctor, “Fine, are you nearly done?”</p>
<p>Kelly finished up and smiled, “There, almost good as new, just be careful with infection, keep it clean and change the bandages often.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Doctor,” Lena said gratefully. </p>
<p>“Yeah thanks,” Alex added, "you got any more of that strong whiskey for the pain."</p>
<p>Kelly just smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sent Alex home patched up and bandaged, with instructions for Lena on how to help Alex keep it clean. When they got home, Cat, Kara, Lois and Clark, along with George were all sitting around the dinner table eating.</p>
<p>Kara shot up out of her seat and rushed over to Alex, “Are you okay, Brainy said you were shot?” She scanned Alex and noted the bandages around his left shoulder. Kara had been at the Marshal’s office when Brainy had arrived with the prisoner. They locked him up until Alex decided what they were going to do with him. Jimmy Olsen was recruited to help watch over him when Kara and Alex were not available and it looked like Alex would be out of action for at least a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine Kar, please don't fuss, I’ll be up and about in a few days,” Alex told her and sat down at the table joining the others.</p>
<p>Instead of fussing, she got him a beer, took off the cap and handed it to him, “Here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks sis,” Alex said gratefully. He chugged it down quickly and placed the empty bottle down, “Another?”</p>
<p>Lena sighed and got Alex another, she couldn't deny him after he had been shot, “Here love,” she said, handing him the bottle and sitting beside him. Then Lena dished out some food for them both, although she wasn't feeling very hungry, she was still feeling anxious after the attempted robbery while out with Brainy. </p>
<p>Alex noticed Lena was picking at her food, “You should eat hun’ get your strength up after today, I don't want you fainting on me,” he tried to be humorous but Lena just sighed and took a sip from her wine glass.</p>
<p>“He’s right,” Cat looked at Lena, “what happened out there anyway?”</p>
<p>Lena put down her fork and took a long drink from her wine and then filled it up again, she looked to Cat, “Brainy and I… some outlaws caught us, tied us up,” she looked at Alex, “If Alex had not arrived when he did I dread to think what would have happened to us, they were the worst I have come across in a long time.”</p>
<p>Cat looked concerned, “I am so sorry you went through that, if there is anything I can do to help just say the word.”</p>
<p>“Actually there is,” Lena told her, “run a piece in the newspaper, warning people to be more cautious and aware when out, there are a lot of bad men out there just waiting for an opportunity like these two were.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Cat replied, “consider it done.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lena gave her a small smile and then tried to eat some mashed potato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George had sat quietly listening to the adults and he was hiding his upset over his uncle Alex. He was the only man who had ever shown George real love and empathy, Alex had turned him around from the scared angry kid to a young man who wanted to accomplish things. He saw Alex as his hero and he wanted to be like him. The thought of losing him was unbearable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I be excused?” He asked breaking the silence that had fallen amongst the adults at the dinner table.</p>
<p>Cat frowned when she saw his plate was still half full, “But you haven't finished your dinner.”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” he grumbled, “please can I go? I promised Harry I would teach him more about the constellations.”</p>
<p>Cat nodded, “Okay but don't come home too late.”</p>
<p>Kara watched her son leave with concern, “He’s not okay, I can tell.”</p>
<p>Alex stood up, “I’ll go check on him before he goes to his friends.”</p>
<p>“Alex you're hurt,” Lena reminded him.</p>
<p>“I won't be long I promise,” he bent down and gave Lena a quick kiss. Then he rushed off after George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clark stood, having finished his dinner, “I’m heading to the Saloon.”</p>
<p>“What? Really now?” Lois looked up at her husband in surprise.</p>
<p>Clark smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, “I just fancy a game of cards or two and a few drinks with the men, I won't be late.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” she replied, he was a man and he was making the most of his time in the small town atmosphere so she kinda understood that he wanted to explore and experience Midvale nightlife. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara smiled cheerfully, “So ladies it's just us, shall we go into the living room and chat?”</p>
<p>Cat, Kara, Lois and Lena all went into the living room taking their wine with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growing Pains (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is up to no good and so is Clark!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex caught up with George along the path that led from their front door to the dirt road.</p><p>“Hey kid, wait up,” Alex called him. </p><p>George stopped and turned around, “I gotta go, Harry will be waiting for me.”</p><p>“This won't take long George,” Alex told him as he caught up beside him, “Are you doing okay?”</p><p>George frowned, “No, of course I’m not, you could have been killed!”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise, George wasn't usually so direct, then he gave the kid a small smile and touched his shoulder, “Look, I’m good, no harm done, just a scratch.”</p><p>George shrugged away from Alex’s hand on his shoulder and the crease appeared to get worse on his brow, “I’m not stupid, don't treat me like I am.”</p><p>Alex stopped smiling and got serious with him, because he kept forgetting how much the kid had grown up, he certainly had inherited some intelligence from somewhere in his family tree, “Alright, I promise I won't, but George, this is my job, it's what I signed up for, and one day you will too,” Alex paused for thought, “If that is what you still want to do?”</p><p>George shrugged, “I don't know what I want, Miss Rojas said I was good at many things,” then he sighed and looked at Alex, “but I want to be like you, a hero.”</p><p>Alex smiled, “You see me as a hero eh?”</p><p>“Duh of course,” George told him, feeling a little lighter now in his mood.</p><p>“Go on, go see Harry,” Alex told him, “We can discuss this more in the week.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex watched George run up the dirt road towards his friends house, he was satisfied for now that he was alright so he went back inside to rejoin the others. After dinner Alex and Lena headed up to bed, Cat and Kara said they would check on the horses for them because Alex needed to rest and Lena was suddenly feeling exhausted after the events of the day. </p><p> </p><p>As they lay in bed Alex looked at Lena who was sitting up reading a book.</p><p>“Anything interesting?” He asked her. </p><p>Lena looked to Alex, placing the book down on her lap, she gave him a wry smile, “Maybe.”</p><p>Alex reached for the book and picked it up, he looked at the title and read it, “Pamela?” he looked at Lena curiously, “what's it about?”</p><p>Lena took her book back off Alex then told him, “A poor housemaid of a rich aristocrat, Pamela is constantly thwarting his aggressive sexual advances. He, however, will not accept her resistance and remains undeterred in making her his mistress, I am hoping for a happy ending.”</p><p>Alex smirked, “I can give you one of those if you put the book down.”</p><p>Lena tutted, “Alex in your condition, seriously?”</p><p>“I can lie back and you can do whatever you wish with me, I know you enjoyed the ride last time,” Alex told her and raised a suggestive eyebrow.</p><p>Lena shook her head and chuckled, “Maybe tomorrow night, it's been quite a day and I am just about ready for sleep.”</p><p>“Don't say I didn't offer,” Alex smiled before laying down carefully under the covers.</p><p>“Can I at least have a kiss?”</p><p>Lena put her book down on the side and turned off the oil lamp then she gently lay facing Alex in the bed. Alex felt her soft warm lips touch his own and he melted into the bed, nothing worked better for his pain than his wife's tender kisses.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Lena went to work at the lab, she had a new young apprentice to train and she wanted to be there in plenty of time, so she left early that morning. Alex was told to stay at home under Doctors orders and his wife's, so he sat outside on the porch, taking in his vitamin D via the sun's rays. Alex took off his shirt and rested back in his chair, he closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun soothed him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Marshal, you are looking mighty fine even with the bandaged shoulder.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex opened his eyes and squinted, “Andrea…” </p><p> </p><p>She had just come from the stables, where she was helping out with the horses, it was a regular part time job that Alex and Lena paid her to do.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at her smiling down at him, admiring his pecs and in that moment he felt proud. Even if Andrea Rojas wasn't attracted to the male species, she knew a good looking man when she saw one. And Alex was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen, even more so these days after almost six years on testosterone, daily working out and keeping fit and of course the chest operation some years earlier, which had healed nicely and now Alex’s muscles defined his chest, as well as the hair that had grown there.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get you anything while I am here?” Andrea offered. Lena had filled her in on Alex’s condition and asked her to keep an eye on her husband while she was at the lab.</p><p>Alex was so relaxed in the warm sun, he nodded, “You could get me a beer from the crate in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” she smiled and walked past him and into the house.</p><p>“Help yourself to one if you like,” Alex called after her.</p><p>She returned a minute later with two bottles of beer, she handed one to Alex and sat down in the chair beside him. She glanced at his stubbly face and smiled, “I meant it, you are looking fine these days.”</p><p>“So I didn't before?” Alex teased her.</p><p>Andrea chuckled and took a sip of her beer, “Oh yeah you did, but now, wow, I bet Lena is happy,” she told him as she admired his chest again.</p><p>“I didn't think you were into men,” Alex commented and took a long drink from his beer, enjoying the refreshing taste in the midday sun.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not, but I do know handsome when I see it,” Andrea winked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the house George was mooching about the kitchen, he picked up two bars of chocolate, then he went to the beer crate and considered if Uncle Alex would notice any of his beer was missing, he shook his head and thought he probably wouldn't. So he took out two bottles and shoved them into his coat pockets. Then he scooted out the back door so the adults wouldn't notice him and made his way across the field to where the river ran through it, taking his fishing nets with him. He was meeting his best friend Harry there to do some fishing and some drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Over at Lena’s lab at L-Corp she was busy training her new apprentice, a young fourteen year old girl called Elsa. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was a very pretty young lady of Swedish descent. Her father Stephan had come over from Sweden hoping to strike it lucky Gold mining, her mother sadly died in childbirth giving birth to her younger brother Thomas.</p><p>Lena had learnt all this while showing Elsa where things were and what she would be expected to do. The training had gone well and Lena was happy for Elsa to stay on there and maybe once her apprenticeship was complete she would consider giving her a full time job.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Back home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was paddling in the river when George got there, he looked over at George as he approached, “The water is nice, come in!” He called out to George.</p><p>George smiled, took out the two beer bottles and raised them up so Harry could see them, “I bought alcohol.”</p><p>Harry quickly got out of the river and made his way over to his friend and grabbed one of the bottles off George eagerly, he smiled, “Thanks mate.”</p><p>Harry started to swig his beer and George took off his Jacket and put the fishing nets on the ground, then he took the other beer and had a sip. </p><p>George still wasn't sure if he liked Alcohol much, maybe he was too young to enjoy the taste of it, but Harry who was a year older seemed to love it, so George felt pressured to do it too.</p><p>They went and sat by the rivers edge with their fishing nets. They were sipping their beer when someone surprised them.</p><p> </p><p>George turned around and saw him, the tall imposing figure, standing there in rugged trousers, a cowboy hat and a bandaged up shoulder. Alex went out there to take a dip in the river, it looked like that wouldn't be happening now.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Alex!” George quickly hid his bottle of beer behind his back.</p><p>But Alex wasn't stupid and he had already seen it, he also noted Harry sitting there sipping a bottle right in front of him with not a care in the world.</p><p>“What are you both doing drinking beer?” Alex glared at them both and then stared at George.</p><p>“What? I’m not,” George lied.</p><p>Alex stepped up to him and walked around him, then he grabbed the half empty bottle from behind Georges back, then he looked down at George, “Then explain this?”</p><p>George frowned and said nothing. He had no answer that was going to get him out of this.</p><p>Harry just kept drinking and then looked at Alex, “You ain't my dad, I’ll do what I want.”</p><p>Alex stepped up to Harry and glared at him, “Get up!” </p><p>Harry stood up quickly when he saw the look on Alex’s face. Harry was slightly taller than George at about 5ft 5 inches. Alex was 5ft 8 inches in the cowboy boots he was wearing. With the hat too he looked more like 5ft 9 inches. So he towered above Harry.</p><p>Harry nervously looked up at Alex, he knew he was now in a whole world of trouble, “Please don't tell my dad,” he pleaded, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>Alex sighed, took the beer off him and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Go home and if I see you drinking around George again, there will be consequences. Do you understand me?”</p><p>The kid nodded and George looked at Alex, “Can he stay? Please? I promise we won't drink anymore.”</p><p>Alex looked at the two kids, he remembered being that young, he also remembered getting very drunk as a teenager, he took pity on them, “Okay but this is your final warning, any more misbehaviour and Harry here won't be welcome on our land. Do you both understand?”</p><p>“Yes Sir,” they both said in unison.</p><p>“Good, now do something less troublesome,” Alex told them before walking off back to the house and taking their bottles of half empty beer with him.</p><p> </p><p>That evening over dinner Alex told Cat and Kara what had happened.</p><p>“George!” Cat looked at the boy horrified, “What on earth possessed you?”</p><p>George sighed, “I’m sorry it won't happen again.”</p><p>“No, it won't happen again!” Cat told him sternly, “because you are going out to work.”</p><p>“Work?” George looked surprised, “but we have enough money.”</p><p>“That isn't the point George,” Kara told him quickly, “you need to learn how to look after yourself, you can't always rely on our money.”</p><p>George sighed, “But I don't want to work in some smelly mine, or some boring shop, or on the railway.”</p><p>Kara laughed, “Who said you had to?”</p><p>George looked up, “I don't?”</p><p>“No kid you don't, you can come learn the ropes with me a couple of days a week,” Alex told him between bites of food.</p><p>George smiled excitedly, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes really,” Alex smiled at him, “anything to keep you out of trouble.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Cat smiled, “but what about the other five days of the week?”</p><p>Lena sipped her wine and then offered a suggestion, “I could take George with me for two days of the week, I already have one young apprentice and another one wouldn't hurt.”</p><p>George looked at her with wide eyes, “Wow, you mean I can learn about stars and planets?”</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled at the kids eagerness, “Not just that, you will see.”</p><p>Cat let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you, both of you.”</p><p>“Hey the kids' family, we help each other,” Alex told her.</p><p>Cat nodded. Then Kara smiled, “Anyone for dessert?”</p><p> </p><p>That was when Clark spoke up, “Not for me, I promised some of the lads I would join them tonight.”</p><p>Lois sighed, “More cards? I hope you are winning.”</p><p>Clark smiled at his wife, stood and kissed her forehead, “I haven't yet, that is why I have to go back, try and win my money back.”</p><p>“Our money you mean,” Lois reminded him.</p><p>“Don't worry, I won't make us penniless,” Clark teased.</p><p> </p><p>Clark made his way over to the Saloon where he had other things on his mind and definitely not a round of cards. When he got there Winn smiled at him from the other side of the bar. Clark casually strode over to the bar and ordered a double whiskey. His eyes running up and down Winn’s slender frame as the man reached up for the bottle on the shelf. Clark licked his lips, remembering the night before how he enjoyed having his hands all over Winn’s muscled back as he rode him out back. He couldn't wait to do it again.</p><p> </p><p>As night time fell they all retreated to their bedrooms. Lena checked on Lois before she did. Lois was sitting at the kitchen table with a worried look on her face.</p><p>“You okay Lois?” Lena asked.</p><p>Lois looked up at Lena, “Yeah, I’m just going to wait up for Clark, he should be back anytime.”</p><p>“Okay if you are sure?” Lena asked, “I don't mind waiting here with you.”</p><p>“No,” Lois smiled, “You go be with your husband, I promise, I am fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded and made her way upstairs to bed. Where she knew her husband would be waiting for her. She was so glad that Alex didn't spend as much time at the Saloon anymore and she felt grateful that he preferred to spend his spare time with her. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi baby,” Alex smiled sexily as Lena walked in the room. He had been waiting, having washed down and changed. </p><p>She eyed his gorgeous strong body from his head to his toes, as he lay back on the bed, resting against the pillows. He was naked apart from his underpants. Lena began to remove her clothes as she walked over to the sink. Alex watched his wife as she stripped down to nothing and washed herself. Once she had dried off she joined Alex on the bed, she lent across him and touched the bandages on his shoulder, “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“I can only feel your wonderful fingers,” Alex smiled and pulled her down on top of him. Lena laughed, “Alex!” and then they both looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>Alex reached up and ran his hand down his wife's soft face, “You're gorgeous.”</p><p>Lena softly smiled and met his lips in a gentle kiss. They pulled apart but not for long, Alex pulled her back down to his lips, his hands in her hair, kissing her passionately.</p><p>Breathlessly they broke apart and Alex shifted enough so he could take off his underpants. Lena looked down to his crotch and licked her lips. Alex noticed the desire in his wife's green eyes, he took his hard cock in his hand and looked to her, “Suck it, then fuck me.”</p><p>Lena felt a fire down below, she was instantly turned on by his words, she lent down and took his manhood into her mouth, lathering it up so it was nice and wet. Alex grabbed her head and watched as she bobbed up and down, taking it all in her mouth. </p><p>Lena stopped for a moment and licked the tip as she gazed up at his dark aroused eyes, then she carefully moved up the bed and straddled his face as she held onto the headboard. </p><p>Alex grabbed his wife's hips and pulled her down to his eager tongue. He probed her with it and she whimpered, it felt so good, then he upped the pace, his tongue thrusting in and out of her. After a moment, Alex took a breather, holding his wife’s hips in place above his face, “I’m gonna lick you out until you cum on my face,” he breathed to her throbbing clit.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was doing just that not long after, her body convulsing above him as he lapped at her swollen lips. She was going to rest afterwards but he grabbed her with his hands, “Ride my cock,” he almost growled at her. Lena felt the warmth spread through her again, his voice made her pulse down below, she didn't think she would be so ready so fast but she was.</p><p> </p><p>Lena moved down his body carefully so as to not hurt his shoulder, then she positioned herself over his manhood and he helped her lower herself down onto it. Seven inches slipped all the way in because she was so wet with cum and Alex delighted in watching her breasts as they bounced beautifully before his eyes. Between them and watching her ride the full length of his cock he was incredibly aroused.</p><p>“You're so beautiful baby,” Alex told her as he held her hips and gazed up at her. His heart was racing in time with every thrust up and down on his cock.</p><p>Lena looked at her husband's handsome face, she could see her arousal still coating his stubbly chin, she moaned out his name and drove herself down on him harder.</p><p>The insert in his prosthetic was bringing Alex closer and closer to his own climax, it wrapped around his micropenis exquisitely as Lena thrust harder up and down on his shaft.</p><p>Alex thought it was easily the best thing Brainy had ever invented, his real cock was erect inside the soft rubber but he felt like he was inside Lena, who quickly rode herself to her second climax and Alex to his first. They both came together, gasping and moaning out in pleasure as quietly as it was possible.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning Alex and Lena got up to find Lois at the kitchen table with Kara comforting her as she cried.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked alarmed, “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”</p><p>Alex looked around the room, “Where’s Clark?”</p><p>“He didn't come home last night,” Cat told them.</p><p>Alex was immediately on alert and in US Marshal mode, “Lois, don't worry, I will find him, he probably had one too many to drink last night and passed out somewhere.” Alex quickly grabbed his coat, his gun holster and his hat and rushed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Lena placed her hand to Lois’s shoulder comfortingly, “It will be okay. If anyone can find him, Alex will.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Caught red handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex gets a surprise in the Saloon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Alex took his horse Lucky and rode into town, he tied her to the post outside the Saloon where the water troughs were situated and then he went inside the swinging doors of the establishment, the one he used to own with Lena, but was now under Mother in Law, Lillian Luthors control.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked in Alex could see Lillian behind the bar, counting her money from the night before. The only other person in the Saloon at that time was a maid, cleaning the tables. Alex walked over to the bar and leaned on it.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian looked up at her son in law and smiled, "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking Marshal?" </p><p>"I ain't here for no alcohol, I'm looking for Clark Kent, have you seen him?" </p><p>Lillian pointed to the stairs, "Winn paid for a room for him last night, I presume he was too drunk to make his way back to yours."</p><p>Alex tipped his hat to Lillian, "Thanks, is it alright if I go up? His wife is concerned."</p><p>"Of course, it's room number 2," Lillian told him, “Oh and by the way, I like your new look, the stubble suits you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Alex smiled and rubbed his chin proudly, “You should join us for dinner one evening.”</p><p>“I would like that,” Lillian replied.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian had known about Alex for a number of years now. She hadn't had any problem with his secret and she was happy for him that he had been able to become the man he always wished he could be. Lillian was the opposite of the mother in law from hell, she was in fact a great mother in law to Alex and she hoped one day they would make her a grandmother by adopting a child. Of course she had no idea that Alex and Lena could be embarking on having their own biological child in a few years from now.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made his way upstairs and to room number 2. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the room Clark was too carried away with Winn Scott beneath him to notice anyone knock the door. </p><p>"Is that good?" Clark grunted to Winns back.</p><p>"Oh god yes," Winn moaned. </p><p>The bed creaked beneath them. </p><p> </p><p>When Alex didn't get a response he carefully opened the door, concerned that Clark either wasn't in the room anymore or sleeping off a hangover of epic proportions. What Alex saw was much worse!</p><p> </p><p>"What in the hell!" Alex cursed as he stared at the scene before him.</p><p> </p><p>Clark froze in place, "Oh fuck," he muttered as he slowly got off Winn and turned around. Winn sat up beside Clark sheepishly, whilst Clark had turned a lovely shade of white.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was stunned and at first he diverted his eyes then he looked back at them both, sitting up beside each other in bed, half covered by a cotton sheet. </p><p> </p><p>"I… please, you can't tell Lois about this, promise me you won't say anything," Clark told Alex desperately. </p><p>Alex felt like pulling out his gun, "You bastard, how could you do this to your wife, she's pregnant with your child! I ain't promising you nothing."</p><p>Winn looked at Clark, "Are you going to tell him or not?"</p><p>Clark sighed as Alex glared at them both, "I've been living this life for years, Lois has no idea, it's worked out fine up to now," Clark told Alex, "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."</p><p>Alex was trying to remain calm and think, "Okay I wont say anything but only because it's not my place to do so. But I am hoping you will do the right thing and tell her cos this," Alex waved his hand at them both, "Is wrong."</p><p>Alex turned to leave, then stopped at the doorway, he looked at Clark, "Lois is really concerned about you, I suggest you go back to her right now."</p><p>"Of course," Clark got out of the bed and Alex caught an eye full of something he would much rather not have seen before breakfast. Alex turned around and made his way back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian was sitting at a table and she called over to Alex as he was about to leave, "Did you find him?"</p><p>Alex turned to her, "Yes and I'm wishing I hadn't." </p><p> </p><p>Lillian was about to ask why but Alex was gone before she had a chance. She looked at the stairs curiously and she then saw Clark rushing downstairs tucking his shirt in with his jacket under his arm. She was even more curious when her employee Winn Scott followed. For a woman like Lillian it really didn't take much to put two and two together.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rode back home to let Lois know that Clark was alive and doing very well, too well for his liking. Then he was going to have the breakfast he missed before taking George with him for the first day of his apprenticeship.</p><p> </p><p>Lena, Lois and Kara all looked at Alex expectantly as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Did you find Clark?" Lena was the first to ask.</p><p>"He's fine, he took a bed at the Saloon, had a little too much to drink last night."</p><p>The ladies all let out a collective sigh of relief. Then Lena started to make Alex's coffee and breakfast pancakes. Lois went upstairs to lie down because she had been awake most of the night worrying.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took off his coat and sat down at the kitchen table just as George came in from upstairs, he was all washed and dressed, ready for his first day on the job with Alex. </p><p>He took a seat at the table.</p><p>"You're looking chirpy," Alex smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm excited," George replied with a grin, "I'm gonna be a Sheriff."</p><p>Lena placed Alex's coffee on the table and Alex leaned forward and took it, "Thank you darling," he smiled at her. </p><p>"You are very welcome, handsome," Lena smiled back. </p><p>George stuck his fingers in his mouth pretending to be sick.</p><p>"George don't be so rude!" Kara scolded him.</p><p>George sat back in his chair and muttered, "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay kid, you will be like this one day when you meet someone," Alex smiled.</p><p>"I ain't ever gonna be like that," George cringed.</p><p>"So you aren't interested in girls?" Alex teased the fourteen year old. </p><p>"I guess, Miss Rojas is pretty," George admitted and blushed.</p><p>Alex decided to tease the young man a little more, "Oh what do we have here? A little crush?"</p><p>Lena came to George's rescue as she placed both of their plates of food in front of them, "Eat up, you both have a long day ahead."</p><p>Alex was now more interested in his pancakes than teasing George much to the young man's relief.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast Alex asked Kara to take George to the Marshal’s office to start his day of training while he hung back to speak with Lena. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you in private and not here,” Alex told his wife cryptically. </p><p>“Sure, I’ll just finish washing up these plates and we can go to the stable,” Lena replied. </p><p>Alex finished his coffee and then helped Lena, by drying the plates with a cloth and putting them away. Then they walked over to the stable behind their house.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s all this about?” Lena asked as they stepped into the barn.</p><p>Alex looked around and then closed the barn door behind him, “Is Andrea coming in today?” he asked.</p><p>“No, it's her day off, Alex, why are you being so mysterious?” </p><p>Alex’s brow creased, he wasn't sure where to start, so he sat down on the hay bales and tapped the spot beside him, “Take a seat.”</p><p>Lena did as he asked and sat beside him, then Alex looked at her, “I saw something today, something that shocked me and I don't know what to do.”</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow at her husband, “Alex nothing shocks you.”</p><p>“Well, hun’ this did,” he took a breath.</p><p>“Okay go on,” Lena urged him. She was starting to get worried.</p><p>“I caught Clark with Winn,” Alex told her.</p><p>Lena looked at Alex and gave out a small laugh, “What? Alex you must have been mistaken.”</p><p>“No mistake baby, Clark was riding Winn in bedroom number two at the Saloon right before my eyes,” Alex blurted out.</p><p>“Oh hell,” Lena said, eyes wide now in surprise, “did they see you?”</p><p>“Yes, I confronted them, Clark told me he’s always been this way and that he kept it a secret from Lois for her own good.”</p><p>“This is awful, horrible news,” Lena replied frowning, “Lois is going to be devastated when we tell her.”</p><p>“Yeah well, that’s the thing, I said I wouldn't tell,” Alex said biting his lip.</p><p>“What? Alex, we have to, she’s pregnant, with that man’s child, I don't care if he's your cousin, he's cheating on his wife!” Lena looked at Alex a little more annoyed than she intended to. She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you, it's just… it's a lot.”</p><p>“I know hun’...I did tell him to tell her as soon as possible, I just feel it's up to him to be honest with her and we don't want to upset her, she’s in a delicate state right now with being pregnant,” Alex explained. He placed his hand on his wife's knee, “but that is why I needed to talk to you about this, what do you think we should do?”</p><p>Lena looked thoughtful and placed her hand on top of Alex’s, “Maybe you're right, it wouldn't do Lois any good to know this right now. Maybe wait until she's had the baby and if he still hasn't told her, then we must.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex agreed and squeezed his wife's hand, then he lent in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Right well you better get off to work, I’m going to be home all day today, so I’ll see you when you get home,” Lena said before giving Alex another kiss.</p><p>“I love you baby,” Alex said after the kiss.</p><p>Their noses were touching and they smiled into each other's lips, “I am so lucky to have you,” Lena replied, “And I love you too.”</p><p>“Oh well, enough family drama for one day, I best get to work,” Alex said standing up. He reached out his hand to Lena’s and she took it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena made her way over to the stables and Alex made his way to work on Lucky.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex arrived at his office in town he found Kara teaching George all about the prison cell. He watched them quietly, they didn't notice him arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“So George, this is the bed,” Kara showed him the single hard bed made up in the cell.</p><p>George sat on it, “It’s hard, how can they sleep?”</p><p>“They aren't supposed to be comfortable George, they are criminals,” Kara reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he made his move, Alex stepped up quietly to the cell and playfully locked them both inside it with his keys.</p><p>“Alex!” Kara glared at her brother when she saw him grinning at her through the bars.</p><p>“What?” Alex smiled, “I’m just giving you a real feel for what it's like to be locked up.”</p><p>“Let us out!” Kara pouted and folded her arms.</p><p>George rattled the bars of the cell, “Uncle Alex! Let me out, please!”</p><p>“Okay okay,” Alex stepped back up and unblocked the cell gate, "you guys are no fun. I was going to give you some god awful criminals special breakfast too."</p><p> </p><p>Kara and George couldn't get out of there quick enough.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked over to his desk then and opened a draw, he took out a brown shirt, black shoes and a pair of black trousers, then he placed them on the desk, “Come here George I have something for you.”</p><p>George rushed over and stood beside Alex, he looked curiously at the uniform on the desk, “Is this for me?” </p><p>Alex nodded, “Indeed it is, this is your trainee Sheriff uniform, to be worn at all times whilst working here,” Alex handed the shirt and trousers to George, “And if you look over there at the hooks by the door, you will find your hat.” The Alex reached in his draw again and handed George a shiny gold sheriffs badge, "you pin this on your shirt."</p><p>George smiled brightly as he felt the metal of the badge, “This is amazing!”</p><p>“Go get changed in the back then,” Alex told the young man. Once George had gone through to the other room Alex sat down and Kara stood before his desk.</p><p>“So what do you want me to do today?” Kara asked.</p><p>“Can you take George for the rest of his training?” Alex asked, “There is something I need to do.”</p><p>“Of course,” Kara replied, “but what exactly am I teaching him?”</p><p>“Take him out with you, just around the town, doing what you usually do, helping people in need and keeping law and order,” Alex told her, “But I’d prefer if you kept him away from any trouble.”</p><p>“Wouldn't we all love that,” Kara replied sarcastically, “I’ll do my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex left them both to it and made his way over to the Saloon, it was time to have words with Winn Schott and warn him off. Alex was not happy that Winn had slept with a married man, his own cousin and not only that, one whose wife was pregnant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All in a days work (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Georges first day in his apprenticeship at the Marshals office.</p><p>Mature content for Love scene at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>US Marshal Alex Danvers stepped into Lillians Saloon, which was now named Luthors Saloon, as it had been in the past before Alex had married Lena. His eyes scanned the room for a certain Winslow Schott and when he didn't see him, Alex approached the bar where Lillian was ordering her staff about.</p><p> </p><p>Alex called to her across the tables, “Have you seen Winn?”</p><p>Lillian looked over at Alex, “He went out back to have a smoke.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Alex said making his way towards the back door of the Saloon. </p><p> </p><p>Alex walked outside and shut the door behind him and then turned to his left, just to be greeted by the very unpleasant sight of Winn in the middle of… well Alex couldnt look, he turned around and frowned then shouted, “Winn, get the fuck over here now.”</p><p>Winn was on his knees in front of Clark Kent with a mouthful, he stopped what he was doing and Clark quickly put away his dick and tucked it into his pants.</p><p>Winn looked to where Clark was staring and grimaced, because he knew what was coming, and it wasn't going to be pretty.</p><p>Alex glared at them both, “Don't make me ask you a second time.”</p><p>Winn got up and dusted himself down, then he sheepishly walked over to Alex and nervously smiled.</p><p>“What the fuck do you think you are playing at?” Alex asked.</p><p>Winn looked at Alex's fiery dark eyes and was half scared and half turned on, he never had got over that little crush he had, “I...I don't know what to say.”</p><p>“I bet you don't,” Alex frowned and rubbed his temple, then he looked at Winn, “This, whatever it is, it's got to stop… now!”</p><p>Clark came walking over then and stood beside Winn, “It’s not just Winn to blame here, I am too, I wanted it to happen.”</p><p>Alex glared at his cousin, “You disgust me, I can't even look at you right now.”</p><p>Clark looked down at his feet and Winn turned to Alex, “We like each other Alex, we can't help how we feel, what are we supposed to do?”</p><p>“Clark is a married man or have you forgotten?” Alex brow creased in frustration.</p><p>“And it's a marriage of convenience,” Clark spoke up.</p><p>“And you didn't think to let Lois know when you married her?” Alex stepped up to Clark and got in his face.</p><p>Clark stepped back a little frightened, “Alex you have to understand, I love Lois I do.”</p><p>“You have a real funny way of showing it,” Alex said, grabbing Clark's shirt with his fist, “I should knock ten bells out of you.”</p><p>Clark stepped up then, anger stirring within him, “You don't know what its like to live a lie, every day of your life, to have to pretend your enjoying sex with a woman, so don't come threatening me.”</p><p>Alex took his hands away from Clark's shirt and stepped back and sighed, “I understand more than you realise, but why Clark? Why make Lois pregnant?”</p><p>“I got drunk one night,” Clark explained, “Usually we don't have sex much because you know, I don't enjoy it with a woman, I just make excuses, but one night I had a little too much to drink and we ended up in bed and well you know, I don't have to tell you what we did next.”</p><p>Alex sighed, “So your telling me you rarely have sexual relations with your own wife? And she is okay with that?”</p><p>“I wouldn't say okay entirely, but she tries to understand that I get busy at work and tired out, at least that is my excuse,” Clark told him, "I give it to her once a month."</p><p>“So the baby, it's a mistake?” Alex frowned and shook his head.</p><p>Clark just nodded, “Yeah, I really shouldn't have married in the first place, but the pressure to be married is high.”</p><p>“I get that,” Alex replied, “So what are you going to do about all this? It’s a mess.”</p><p>Clark sighed, “I have no idea,” then he looked to Winn and smiled, “but I care for Winn, although I know it could never go anywhere, just let us have our fun? I leave in a few days and you won't see me again until god knows when.”</p><p>Alex thought about it for a minute, “Okay, but you're lucky you're leaving soon.”</p><p>Winn let out a sigh of relief and so did Clark, “Thanks Alex, for not saying anything to Lois, I promise to come clean to her about how I feel, after the baby is born.”</p><p>“I’m holding you to that,” Alex said, “Anyway, I’ll leave you both to it, whatever it was you were doing. Not that I approve one little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex turned around and left then, he didn't feel good about it, but he was relieved Clark would be leaving town soon, that solved the problem for now. Alex just hoped he never walked in on them both ever again, twice was definitely more than enough.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sheriff Kara Danvers was taking apprentice George Danvers around town. So far they had checked in with the local stores to make sure they were all okay, then they did a quick sweep of the town and only came across one drunk laying in the dusty road. </p><p> </p><p>Kara told the man to move on and he had trouble comprehending, George looked at him with irritation as the man struggled to get to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong George?” Kara asked the young boy.</p><p>“He reminds me of my drunken dad,” George frowned, “what a loser.”</p><p>“Well just remember George, we don't know why this man ended up this way, there could be all manner of reasons, we should not judge by first appearances,” Kara told him.</p><p>“All drunks are pathetic,” George replied, still staring at the man.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked at Kara and George and gave George a puzzled look, “What did you say kid? And aren't ya a bit small for a Sheriff?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pulled George to the side of the dirt road and looked down at him, “George if you want to be a Sheriff or a Marshal, you have to have some compassion for others too.”</p><p>“Uncle Alex would have kicked his butt,” George stood his ground.</p><p>“Not on this occasion,” Kara told him, “the man has done nothing wrong, apart from drinking too much. Anyway, he’s up now, see…” she pointed to the drunken man.</p><p>The drunk looked at Kara and bowed his head, “Sorry Sheriff, I’m moving along.”</p><p>“Go get some coffee,” Kara smiled at him, “or go home and sleep, but I don't want to see you on these streets again today.”</p><p>“Yes mam…” he slurred his words, “I mean Sheriff.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned her attention back to George afterwards, “See the man is harmless, you don't treat everyone the same. You get to know them first, and this man, I have seen him around a lot, he’s quiet, lonely, so you have to show some empathy.”</p><p>George sighed, “I guess so, can we have some lunch now this Sheriff work is exhausting.”</p><p>Kara laughed, “Yeah sure, lets go to the Saloon and see what Imra can whip up for us.”</p><p> </p><p>They entered the Saloon and immediately spotted Alex at a table drinking a beer and having something to eat. </p><p>Kara looked to George, “Go sit with the Marshal and I’ll go get us some drinks.”</p><p>“Can I have beer?” George asked hopeful that now he started work he would be treated like an adult too.</p><p>“No you can't, but I’ll allow coffee, now shoo,” Kara said urging George towards Alex’s table.</p><p> </p><p>“How's your first day going kid?” Alex asked as George took a seat.</p><p>“It’s boring, we didn't arrest anyone, not even the lazy drunk in the street,” George replied, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Believe me kid, that is how you want it, when trouble comes knocking it ain't pretty,” Alex told him, “You will learn.”</p><p>George watched Alex as he gulped down his beer and licked his lips, “I wish I could have some of that,” George remarked.</p><p>Alex put his beer glass down and looked at George, “Plenty of time for enjoying alcohol when you're old enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then they looked to the doors as a stranger entered, he looked rough and a little angry. Alex was immediately on alert, watching the man's every move. The man approached a table with some other men on it, they were playing a friendly game of cards.</p><p>“Get up you son of a bitch!” The angry man told one of the men at the card table.</p><p>The man at the table looked up at the angry man, “Take yourself outside mr.”</p><p>The angry man rushed up to him and lifted the man up by the lapels of his brown leather coat, then he shoved his face right up to him, “I’m gonna kill you, you fucked around with my wife.”</p><p>The man who was in the angry mans grip just laughed at him, “She only came to me cos you weren't fulfilling her, if you get my drift.”</p><p>That was when the angry man landed a punch to the other mans jaw, knocking him to the ground with a loud thump.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood up and took out his gun, George got up too, finally some action he thought, until Alex placed his hand on his shoulder and told him to sit down. Reluctantly George sat down just as Kara came rushing over.</p><p>“Stay with George, I’ve got this,” Alex told her. </p><p>Kara nodded and stood beside George, then they watched as Alex approached the men who were now fighting with fists on the floor of the Saloon.</p><p> </p><p>“Break it up!” Alex told them pointing his gun.</p><p>The angry man took out a gun really fast and fired it, missing the man who was his target, the bullet came flying Alex’s way.</p><p>Alex watched it like in slow motion, he knew it was too late, his life flew before his eyes and then he found himself heavily pushed to the floor. </p><p>Alex slowly got his bearings and sat up, then he saw Gayle Marsh holding down the man with the gun and tying his hands behind his back with something she got from her pocket. Alex got up quickly and rushed over to them, Alex saw the other man from the fight standing smiling, Alex shoved him and glared, “Get out of here!”</p><p>The man scooted out of the Saloon and then Alex took over where Gayle had left off, “Thanks for what you did there,” Alex told Gayle, the woman had saved his life by pushing him put of harms way.</p><p>Gayle smiled, “No problem Marshal.”</p><p>Alex continued grabbing the angry man up to his feet, “I have a nice jail cell just waiting for you,” he told the man who just grunted and spat back, “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara and George watched on as Alex dragged the man who almost killed him to the Saloon doors. </p><p>“Come on George let's go see if the Marshal needs any help,” Kara told the young man.</p><p>“Yes! George beamed excitedly, “at last some action.”</p><p> </p><p>Once the man was locked up safely in a cell Alex told Kara to take George home, it had been a long enough day for him and he had seen enough action. Then Alex went back to the Saloon to thank a certain person for saving his life.</p><p> </p><p>Gayle Marsh was standing at the bar having a shot of whiskey when Alex found her, he walked up and looked to Winn behind the bar, “Get me a double whiskey and anything here the lady wants,” Alex told him.</p><p>Gayle looked to Alex standing beside her and smiled, “Thanks Marshal, I’ll have another shot but make it a double,” she said glancing at Winn.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you,” Alex told her, “for what you did, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for you.” Alex rested his elbow on the bar.</p><p>“You're welcome,” Gayle smiled and grabbed her double shot of whiskey, “I couldn't let Lena grow old alone.”</p><p>“Well thanks, I think,” Alex laughed then he looked serious, “you know I could do with someone else at the Marshal’s office, how would you feel about working for me?”</p><p>Gayle laughed, “Very funny Marshal.”</p><p>“I’m serious,” Alex told her straight faced, “you're good with a gun, I know you had some trouble in your past, but haven't we all.”</p><p>Gayle looked thoughtful, “I have a part time job here at the Saloon, so it couldn't be full time.”</p><p>“That’s all I need you for, for now at least,” Alex told her, “so what do say, will you be my Deputy Sheriff?”</p><p>“Shouldn't you discuss it with Kara first?” She asked after finishing her drink.</p><p>“I make the decisions when it comes to employees,” Alex told her, “think it over okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex drank his whiskey and then left Gayle to consider her decision. She wanted to talk to Andrea about it first and make sure she would be okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>When Gayle arrived home she found Andrea back from a day at the school house, she took her into her arms and kissed her, then she smiled, “Get dressed up, we're going out tonight.”</p><p>Andrea smiled, “Where?”</p><p>“Dinner at M’Gann’s, I want to treat my girlfriend for a change and well I have some good news,” Gayle smiled.</p><p>“Oh really?” Andrea raised an eyebrow at her, “well then I had better get dressed and do my hair real nice for you.”</p><p>Gayle pulled Andrea in for one last kiss before letting her wander off to the bedroom to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were at the restaurant with two wonderful plates of food, Gayle broached the subject of her job offer.</p><p>“So, what is this news?” Andrea asked as she ate.</p><p>Gayle took a sip of her wine, “I have been offered a job.”</p><p>“That’s great,” Andrea smiled, “Where?”</p><p>“You're not gonna believe this,” Gayle smiled, “but the Marshal offered me the Deputy Sheriff job.”</p><p>“You are kidding me?” Andrea laughed.</p><p>“Nope, I swear, he asked me today at the Saloon, after I saved his butt,” She replied rather proud of herself.</p><p>“You did what?” Andrea looked surprised.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that is a whole story in itself, I’ll tell you later, but first I need to know if your okay if I take the job?”</p><p>“Of course I am okay with it, it's brilliant!” Andrea beamed proudly.</p><p>“Great,” Gayle said, tucking into her food.</p><p>“To think you came here all those years ago and ended up the wrong side of those bars and well now, you are going to kick some serious ass on the right side of the law,” Andrea said reaching for her girlfriend's hand, “I’m proud of what you have become.”</p><p>“Thank you darling, “ Gayle smiled back at Andrea lovingly. This was easily the best time of her life. She had the girl and now the best job she could have hoped for. She just needed to let Alex know first thing tomorrow that she was going to accept his offer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That evening Alex arrived home having left Jimmy Olsen at the Marshal’s office overnight watching over their prisoner, to find Lois and Clark sitting eating dinner together. Lena wasn't with them, so Alex took off his coat, grabbed a beer and then took a seat at the table. He looked at Clark and caught his eye, words didn't pass between them but Alex’s displeasure was obvious to Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“So how was your day Alex?” Lois asked brightly.</p><p>“Troubling,” Alex frowned in Clark’s direction and Clark gulped.</p><p>“Oh, how so?” She asked.</p><p>“Nothing to concern yourself with,” Alex told her and sipped his beer.</p><p>Clark smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, “Yes honey, you don't want to hear about all that, how about we go for a walk?”</p><p>“If you wish,” Lois told her husband, then he stood and held out his hand to her.</p><p> </p><p>Lois and Clark left just as Lena walked in with Cat, Kara and George, they had a huge basket filled with fruit.</p><p>Alex smiled over at them, “I can guess where you have all been.”</p><p>“We picked a whole lot of fruit so my moms can make a fruit pie,” George grinned, then he yawned. It had been a very long day for George and he was starting to feel it.</p><p>“I can see that,” Alex smiled and stood greeting Lena with a warm embrace and a kiss to her lips.</p><p>Lena melted into his arms, then she pulled out of the kiss and smiled back at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>While Cat and Kara got to work on the pie, Alex and Lena went to the stables together to feed the horses. George helped out his moms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As soon as they got inside the stables Alex had Lena pinned against the door, “I missed you all day.”</p><p>“I missed you too,” Lena breathed to his lips. Her eyes meeting his, hungry and lustful.</p><p> </p><p>Alex ran his hand down his wife's face and then pulled her into a kiss, a kiss which grew more passionate very quickly. While tenderly kissing, Alex undid Lena’s crisp white shirt, he cupped her breasts with both of his hands as he dipped his tongue between her lips. Lena started to moan at the feeling of Alex’s hands on her. Then Alex looked down at Lena’s heaving breasts covered by the thin material of her white corset, he slowly undid that until her breasts were revealed to him and plunging over it.</p><p>“You're so beautiful, I’ll never get over how gorgeous your breasts are, god I love them,” Alex said gazing down at them as he ran his thumbs over Lena’s nipples.</p><p>Lena moaned and closed her eyes as he pushed her up against the stable door forcefully, his lips latched onto her neck next and his hands started stroking and squeezing her soft warm mounds of flesh, "You feel so good baby, beneath my hands, so fucking good."</p><p>Also moved his head downwards so he could take each one into his mouth, licking, biting and sucking her exposed skin. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked it to hardness, then did the same to the other one, Lena grabbed his hair and pulled him in, completely lost in the feeling of Alex’s mouth on her breasts.</p><p>Then Alex moved back up, kissing his wife's slender neck until he reached her lips again where they joined each other once more in a heated kiss.</p><p>Lena felt Alex’s hand move downwards as they kissed and soon she felt his hands tugging her trousers down. She let them fall to the floor and kicked them out of the way, she was feeling her arousal heightened by the way Alex was looking at her with those dark sexy eyes. She began to feel the sensations that Alex always stirred within her. She needed him so bad.</p><p>“I want you,” He breathed to her lips as he pushed his hand inside her underwear to feel her, she was already wet he noted, he felt the slickness on his finger tips and groaned with pleasure.</p><p>“Take them off, take everything off, I want to see you,” he demanded next and stood back while she did.</p><p>Lena bit her lip and removed her underwear, then her shirt and her corset until she was naked before him in the stables, she had never felt so exposed.</p><p>Alex took in the sight before him and unbuckled his pants as he did so, he took out his cock and made it hard as Lena watched him, her breathing became more rapid as her excitement for what was about to happen took hold.</p><p>Then Alex stepped up to his beautiful wife and kissed her softly, his hardness pressed against her stomach. She sighed and wrapped her hands in his short hair.</p><p>Then he stopped and held one of her legs up, opening her up to him and he slowly slipped himself inside her warm inviting pussy lips. </p><p>“Mmm… Alex,” She murmured as he gently pushed her up against the wooden door and held her in place, she ran her hands through his hair as they kissed again, while Lena adjusted to the size of his cock. Alex pushed in slowly, inch by inch until she was completely filled by him, then he started to thrust in and out.</p><p>“I love you,” he told her softly as he made love to her, gentle thrusts made Lena feel weak in the knees, he was teasing her, she needed it harder and deeper before long. But the teasing was sending sparks flying through her. Gentle slow thrusts in and out.</p><p>“Alex, please, I need you faster…” she said looking into his dark eyes. She had her arms around his shoulders now to hold herself up.</p><p>Alex increased the speed of his thrusts and the wetter she became the harder he started to pound into her, “I love you,” he kept telling her with each thrust of his hips, “I love you so much.”</p><p>“Oh yesss,” Lena moaned out in pleasure, it felt so incredible as he thrust into her faster, over and over. The needing within was eased and all she felt was intense warmth.</p><p>They both started to get breathless before long, the stable door was banging with every thrust and Lena was close to reaching her climax. He reached down between them both, pressed his fingers against Lena’s throbbing clit, while he fucked her hard against the door. </p><p>“I’m coming,” she cried out as her climax erupted within her, “Alex mmm, oh yes…” her arousal flooded his cock, soaking it in slick cum.</p><p>She squeezed his cock tight as Alex kept pounding into her, his own climax was so close and he needed to cum so badly at this point, so he continued to fuck her until he came himself, “Lena…” he groaned into her neck, “Urrggg….” he grunted as he gave one last deep thrust and fell over into an earth shattering climax.</p><p> </p><p>They were holding each other up by the end of it, holding each other tight, eyes closed, feeling so relaxed and exhilarated at the same time. Then Alex stepped away and picked up Lena’s clothes for her, like the gentleman he was. He handed each item to her one by one and helped her get dressed. Then once she was dressed Alex pulled her close and kissed her warmly, “That was so good baby,” he told her, “so good.”</p><p>“It’s always good with you,” Lena smirked and kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>They then went to do what they came to the stable for in the first place, as they heard their horses neigh in the background, reminding them that they were hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Clarks Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lois and Clarks last day in town brings up some surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>ALEX DANVERS CIRCA 1878</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the day before Lois and Clark were due to travel back home and Clark had left again after dinner to spend time at the Saloon. Lois was sitting around the dinner table with the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually guys I think I’m gonna go for a walk,” Lois said to the others as they finished their drinks. </p>
<p>Lena looked at Lois, “Do you want some company?”</p>
<p>Lois stood, pushed her chair under the table and smiled, “No I’m good, I won't go far, it's a warm evening and it seems a shame to waste my last one here.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded, “Okay if you're sure?”</p>
<p>Alex spoke up then, “You really shouldn't go out alone. It may be a small town but you don't know what dangers are around every corner and especially for women alone.”</p>
<p>Lois grabbed her hat and coat, “I’m fine! I’m used to National City remember.”</p>
<p>Alex sighed and sipped his beer, he didn't like the idea of a lady going out at night on her own, even if it wasn't dark yet, “Just be careful. This might be a small town but there are still plenty of men in it.”</p>
<p>Lois smiled and opened the door, “I can handle them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she had gone Alex turned to Cat, Kara and Lena, “She really shouldn't be alone, I think I’ll go after her.”</p>
<p>“No Alex,” Kara sighed.</p>
<p>“Why not?” He asked puzzled.</p>
<p>“You really are hopeless at reading women, it's obvious she needs to be alone for a while,” Cat chipped in.</p>
<p>Alex took another swig of his beer and looked to Lena, “Am I really that hopeless?”</p>
<p>Lena smiled and kissed her husband's cheek then she sat back and looked at him, “Sometimes you can be a little oblivious, especially to women's things.”</p>
<p>“Not you as well!” Alex frowned.</p>
<p>“Sorry but its true,” Kara teased, “Even when you were younger, you were exactly the same.”</p>
<p>“Traitor,” Alex pointed at his sister, “You do know I have stuff on you too?”</p>
<p>“Oh really?” Cat raised an eyebrow, “let's hear it.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed nervously, “Maybe another time, lets get some dessert.”</p>
<p>Cat watched as her wife stood and started to get dessert ready, she was curious now, she would love to know some tales about Kara’s childhood, they hadn’t discussed it much.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Lois walked the dirt road into the town centre, as she walked the sunset cast a beautiful orange glow over everything. She really had come to love this small mid western town and its quaint little houses, with a small town feel she just didn't get back in National City. Here people spoke to you in the street, in the big city most people didn't even look at you, never mind speak. </p>
<p>She came across a young couple, they were smiling, holding hands and laughing every now and then, her heart felt heavy as she watched the couple, and she became aware that her and Clark were rarely like that. At first everything was wonderful. Clark would romance her and take her on dates, they would talk for hours about things they had in common, and then it all seemed to stop when they got married. He was always working late and they rarely had time for intimacy. She really missed it, craved it even. But if she brought up the subject Clark was usually too tired. Then one evening she got him drunk by tempting him with a very fine bourbon, and well one thing led to another and they ended up making love, hence the reason she was now carrying his baby now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she reached town she could see the Saloon, people coming out and going in. It looked busy. She decided to go in and take the weight off her feet and see if she could tempt Clark back to the house with her feminine charms. She didn't like the idea of him spending all his spare money on gambling, and so far he had not won a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked up to the doors as a handsome cowboy came out, he smiled at her, “Mam…” and held the door for her.</p>
<p>“Thank you kind Sir,” she smiled back at him. Then Lois walked inside and glanced around the room, there were lots of people, mostly men, smoking, drinking, gambling, but she couldn't see Clark. She sighed and walked over to the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, have you seen Clark?” She asked Imra who was tending the bar.</p>
<p>“Last I saw he went up the stairs with Winn,” Imra replied as she served a customer beside Lois.</p>
<p>The cowboy picked up his beer and looked to Lois, “What’s a beautiful lady like you doing on her own?”</p>
<p>“I’m looking for my husband,” she quickly told the stranger.</p>
<p>“Damn, all the best ones are taken, anyway, can I get you a drink?” He smiled at her.</p>
<p>“No thank you,” Lois replied, “But thank you for the offer, it's very kind of you.”</p>
<p>“You're welcome, my name's Brad,” he held out his rough hand.</p>
<p>Lois shook it and then turned her attention to the stairs, “What’s he doing upstairs?” she asked Imra.</p>
<p>“No idea, but they often go upstairs together, probably men talk, you know private stuff,” Imra shrugged.</p>
<p>“Yeah men talk,” The cowboy laughed.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Lois frowned wondering what the man was insinuating. She was going to find out exactly what her husband was up to. She made her way upstairs and listened at the first door, she could hear Winn’s voice faintly, but it was definitely him. She knew this was the room they were in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois opened the door to the room and stepped inside. What she saw next made the blood drain from her face. Clark on top of Winn in bed, luckily the sheet covered their modesty. The two men looked on hearing the door come open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit!” Clark quickly got out of bed covering his bits with his hands, then he turned to Lois who was just standing there staring in disbelief at her bare naked husband, “This isn't what it looks like,” he told her urgently, his eyes wide in shock at being caught. Winn covered his face with his hands and groaned. This was bad, this was very bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lois didn't get a chance to reply because she passed out and slumped to the floor. Winn sat up whilst Clark rushed to put his pants on, before going over to Lois and cradling her in his arms, “Lois? Baby, wake up, honey.”</p>
<p>Lois slowly came too, she looked up at Clark who was on his knees holding her in his arms.</p>
<p>“Clark? What happened?” She asked.</p>
<p>“You fainted I think,” Clark told her and stroked her hair gently.</p>
<p>“You and Winn?” She said quietly as tears began to fill her eyes.</p>
<p>“Shhh baby, we can talk about that later, we need to make sure you are alright,” he turned his head and looked to Winn who was getting dressed behind him, “Can you go fetch the doctor?”</p>
<p>“Sure, is she going to be okay?” Winn asked, looking at Lois in his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she will be, I just want to be sure,” Clark replied.</p>
<p>Winn quickly made his way out of the Saloon, got on his horse that was tied outside and went to Kelly Olsen's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night once Clark got his wife home he took her to bed, turns out she had just fainted. Lois asked that her husband sleep downstairs on the couch after what she had discovered about him. Having got her senses back she was feeling angry, hurt and betrayed. She was also feeling shocked, she had no idea her husband was that way, but thinking on it, it all kinda made sense now. Lois had no idea what this meant for their future, but everything had changed in a matter of hours.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The next morning came and it was time for Lois and Clark to leave. They all sat around eating breakfast before going about their duties. Cat and Kara both had the weekend off so they had decided to take George out fishing. Alex had to go run the Marshals office and deal with his prisoner and Lena was making plans for a romantic rooftop experience with her husband for his birthday. She had the plans all in place. At L-Corp she had converted the flat roof of her building into an observatory so she and her employees could stargaze and hopefully make new discoveries. She had never taken Alex up there so for his birthday that same day she wanted to make a picnic basket of his favourite foods and beer, then take him to the rooftop and do some serious stargazing together, followed by whatever Alex desired, and she had a good idea what that would be. She was taking some very warm blankets and pillows to lay on the rooftop too so they could finish their romantic evening, hopefully making love under the stars. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now they were all chatting amongst themselves as they ate breakfast and drank tea and coffee. Alex had noticed how very quiet Lois and Clark were. They hadn't said a word to each other the whole time. He also noted that Clark slept on the couch last night.</p>
<p>Alex looked over at Clark and stood, “Can I speak with you outside?”</p>
<p>Clark raised his eyebrows and stood, “Sure.”</p>
<p>Once outside Alex asked him what was going on, “You didn't sleep with your wife last night? Why?”</p>
<p>Clark frowned, “She knows.”</p>
<p>“What? You actually told her the truth?” Alex asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Clark grimaced.</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Alex frowned.</p>
<p>“She kinda caught us in the middle of you know…” Clark rubbed his chin.</p>
<p>Alex looked at him wide eyed, “Hells bells how on earth did that happen?”</p>
<p>“We were in a room at the Saloon and she came looking for me, Imra told her where I was, the stupid bitch,” Clark frowned, “It’s all her fault.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Alex shoved him, “Don't speak about a lady like that and this is all your fault you asshole.”</p>
<p>Clark rubbed his temple, he could feel a headache brewing, “Well at least she knows now and it's all out in the open.”</p>
<p>“And you are still a married man, don't you forget that,” Alex told him, "when you took those vows you promised her."</p>
<p>Clark looked at Alex then, “I won't leave her, we will sort something out in time.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Alex told him, “Because I would have to kick your fucking ass back to National City, I cant believe you did this to her.”</p>
<p>Clark nodded in agreement, “I know and I am truly sorry, I’ll make it up to her and our child.”</p>
<p>“Yeah good luck with that,” Alex frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just then Lena came outside and walked over to them, “Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“No!” Alex said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Clark said at the same time.</p>
<p>“So which one is it?” Lena asked looking at them both.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story hun’ I’ll fill you in once Lois and Clark are on their way home,” Alex told her and took her hand, “for now, let's go back inside and get ready to say our goodbyes, their train is due in an hour.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded and let Alex lead her back inside the house. Clark followed closely behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later they were waving Lois and Clark off as their train departed. Cat, Kara and George had gone fishing. Now it was just Alex and Lena and it was Alex’s birthday. Alex thought everyone had forgotten about it. They walked back to their horses and before mounting them Lena looked to Alex, “Happy Birthday Love.”</p>
<p>“You remembered,” Alex looked pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>“Of course I did,” Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “here is your first gift,” she said before giving him a soft kiss.</p>
<p>They looked to each other as their lips parted and Alex wrapped his arms around her waist, “So what is my next gift?”</p>
<p>“It’s a secret,” she smiled, “but first we have to go back home with the horses, then pick up a few things, so I can put my secret plan into action.”</p>
<p>“Intriguing,” Alex smiled, “Lead the way, I can't wait to see what you have in store.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alex Trans Pride Poster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happy Pride Month!!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy the poster of our wild west trans hero Alex Danvers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alex's Birthday Treat (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Alex's birthday and hes in for a treat.</p>
<p>Explicit for love scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Lois and Clark made their way back home to National City Alex felt a sense of relief, like a weight had been lifted, because he didn't have to worry about what Clark and Winn were getting up to anymore. He was back home now watching Lena putting together a big picnic basket, he did offer to help but Lena told him to sit down and relax, she had it all under control. Alex watched his wife while sipping on a beer, never a day went by that he didn't think about how lucky he was. He loved her with all his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena filled the basket with homemade bread and other assorted goodies, including Alex’s favourite, a tub of blueberries. She put some drinks in too, water, beer, wine and a small bottle of bourbon. Once she was happy with the basket she closed the lid down and turned to Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just going upstairs to bathe and change, are you coming?” She gave her husband a suggestive smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex joined her in a flash and they headed upstairs to get ready for Alex’s birthday together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They bathed together and somehow they managed to not give in to their desires, Lena wanted to wait until later, to build up the sexual tension one step at a time until she had Alex practically begging for it. Now they were dressed and ready for their evening ahead. Alex still had no idea where they were going so he put on his best suit and tie, a dark grey wool suit with a dark blue tie. He wore a plain white shirt beneath it and a matching dark grey vest/waistcoat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked her husband up and down as he adjusted his tie in the mirror, she bit her lip and thought about him making love to her later, on the roof, under the stars wearing the very same suit. She could almost feel the stubble on his face, tickling her in her most sensitive of places. Her excitement got the better of her and a soft moan escaped her lips. Alex turned his head around as he had heard her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay over there?” He smirked knowingly. He had seen that look in Lena’s eyes many times before, he knew exactly how turned on she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine,” she blushed at being caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped over to her and placed his hands on his wife's hips, then he gave her a small peck on the lips before stepping back and admiring what she was wearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had on a dark blue dress, it stopped at her knees and showed off her beautiful cleavage. Alex licked his lips, “You look beautiful,” he told her as his eyes wandered from the curves of Lena’s hips up to the ample bosom and finally resting upon her green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled, stepped up to him and pulled him close by his tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it took me ages to get that in the right position,” Alex complained playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why bother?” Lena replied, “I’ll be taking off you soon enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled and then pressed his lips to hers, drew back and looked to his wife's eyes, then he raised his hand and stroked down her face tenderly, “I love you,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to try really hard not to say forget it, just take me right now, “I love you too,” she replied instead, holding back the urge to take matters further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had plans for this evening and she was determined to see them through, because Alex deserved to do something special on his 31st birthday. Alex splashed on some cologne whilst Lena put on some perfume and touched up her lipstick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex took Lena’s hand, “Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Lena smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They grabbed their hats to shade them from the sun then made their way outside, it was a warm day and the heat from the early evening sun hit them immediately. Alex placed the picnic basket into the back of their wagon then he joined Lena up front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you going to tell me where we are heading?” Alex enquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lena told him and started their journey in the horse drawn wagon across town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached their destination Alex looked up at the familiar building, “Did you forget something at the lab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and placed her hands to Alex’s face, then she pulled him in for a kiss, she smiled into it and then replied, “This is the start of your birthday surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at the building again, “So are you going to teach me science stuff? Cos if so that wasn't at all what I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena said nothing, just got down off the wagon and looked at her husband who was still hesitant sitting on the wagon, “Are you coming or not? And get the picnic basket.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked towards the building and unlocked the door while Alex got down and carried over the basket full of food and drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then James Olsen approached, grinning happily, “Mrs Danvers, you wanted me for something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned around, “Yes, could you take our wagon back and put Lucky in her stable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure mam, you two enjoy your evening,” he said as he walked over to the wagon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stepped inside L-Corp and held the door open for Alex to pass, then she led him through the building and up the first flight of stairs. Then they made their way up the second flight of stairs which led to the rooftop and Lena’s observatory that she had built for stargazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex placed the basket down and looked around, he could see what looked like a bed, made of blankets and pillows, a small table close to it so he picked the basket up again and took it over to the table. Then he turned around to see Lena standing behind him smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting and it would be dark soon, perfect for what Lena had in mind first of all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Alex said reaching for his wife's hand, “This was the surprise, this is amazing Lena, when did you get all this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A month ago,” she smiled, “Brainy had someone come down from National City to build the observatory that you can see behind us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mean there is a telescope in there?” Alex asked, turning his head to look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “I’ll show you once it gets dark,” she took his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled Lena in by her hips, close enough that she could feel the bulge in his trousers press into her. She softly sighed and he started to kiss her neck, soft gentle kisses all the way up her jaw. Lena placed her hands on his shoulders, then moved them up, scrapping her fingers along the shaved hair at the back of his head. Alex let out a breathy groan of pleasure so she did it even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feels so good,” Alex told his wife as her fingers moved along the shaved sides, then she stroked his stubble and pulled him into her lips for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed for a long while whilst the sun started to disappear in the background. Once it was dark Lena turned her attention on what they were here for, to do some stargazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time for your present,” Lena smiled against her lover's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh uh, that bed looks real cosy over there,” Alex smirked in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no, that comes later, let me show you what I had in mind,” Lena said, taking Alex’s hand and leading him over to the observatory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena opened the door to the small building and stepped inside with Alex behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close the door love,” Lena said as she took a hold of the telescope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it's dark…” Alex replied confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need it to be,” Lena told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned but closed the door behind him, they were now completely in the dark with only the opening in the roof of the tiny building giving them light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena positioned the telescope so it was pointing at a constellation. Alex stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled his nose into the side of Lena's neck and pushed her hair out of the way, then he placed his soft lips on Lena’s skin. Lena felt tingles rush through her and she softly moaned, “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes baby?” He said, continuing his assault on her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena turned in his arms and pulled him towards the telescope, “Take a look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex would much rather take a closer look at his wife, but he did as she asked. Then he gazed in wonder at the stars, amazed at how big and close they looked, “Wow,” he said quietly, “I wasn't expecting this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled as she stood beside him, “Let me show you something else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped back a little and let Lena fiddle about with it until she had it positioned right, “Now look again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped up and placed his eye to the glass and as he focused in he began to see something bright, but it wasn't twinkling like the stars, “That’s an unusual star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chucked, “That’s because it's not a star, it's a planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped away and looked at Lena in the darkness, “A planet, are you kidding me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Lena smiled, “It’s the farthest planet we have discovered, Neptune.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked wide eyed and then took another look, he gazed through the lens in amazement, it was the first planet he had ever seen, “This is incredible!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rubbed her hand on his back as he looked and he started to feel tingles of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next half an hour stargazing and then they took themselves over to the blankets and cushions. Alex opened up the picnic basket and took out a beer for himself and the wine bottle and a glass for Lena. He poured her a glass and then handed it to her before sitting beside her on the comfortable cushions of their makeshift bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday love,” Lena said as she raised her glass towards his beer bottle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex clinked his bottle against the wine glass, “Cheers baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both took a drink and then Lena got up and took out some food, putting them onto plates, she handed one to Alex and then took her own and sat beside her husband again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the perfect birthday,” Alex smiled as he tucked into some meaty snacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you approve, I wasn't sure if you might find it boring,” Lena replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at Lena surprised, “Being with you is never boring and believe it or not I do find this science stuff interesting too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do uh?” Lena half smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Alex insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad,” Lena moved a little closer to him and kissed his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex placed his food down and his beer, then he took Lena’s from her and put it to one side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, I hadn't finished that!” Lena complained but not for long, because Alex started to kiss her, shutting her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm not fair,” Lena said between kisses, “you know I can't resist you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Alex breathed to her lips then pushed her down onto the blankets, her head softly hit the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Alex said as he straddled her hips and looked down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “I thought we could finish eating first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I have plenty to eat right here,” He winked at her and lowered himself upon her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was about to protest when she felt his warm lips on her again and his insistent tongue entering her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back as her hunger for him grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex cupped her face with one hand, deepening the kiss, whilst his other hand held onto her hip. Breathless they parted and Alex looked to his wife's aroused eyes then he got up and off Lena and reached for his beer. Leaving Lena feeling horny and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, why did you stop there?” She asked a little frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want the night to last,” Alex told her then took a sip of his beer, “there ain't no need to rush.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a big tease, do you know that?” Lena said as she took a sip of her wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached into the food basket and took out the blueberries, “You packed my favourite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Lena told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Alex smiled as he took a handful and shoved them in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Lena laughed, “You aren't supposed to eat them all at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blueberries are my weakness,” Alex told her as he chewed, then amended it, “after you of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned closer to him and stroked his thigh as she sipped her wine. She let her fingers linger around the area of his crotch, not wanting him to choke on his blueberries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex finished the blueberries and his beer and all the time his eyes were on Lena’s as she stroked her hand higher up his thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he put down his empty beer bottle and rested back against a large wooden chest that was behind them, he placed a pillow behind his back and got comfy while Lena packed away the leftovers of their picnic. She took out another bottle of beer for Alex and finished her second glass of wine before moving over to sit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took the beer from Lena and smiled, “Thank you baby.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rested back against the wooden chest and Alex placed his arm around her shoulder as he sipped his beer. She turned so she could face him and bit her lip whilst giving Alex a sexy smile. Alex took a long gulp from the bottle as Lena traced a path up his thigh again with her hand, but this time she didn't stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the hard bulge beneath Alex’s wool suit trousers and softly sighed then she undid his trousers as he sat and watched her, his eyes darkening. She wrapped her hand around his hard length that was still covered by the white cotton of his underpants. Alex was looking down as her hand started to massage it, he could feel the movement on his real penis and it was sending shockwaves right through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena…” he groaned and put down his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm love, you feel so good, so hard,” Lena teased as she pulled down his underpants just enough for his cock to escape the confines of the cotton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex placed his hands in Lena’s hair as she lent down and licked the tip, “Suck it baby, suck it hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took him into her mouth, he watched as she bobbed up and down, his desire to fuck her increasing by the second. He pushed his hips upwards, meeting her mouth with each thrust, “Fuck you look so hot sucking me off…” he groaned in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he pulled her gently up and sat before her and lifted Lena’s dress up and off. The rest of her clothing came off just as quick with Alex’s eager helping hands. Then he pushed his completely naked wife down onto the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have my dessert now,” he smirked and he lay on his side and kissed down his wife's slender neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex...mmm…” Lena moaned and closed her eyes as his attention moved from her neck, across her shoulder blades to her breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had always loved to pay attention to Lena’s breasts, he found them beautiful, enticing, it was one of the first things he noticed about her, and still after all this time, it was his favourite part of her physically, “I love your breasts,” he breathed on them and captured the left nipple between his lips, he sucked hard causing Lena to grab a hold of his hair and tug. Alex moaned at the contact but it didn't stop him, he licked and sucked until the left nipple was erect, then he moved onto the right one, giving it just as much attention. Lena was moaning and writhing, in complete bliss by the time he had finished there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched as he moved down between her legs, then he took off his shoes, his coat and waistcoat, he loosened his tie and undid a few buttons at the top so he didn't feel so restricted, then he pushed Lena’s legs apart and dove right in, licking up and down her pussy lips first, slowly teasing her before dipping his tongue between her folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Alex!” Lena cried out and grabbed a hold of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, delighted to get such a positive response, then he licked her, tasting her as she began to flood his mouth with her arousal, “You taste so good baby,” he told her as he flicked his tongue over her hardened nub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Alex!” Lena cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While his attention was on her clit he took two strong fingers and pushed them between Lena’s folds, pushing upwards, then he began to thrust into her as he sucked on her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm Alex… that feels...oh yes…Alex, more...” Lena moaned, her hands gripping his short hair. His hat had fallen off a while ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex could feel the familiar tug on his fingers as his wife began to reach her climax, so he thrust into her faster and harder, sending Lena spiralling over the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt like her heart might explode, she felt so many intense feelings as she came around her lover's strong feelings, god how she loved this man, he always managed to make her feel so good, in bed and out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Lena had come down from her first orgasm of the night Alex removed the rest of his clothes and got on top of her. Lena smiled up at him and ran her soft hands over his muscled chest, “You are so handsome,” she told him. She loved the feeling of his strong chest under her hands, in fact she loved every little inch of her man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached down and positioned his cock at Lena’s dripping pussy, then he pushed himself inside her. Lena moaned as inch by inch he filled her deliciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex ran his one hand through her dark hair, while the other helped him keep his balance as he thrust in and out of her, “You're so fucking sexy,” he told her whilst making one very deep thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up into his dark eyes, her heart was so full of love, “I love you Alex.” She could feel his hard length filling her and she started to squeeze her inner muscles around it. The sensations he was driving through her drove her crazy with desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby, I love you too,” he told her, then he captured her lips in a sensual kiss as he slowed a little and gently fucked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hands went from his hair to his shoulders, pulling him in closer, she wanted to feel his chest against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex lifted Lena’s legs so they could wrap around his waist, then he started to move faster, his own climax was verging closer and closer with every thrust of his hips. The warmth of the summer night and their skin on skin formed trickles of sweat as their bodies moved in sync against each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex pulled out a moment and re positioned himself, spreading Lena’s legs wide, he took a moment to look at her, “You're so beautiful,” he told her as he took in sight of her pussy lips glistening beneath him, “Hold on tight to the pillows baby, I’m not gonna be gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena held onto the pillows with her hands, her whole body was thrumming now, she just needed him to fill her again, she wanted his thick length inside her, fucking her until she came, “Alex please…” she begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smirked and entered her again, and he didn't lie, he wasn't gentle, he started to fuck her deeper and harder as he held her legs apart. Lena started to cry out his name as the new position sent her flying into her second orgasm of the night so quickly that it took her by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt her as she came all around his cock and he upped the pace even more, soon he was cumming hard too, “Lena… oh fuck yes,” he groaned and closed his eyes as his climax hit him. His own juices dripped from the silicone into his wife's pussy, His heart was thumping so hard in his chest, then he slumped down on top of Lena and tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena ran her hands through her husband's hair as he came down from it, she softly smiled up at him. He placed a tender kiss to her lips then gently pulled out of her and slumped down beside her on the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena moved and lay across her husband's chest, stroking her hand over it. Alex closed his eyes loving the feeling of his wifes warm gentle hand on his chest. Then he wrapped an arm around her as he opened his eyes, pulling her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for this. Everything about this evening was perfect,” Alex quietly told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled up at his handsome face, “I have some good ideas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have some amazing ideas,” Alex smiled back, “but this one really benefited me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled and kissed his chest, “I’m glad you enjoyed it, I know I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard,” Alex teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Lena said to his chest, “you make me do things I can not control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled then and looked up at the stars, “You should lie back in my arms, it's a beautiful night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena positioned herself, her back resting in Alex’s embrace and they both gazed up at the night sky. It was so clear, all the constellations brightly shining above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should take me stargazing more often,” Alex told her, his lips against her dark hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena held onto his arms that were wrapped around her, “Well, as you made me see stars of my own tonight I think I owe you another session soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to it,” Alex said, pulling a spare blanket over them to keep them warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drifted off into sleep like that as the night sky twinkled brightly above them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Maggie's Return (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the following day now. Kara and Cat have baked a nice surprise. And there is a familiar face back in town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex woke up with his arm around Lena, the sun was rising and the birds were chirping. He felt a chill and pulled the blanket over them tighter. He couldn't believe they had fallen to sleep naked on the roof of L-Corp. He snuggled in tighter to his wife and kissed her shoulder blade. Lena shifted having felt the contact of Alex’s lips on her skin. She went to turn onto her back but Alex held her in place, “Stay, I want to hold you for a while like this,” he told her.</p>
<p>“Mmm, you are nice and warm,” Lena smiled, happy not to move, she placed her hand over his hand that was resting on her stomach.</p>
<p>Alex kissed Lena’s shoulder again, “I wish we could stay like this forever.”</p>
<p>“It is pretty much perfect,” Lena softly sighed and stroked her husband's fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both looked up, alarmed when they heard the roof door open. Alex sat up and grabbed his trousers, putting them on quickly, whilst Lena wrapped the blanket around herself.</p>
<p>“Mrs Danvers?” It was Elsa, her young assistant. She looked from Lena wrapped in a blanket, to Alex who was standing there in nothing but his suit pants. She covered her eyes quickly.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry Mrs Danvers, I didn't know you were up here, Brainy sent me up to clean the observatory,” the girl blushed, deeply embarrassed. She had never seen a man’s naked chest before. </p>
<p>Alex having seen the young girl quickly scrambled around and found his shirt, putting it on as fast as he could. </p>
<p>Lena finally found her voice, after the shock of being caught, “Elsa, this is my husband Alex. There is no need to be afraid.”</p>
<p>Elsa relaxed a little, “Good morning, Mr Danvers, I am so sorry I disturbed you.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry lass,” Alex told her, “but could you give us a moment and we’ll be out of your way?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Elsa said before quickly making her way back downstairs a little red in the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex started to laugh and Lena frowned at him, “What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“The one place you would think we would never get caught,” Alex chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Lena said, getting from beneath the blanket, “could you pass me my clothes?”</p>
<p>Alex quickly scooped up all of Lena’s clothing and handed it to her, then he waited while she got dressed. Afterwards they made their way downstairs and were greeted by Brainy in the lab.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah Lena, just the person I needed to see,” Brainy told her, not even wondering why they had both come down from the roof.</p>
<p>“What? Right now?” Lena frowned, she just wanted to go home to change. </p>
<p>“Yes now, the equipment we needed arrived this morning, for the electric bulb project,” he told her.</p>
<p>“That was fast,” Lena replied surprised, “please let Leslie know, I will be in later, I just have to go home and change.”</p>
<p>Brainy looked at her and Alex curiously, “Did you stay here last night?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lena replied, “It was Alex’s birthday surprise remember?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, how silly of me to forget, belated greetings Alex my friend,” Brainy stepped up to Alex to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks and that telescope is impressive!” Alex smiled.</p>
<p>“Did Lena show you Neptune? It was in the sky last night,” Brainy said, a little excited now.</p>
<p>“Yes she did, that sure was amazing to see,” Alex said taking Lena’s hand and squeezing it.</p>
<p>Lena smiled up at her husband, “I’ll make an astronomer of you soon enough.”</p>
<p>“Well if every session is like the last one I am only too happy to join you again,” Alex winked.</p>
<p>Brainy coughed, “Hmm maybe I’ll leave you to it, I have some work to be going on with.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry,” Alex laughed, “we're leaving now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Lena walked home along the dusty road. Lena had left the picnic basket with the leftover food and alcohol up on the roof, “Oh damn, we left everything, my expensive bourbon!”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Elsa will clear it up,” Alex told her as they walked hand in hand.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Lena breathed out, “I’m sure she will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile just riding into Midvale was a familiar face looking very different to the day she left town in a hurry. Maggie Sawyer had become quite proficient with a gun since leaving Midvale. It was her only way to survive out in the west as a woman on her own. Learn to shoot or be taken advantage of by outlaws. She had taken down a few on her journey and now she just needed time to get her breath, to gather herself and reevaluate her life. She had made some money on her journey across the west, prospecting for gold she got lucky and with her riches, she got new clothes more suitable for riding, being a gunslinger and protecting herself from men, if you didn't get close you wouldn't know she was a woman, she was dressed very much like a man, like a cowboy. Her second purchase was a colt 45 and a rifle, she taught herself how to use them in no time at all and now she could be considered a really good shot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maggie tied her horse up outside the Saloon, she looked up at the name change, then she wondered if Alex and Lena had left town. She stepped inside the Saloon, it was midday and busy with customers who regularly came for lunch around this time. Mostly men, but because women were allowed some wives had joined their men. </p>
<p>Maggie was about to go to the bar when she saw Lillian Luthor, she stopped, dipped her hat so the woman wouldn't recognise her and carried on towards the bar where a new barmaid stood serving customers.</p>
<p>“What can I get you?” Imra smiled at the stranger.</p>
<p>“Double whiskey darling,” Maggie smiled back.</p>
<p>“Coming straight up,” Imra said, turning around and reaching for the scotch.</p>
<p>Maggie watched her with interest. She was particularly fond of the woman’s gorgeous figure and long dark hair. Yeah she could definitely enjoy a piece of that ass. She was brought out of her thoughts as Imra placed the glass down on the counter in front of her, “There you go.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Maggie said, slipping some money across to her and raising the glass to her lips.</p>
<p>She took a sip and then asked Imra, “Do you have any spare rooms?”</p>
<p>“We do,” Imra smiled, “Are you looking for a place to stay?”</p>
<p>Maggie nodded, “Yes, I’m not sure how long, I’ll see how things go.”</p>
<p>“Sure, well I can show you to a room if you give me a minute?” Imra told her.</p>
<p>Maggie said that was fine and waited hoping Lillian did catch her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Lena got home to find George helping Kara bake a cake. </p>
<p>“Hi guys, how was your birthday Alex?” Kara asked as she mixed some dough.</p>
<p>Alex put his arm around Lena and smiled, he kissed her forehead, “It was perfect.”</p>
<p>George looked at them both, “Were baking you a birthday cake.”</p>
<p>“George! You spoilt the surprise,” Kara told him playfully.</p>
<p>“Sorry mom,” George said walking over to Alex with his hands covered in flour, “I missed you guys, you would have been impressed with my fishing.”</p>
<p>“Hey watch where you put those hands young man,” Alex told him, “so, how many fish did you catch?”</p>
<p>“I caught ten, and one was really big, we had it for dinner,” George said proud of himself. He walked back over to Kara and waited for instructions. The cake was just about ready to go into the oven.</p>
<p>Alex laughed, “Ten wow, you really are getting good.”</p>
<p>Lena made her way upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable and Alex watched her leave.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you both to bake that cake, I need to get a wash and change out of my best suit,” Alex told them, then he followed Lena upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gayle was looking after the Marshal’s office whilst everyone was busy, she was now the deputy Sheriff and she had really taken to it. She put her feet up on Alex’s desk and smiled to herself. It was the easiest job she had ever had so far. Midvale was that typical sleepy western town with the occasional drunk since she had got the job. She closed her eyes and was about to have a quick forty winks when there was a knock at the door. </p>
<p>“Damn, great timing whoever you are,” she groaned, got up and went to the door. </p>
<p>She opened it to see her girlfriend smiling back at her, “Oh it's you!”</p>
<p>Andrea stepped inside and walked past her, “Who were you expecting?”</p>
<p>“No one,” Gayle smiled as she stepped up behind Andrea and wrapped her arms around her.</p>
<p>Andrea softly sighed as she felt Gayle's breath on her neck, she turned around in her arms, “I brought you lunch.”</p>
<p>Gayle stepped backwards and took the food from Andrea’s hands, “Thank you darling, you didn't need too, but I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“I have to make sure my girlfriend keeps her strength up,” Andrea winked.</p>
<p>Gayle walked over to her desk and placed the food down. Then she took Andrea into her arms and slowly kissed her.</p>
<p>Andrea reached her hands up, placing them on Gayle's shoulders as the kiss intensified. Gayle reached down and squeezed Andrea’s breast with her right hand and Andrea moaned out softly. </p>
<p>“You know what I’d rather have than that food over there?” Gayle smirked.</p>
<p>“I can guess,” Andrea replied a little breathless, “but here?”</p>
<p>“Yes here,” Gayle replied to Andrea’s ear, making her all weak, like putty in her hands.</p>
<p>“What if we get caught?” Andrea replied her breath catching as she felt Gayle reach down and lift up her dress.</p>
<p>“That’s why it's fun, it's exciting don't you think? The fact that Alex or Kara could walk in at any moment?”</p>
<p>Andrea felt the rush of adrenaline as a hand reached into her undergarments, “Oh god. Please we shouldn't, not here.”</p>
<p>Gayle licked and sucked Andrea’s neck as she teased her down below, her fingers slipping between Andrea's slick folds, “Tell me to stop and I will…”</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, no don't stop, fuck me, I don't care,” Andrea moaned, desperate for more.</p>
<p>Gayle grinned into her neck, pushed her against the desk and started to thrust. Well Andrea was lost from that moment on and didn't even remember where they were anymore. Her sexy Sheriff could do anything to her, anywhere she pleased.</p>
<p>Gayle had Andrea crying out her name in no time, in the Marshal’s office, on his desk. The risk of their situation sent her over the edge just as much as what Gayle was doing to her.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alex and Lena joined the others downstairs just in time for the unveiling of the cake. Cat had arrived home and was pouring wine for the ladies. Alex walked over and grabbed a beer from his crate.</p>
<p>Lena looked at her husband, casually dressed in a shirt and jeans as he sipped from the bottle and stood to one side of the kitchen. She smiled at him and caught his eye. Alex gave her a small smile back and a wink. Lena felt herself get all warm and a little tingly, those snug fitting jeans were doing things to her.</p>
<p>Alex walked over to her and gave her a kiss, “I saw you looking,” he whispered to her ear.</p>
<p>Lena softly sighed and casually let her hand run down the back of his jeans, feeling his tight butt covered by denim. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you two, the cakes ready,” Kara smiled excitedly as she placed it down on the centre of the table. George ran in from the living room, he couldn't wait to try some. Cat sat down and urged George to sit beside her.</p>
<p>“I can't wait for tonight,” Alex whispered in Lena’s ear making her almost whimper. Then they made their way over to the table and took a seat.</p>
<p>Alex looked at the cake, it was chocolate but had a hidden surprise, Cat had added a little whiskey to the mix. </p>
<p>After Alex cut the cake they all had a slice, and Alex took his first bite, his eyes went wide, “Oh my god, this is amazing,” he said.</p>
<p>“We are glad you approve,” Cat smiled.</p>
<p>“And wait, is that whiskey?” Alex got the after taste as he swallowed.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Kara told him, “We used one of Cats' rare bottles too, only the best for my brother.”</p>
<p>Alex ate it up quickly and had another slice, “This is the best thing I have ever tasted…” he was about to say apart from my wife, then he remembered George was in the room.</p>
<p>Cat raised her glass once Alex and the others had finished eating, “I want to make a toast.”</p>
<p>Everyone raised their glass, including George who had been allowed a small glass of wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To Alex, the perfect gentleman, we are so lucky to have you in our lives, all of us,” Cat smiled.</p>
<p>“To Alex,” Kara smiled.</p>
<p>“To Uncle Alex,” George nodded.</p>
<p>“To my wonderful husband,” Lena added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. George meets Elsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George does his first day at L-Corp.<br/>Maggie gets some attention around town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maggie Sawyer looked out of the window of her room, one floor up at the Luthor Saloon. She could see many people walking about, entering local stores and generally milling about. People were chatting and laughing. She felt melancholy for a moment, how she wished she could just belong somewhere, live freely and not have to hide. But there was a wanted poster with her name on it with a 500 hundred dollar reward, she felt a little insulted by such a low amount, she felt she was worth a lot more than that. Maggie sighed, turned around and walked over to put on her long coat and her cowboy hat, she tied a bandana around her face just in case Lillian was around when she ventured downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Julie,” Imra smiled at her as she made her way to a table. Maggie had given a false name for obvious reasons, she was going by the name Julie Cárdenas, “What can I get you for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie sat down at a table, “Sausage, bacon and eggs please darling,” Maggie flirted a little, wondering if the gorgeous dark haired woman would get the hint any time soon. She tried all last night as she stood at the bar talking to her, but Imra wasn't very responsive to her charms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming right up my friend,” Imra said cheerfully walking off towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and coffee!” Maggie called to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was making breakfast when Alex finally joined her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey love, you slept well,” Lena smirked over at her husband. He took a seat and ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well someone kept me up most of the night,” Alex smirked back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Up is accurate,” Lena replied, remembering their hot love making, “and now I am going to treat you to a breakfast of bacon and eggs, but first of all….” she stepped over with a plate and put it down in front of him, “pancakes with blueberries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled up at his wife, “Thank you hun’ this looks delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena handed Alex a fork and started to dish up the eggs and bacon for them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then George came from upstairs with Cat and Kara behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in time for bacon and eggs,” Kara smiled hungrily. She took a seat and Cat went over to make a pot of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George slumped down in his chair, today he was going to be working at L-Corp with Aunt Lena, he wasn't very enthusiastic after working with Alex, he knew where he would rather spend his time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's wrong with your face?” Alex asked as he tucked into his delicious pancakes, “you look like someone smacked you with a fish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George frowned at Alex, “Nuttin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if there ain't… nuttin’ wrong, smile,” Alex told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George folded his arms definitely, “I don't feel like smiling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat walked over and put the pot of tea down and some cups, “Help yourselves,” she told them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was looking at George wondering what on earth had got into him, “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning George?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George unfolded his arms and looked at his mother, “Why do I have to train at L-Corp, I want to be a Sheriff or a Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled, “We want to give you all the options first and then you can decide what you like best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know what I want!” George said rather louder than he intended too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't raise your voice to your mother like that,” Alex told him, a crease appearing on his brow, “you're lucky you get to work with either of us. Most kids are out there working down the mines.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Send me down a mine, I don't care,” George tensed up and Cat walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, “That’s enough young man, go in the living room until you have calmed down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shot up out of his chair and slumped off towards the living room. They all watched apart from Alex who was smiling to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you smiling about?” Kara asked Alex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember being fifteen, hormonal and stupid,” Alex replied and pushed his plate to one side, the pancakes all finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kara pushed her glasses on her nose, “he seriously needs to learn some manners, where are we going wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat sat down beside Kara and poured some tea for them both, “Love, we are doing our best, it's never easy raising young boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Kara frowned, “I just wish he would snap out of these moods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He will, when he's about…” Alex looked thoughtful…”actually maybe never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thanks,” Kara replied and sighed, “that gives me so much hope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled as she put the plates of bacon and egg down on the table for them to help themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that morning at L-Corp Lena was showing George around and they finally got to the lab, the last place she needed to show him, they walked in and George’s eyes were drawn to the young girl sitting at the workbench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked over to the girl, “Elsa,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked up from her written notes, “Mrs Danvers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Elsa noticed the young boy standing behind Lena, he was really cute with dark hair and dark eyes, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. She smiled shyly at him as he caught her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, apart from Miss Rojas. Lena interrupted their silent glances, “Elsa,” Lena said urging George forward, “this is George, our new apprentice and my nephew. He will be joining us for a few days in the week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stepped forward and held his hand out, Elsa took it and blushed. They shook hands and looked at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a princess,” George told her, because to him she did, with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to stifle a laugh, she put her hand to her mouth, whilst Elsa went a deep shade of pink, “Thank you George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay guys, now the introductions are done, let's learn some science,” Lena told them brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George started to smile, the feeling of Elsa’s hand still lingering on his fingers, maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie Sawyer meanwhile was looking around town, she went to the store and picked up a few things she needed, all the while half covering her face with her bandana. When she first walked into Andrea’s store, Andrea thought she was being held up by a bandit, but she relaxed when the mysterious stranger just browsed the aisles. Maggie tried to make herself as invisible as possible, but it wasn't easy in a small town. Nearly everyone looked at her when she walked by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy Olsen was one of them, he stood outside the barbers where he was working part time with one of his friends, “I wonder who that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No idea, never seen them around these parts,” his friend replied, “I saw her in the Saloon last night too, playing cards and drinking whiskey with the men.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy raised his eyebrows in surprise, “It’s a woman? I never would have known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well she wasn't wearing the bandana last night, she’s really pretty, dark eyes, dark hair, dark skin, real beautiful, I might try my luck there tonight if she’s back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy laughed, “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not, I’m not that bad,” his friend replied looking down at himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever man,” Jimmy said, “I have to go back inside now, the boss will wonder where I got to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there James,” Alex called to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marshal, are you due a haircut or a beard trim?” Jimmy asked as Alex followed him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Overdue,” Alex replied and took off his hat, he hung it on the pole that was for customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello there Marshal, you're our second customer this morning, please take a seat,” the barber told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sat down and the barber placed a towel around him, “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shaved sides and back, short on top, enough so I can flick it back with cream,” Alex instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” the barber set to work on Alex's hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s that pretty wife of yours?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing fine, working hard,” Alex told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimmy brushed the floors with a broom, listening to the exchange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rumour as it there is a new person in town, identity unknown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s attention was caught, “Really… interesting, any idea where they are staying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, best bet is the Saloon though,” the barber replied as he snipped away at Alex’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually it's a woman,” Jimmy spoke up after hearing them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A woman? On her own, travelling?” Alex asked, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, my mate told me he was playing cards with her last night, he said she’s kinda hot too,” Jimmy told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna have to find out who this woman is, you can never be too careful,” Alex said thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It came to lunch time at L-Corp and Lena decided to take the children up on the roof for lunch. She would show George the observatory afterwards, but it was a nice day, far too nice to be sat indoors. They had a table and chairs set up for sitting on the rooftop so it was a perfect spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were sitting and tucking into their lunches Lena closed her eyes a moment and enjoyed the sun on her. George couldn't take his eyes off Elsa, and Elsa couldn't take her eyes off George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I was wondering, would you like to come fishing with me sometime?” George asked the young girl. His heart was beating so fast, he was scared of rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa smiled, “I would like that, but I will have to ask my dad first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cool,” George replied, it wasn't a no so he was happy, “I can show you our horses too, we have two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa got very excited then and her eyes sparkled, “Two horses!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” George said proudly, “Lucky and El.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena opened her eyes having listened to the kids exchange, “You are welcome over at our home anytime Elsa, but like you said, ask for permission off your father first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Elsa smiled, “I hope he says yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do i,” George smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening Maggie was again in the Saloon at a cards table, trying to look inconspicuous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie put her cards down by the third round in defeat, “I’m out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men looked her up and down, she was wearing western browns trousers, a plaid shirt and a brown cowboy hat, “You know darling if you're bored of cards I could offer you something a little more fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks,” Maggie replied, her hand hovering over the gun in her holster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey don't be like that, you might like what I am offering,” he looked at her and smiled and all the men at the table laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all laughing at?” he looked at the men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing Brad, but your pulling technique needs improvement,” one of them told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man called Brad got up aggressively, “Say that again Wilson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man got up and faced him and before he could do anything Brad punched him in the jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey what’s going on over there?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie recognised that voice, it was Winslow, and Winslow would definitely recognise her, she had to get out of there. She got up just as Winn approached the table, luckily he was too preoccupied with pulling the two fighting men apart so he didn't notice her. Maggie quickly grabbed her whiskey, sank it down in one and made her way upstairs to her room. When she got there Imra was inside, making the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Julie, sorry I was just finishing in here,” Imra smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie stepped up behind her and placed her hand firmly on Imra’s buttock. Imra took a sharp intake of breath, “What are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie smiled as Imra turned around, “How about it beautiful? You and me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imra went wide eyed in surprise, “I...I can't, I’m working my shift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maggie stepped up to her and caressed her cheek, “They won't notice, it's busy down there, I’ve gone so long without a woman, I’ll make it worth your while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imra looked offended, “I’m not a prostitute!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't mean with money,” Maggie licked her lips. Then she stepped even closer, her body touching Imra’s. She lent in and gently kissed the barmaid's lips and Imra soon succumbed to the stranger's tempting offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George was all smiles at dinner that evening, such a contrast to earlier that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So George, how was L-Corp?” Cat asked her son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was fun,” he replied brightly, “I can't wait for tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh oh does this mean I am losing my future Sheriff to a life of science?” Alex teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” George stuttered, “I ...don't know, I ...like both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled, “See I knew you would enjoy yourself. You just have to give things a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at George knowingly, she had definitely noticed the way George and Elsa had hit it off, but she spared his blushes and didn't say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night after making love, Lena lay in Alex’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think George has a crush,” Lena suddenly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down at his wife, she was lying across his chest, “Yes, Andrea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, another crush, my assistant Elsa,” Lena corrected him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this is a new development I didn't see coming, tell me more?” Alex smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh there isn't much to tell, yet, it was the way they kept looking at each other, and George was smiling all day and you know that isn't like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled and stroked Lena’s arm, “Well this is good, maybe we won't have to put up with grumpy chops any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Lena smiled, “I hope you are right. I just hope Cat and Kara have had the talk with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The talk?” Alex looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, sex,” Lena replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that, have you spoken to George about it?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we usually talk about fishing, shooting and man stuff,” Alex told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, this is, man stuff as you call it, you need to talk to him right away!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not right away I hope, the kid is sleeping,” Alex teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what I meant,” Lena slapped his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry baby, I promise to talk to him when we're out fishing at the weekend,” Alex told her, “but for now I need sleep,” he reached over and turned off the oil lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight love,” Lena said, turning over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight baby,” Alex replied, wrapping an arm around her from behind and snuggling into her warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Summer Lovin' (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat and Kara take George and Elsa out on their first date.<br/>Alex takes Lena on a date to remember.</p>
<p>(Explicit sexual content near the end) - but please read the last paragraph if you skip the smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend came around, Elsa had gotten permission from her father to join George and his family for the day. Cat and Kara decided to take them out on their land, fishing in the stream and having a picnic in the summer sun. Cat packed a big basket full of fresh fruit, biscuits, bread, homemade spreads, water and juice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was teaching Elsa how to fish with a net while Cat and Kara sat on a blanket preparing some food. </p>
<p>George passed Elsa a net on a stick, “Here, hold this, I’ll show you what to do.”</p>
<p>Elsa took it and stepped towards the bank of the stream, she dipped the net into the water and pulled it right back out, she looked in the net disappointed, “It’s empty.”</p>
<p>George chuckled at her and stepped up behind her, “Let me show you what to do.”</p>
<p>Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine, she had never felt anything like that before as George wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.</p>
<p>George put his hands over Elsa’s and guided them, “You put the net slowly into the water like this,” he made sure she was dipped fully under the water with the net, “then you wait, quietly for a fish to swim into your net.”</p>
<p>Elsa could feel George's breath on her neck, she got all tingly but tried hard to concentrate on the net in the water, “Thank you George.”</p>
<p>George took his hands away and stepped backwards, then he stood beside her and watched the net for fish, “Keep it steady, you’ll have some in no time.”</p>
<p>Elsa stood like that for about five minutes then her arm started to ache, “I cant hold it much longer.”</p>
<p>George put his own net down and gently took over from Elsa, steadily holding her fishing pole for her, “I’ll take over, you go get some food and drink.”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled, she couldn't get over what a gentleman George was, he wasn't like other boys she had met, other boys wouldn't even try to teach her fishing, because to them it wasn't something girls did. George was a breath of fresh air. She felt the slight tug at her heart as she thought about him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat and Kara watched as Elsa walked over to them and sat down with them on the blanket.</p>
<p>“Did you catch anything?” Kara passed Elsa a drink of juice.</p>
<p>Elsa shook her head, “Not yet, George took over because my arm was hurting holding the pole for so long.”</p>
<p>“He’s a good boy,” Cat commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George joined them and tucked into some food, Kara smiled because he had a good appetite and really reminded her of Alex at that age.</p>
<p>“Slow down George, you don't need to rush,” Cat smiled at her son.</p>
<p>“But I’m hungry,” he replied stuffing his mouth.</p>
<p>“And don't talk with your mouth full, where are your manners?” Cat admonished him.</p>
<p>Elsa sniggered and George stopped and wiped his mouth, feeling a little embarrassed, he slowed down. The last thing he wanted to do was give a bad impression to the young lady he was definitely crushing on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fancy a little walk?” Kara asked Cat.</p>
<p>Cat smiled, “I would love that.”</p>
<p>They both stood and took each other's hand, then Kara looked at George and Elsa, “We won't be far and we will be back soon.”</p>
<p>“Don't sweat it,” George told his mom, “”I’m 15 years old, I can take care of us.”</p>
<p>“Good, no going in the stream!” Kara told him before walking off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the adults were out of view George turned his attention to his crush. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly.</p>
<p>“So, what do you like to do?” George asked her.</p>
<p>“Me?” She looked thoughtful, “I like to draw, I like picking flowers, and in the winter I love playing in the snow.”</p>
<p>“Ah, unfortunately we don't get snow in these parts,” George told her, “but if you ever get a chance to go to National City there's loads there in winter.”</p>
<p>“I know,” Elsa told him, “we lived there for a while.”</p>
<p>George moved up to her on the blanket, “So Elsa… is this our first date?”</p>
<p>Elsa blushed, “I guess so.”</p>
<p>George smiled at her, “Good, so, I wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“So ask me then,” Elsa smiled shyly. Her heart beating fast in her chest.</p>
<p>He took the girls hand in his own and asked seriously, “Will you be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I will,” Elsa smiled brightly.</p>
<p>George felt elated and so happy, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate or not yet but he asked anyway, “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Elsa’s heart rate spiked, her eyes went wide, “I guess so, you are my boyfriend now.”</p>
<p>George moved closer to Elsa on the blanket and placed his hand gently to her face, “You're so beautiful Elsa,” he gazed into her blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh George…” she softly sighed. She felt his fingers run down her face and into her long blonde hair. Then she felt his warm lips on her and she melted.</p>
<p>George had seriously never felt anything like it before in his life, the way Elsa’s soft lips felt against his own, his heart was beating so fast he felt he might burst, then he drew back and looked at her with a smile, “That felt amazing.”</p>
<p>Elsa smiled back at him, “I know, like butterflies erupted in my tummy.”</p>
<p>“Same,” George continued to smile, he took Elsa’s hand and lay back on the blanket, “lay down with me.”</p>
<p>Elsa lay down beside him, their hands entwined, “Today as been wonderful George.”</p>
<p>George looked to his girlfriend beside him, “It sure as.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alex surprised Lena with a date, he had put Gayle in charge for the weekend whilst he spent some much needed quality time with his wife. It had been a while since he took her out, just the two of them, that didn't include his birthday. When Lena asked about the fact he was supposed to be taking George aside and talking to him about sex, Alex promised he would take George out on Sunday and have <em> the talk.</em> But for now he needed to be alone with Lena.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena got El from the stable and walked outside, joining Alex who was standing waiting with Lucky.</p>
<p>“So where are you taking us?” Lena smiled and patted her horse. The brim of her cowboy hat shielding her eyes from the sun.</p>
<p>“I thought we could go to the river and…” Alex pointed to the bag on the back of his horse, “I’ve packed some food and drink for a picnic.”</p>
<p>Lena stepped up to her husband and placed her hands on his strong shoulders, she looked up into his gorgeous dark hazel eyes, “I adore you, you're the best husband a lady could ever wish for.”</p>
<p>Alex lent down and placed his lips to her, kissing her softly then he looked at her sparkling green eyes and smiled, “I love you too babe.”</p>
<p>Then he stood up straight, “Let's get going then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had told Lena to wear riding clothes, so she was dressed in her dark brown canvas skirt, a light beige top and a brown hat, and boots. Alex wore jeans, a waistcoat and a light cotton shirt, plus his hat. </p>
<p>“Let me help you up,” Alex said as Lena went to mount her horse, he gave her a shove up by her bottom and smirked.</p>
<p>Lena bunched up her skirt enough so she could ride comfortably, she wrapped a shawl around her waist to cover her modesty. Lena hated riding side saddle, she always refused to and sometimes it was frowned upon, but she didn't care, she considered herself to be a modern woman and she wasn't going to bow down to the pressure set upon women by men. </p>
<p>Alex led the way on Lucky and Lena was very close by their side on El. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were well equipped too. Lena wasn't taking any chances after last time, she put on a gun holster and bought her rifle along too. Alex just had his gun holster and his trusty colt 45. They rode off into the midday sun and made their way to the riverside just on the outskirts of town, but a remote enough spot, so they could be alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They finally reached the perfect spot, miles from anyone, by the river, surrounded by trees in a small forested area. It was almost like a mirage, because out in the west it was mostly desert but here by the river it was lush with green and beautiful trees. It was also nice to be shaded from the heat of the sun, so the perfect place for a picnic.</p>
<p>Lena tied up their horses to a tree after giving them a drink at the riverside. Then she joined Alex on the blanket with the picnic. Alex handed Lena a beer and she took it gratefully, so thirsty after their ride. They both sat quietly drinking their beer and relaxing on the blanket, eating some snacks too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is lovely Alex, thank you.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled, “You work hard all week too, I wanted to do something nice for you.”</p>
<p>Lena shifted up a little closer to her husband, “Well I definitely approve of your choice.”</p>
<p>Alex lent into her and gave her the softest kiss on her rosy red lips. Lena softly sighed at the contact, “Mmm Alex.”</p>
<p>Then Alex took a sip of his beer, “Have you heard anymore from Brainy about those couples who were trying for a baby?”</p>
<p>Lena raised her eyebrow, “Yes, actually I have, he said the first couple successfully conceived a little girl.”</p>
<p>“Really wow,” Alex said surprised, “this is great news, why didn't you tell me?”</p>
<p>“It must have slipped my mind, besides he needs to see if the second couple are successful before I get my hopes up,” Lena frowned.</p>
<p>Alex placed his hand on Lena’s, “Hey, I am sure it will be, then we can try for our own too.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Lena sighed, “I want to have your child so much.”</p>
<p>Alex put down his empty bottle and put his finger to Lena’s chin, raising it so she was looking at him, “Look at me, whatever the outcome, we will have children, even if we have to adopt.”</p>
<p>Lena’s eyes sparkled happily, “Do you really mean that?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do,” Alex told her and stroked her face.</p>
<p>“It’s just, you weren't keen on adoption before,” Lena reminded him.</p>
<p>“I’ve grown since then and I know more about it,” Alex told her, “And if we ever want a boy, then it's our only option.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded, “That would be nice, to have a boy and a girl. Around the same age, so they can play together.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled, “I can't wait to start a family with you.”</p>
<p>Lena smiled and lent into her husband, “Kiss me again.”</p>
<p>Alex did as she asked, but this time they didn't stop at just one kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maggie Sawyer needed to avoid the Saloon for the day, Lillian was there taking stock and counting her earnings. She decided to take a ride out on her horse, get out of town for a bit and avoid being noticed. She had heard there was a nice spot just outside town near the river, so she made her way over there. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Alex and Lena had taken their kissing over to a tree, they stood under the shade of it, kissing and holding each other.</p>
<p>“I want you,” Lena breathed to Alex’s lips between kisses.</p>
<p>“Mmm baby, I want you too,” Alex thrust his tongue between his wife's lips, capturing her mouth passionately.</p>
<p>Lena could feel Alex’s warm rough hands on her backside, pulling her to him. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressing into her as they were so close, “Mmm Alex,” she sighed and pulled out of his kiss and then out of his arms.</p>
<p>Alex watched with desire in his dark eyes as Lena knelt down on the grass before him and reached to open his pants. Alex helped her out and took out his cock, already hard and ready then he watched as she took him between her lips, licking the tip and gazing up at him, “Lena… babe…” he groaned and grabbed his wife's long dark hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Lena smirked up at him before taking him into her mouth. As she sucked and licked his cock she made sure to use her hand too, the jerking of his cock was sending shock waves through him.</p>
<p>“Fuck Lena, so good,” He moaned.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes Alex was almost on the verge of climaxing, he stopped her and pulled her to her feet, “Come here,” he told her and pulled her into his arms, then he kissed her hard, almost taking Lena’s breath away.</p>
<p>Alex turned them around so Lena was against the tree, and he raised her skirt with his hands, pulling it over her hips. He pulled her underwear down roughly and they slipped to the ground, then he took her in his grasp, picking her up and holding her in place.</p>
<p>Lena wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her against the tree, “Alex…”</p>
<p>“Yes baby,” He said, positioning himself, ready to thrust inside her.</p>
<p>“Don't be gentle,” she breathed, her eyes dark. </p>
<p>Alex smirked before thrusting his hard length into his wife, filling her completely. Lena gasped and closed her eyes, ready for the ride of her life. Alex pumped in and out, a steady pace, more frantic than usual because he was so close himself. Lena grabbed onto him tight, her hands moving from his strong shoulders to his newly cut hair.</p>
<p>“Hmm Alex…” she moaned, the feeling of him moving so deeply inside her was driving her crazy with desire, “faster.”</p>
<p>Alex upped the pace of his thrusts and he could feel himself getting warmer and it had nothing to do with the heat of the sun, he started to cum as he pounded into his wife faster.</p>
<p>“Ohh.. Lena...Oh fuck…”</p>
<p>Lena held on tight as Alex came, he shuddered against her and for a moment he stilled, then he opened his eyes and looked at Lena, he could tell she was close too by the fire in her eyes and he never left a job unfinished, he started to thrust again, harder this time, “Cum for me baby…”</p>
<p>Lena was starting to see stars in no time at all as Alex filled her deep and hard over and over again. He pounded against the place that was always guaranteed to send Lena flying over the edge. </p>
<p>“Alex oh yes…” she cried out, her walls contracting around his cock, pulling him even deeper inside her, “Mmmmm….” she softly moaned as the feeling overwhelmed her. Her whole body shuddered as she came, her sticky juices trickling down her legs. </p>
<p>Alex gently put Lena down, then he reached his hand down, slipping a finger between Lena’s folds, she softly moaned at his touch and groaned when he took the same finger and put it in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm…so good,” he smirked at his wife, then he pressed his finger to her lips, she opened them and tasted herself on his long digit, she softly moaned again as she licked his finger clean. Alex was tempted to go down on her but it was getting late, “I’ll finish this later,” he told her reluctantly. </p>
<p>Lena had to take a breath and steady herself seeing the desire still there in her husband's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Alex tucked himself away and Lena pulled on her underwear and straightened her skirt. </p>
<p>Lena was about to walk away and start packing up but Alex grabbed her and pulled her close, “Hey, where’s my thank you kiss.”</p>
<p>Lena smiled, “You want a thank you kiss?”</p>
<p>“Uh uh, unless you didn't really…” Alex looked concerned, a crease formed on his brow.</p>
<p>“I did!” She told him quickly, “I never fake it with you honey.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Alex smiled tugging her close, “so then…”</p>
<p>Lena placed her lips to Alex’s and they kissed gently. She looked at his handsome face and stroked her hand down his stubbly face, “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>“Love you too baby,” Alex said, finally kissing her forehead, “Come on, let's get back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They packed up and decided to make their way back home, it would be sunset in about another hour and they didn't want to be out here in the dark. They walked with their horses for a little while, wanting to take a little more time for themselves. That was when they noticed her.</p>
<p>“Maggie Sawyer, what the hell?” Lena quickly grabbed her rifle from her horse and pointed it in the woman’s direction.</p>
<p>Alex watched, letting Lena deal with this one, he knew it was personal to Lena, the woman had stolen her mother's money before skipping town over five years ago.</p>
<p>Maggie held up her hands quickly as she stared down the barrel of a gun, “Hey… don't shoot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maggie is captured!</p><p>Note: Apologies if my pictures are not showing in my stories. This should be fixed soon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Maggie stood there, hands raised knowing there was no way out of this. She had been caught by the two people who wanted her the most, Lillian’s daughter and the US Marshal. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex cautiously walked over to Maggie, “Do you have any weapons on you?”</p><p>Maggie shook her head, “No.”</p><p>“I think I’ll check anyway,” Alex replied. He wasn't taking a gamble of her telling the truth. He walked up behind her and frisked her, he pulled a gun from a holster hidden inside the woman’s coat, “you were saying?” Alex frowned.</p><p>Maggie grumbled, “Okay you got me, just don't kill me.”</p><p>“Down on your knees, hands behind your back,” Lena shouted at her, her rifle aimed and ready in case of one false move.</p><p>Alex walked over to his horse and took some rope from inside his bag, then he walked back over to Maggie and bent down in front of her, “Hands where I can see 'em,” he told her.</p><p>Maggie put her hands in front of herself and Alex tied them together with the rope, “There that should keep us safe until we get you into a cell.”</p><p>A look passed between Alex and Maggie then, the woman looked sad, defeated. Alex almost felt sorry for her, he shook that thought, stood up and pulled the woman to her feet, “You are riding with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled her towards his horse and Lena followed, her rifle still aimed in Maggie's direction. Alex helped Maggie up onto his horse then got on behind her, his arms came around her and held onto the reins. Maggie felt the heat of his body pressing against her, he was strong. She could tell that by the muscles of his arms around her and his solid chest against her back, she knew she had no chance against him, but she was still half tempted to just pull them both off the horse and try to do a runner. </p><p>All thoughts of escape disappeared from her mind when Lena took the rear, riding just behind them, her rifle still in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were back Alex put Maggie in a cell until he figured out what to do with her.</p><p>Lena stood arms crossed looking from Alex who was behind his desk to Maggie across from them in the cell.</p><p>“I should have shot her while I had the chance,” Lena frowned.</p><p>Alex looked up at his wife, “You don't mean that, you aren't a killer.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Lena looked over at Maggie who was nervously pacing her cell, “but it was so tempting.”</p><p>Alex walked around his desk to his wife, “I dunno babe, I feel a bit sorry for her.”</p><p>“What?” Lena raised her eyebrows at her husband.</p><p>“She’s been on the run for five years, surviving out there in the wilderness somehow, all because she stole some money,” Alex explained his reasoning.</p><p>Lena huffed and dropped her arms to her side, “Fine. But I still don't trust her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex led Lena to the door and once outside he told her to go get James, they needed someone to stand watch tonight and Gayle had just gone home.</p><p>Once Lena had done that she headed over to Lillian brothel, where she knew her mother would be at this time on a Saturday night, seeing to her customers needs. When she walked in Lillian was just showing a young man to a room. When Lillian walked back she saw Lena and smiled, “Lena, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I need to talk with you, in private,” Lena told her.</p><p>Lillian looked at her curiously, “What’s going on? It’s not that husband of yours is it?”</p><p>Lena frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose, “No, this is nothing to do with Alex.”</p><p>“Fine, follow me, we can talk in my office,” Lillian told her. </p><p> </p><p>Lena followed and once inside she told her all about Maggie Sawyer's return and that she was presently sitting in a jail cell.</p><p>“Let her go,” Lillian sighed.</p><p>“What?” Lena looked at her mother like she had gone mad.</p><p>“She stole a little money, it's not like she killed anyone, and to be honest, I wasn't very fair to her while she worked for me,” Lillian replied.</p><p>“How do you mean?” Lena looked at her mother with a crease in her brow.</p><p>“She’s not like other girls, she had no interest in men and I made her sleep with them because she was desperate for a job, for the money, it never sat right with me then and I still feel guilty now,” Lillian explained.</p><p>“Oh,” Lena said thoughtfully, “so what do you want us to do?”</p><p>Lillian sighed again, “Like I said, let her go.”</p><p>“If you're absolutely sure?” Lena checked.</p><p>Lillian just nodded, “And tell her if she needs a job the Saloon is hiring.”</p><p>Lena laughed, “You're seriously going to trust her around money, in the Saloon?”</p><p>“I don't see why not,” Lillian replied, “It was five years ago Lena, unless there is some other reason you don't want her around?” Lillian cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” Lena sensed Lillian was hinting at something.</p><p>“Your husband did visit her once,” Lillian replied.</p><p>“He told me, and he also assured me they did nothing,” Lena replied, “but she knows Alex’s secret and that concerns me.”</p><p>“How on earth did she find out?” Lillian looked amazed.</p><p>“When he was here, with her,” Lena hated saying it, the thought of him with anyone else drove her crazy.</p><p>“You said they never did anything, I am confused…” Lillian frowned.</p><p>“Alex told me that Maggie tried to get him interested, he was drunk and well she saw…” Lena blushed a little.</p><p>“Oh!” Lena went wide eyed, “But Lena if she hasn't told anyone in a whole five years I doubt she would bother to now.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Lena replied, “I just hope she doesn't think to blackmail us.”</p><p>“If she values her life she wouldn't dare,” Lillian pursed her lips. Then she softened, “Give her a chance?”</p><p>“Okay, but I’m only doing this for you!” Lena frowned.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena and Alex arrived home that night they found the whole family and Elsa sitting around the table in the kitchen having just finished their supper.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone one of them looked from the table to Alex and Lena as they stepped inside and hung up their hats. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you have a nice date?” Kara asked.</p><p>Alex grabbed a beer from his crate and opened it with his teeth, “Sure did.”</p><p>Lena walked over to the cupboards and pulled out some food for herself and Alex, then she made herself a pot of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You're quiet Lena, are you alright?” Cat asked as she stood up beside her.</p><p>Lena gave her a small smile, “I’m fine, just got some things on my mind.”</p><p>“You know you can talk to me anytime?”</p><p>“Thank you Cat, I appreciate that, but honestly, it's nothing I can't handle,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Alright, but go sit down with your husband and I’ll finish the tea,” Cat smiled back at her.</p><p>“You don't have to….”</p><p>“Take the weight off your feet, I insist,” Cat told Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena sat down beside Alex and he placed his strong arm around her, then he took a sip of his beer, “You okay?” he asked her.</p><p>“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Lena frowned.</p><p>Alex took his arm away, “I’m sorry baby.”</p><p>Lena sighed and looked at him, “No I’m sorry, for snapping at you.”</p><p>Alex reached for the food she had given him, “You want some fruit?” He teased her by placing some near her mouth playfully. Lena took a bite and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>George and Elsa sat opposite each other gazing at one another. Her father had given her permission for a sleepover. He had also warned her in advance about boys and to not let them take advantage of her good nature. So she was well aware of the signs to look for if George overstepped.</p><p> </p><p>“Right children, time to get ready for bed, George you can take the top bunk and Elsa you can take the bottom one,” Kara said standing from the table. </p><p>George and Elsa followed Kara upstairs. She would have had them in separate rooms but she trusted her son to behave.</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Lena went up to bed once they had finished their food and drink. Lena was getting ready, sitting in front of her vanity and loosening her hair. Alex had just washed and was now in his long johns and nothing else. He got into bed and watched as Lena brushed her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey beautiful, you have been awfully quiet this evening,” Alex remarked.</p><p>Lena put down her brush and turned around on her stool, “Lillian wants you to let Maggie free.”</p><p>Alex sat up straight in bed, “She what?”</p><p>Lena sighed, “I know, she isn't concerned, she wants you to give her a second chance.”</p><p>“You do know Maggie Sawyer could lose her hands for what she did?” Alex told her.</p><p>“That seems a bit harsh,” Lena frowned.</p><p>“Stealing comes with a price of its own,” Alex shrugged then sighed, “but if Lillian doesn't want to press any charges there isn't anything I can do.”</p><p>“So you will let her go in the morning?”</p><p>Alex nodded reluctantly, “Are you coming to bed now you've gotten that off your chest?” He gave his wife a small smile.</p><p>Lena got up and got into bed beside him, Alex instinctively pulled her close to himself and kissed her forehead, “It’s gonna be alright.”</p><p>“I hope you're right,” Lena replied, “She knows about you.”</p><p>“She promised me she would never tell another living soul,” Alex told her.</p><p>“And you believe that?”</p><p>“I do,” Alex said, laying down in bed, “come here,” he opened his arms up and Lena sank happily into them.</p><p> </p><p>George lay in the top bunk bed on his side, the room was dark apart from the moonlight through the window. Elsa lay back with the blankets pulled up over her. She was feeling happy but a little homesick, she hadn't stayed away from home before, not even with her friends. This was her first sleepover.</p><p>“Elsa,” George said quietly, “are you awake?”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered and he just about heard her.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked.</p><p>“I guess, it feels a little strange being here,” she replied, "I feel homesick."</p><p>“Do you want me to give you a cuddle? It might help,” George asked.</p><p>Elsa thought that might help a lot, the very thought of George holding her made her all warm and fuzzy inside, “That might help.”</p><p>George smiled and took the ladder down to the bottom bunk, then Elsa opened up the blankets for George to get in beside her. George got in carefully and lay beside her. Then he lay on his side facing her and placed his right arm around her waist, “Is this okay?”</p><p>Elsa nodded, “It feels nice.”</p><p>George smiled, because boy did it feel more than nice, he pulled the blanket up over them and then cuddled in even closer.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Elsa smiled a little.</p><p>George placed his lips gently against hers then did it again with a little more force. Elsa felt all kinds of things but mostly those butterflies again, she placed her hand in his hair as they kissed again, gently and slowly getting a feel for one another.</p><p>George felt something else stir down below and he tried desperately hard to ignore it. He broke the kiss because he was getting a little too excited, “I love kissing you, but we should stop,” he told her, then gently stroked her face.</p><p>“I love you kissing me,” Elsa shyly replied. The feel of Georges hand stroking her face was making her feel all warm and fuzzy.</p><p>“I should get back to my bed now,” George told her then and yawned. It had been a long day and it was suddenly hitting him.</p><p>“Stay, hold me, I don't think I can sleep on my own in a strange bed,” Elsa said pleadingly. George's warmth was making her feel so good.</p><p>“Okay, turn around and I’ll hold you from behind,” He told her.</p><p>Elsa turned over and George placed his arm around her and snuggled into her back.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Kara went in to wake the young couple. She was not expecting to find them both sharing the same bed.</p><p> </p><p>“George!” Kara said waking them both.</p><p>George turned over and in his shock at being caught sat up too fast and banged his head on the roof of the bunk, “Ouch!” he said holding his head.</p><p>Elsa sat up and looked at Kara, her eyes wide, “It’s my fault Miss Danvers, I asked George to cuddle me so I could sleep.”</p><p>Kara frowned at them both, “Get up right now. George you should know better.”</p><p>“But mom you heard her, she was feeling homesick, I was just helping,” George pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked in then, having heard the noise, “What’s going on, I’m trying to sleep.” He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Then he saw them, in bed together, “George, get your ass outta that bed now!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sex Education (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex finally talks to George about the birds and the bees.</p><p>Lena gets aroused when she sees Alex in his toolbelt.</p><p> </p><p>Note: Thanks to fellow writer and friend Beth for the AC toolbelt fic she wrote for me, its given me an idea for my own ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Elsa were both looking rather sheepish around the breakfast table. It was obvious to Alex that he really needed to have that talk with the young lad, so he promised Lena, Kara and Cat that he would take George out after breakfast. Alex had some work to do in the barn on some furniture he was building for Andrea and Gayle. He guessed it wouldn't hurt to have George helping him out for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Kara finished her breakfast then went to holster her gun and put on her Sheriff's hat, she would be taking over today whilst Alex had a day off. Cat joined her at the door.</p><p>“Take care love,” Cat said, giving Kara a quick peck on the cheek.</p><p>Kara smiled, “Don't I always?” Then Kara gave Cat a proper kiss on the lips before leaving for work.</p><p>Cat sighed as she walked back over to the table, she always hated it when Kara was working alone, being a Sheriff in the wild west was a dangerous profession.</p><p>“She’ll be fine you know,” Alex smiled at Cat.</p><p>Cat slumped down in her chair and poured herself another cup of tea to settle her nerves.</p><p>George and Elsa had been silently eating their breakfast the whole time. Both worried about any punishment they would receive. Elsa was scared that her father would find out she spent all night in bed with a boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Right you two,” Alex sat up straight and looked at the two kids, “last night, what happened?”</p><p>George played nervously with his hands and Elsa looked at him, unsure if to speak up first, she decided to as George remained silent.</p><p>“I was feeling homesick and I couldn't sleep so, when George asked if I need a cuddle I said yes,” Elsa explained, “then we were so comfortable and I felt so much happier so I asked George to stay,” she paused and looked at Alex, “but I swear nothing happened, we fell to sleep.”</p><p>Alex relaxed back in his chair and folded his arms, “Okay, say I believe you both, this must never happen again do you hear me?”</p><p>They both nodded and then looked at each other briefly, a sense of relief washing over them both.</p><p>“And don't worry I wont bring this up with your father, I know how men can jump to all kinds of conclusions,” Lena added.</p><p>Elsa gave a small shy smile, she was so relieved, “Thank you Mrs Danvers, I promise it won't happen again.”</p><p>Lena smiled, “And if you ever feel homesick again, please just knock on one of our doors, we will make you some hot milk and you will be fine in no time.”</p><p>Elsa nodded, “I will.”</p><p> </p><p>George sat there happy with himself and relieved that he wouldn't be receiving any punishment, that was until Alex told him he would be helping out in the barn all morning. Cat would be taking Elsa back home.</p><p> </p><p>George walked to the barn with Alex after breakfast and he was expecting to be mucking out, or bailing hay, what he did not expect was Alex to walk over to the side of the barn where he did his woodworking from and ask him to follow.</p><p>George looked around at the half built furniture. Then he watched as Alex strapped on a tool belt. The belt held various wood working tools and a hammer. Then Alex urged George over, “Come here lad, go fetch me those large planks of wood from over in the corner.”</p><p>George walked over and came back with the planks of wood, he handed them to Alex.</p><p>“Thank you,” Alex said, gripping them, “Now see that small bale of hay behind you?”</p><p>George looked behind him and nodded.</p><p>“Grab it and sit down, we need to talk,” Alex told him.</p><p>George turned around and rolled his eyes, he knew it was too good to be true, he hadn’t got away with it after all, he groaned and he grabbed the hay.</p><p>“Hey kid, I heard that,” Alex said as he placed the wood in position and carefully took a nail between his teeth and grabbed his hammer.</p><p> </p><p>George sat down and watched his uncle as he banged the nail into the wood. Alex fixed the one piece to the half made up table and then sat down on his handmade wooden chair. He lent forward on his elbows and looked intently at George. This was it, he had never talked to a kid about adult relations before, he wasn't sure where to start so he just got to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, how much do you know about sexual relations?”</p><p>George went a little warm in the face, “I er…”</p><p>“Hey, we're two men here, you can talk to me,” Alex tried to make him feel comfortable.</p><p>“I know what Miss Rojas taught us at school, that men get women pregnant and they have babies,” George replied, a little less tense and embarrassed.</p><p>Alex nodded, “So you know the basics,” he paused and rubbed his stubbly chin, “right, well, see here, I remember when I was your age and well, you get these feelings and you really want to act on them, but it's important to think about what you are doing, do you understand?”</p><p>George thought he did, “I think so.”</p><p>“You are a young lad, obviously you are starting to realise things about yourself, this is normal, but you must be careful where girls are concerned,” Alex told him.</p><p>George blushed a little, because he understood only too well, he was now 15 years old and the urge to go out and procreate was strong.</p><p>“Even better if you can wait until marriage,” Alex added. </p><p>George opened his mouth in surprise, “Marriage, I aint getting married.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “One day you will son, one day.”</p><p>“Nuuh uh… I’m gonna stay single,” George replied adamantly, “Ain't no girl tying me down.”</p><p>Alex shrugged, “Well, girls see, they like to be romanced first, show respect, they value friendship as well as love. And that usually leads to marriage… and then sex.”</p><p>George frowned, “So did you and Aunt Lena wait until you were married?”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows, “Er… no but.. That’s different George!” Alex was a little flustered.</p><p>“How?” George asked puzzled, a crease appearing on his brow.</p><p>“Never mind, just make sure if you do have sex before marriage you use protection, you can buy it at the barbers in town,” Alex took his hammer and smashed another nail into the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Around midday Alex and George looked to the barn door as Lena walked in carrying some lunch and drinks for them both.</p><p>“How’s it going in here?” Lena smiled and handed them both their food. Then she handed George a tall glass of homemade lemonade and Alex a bottle of beer.</p><p>“Uncle Alex showed me how to carve into wood, look,” George smiled as he handed Lena a small piece of wood with the name Elsa etched into it.</p><p>Lena took it and looked it over with interest, “This would make a very nice name plate for her small workplace in the lab.”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking,” George told her enthusiastically. </p><p>“Anyway George, I also came to tell you that Cat wants you to help her this afternoon picking berries, so once you're finished you can be excused.”</p><p>“Great,” George said, quickly scoffing down his beef jerky.</p><p> </p><p>Once George left Lena sat on the hay bale that George had vacated. She couldn't take her eyes off her husband. He was sitting there in his brown canvas pants and a white shirt. The tool belt around his waist. His hat was to one side on a small table and his hair was neatly slicked back. Alex was well aware of Lena’s eyes on him as he finished his beer, he stood up and took off his shirt, “It’s getting a little hot in here,” he commented with a smirk.</p><p>Lena licked her lips as she took in the beautiful sight of his muscled chest, she could feel the heat rush through her as her body reacted to him.</p><p>Then Alex stepped up to her and looked down to where she was still sitting, “See something you like?” </p><p>Lena’s eyes darkened, they were drawn to the bulge in her lovers pants and the toolbelt around his hips, “I do.”</p><p>Lena wanted nothing more than to run her hands all over her husband, over his manly chest, down his strong arms, over his abs and down to his crotch, she just wanted to touch him, she stood up and pressed herself against him, “Kiss me,” she almost growled.</p><p>Alex took Lena’s lips with his own, capturing them passionately, whilst his hands gripped her hips.</p><p>Lena could feel the harshness of the toolbelt against her and she softly moaned. They took a moment to breathe between hard kisses and Alex took off the belt, placed it on the table and pulled Lena back into his arms. Then he guided her towards the new table he had just built and pushed his wife against it.</p><p>“Alex…” Lena said in surprise at the force of his movement.</p><p>Alex pushed Lena’s dress up and parted her legs, he stood between them, pushing his warm rough hands up her thighs and started to kiss her neck, all the way upwards until he met her lips again. Alex took his wife in a hungry kiss, all the while his hands moved higher up her thighs.</p><p> </p><p>They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and Alex slipped his right hand into Lena’s underwear, “Do you want this?” he asked as he slipped two strong fingers up and down her tight slit. He could feel her wetness already coating his fingers.</p><p>“Yesss,” she moaned, closing her eyes at the intensity of his first touch.</p><p>Alex placed his left hand to Lena’s face, holding her jaw, “Open your eyes baby, look at me, I want to see those beautiful green eyes getting aroused for me.”</p><p>Lena opened them and saw the darkness radiating from Alex’s soulful eyes in return. It sent all kinds of sweet signals rushing through her, the tingly sensations that started up when she was getting deeply aroused, she placed her hands around his shoulders and urged him down to her lips again. Alex obliged, kissing his wife deeply, all mouth and tongues whilst his two fingers continued to stroke up and down Lena’s inviting pussy lips.</p><p> </p><p>Breathlessly they broke the kiss and Alex paid more attention to Lena’s neck, but he still only teased her entrance down below. Dragging his fingers up and down mercilessly. </p><p>Lena was getting highly frustrated, “Alex please… love.”</p><p>“Please what baby? Tell me what you want me to do to you, here in the barn...” he teased, his fingers just gently pushing an inch into her and stopping.</p><p>“Fuck me, please,” Lena begged. Her warmth was rushing through her rapidly now, she needed him inside her, filling her with his fingers, for now.</p><p>Alex smirked and raised his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them before her eyes, “You taste so good, I think I want some more of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex grabbed a hold of his wife and lifted her onto the table with his strong arms, then he pulled down her knickers and threw them to one side. Lena’s heart was now thudding in her chest and she was throbbing down below.</p><p>“I need you Alex… please honey,” she pleaded with him. She was on the table, legs parted wide, just waiting for her husband to take her, any which way he wanted, she didn't care how at this point.</p><p>Alex took in the sight of his wife, he could already see her arousal where he had spread it with his fingers all over her pussy lips, now he wanted a taste, he sunk to his knees and pulled her towards him by her hips.</p><p>Lena softly moaned as his tongue quickly parted her folds, licking up and down slowly, driving her to distraction. She pulled her dress down past her shoulders, revealing her soft mounds of flesh beneath, squeezed them hard as desire washed over her.</p><p>“Mmm… so good,” Alex said to her swollen lips, then he prodded her deeply, his tongue inched inside her filling her sweet hole.</p><p>"Oh Alex..." Lena cried out as she rubbed her own nipples which just added to her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Alex lapped and sucked for a good five minutes, then he paid special attention to her hard little nub, licking it and sucking it hard. Lena riding now against his face, covering his stubble in her juices. She could feel the roughness of his face against her pussy and it made her shudder, the feeling was so intense, setting a fire within her. </p><p>“Alex I’m going to cum…” she cried out while squeezing her breasts.</p><p>Alex took his two fingers pushing them deep inside her walls, curling them upwards where she liked it.</p><p>“Hmm… so good honey please fuck me harder,” she begged, she was so close, she just needed an extra push to reach that high.</p><p>Alex stood up, his fingers still inside her, he kissed her roughly and pound into her with those two steady fingers, in and out. He used his left hand to tease her nipples which made Lena come crashing down in waves of sheer bliss.</p><p>“Alex… yes…” Lena cried out as she came with that wonderful warm fluttery feeling. She captured Alex’s fingers, pulling tight around them as her body pulsated beneath him. </p><p>Alex drove those fingers home then, fucking her hard as the warmth of Lena’s cum surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p>Lena thought it was all over but Alex was not finished, he removed his fingers from her drenched pussy and grabbed her, picking her up off the table, “I think we can safely say this table has passed the safety test,” he grinned.</p><p>Lena laughed a little and was then surprised as Alex turned her around and pushed her against the table once more, “Alex!”</p><p>“Shhh baby, I’m far from done with you,” Alex breathed to her neck, pushing himself against her. Then he pushed her down  with one hand so she was flat against the table, he looked at his wife bent over as he reached into his pants and took out his cock. He made it hard and then took both hands and lifted up Lena’s dress again.</p><p>Lena felt her arousal building up again in anticipation of what was about to happen. Alex rubbed his hard length up and down her pussy from behind, making it nice and slick, covering his cock in his wifes cum. Then he pushed himself all the way in, filling Lena with one long hard thrust. </p><p>Lena gasped and grabbed onto the table and she moaned out about how good it felt, so Alex started to fuck her harder, happy that she was enjoying herself.</p><p>All Lena could feel was the incredible feeling of being filled to the hilt and the wonderful sensations rushing through her when he pulled out and rammed it back in. Over and over, Alex fucked her like that with his hands running up and down her back. The tightness around his own mini erection exquisite with each deep thrust. </p><p>“I love you baby,” he told her, “so much.”</p><p>Lena was too far gone to respond, she just moaned his name and made incoherent sounds as he drove her to her second orgasm. Alex wasn't far behind her, cumming hard as he rode her until she finally relaxed beneath him. Alex relaxed on top of his wife and stroked her hair. Lena mumbled something that sounded like, "I love you."</p><p> </p><p>They were getting their breath back when they heard female voices outside the barn door. Alex froze, “Who the hell is that?”</p><p>He stood up and did up his pants quickly, then he scrambled over and picked up Lena’s underwear and passed them to her, she brushed down her skirt but didn't have time to put her knickers on, she held them behind her back, hidden from view.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex…” Andrea smiled with Gayle behind her, “and Lena,” she smirked. Andrea admired Alex’s muscles as he stood there naked from the waist up.</p><p>Lena started to blush, her hands still holding her underwear behind her back.</p><p>“Andrea what are you doing here?” Alex’s brow creased.</p><p>“We were passing this way, I wanted to see how my table was coming along,” she could see it behind Alex and Lena. She stepped forward.</p><p>“It’s finished and I can safely say, it's really solid,” Alex smiled knowingly.</p><p>Lena blushed even more and couldn't even look at her friend.</p><p>“Can I take a look?” Andrea asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Alex stepped out of the way and Lena did too, wishing she had somewhere to stuff her damn knickers.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea and Gayle inspected the craftsmanship of the table, touching the wood and admiring the smoothness of it. Alex and Lena stood there and watched them silently.</p><p>“This is amazing work,” Gayle commented.</p><p>“It's wonderful,” Andrea smiled happily and looked to Alex, “when can you deliver it?”</p><p>“This afternoon if you're gonna be home,” Alex told her, "I am glad it meets your expectations."</p><p>“Great, I'll pay on delivery if that's okay?” Andrea smiled at Alex, Alex nodded, then Andrea looked at Lena, “I need to talk to Lena, if that's okay?”</p><p>Lena nervously smiled, “Of course.”</p><p>“Alone…” Andrea added.</p><p>Gayle looked at Andrea confused so Andrea told her, “It’s about your birthday present darling.”</p><p>“Oh!” Gayle grinned, “In that case, I’ll be outside.”</p><p>Gayle walked off and Alex took the hint too, “I’m guessing you want some privacy to talk?”</p><p>“Uh uh,” Andrea replied.</p><p>Lena scrunched up her knickers as tight as she could in her hand as Alex joined Gayle outside the barn.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea looked at Lena with a smirk on her face, “You just had sex didn't you?”</p><p>“No, what? Of course not,” Lena’s cheeks were already flushed, she just got a little warmer.</p><p>Andrea stepped up behind Lena and Lena rolled her eyes. Andrea grabbed Lena’s underwear from her hands, “You were saying?” she raised an eyebrow at her friend and chuckled.</p><p>Lena sighed, “Give them back…” </p><p>Andrea handed them over, “So was it good?”</p><p>“It was very good thank you,” Lena muttered as she pulled on her underwear.</p><p>Andrea chuckled, “Anyway, that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>Lena stood up straight, now decent, “So what do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“Where can I get a strap on?”</p><p>Lena’s eyes went wide, “Well I wasn't expecting that.”</p><p>“Well you seem to have contacts, I know Brainy made Alex’s prosthetic,” Andrea replied, “and you seem to be pretty pleased with it.”</p><p>“Andrea, Brainy made it for Alex, because he needed one, he’s a man,” Lena told her.</p><p>“And who says a woman can’t wear something similar?” Andrea asked, folding her arms.</p><p>“I... are you serious?” Lena’s brow creased.</p><p>“Yes, I want something special for Gayle’s birthday in a few months time, and well I would benefit from it too, please can you ask Brainy?”</p><p>“I will, but only because it's you,” Lena told her.</p><p>“You know I am surprised he hasn't made a business out of it,” Andrea looked thoughtful for a moment, “women and men could benefit from his creations.”</p><p>“Well I do know he used to make them for people back in National City, at the underground club,” Lena looked thoughtful, “but a business? I don't think he has ever considered it.”</p><p>“Then I need to talk to him, I could even open up a back door business at my store, for adult items only,” Andrea’s mind was now consumed with the idea of opening Midvales first Adult store, “if he would be open to providing the goods?”</p><p>Lena stood there astounded, but at the same time it all made sense, and it could make Brainy a decent amount of money, after all her mother always told her that sex sells. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll have a word with him first thing tomorrow at L-Corp and see if he would be interested,” Lena finally told Andrea.</p><p>“Great!” Andrea rubbed her hands together happily, “and don't forget to ask him if he can make a strap on for Gayle’s birthday, I don't care how much it costs.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Andrea and Gayle left Alex and Lena walked back to the house hand in hand.</p><p>“What did she want so urgently?” Alex enquired.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Lena chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah, now you have me intrigued,” Alex smiled.</p><p>“First of all she wants a strap on for sex with Gayle, and secondly she wants to open a sex shop with Brainy.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex just laughed.</p><p>“I’m being serious,” Lena said walking on towards the house.</p><p>“What really?” Alex followed her quickly, “do you think she will do us a discount?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Mugging and a meeting (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brainy, Lena and Andrea have a meeting.<br/>There is a mugging in town as strange men come to town for the quarterly men's fair.</p><p>Mature: for some sexual content</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday morning at L-Corp</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Brainy was at his desk looking at the possibilities for light bulbs with Leslie Willis. He read over all her notes and went to the cupboard with the new parts he had ordered, he placed them on the workspace, “Come over here, I’ll show you what to do.”</p><p>Leslie walked over to the work bench and watched as Brainy explained what she was required to do, “So will you be okay if I leave you to it?” he asked her.</p><p>“I will,” she smiled excitedly, “I can't believe we are going to make light bulbs, this is my absolute dream.”</p><p>Just then the door opened and Lena walked inside, she looked at Brainy, “Can I have a word?”</p><p>“Of course, I was just finishing here,” Brainy left the light bulb project in Leslies safe hands and walked over to Lena, “what is it?”</p><p>“It’s a little sensitive, can we talk in my office?” Lena told him. Brainy nodded and followed Lena back to her office downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a seat,” Lena said as she sat behind her desk.</p><p>Brainy sat down and looked at her curiously, “Is this anything to do with Alex?”</p><p>“No,” Lena told him, “nothing like that, well actually I guess it is related.”</p><p>“Okay now I am curious,” Brainy said with a slight smile.</p><p>“You said you make...items for people in the underground club in National City yes?” Lena began.</p><p>Brainy nodded, “I did yes and they are well stocked up in the club for future purchases, while I am away.”</p><p>“Well, Andrea Rojas as a proposal for you, she should be here any minute now,” Lena looked to the door for any sign of her making a dramatic entrance. There was none so she continued, “She wants to open an adult store in town, at the back of her own store, for you know, adult things.”</p><p>“You mean things for sexual pleasure?” Brainy replied sort of understanding where she was going with this.</p><p>Lena started to blush a little, she wasn't used to talking about such things with other men, not even Brainy, “Yes, would you be open to such an idea, as to designing some things for her store?”</p><p>Brainy looked thoughtful, “I’ve really only made items for men like Alex so far, but yes I am sure I can come up with some more ideas if I put my mind to it, in fact I had some ideas a few years ago but wasn't sure how popular they would be.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Lena raised an eyebrow, “do tell.”</p><p>“Well, for single ladies, I designed something I call, a dildo,” Brainy told her.</p><p>“That’s a funny name,” Lena smiled, “what exactly is it?”</p><p>“Well, it's for ladies to pleasure themselves with,” Brainy coughed.</p><p>“Oh,” Lena blushed again, “I need to see drawings, I can't even imagine what you mean.”</p><p>Brainy nodded, “I’ll go get my case with my ideas, ready for when Andrea gets here and I can show you both at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Brainy left the room Lena sat back in her chair, curious about this “dildo”. She couldn't wait to see the drawings. She had heard of some very mechanical looking things that looked very painful, but knowing Brainy it was nothing like those horrid things that were more suited for punishment than pleasure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex was at the Saloon taking a break with a beer and some food. Imra came up to his table and placed the wholesome food down in front of him.</p><p>“Thank you Imra,” Alex smiled up at her. </p><p>“You're very welcome,” Imra smiled, “if you need anything else just give me a shout.”</p><p>Alex's smile dropped when he saw the woman stepping up behind her.</p><p>“Maggie,” Imra smiled as she turned around.</p><p>Maggie Sawyer gave Imra a slow sensual kiss and then looked at Alex, “Marshal.”</p><p>“Hope you're behaving,” Alex told her.</p><p>Maggie smirked, “Don't worry I have learned my lesson, I don't want a life of crime, I just want to settle down. And thanks to Lillian and her kind job offer here at the Saloon I can start doing that.”</p><p>“Glad to hear it,” Alex said sipping his beer. </p><p> </p><p>Just then young George came running in panic stricken, “Uncle Alex! Uncle Alex!”</p><p>Alex stood up and rushed over to him, he put his hands on George's arms and tried to get him to calm down, “George take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>George took a deep breath, “It’s Cat, we were walking to the newspaper office and some man came out of nowhere and grabbed her. I tried to stop him, I kicked him real hard but he was too strong.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes went wide and he was suddenly super alert to the danger, “Where is she now?”</p><p>"I left her in the street to come get you, he knocked her down and took all her money from her bag.”</p><p>“Take me to her now,” Alex said, taking his arm and walking towards the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Cat was on the dusty road that went through town, the man had given her quite a blow to the head so she was trying to focus and get her bearings before attempting to stand. Just then she saw Alex and George running over to her and she sighed in relief.</p><p>Alex bent down and checked her over, then he helped her sit up, she tried to get up further to stand but Alex held her in place, “Stay there.”</p><p>“What?” Cat frowned. And before she had a chance to say anything else Alex had picked her up in his arms, then he carried her hurriedly back to the Saloon.</p><p> </p><p>Once at the Saloon Alex got a chair and sat Cat down, then he sat beside her and looked into her eyes, he pointed a finger in front of her, “How many fingers am I holding up?”</p><p>“Two?” Cat said confused, her vision was blurry and it looked like two but she couldn't be sure.</p><p>“Damn,” Alex said, dropping his hand and looking at George. He could see the poor kid was shaking from the whole experience, he needed to give him something to occupy his mind, “George, can you do something for me?”</p><p>George nodded shakily as he looked from Cat to Alex, “Yeah anything.”</p><p>“Go get Doctor Kelly Olsen, I don't want Cat moving anywhere until I know what’s going on,” Alex told him.</p><p> </p><p>George nodded and ran off as fast as he could in the direction of Kelly Olsen’s house. Alex grabbed his food and his beer and finished it while he sat and waited for the doctor.</p><p>“So what did this man look like exactly?” Alex asked her.</p><p>“He was tall, dark hair, moustache, really rugged and mean looking,” Cat told him, “He pulled at my bag and when I would not let go he hit me across the head with his hand.”</p><p>“Yeah, you're starting to get a bruise above your eye,” Alex told her, “hopefully the doc will be here soon to sort you out.”</p><p>“Thank you Alex, for coming to my rescue,” Cat told him.</p><p>“Thank George, he was the one who came looking for help,” Alex gave her a small smile, “I think you owe him a cake or something.”</p><p>Cat chuckled and then winced, she touched her forehead, “Ouch.”</p><p>“Ah yeah, that’s gonna hurt, be careful,” Alex told her.</p><p>“Nothing a strong drink wouldn't fix,” she hinted.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked to the bar, “Imra can I get a G and T over here, a large one?”</p><p>Imra nodded and got to work on Cat’s drink.</p><p>“You remembered my favourite drink,” Cat smiled, impressed.</p><p>“Of course, I always remember a ladies favourite drink,” He replied, “Take it easy and don't move, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” She looked alarmed at being left alone. She was still shaken up from being mugged in broad daylight.</p><p>“The mens room,” Alex told her, “I won't be long.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat nodded, she wasn't exactly happy but she didn't expect Alex to cross his legs while they waited for Dr Olsen.</p><p> </p><p>The Saloon was packed with people, mostly men, workers, miners, prospectors and cowboys. Cat got a chill as she looked at them all. Some of them looked so similar to the man that just mugged her. She was brought out of her thoughts when Imra came over with her Gin and Tonic, “There you go Miss Grant.”</p><p>“Thank you Imra, please call me Cat,” she smiled and sipped the drink.</p><p>“Cat,” Imra smiled, “Are you okay? I overheard.”</p><p>“Would you sit with me until Alex gets back from the bathroom, I’m not okay to be honest. There are so many strange men in town today.”</p><p>Imra smiled and sat down, “Of course I’ll stay with you and yes there are. There is a big event just outside town this week, calf roping, steer wrestling, bull riding, bareback bronco riding, and barrel racing.”</p><p>“Really? Why didn't I know this?” Cat looked surprised.</p><p>“Oh the men tend to keep it to themselves, so they don't get any unwanted visitors,” Imra told her, “I only know because gossip gets around the Saloon like wild fire.”</p><p>Cat smiled, “I imagine it does.”</p><p> </p><p>Back in the lab at L-Corp Elsa was helping Leslie with the lightbulb project. They were busy working on a treatment for filaments that allowed them to burn bright without darkening the insides of their glass bulbs. If they could get this right, they were well on their way to inventing some pretty perfect bulbs for lamp light. Getting rid of the need for oil lamps for some. </p><p> </p><p>Elsa was looking at some tungsten filaments, “So this is what we will be using?”</p><p>“It is,” Leslie smiled, “and Brainy with Lena’s help have made an awesome machine so we can produce super-fine tungsten wire.”</p><p>It was all going well over Elsa’s head, “Well if it means no more oil lamps that is great,” she smiled.</p><p>“It is,” Leslie said enthusiastically, “It will also make L-Corp super important and very rich.”</p><p>“Really?” Elsa said surprised.</p><p>Leslie nodded, “Now pass me those filaments and lets get them into the machine.”</p><p> </p><p>While they worked Leslie noticed that Elsa was quiet and seemed a little distracted.</p><p>“Anyway, how are you? Are you still dating that boy?” Leslie asked.</p><p>Elsa smiled shyly, “George, yes, I spent the night at his house.”</p><p>“Wow that was fast,” Leslie looked at Elsa, thinking she meant something else.</p><p>“No! Not like that, it was a sleepover after a day fishing,” Elsa said quickly and blushed.</p><p>“So,” Leslie smiled, “how did that go?”</p><p>“It was wonderful,” Elsa smiled, “but we got caught in bed together.”</p><p>“Wait what? I thought you said it wasn't like that, you should be careful Elsa, you don't want to end up like half the girls in this town, pregnant at sixteen.”</p><p>Elsa frowned, “We just shared a bed, we didn't do anything, I wouldn't even know what to do.”</p><p>“Really?” Leslie raised her eyebrow and then started up the machine, “did you not have the talk off your father?”</p><p>“He just warned me to not do anything with a boy until marriage, he didn't exactly say what,” Elsa sighed.</p><p>“I can see you need a woman to talk to, I would be happy to help,” Leslie told her.</p><p>“Thank you, but I want to wait until I am married,” Elsa told her.</p><p>Leslie shrugged, “Well, I hope George is on the same page as you.”</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” she smiled thinking about how lovely he was, “he likes me a lot.”</p><p>Leslie got the feeling Elsa was going to find out pretty quick that boys didn't like to wait.</p><p> </p><p>In Lena’s office, she and Andrea were looking at Brainy’s drawings of some rather interesting objects, all made to pleasure men and women. </p><p>Andrea’s eyes nearly popped out at the one he had named the super dildo. It was 8 inches long and made of a new material he had invented called Silicone. The same material that Alex’s penis prosthetic was made from.</p><p>“Why would anyone want something so big?” Andrea asked, her mouth agape.</p><p>Brainy smiled, “You would be surprised at what some men and women require for personal pleasure.”</p><p>Lena looked curiously at all the different sizes, then at some other intriguing objects, “What’s this one for?”</p><p>Brainy took a look at the drawing she was pointing too, “Ah those, they are one of my finest inventions, they are called Silicone Pleasure Balls.”</p><p>Lena had no idea what they could possibly do, they were just two round balls with an attachment, “And what is the purpose?”</p><p>Andrea listened in intently, she was all for more pleasure.</p><p>“They help to tighten your pelvic floor muscles, wearing them could lead to stronger Kegel muscles and more intense orgasms,” Brainy told them, “they can be used as a prelude to intercourse or on their own. You could even walk around all day with them in.”</p><p>Andrea chuckled at Brainy’s enthusiasm and Lena looked even more curious, “Hmm interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they had finished Andrea and Brainy struck up a deal, he would provide the goods and she would open a back door adult pleasure shop behind her store. Lena went about the rest of her business that day thinking about the pleasure balls. </p><p> </p><p>Alex meanwhile was in his office with Gayle, his deputy Sheriff, having left Cat in Dr Olsens good hands.</p><p>“So, we're on the lookout for a rough looking man with a moustache, this doesn't help much,” Gayle said after Alex told her about the mugging on Cat, “but I have an idea.”</p><p>“Go on,” Alex said, his legs firmly planted on his desk.</p><p>“Maybe if Cat gave the description to someone who could draw, we could put up posters?” Gayle suggested.</p><p>“And do you have anyone in mind?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Andrea teaches Art at the school,” Gayle replied.</p><p>Alex put his legs down and sat up, “Okay, well if you could arrange all that because I have a feeling I am going to be busy with all these strange men in town for a week.”</p><p>“No problem,” Gayle replied, “won't you be joining them in their fun?”</p><p>“I might,” Alex replied, “I’m pretty good at bareback bronco riding, just depends if I can get some time to do that.”</p><p>“I’m sure between Kara and myself we can manage while you go have some fun Marshal,” Gayle smiled.</p><p>“Yes but what I consider fun and what Lena considers fun are two different things, she will probably freak out,” Alex frowned. </p><p>“Just don't tell her,” Gayle shrugged.</p><p>“I couldn't do that, we tell each other everything,” Alex replied.</p><p>“You're unusual for a man Marshal,” Gayle said curiously.</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I don't know, you actually care what your woman wants and thinks,” Gayle replied honestly, “It's rare you know, most men expect their women to be quiet and go along with everything they say.”</p><p>“I’m not most men,” Alex smiled.</p><p>“Indeed,” Gayle replied, “right I best go find Andrea and see if she can help us.”</p><p>Alex nodded and walked her to the door.</p><p> </p><p>Gayle found Andrea back at their house, she had only just got in from seeing Brainy and Lena.</p><p>Gayle walked up to Andrea who was standing at the kitchen sink, she wrapped her arms around her lovers waist from behind, “Hey darling.”</p><p>Andrea turned in Gayle’s arms and smiled, “Hey babe,” then she placed a soft kiss to Gayle’s lips. They both smiled at each other as their noses touched.</p><p>“Your home early,” Andrea commented.</p><p>“I got something to ask you,” Gayle said before kissing and licking up Andrea’s smooth neck.</p><p>“Mmm so ask then,” Andrea sighed distractedly.</p><p>Gayle met Andrea’s lips again, kissing her harder and pushing her up against the solid counter, “It can wait but this can't.”</p><p>Andrea softly moaned as she felt Gayle’s hand lift up her skirt and run up her thigh, “Gayle…”</p><p>“Shhh honey, I think we have time for a quickie before I go back to work,” Gayle breathed to her lips.</p><p>Gayle’s hand was in her underwear in record time, her fingers slipping through Andreas folds, “You feel so good.”</p><p>“Mmm Gayle…” Andrea moaned and wrapped her arms around Gayle’s shoulders.</p><p>Gayle could see the trees and the sunlight behind Andrea, as she fucked her against the sink, she could see people passing by in the street and it gave her a rush, “Fuck, imagine if one of those people saw us.”</p><p>Andrea gulped, she hadn't even thought about that, they were right in front of the front window and she was getting a thorough seeing too, “Maybe we should move to the bedroom?”</p><p>“No,” Gayle said, her fingers pistoning in and out of Andrea’s dripping sex, “I want to fuck you here, it's exciting.”</p><p>Andrea moaned and closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to being sent over the edge, she pulled at Gayle’s hair when she finally came gushing around the blonde's long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Lena was in bed reading by oil lamp light. Alex was lying on his side, watching her, smiling as he looked at her beautiful face. He placed his hand on Lena’s stomach and gently let his fingers wander, they were both naked because it was so hot.</p><p>Lena tried so hard not to be distracted from her reading but his hands were becoming more insistent and she dropped her book when two fingers stroked up and down between her legs.</p><p>“Alex… I was trying to read!” she weakly protested.</p><p>“Is that book better than me?” Alex took his hand away and pouted.</p><p>Lena grabbed his hand and placed it back where it was, “Don't you dare stop now, now that you have wound me up.”</p><p>Alex smirked and moved closer, then he kissed Lena softly as he pressed two fingers into her, “Good you're getting wet for me,” he commented between more passionate open mouthed kisses, “I want you nice and wet before I fuck you hard.”</p><p>Lena felt her arousal go into overdrive at his words, “Alex…damn you for making me want you more than a book.”</p><p>Alex chuckled and then got on top of his wife, positioning himself, “So are you ready for me?”</p><p>Lena nodded eagerly, “Alex please, just fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex did just that, making love to her passionately and giving Lena the ride of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards Lena lay in Alex’s arms, blissfully happy and content. She was going to tell him all about Brainy’s sexual pleasure toys until she realised her husband had fallen to sleep. Never mind, she could tell him tomorrow, she didn't want to get him all excited again after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Georges Crush (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George helps Andrea and discovers he never got over his first crush.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning the first people up were Cat and Kara. They let George sleep in after the ordeal yesterday. Kara had been out of town collecting taxes from local farmers and didn't get home until late the night before and then when she did get home Kara had spent most of the night comforting Cat after the mugging. So she was very suitably tired this morning. Kara yawned as Cat poured their tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should go back to bed love,” Cat said.</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Kara yawned again, “really.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Cat replied unconvinced.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Kara said a little more brightly, “how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Better,” Cat sighed and sipped her tea, “but I think I’ll stay home today just in case.”</p>
<p>“That is a good idea, I’ll stay home too, I am sure Alex can cope without me for one day,” Kara replied.</p>
<p>“You don't have to do that,” Cat told her, “after all it's busy in town, you will be needed.”</p>
<p>“Nope, I’m sorry but you are stuck with me,” Kara got up and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, kissing her cheek, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too darling,” Cat smiled.</p>
<p>George made a gagging sound from his seat at the breakfast table.</p>
<p>Cat and Kara just smiled at each other and laughed. Then they all looked to the stairs as Alex came down and into the kitchen. He walked over to make some coffee and turned to look at Cat.</p>
<p>“How are you this morning?” he asked.</p>
<p>Cat nodded, “I’m okay but I am going to take a few days off from the newspaper.”</p>
<p>Alex finished making his coffee and sat down, “Kara, you stay here with Cat today, me and Gayle can handle town.”</p>
<p>Kara nodded then looked to Cat, “See, I told you.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Cat smiled then sipped her tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara noticed George had been very quiet over breakfast, “And how are you George? It was a scary thing to witness yesterday.”</p>
<p>He looked up from his food bowl, “I’m fine, I just wish I could have done more.”</p>
<p>“You did all you could do George,” Alex told him, “I’m proud of how you handled the situation. Like a man.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Kara commented, “I’m just glad you didnt get hurt too.”</p>
<p>George shuffled in his seat, he wasn't sure, but he would take what the adults said for now. </p>
<p>“So what did the doctor say?” Alex asked.</p>
<p>“She told me to take the week off work and rest, I think she was being over cautious,” Cat replied, “it was only a concussion.”</p>
<p>“Only?” Kara frowned, “Cat please take the doctors advice.”</p>
<p>Cat smiled a little and turned in her chair to face Kara who was still standing behind her, “Alright, I promise to take the week off, but I don't want you babysitting me the whole time.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Kara agreed on the compromise. Besides she had a feeling it would be all hands on deck at the Marshal’s office by the end of the week when all the men celebrated the end of the festivities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena came down next, she was still wearing her robe and not at all ready for work. Alex gazed at her, it didn't matter how long they had been together, he fell in love with her more every day, and her loose curls were an added distraction this morning.</p>
<p>Lena noticed her husband staring and gave him a small sexy smile. Alex felt a reaction to her stirring down below in his pants. Morning wood was definitely a thing since being on male hormones. He had been fighting the feeling all morning and Lena standing there smiling at him in her silk robe, with her natural long dark curls was setting him off again. He inwardly groaned and grabbed his coffee mug, trying to think of anything other than sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena made herself a coffee and some food and sat down beside her husband, she gave him a side smirk and he placed his warm hand on her knee under the table. If they had the place to themselves she wouldn't have stood a chance. He would have had her on the table by now and she knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara had sat down and was talking to Cat, whilst George got out of his seat and took himself outside. He had been given some jobs to do with Andrea this morning, helping out at the stables. So the young man headed straight over there to see his former crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lena I’ve been thinking,” Alex looked to his wife beside him as he let his fingers gently wander along her thigh.</p>
<p>Lena looked at him, her eyes getting more and more aroused by the second because of his tender touch, “About?” she almost squealed.</p>
<p>“How would you feel if I joined the men’s festivities tomorrow? I hear they are doing bareback bronco riding, I would like to take a go at it,” Alex asked her tentatively.</p>
<p>Lena frowned, “It’s so dangerous Alex, I don't know...”</p>
<p>Alex gently rubbed her thigh, “I won't do it if you don't want me to, but I have done it before and I am pretty good at it.”</p>
<p>Kara looked over at them and nodded, “He’s not lying, I’ve seen Alex in action.”</p>
<p>“Not you too,” Lena sighed, “well I suppose if you really want to.”</p>
<p>“Great,” Alex smiled, “I’ll ask Gayle to cover for me while I take a trip over there. It’s been a while since I have taken part in the games.”</p>
<p>“Please come home to me in one piece,” Lena told him, “that is all I ask.”</p>
<p>Alex kissed Lena’s cheek, “Don't worry baby I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was at the stables throwing hay down for the horses to eat. He kept looking at Andrea who was brushing El down. He thought he was well over his crush, but apparently he wasn't.</p>
<p>“So George, how’s your training coming along?” Andrea gave him a smile and his whole body seemed to heat up. </p>
<p>“Err… yeah it's good,” He told her.</p>
<p>“So what do you prefer, working with Alex or working with Lena?” She asked. She was curious about her former student. He was a very intelligent young man with a lot to offer whichever profession he chose.</p>
<p>“I think I want to be a Sheriff still, maybe a Marshal, but that would mean leaving town,” George replied unsure.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Andrea replied, “I see your dilemma, but then you get to see more of the country too.”</p>
<p>“True, but I think I would miss my family too much,” George admitted.</p>
<p>“That is understandable,” Andrea replied then broached the subject of girlfriends, “So do you have a girlfriend yet?”</p>
<p>George shook his head and lied, he didn't want his crush to know he was seeing someone, “Nah…”</p>
<p>“Are you interested in girls?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Of course,” George said quickly.</p>
<p>“Well isn't there anyone you like?” she prodded.</p>
<p>“There is, but there is no way she would be interested in me,” George replied thinking about Andrea. He liked Elsa, but Andrea was a woman and a very hot one.</p>
<p>“And why is that?” she stopped brushing EL and placed the brush into a bucket, then she looked at George who was staring back at her.</p>
<p>“I… er… she’s older and I think she’s seeing someone anyway,” George replied. He had heard things and seen Andrea with Gayle but he just assumed they were only friends.</p>
<p>“Well, if you want my advice, you should tell her how you feel, you never know she might like you too,” Andrea smiled.</p>
<p>George didn't know much about women yet, he wondered if Andrea was flirting with him, “Andrea...would you date someone younger than yourself?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” she replied, “It would depend how young.”</p>
<p>“How about me?” he dared to ask.</p>
<p>“What?” Andrea laughed, “Oh George you are such a joker, just like your uncle.”</p>
<p>George blushed and turned around, “I think I’m finished here,” he said before stomping out of there embarrassed and hurt.</p>
<p>Andrea was left standing there wondering what on earth just happened! She thought about going after him and then it dawned on her that he must have been serious, “Oh dear god the boys got a crush on me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was in the Saloon and he had already broken up two bar fights, he stood at the bar and ordered a double whiskey.</p>
<p>“Drinking on the job Marshal?” Winn said as he poured his drink.</p>
<p>Alex took it and sank it back in one go, “That’s better,” he said, placing the glass down and wiping his mouth.</p>
<p>He watched as Gayle, his deputy Sheriff dragged a man out of the Saloon, ready for a jail cell.</p>
<p>“It's the only thing I hate about the men’s fair,” Alex grumbled, “give me a beer.”</p>
<p>Winn looked at Alex, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Alex gave him a look that said I am not in the mood to be questioned. He grabbed a beer from the shelf and handed it to Alex quickly.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Alex told him.</p>
<p>“You know Marshal, you seem a bit tense, I can offer you a massage, maybe a little more,” Winn flirted dangerously, trying to get Alex to lighten up a little.</p>
<p>Alex gave him the side eye and drank his beer, then he turned to Winn, “You keep your filthy paws away from me.”</p>
<p>Winn was leaning on the bar smiling at Alex, he immediately backed off, “I was only kidding,” he said raising his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m not in the mood for your jokes,” Alex told him just as another bar brawl broke out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile back at home Cat was doing some sewing at her table in the living room, she was patching up some of Georges clothes, whilst Kara sat reading a book on the couch.</p>
<p>They both looked up when Andrea appeared stricken at the doorway, “Have you seen George?”</p>
<p>“No, why?” Kara asked, putting down her book.</p>
<p>“I think I hurt his feelings,” Andrea sighed.</p>
<p>“Come in and tell us more,” Cat said, waving Andrea into the room.</p>
<p>Andrea took a seat on the couch beside Kara, “I am so sorry. I was asking him if he had a girlfriend, I had no idea he had a crush on me.”</p>
<p>Kara chuckled and Cat looked surprised, “Neither did I, besides he's got a girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“He does? Who?” Andrea asked, because as far as she was aware he didn't.</p>
<p>“Elsa, the girl working for Lena as an apprentice,” Kara replied.</p>
<p>“Oh well I am sure I embarrassed him, he said he had not got one and would I date anyone younger than myself. I laughed at him thinking he was joking when he asked if I would date him!”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” Kara face palmed, “I remember now, Alex teased him about his crush on you, but this was years ago when he was still at school. I thought he was over it.”</p>
<p>Andrea sighed and put her head in her hands, then she looked at them both, “Boys of his age, well you know what they are like.”</p>
<p>“I’ll talk to him or maybe get Alex to have a word again,” Cat told her, “Don't you worry yourself, he will be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was much later and everyone was home apart from George. They were all in the living room but Kara was pacing the room nervously biting her nails.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Cat said.</p>
<p>Alex walked in then having gone searching for George when he got home, “I’ve checked the stables, the barn and the fields, only thing left to do is take lucky out and go a little further afield, but it's getting dark.”</p>
<p>Kara looked at Alex, “I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>Alex nodded, then walked over to his wife who was on the couch reading a science manual, he lent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Hopefully we won't be long.”</p>
<p>Lena stood, “Maybe I should help you look?”</p>
<p>“You should stay here with Cat,” Alex told her.</p>
<p>Cat heard the exchange, “I am absolutely fine, in fact I would go look with you, but doctors orders.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kara told her wife, “Stay there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex holstered his gun securely, “Come on then lets go before it gets any later.”</p>
<p>Lena and Kara grabbed some guns too and their coats, then they followed Alex outside. They made their way over to the stables and got the horses ready, then Alex rode Lucky with Lena sitting behind him and Kara took El.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They rode off in different directions to cover more ground. They were all unaware that George had met up with his friend Harry in town a few hours ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George slumped down against the side wall of the Saloon, his head fuzzy from drinking.</p>
<p>Harry sat down beside him with a bottle of bourbon, he handed it to George, “Here get that down you, you will get better in no time.”</p>
<p>George took a drink from the bottle and handed it back to his friend, “Women suck,” George grumbled drunkenly.</p>
<p>Harry laughed, “Your moms are women George.”</p>
<p>“Okay not moms, just women I fancy,” George replied, “hand me the bottle!”</p>
<p>Harry handed it back to him after taking a drink himself, “You know you should forget about girls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was one year older than George, and acted about ten years older. He was often acting out and doing things he shouldn't. Stealing booze, drinking hard and messing around. He had also never understood what George saw in the female species. They were not his type.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could,” George mumbled into the bottle as he took another drink.</p>
<p>Harry placed a hand on George’s thigh, “Us guys we should stick together you know.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you're right,” George said, taking another swig from the bottle.</p>
<p>Harry leaned in a little closer and took the bottle from George, his hand moved further up the young man’s leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was not at all prepared for what happened next as Harry kissed him hard on the lips.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. George is found. (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George is found. </p>
<p>Mature Warning: Some angst ahead and mentions of alcoholism, domestic abuse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara took El far past the edge of their land, circled it and there was no sign of George, she was getting worried and frustrated. It was dark now, the only light was from above and the twinkling of the stars. She gazed up at the beautiful night sky for a moment before heading back home. She just hoped that Alex and Lena had more luck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex rode into town with Lena on the back of his horse, her arms were tight around his waist.</p>
<p>They pulled up outside the Saloon, it was heaving with men, mostly drunk. Alex saw Gayle at the entrance to the Saloon. She had been there all night, throwing out rowdy customers and breaking up fights. This was her version of hell but at the same time she was getting some satisfaction from kicking a few arrogant male butts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there,” Alex greeted his deputy sheriff.</p>
<p>“Hi Marshal,” Gayle smiled relieved to see some help.</p>
<p>“I’m not staying, I am looking for George,” Alex told her, “Kara’s kid.”</p>
<p>“I can't say I have noticed any young uns around here tonight,” Gayle replied.</p>
<p>“He’s got dark hair, short, about this high, fifteen years old,” Alex showed her with his hands that George was around 5ft 5 inches.</p>
<p>Gayle shook her head, “Nope doesn't sound familiar, all I got here are a ton of grizzly men with anger issues.”</p>
<p>“It’s been that bad tonight eh?” Alex gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>“Yep, I’ll be glad to see the back of this week,” Gayle said then she turned around having heard another scuffle breaking out, “I best go sort that out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena tied up the horse outside and then went to follow Alex inside, that was until she heard someone shouting around the side of the Saloon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off me! What do you think you're doing!” George pushed Harry off with force. As much as he could manage in his drunken condition.</p>
<p>Harry looked at his friend in shock, “I’m sorry George, I got the feeling you liked me too.”</p>
<p>“I do,” George replied, “but not like that,” he added with a deep frown. </p>
<p>Then he felt the urge to be sick, he turned around and did just that just as Lena rounded the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh damn!” Lena said when she saw him crouched on the ground holding his stomach. Most of the contents of his stomach now on the floor.</p>
<p>George groaned, he had never felt so ill as he did in this moment, his head was spinning.</p>
<p>Lena looked to Alex who was about to enter the Saloon, “Alex, he’s over here!” she shouted.</p>
<p>Alex turned around and rushed over to where Lena was gazing down at a very pale looking George Danvers.</p>
<p>Alex bent down and looked at George, then he looked to Lena, “Do you have a handkerchief?” </p>
<p>Lena quickly rummaged in her trouser pocket, pulling out her bandana, “Will this do?”</p>
<p>Alex nodded and took it from Lena’s hand. Then he lifted George’s chin and looked at the kids' glazed eyes, “George, look at me,” Alex said as he wiped the mess from George’s face.</p>
<p>George struggled to focus, “Uncle Alex?”</p>
<p>“Yes it’s me, let's get you home,” Alex pulled George to his feet carefully.</p>
<p>“I don't feel good…” George groaned as his stomach lurched again. Luckily for Alex nothing came out this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the while Harry stood and watched guiltily, Lena scowled at him when she noticed the bottle of bourbon in the boys hands. But she turned her attention back to George and Alex.</p>
<p>Alex was holding George up, “We need to get him home, he’ll be fine by morning, maybe a very sore head though.”</p>
<p>Lena shook her head, “I don't know Alex, he looks so unwell. Maybe we should take him to the doctor?”</p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Alex chuckled, “he's just drunk. Besides Kelly will be in bed by now.”</p>
<p>Lena wasn't sure about this at all, he looked like he had drank far too much, she was concerned for him, “I don't know Alex, look at him, he can barely stand.”</p>
<p>“Help me get him onto the horse, you can ride with him home and I’ll walk beside you,” Alex told his wife.</p>
<p>“Okay,” she agreed reluctantly, then she turned to Harry, “I am going to be having words with your father.”</p>
<p>“Please Mrs Danvers not my dad,” Harry’s face went white as sheet, he looked frightened.</p>
<p>“Do you really think I am going to let you get away with this, look what you've done!” Lena glared at him.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Harry’s brow creased, “I’ll do anything to make this right, just please don't tell my dad, he will kill me.”</p>
<p>Lena looked at the boy curiously, why did he look so scared?</p>
<p>Alex sighed, “We haven't got time for this right now, we need to get George home and to bed. We can deal with that idiot later.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded, “Your right,” she took a last look at Harry, “You should go home young man.”</p>
<p>“Yes Mrs Danvers, I will, I promise,” Harry told her. However Harry couldn't keep his promise, because he just knew he would get home to a drunk father who would use him as a punching bag. Harry would rather take his chances on the streets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually got George home and straight into bed. The young man was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow. Cat was frantic and so was Kara, they had fussed over him as they got their son into bed. Kara gave him an extra blanket and Cat got a bucket just in case. But right now there wasn't much else they could do but let him sleep it off. So the adults converged in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you say it was Harry who got him drunk?” Cat asked.</p>
<p>Alex nodded, “Yeah, I guess, he was the one holding the bottle and George can't afford booze that expensive.”</p>
<p>Lena looked worried and Kara noticed, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Harry looked so scared when I said about telling his father, there is something not right there,” Lena replied deep in thought.</p>
<p>“He’s just a stupid kid acting out and didn't want to get caught,” Alex said brushing off any concerns.</p>
<p>“No,” Lena looked to her husband and frowned, “It was more than that, I can feel it in my gut.”</p>
<p>Alex placed his hand on Lena’s arm, “It's been a stressful evening, let's go to bed. We can all discuss this in the morning.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded, but the feeling that something was very off about Harry didn't go away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Lena went up to bed. Kara decided to sit with George, and maybe sleep on his top bunk for the night, she didn't like the idea of leaving him alone when he was so sick. So Cat and Kara kissed at the door of the bedroom and said their good nights. Then Kara settled in with George for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Young Harry made his way to his den. A place he had made in the woods near Alex and Lena’s property. He had a blanket in there and pillows and a huge sheet which acted as a roof to his den. He lay down and pulled the blankets over himself as the evening became colder. All he could think about was his best friend George and how he had gone and ruined everything between them with one stupid kiss. Harry decided from this moment forward he would forget about his feelings for guys and find himself a girlfriend. At least then his father might be happy with something he did. And George might forgive him. Before he fell to sleep that night Harry couldn't help the stray tears that fell down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Kara got down from the top bunk then she bent down and gently woke George who was on the bottom bunk, “Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?”</p>
<p>He slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother, “Mom…” he groaned as his head thumped, “my head hurts real bad.”</p>
<p>“Shhh baby,” Kara told him, placing her hand on his forehead, “Stay there okay? I’m going to go to Dr Olsen and see if she’s got anything you can take.”</p>
<p>“No, don't go!” George said with his hand now on Kara’s arm.</p>
<p>“Okay I’ll stay, but let me just go get someone to go to the doctor for you,” Kara told him gently, “I’ll be right back okay?”</p>
<p>George simply nodded and Kara scooted out of there and knocked on Alex and Lena’s bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex groaned, “Go away, it's too early…”</p>
<p>“Alex!” Kara shouted, getting impatient.</p>
<p>Alex sat up and ran his hand through his short hair, “What the hell Kara.”</p>
<p>“Come in,” Lena sat up and sighed.</p>
<p>Kara let herself in and stepped inside, then she closed the door behind her, “George needs help, he’s still not feeling well and his head is all clammy.”</p>
<p>Alex got out of bed, luckily he was wearing his long johns, “I’ll go fetch the doctor. I can take Lucky, it will be quicker than walking.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Alex, and for everything you both did last night,” Kara said looking at Lena.</p>
<p>“We are all one big family Kara, you know we all help each other out,” Lena smiled then yawned.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry I disturbed you, especially after such a late night,” Kara apologised.</p>
<p>“You can pay us back by putting on a big pot of coffee,” Alex chuckled as he pulled on a shirt. Then he grabbed his jeans, “You might wanna look away while I get my long johns off.”</p>
<p>Kara blushed, “Right that is my Que to go make that coffee.” She turned around and made her way downstairs, completely forgetting her promise to stay with George. But as luck would have it, Cat was now awake and had already gone to see George in his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon Alex returned with Dr Kelly Olsen on the back of his horse. He led her inside, “He’s up the stairs, first room on the left.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Kelly said, then she nodded hello to the others who were sitting at the breakfast table before making her way upstairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara, Lena and Alex waited. Cat was still upstairs sitting with George. Ten minutes or so passed and Kelly and Cat came downstairs. </p>
<p>Kara stood and looked at them both, “Well?”</p>
<p>Kelly smiled, “He’s alright, it's just a hangover, but because it's his first he’s suffering more than most. I gave him a painkiller and an herbal remedy for his stomach that works wonders.</p>
<p>Kara let out a breath, “Thank the lord.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Alex smiled and sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>“Would you like to stay for a cup of tea or coffee if you prefer?” Cat asked Kelly beside her.</p>
<p>“I would like that, thank you,” Kelly replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat took out a chair for her at the table and Kelly sat down. She didn't know the family that well but she was impressed so far with how friendly they were, especially considering she wasn't white. Around these parts people usually looked at her funny, but the Danvers family never blinked an eye. She had also heard stories from James since she moved here about how cool Alex was. She had to admit the Marshal had caught her eye, she thought he was very handsome and he was always friendly to her when she gave him his Testosterone injections every six months. She was one of the few people who knew Alex's secret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the back of the fields in the woods Harry was packing up his things into a leather bag. He knew he had to go show his face at home soon or his father would be a nightmare. </p>
<p>When he got home he was relieved to find his father asleep on the couch with a few empty bottles of whiskey beside the couch on the floor. Harry quietly made his way upstairs to his room, very careful not to disturb the sleeping monster, as he regularly referred to him. The creek of the stairs made his father stir from his slumber and Harry froze in place.</p>
<p>“Harry is that you?” The man shouted.</p>
<p>Harry kept quiet hoping that his father would fall back to sleep. But unfortunately he didn't, the man got up and walked over to the stairs, he glared up at Harry, “You son of a bitch, get down here now!”</p>
<p>Harry slowly made his way back downstairs, “Dad...I”</p>
<p>The slap across Harry’s cheek made him stagger back on the stairs. He looked into his father's eyes and they were angry. He was already wishing he had not risked going home.</p>
<p>“You were out all night kid, you are going to pay for that,” his father threatened and started to take off his belt.</p>
<p>Harry pushed his drunken father out of the way and ran out of the house as fast as he could. His father chased him as far as the front gate, cursing and screaming at him, then he gave up exhausted and went back inside. Once inside he grabbed another bottle of whiskey and started drinking again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry ran, and ran, he had no idea where he was going to go but anywhere was better than at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Men's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex takes George out for the day and takes part in the bronco riding competition.<br/>They bump into a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking Kelly Olsen back to her home Alex returned to the house to see if George was feeling any better. Alex had been planning to take George to his first ever men’s fair to watch mostly and learn. When Alex finally got home around midday he was happy to see that George was up and he was even eating a late breakfast. Alex hung his hat and coat up and then made himself a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are all your plans for today?” Alex said sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at her husband and smiled, “I’m going to be at the lab, we're making great progress on our new invention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You’ll have to tell me more sometime,” Alex said as he sipped his hot coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat breathed out in frustration, “And I will be stuck at home when there is so much to write about with the men's fair in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled and placed her hand on Cat’s, “You can always work from home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Cat replied, “but I don't have my typewriter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we should fix that, we have a spare room we could make into an office,” Lena commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pen and paper is just as good for now,” Kara replied, ”but yes that is a good idea, we should do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have always wanted a study with a library, maybe my handsome husband could make some shelving for us,” Lena gave Alex a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex touched Lena’s knee and smiled, “I would be happy to build y’all some book shelves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Alex looked at George, “And how are you feeling, young man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked up from his bowl of porridge, “Much better, whatever Dr Kelly gave me is a miracle worker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is good, that herbal remedy worked its magic on me a few times after one too many,” Alex agreed, “well now you are feeling brighter, how would you like to join me today at the men's fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had already got permission from his moms to take George there today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s eyes lit up, “Are you serious? I would love that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Alex smiled, “finish your food, because we need to get going in around an hour. The events start at 2pm. And I am taking part at four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George quickly finished his food and then went to get dressed in some suitable clothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara kept her voice down once George had gone upstairs to his room to change, “Alex this is a perfect opportunity for you to talk to George,” she said across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at his sister, “About what exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed, “You know, men’s stuff, drinking and women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Alex raised his eyebrows, “alright, if you think it will do any good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously have no idea what else to do,” Kara replied and frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Cat replied then looked at Alex, “If you could just try and get through to him that his behaviour was not good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex finished his coffee, “I sure will try. But I can't promise it will help, he’s a teenage boy and you learn from your own mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat and Kara both nodded, “We understand,” Kara told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George came from upstairs dressed in a blue cheque shirt and jeans and rushed over to the stand where his cowboy hat and boots were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Uncle Alex!” He called across to Alex who was still sitting at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “I think he’s keen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure he doesn't get up to anything he shouldn't,” Cat told Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood and pushed his chair under the table, then he kissed Lena, “Have a good day baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, you too, and take care riding those broncos,” Lena looked to Alex’s brooding hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry baby, I’m an expert, I ride them as good as I ride…” Alex paused and didn't add the </span>
  <em>
    <span>You. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed knowing full well what he almost said, “Go then, before George gets even more impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked over at George who was standing waiting by the door with his hands on his hips, “Okay lad I am coming, let me just get my hat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the grounds of the fair and the games it was packed with people, mostly men, a small scattering of women with young ones. There were stalls where you could shoot targets and win prizes, warm beer from barrels being served and plenty of cooked food, like pork and steak. Then over in the field there were cordoned off areas where the men would compete in the games. Alex walked with George to the Bronco riding area to get signed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After signing up Alex and George went to enjoy some of the food and drink on offer, and because there wasn't anything set up apart from beer Alex allowed George a pint after he tasted it and noted how much it had been watered down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink it slowly kid,” Alex warned him. After getting over a hangover from hell Alex didn't want poor George relapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” George stood and looked around the ground, “this is so exciting Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Alex said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “just don't go to far away from me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded then they walked around, taking a look at the stalls and having a go at some of the fun things like the target shooting range.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at L-Corp there was a very exciting test going on. The light bulb was complete and ready for its first run. Brainy attached it to his set up, if this worked, once electricity was commonplace these bulbs could run in homes and establishments in every city and town equipped with electrical wiring. Right now it was only major cities that had electricity, it was yet to arrive in Midvale. For now Brainy had his own mini version of an electrical set up using batteries he had made. He would attach the bulb to it and if it lit up and stayed lit, they were successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena, Leslie and Elsa all stood anxiously waiting for Brainy to work his magic as it were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he flicked a switch and just like that there was bright light filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!” Elsa put her hand to her chest in surprise. She had never seen anything so amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled and walked up to Brainy, she put a hand on his arm, “Well done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brainy turned around a big grin plastered on his face, “It worked, it really worked,” then he looked to Leslie who came up with the initial idea, “Leslie, you did it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leslie started to smile and stepped up to Brainy, “I couldn't have done this without you and Lena, without your support and funding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will send off a letter to get it patented immediately,” Brainy told them, his mind constantly on the go, “before someone else gets any ideas of a similar nature, we have to be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Leslie replied, “I heard the electric light company was onto something similar way back when I was in National City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, now that this is a huge success, I think we should go and celebrate with pancakes at the Saloon,” Lena suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded eagerly, absolutely starving having all missed lunch in their excitement to get the test underway.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soon time for Alex to ride the bronco. George watched from over the fence nervously. He had never seen anything like this before but the other riders before Alex all came tumbling off and it looked painful. George felt a little scared and wished one of his mama’s was with him to reassure him, or Aunt Lena. He bit his nails as Alex came out of the pen and into the dusty field, the bronco was bucking like crazy and Alex held on tight. And after a very intense few minutes the crowd cheered and Alex raised his fist in the air. He had held on longer than anyone and could have carried on but the whistle blew to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex dismounted the horse and walked back to the pen with a smile on his face. He had won the competition easily. George came running over to him, “Uncle Alex you were awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and took off his riding gloves, “Thanks kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you win?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “Two tickets to the coast, I guess I am taking your Aunt Lena on vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” George said amazed, “I ain't ever seen the sea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe we can get some extra tickets for you and your moms,” Alex suggested placing his hand on his shoulder, “now I need a beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and George walked over to the beer stall and Alex got a pint for himself, but decided that George should probably not have anymore, he didn't want him getting sick again, so instead he bought George an orange from a fruit stall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An Orange, but I like beer,” George frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it, but it doesn't like you much,” Alex chuckled, “and after last night, you need something good for you, so eat the orange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Uncle,” George said and started to peel it while Alex drank his pint of beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were about to leave when Alex spotted Harry, he was running away from a stall and being chased by a man with a gun. Alex rushed over there with George running behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s going on?” Alex shouted at the man with the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kid stole food from my stall, the son of a bitch,” The man grunted as he came to a stop in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a US Marshal,” Alex told him quickly, “I’ll handle this, put your gun away he’s just a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glare Alex gave the disgruntled man made him back off quickly. Alex pulled George’s arm, “Come on we need to get Harry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally caught up with Harry who was out of breath on his knees at the edge of the fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walked up to him, “Harry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned around, fear in his face, he knew that voice, it was the US Marshal and he was now probably going to end up in a jail cell or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at his friend with concern, “Harry, you look terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry just gave a small chuckle at that, “Thanks mate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stepped up to the young man, “Why did you steal the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy shrugged, “I was hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't your dad feeding you?” George asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s brow creased, “I didn't go home last night, actually that's a lie, I went home this morning and left again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at the kid curiously, “You better come back with us. I’ll get you home to your father, we need to talk to him anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes went wide, “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean no?” Alex frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't go back home, he will kill me, I ain't kidding,” Harry told Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a small smile and shook his head, “Don't be silly, he’s your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he’s a drunk psychopath!” Harry shouted, “I ain't going back, not now, not ever, I’d rather go to jail at least I wont get beat on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and George looked at each other and then Alex felt a deep anger inside, “He beats you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded in defeat, “It’s been happening for a year, he’s got a real drink problem and he gets violent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at his friend then, “So all those times you said you had gotten into fights... to explain the bruises, was that your dad who did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Harry replied, “He’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took a moment to think and then turned to Harry, “Okay, for now, you can stay with us, until I sort this shit out with your father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind kid,” Alex told him. He knew exactly what he was gonna do, he was gonna go over there and knock seven bells outta him but Harry didn't need to know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And after that?” Harry asked nervously, “I won't go back there! I’d rather live on the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk with my wife, Cat and Kara, but you are welcome to stay with us so don't worry about that, I won't leave any kid out on the streets,” Alex told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean that? After all I have done?” Harry looked amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Of course there will be conditions, but we can talk about that later, come on let's go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex led the two boys home. And on their long walk back Harry and George talked about what had happened between them. Harry promised it would never happen again and that he was going to find a nice girl. And George told Harry all about his new girlfriend Elsa, about how pretty she was and that he was sure Harry could find someone just as pretty. Harry reluctantly nodded his head and put on a fake smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex overheard their conversation and he knew he had a lot more to sort out than Harry’s father, he had to make sure Harry knew that it was okay to be into guys and not girls, the last thing he wanted was another Lois and Clark situation where they got married for all the wrong reasons. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex takes the boys home.</p><p>Thanks for your lovely comments, they mean so much to me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex and the two boys arrived home just after the rest of the family had finished dinner. Cat and Kara were sitting in the living room discussing the new newspaper articles Cat had been working on at home and were now relaxing with a bottle of wine. Lena was in the kitchen having just baked a beetroot cake. She was decorating it when they all walked in with chocolate. It was a big round cake with a layer of cream frosting in between.</p><p> </p><p>Lena looked over and smiled in relief to see her husband home and safe, she gazed at him as Alex hung up his hat and strode towards her. The two boys came in behind him and took off their hats and dirty boots.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled Lena into his arms with a smile and kissed her, she gazed over his shoulder, then she whispered to Alex, “What’s Harry doing here?”</p><p>Alex whispered in her ear, “That… is a long story.”</p><p>Lena looked to Alex’s eyes then she grinned, “So did you win?”</p><p>Alex decided to tease her a little, he shook his head in mock disappointment, “I guess I lost my touch baby...It has been a long time since I last rode.”</p><p>Lena looked disappointed for her husband, she knew how proud he was. She rubbed Alex’s arm with affection, “I’m so sorry love, I know you were excited about the games.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Alex smiled and reached into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out the two tickets to a very grand hotel on the Californian coast and waved them at his wife.</p><p>“What are they?” Lena asked with a small curious smile. She now knew he had been teasing her.</p><p>Alex handed them to her, “Looks like I did win after all, and the best part is... I get to spend a vacation with you at the beach. We can have a real honeymoon at last.”</p><p>Lena’s eyes lit up, she read the words on the tickets, first class hotel rooms right on the Californian coast in Los Angeles, “Oh my… this is amazing! I have never been to LA before, and it's been a very long time since I have seen the sea. I think I was a kid the last time.”</p><p>“Yep, it sure is amazing,” Alex said putting his arms around her waist, “I told George we would take him too, but only if Cat and Kara can come.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Lena smiled, “a family vacation, we haven't ever had one of those.”</p><p>Alex lent in and kissed Lena softly then pulled back, “We best make sure we get some more rooms booked first thing tomorrow, I’ll call them from the Marshal’s office.”</p><p>“Oh yes I heard you have this new equipment installed, a telephone?” Lena asked curiously.</p><p>“Yeah and I’m telling you it's the most awesome thing ever, you can talk to anyone anywhere in the country as long as they have one too,” Alex said, still a little awestruck by the new invention that had come to town.</p><p>“Yes love, I know all about it, remember I am a scientist,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Of course baby, I didn't mean to make you sound like…”</p><p>Lena cut him off with a finger to his lips, “I know, I am teasing you.”</p><p>Alex let out a breath then gave Lena a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Alex went to grab a beer as he was parched after the long walk home, he grabbed an extra one and offered it to Harry who was still standing in the doorway.</p><p>“No thanks Mr Danvers, I am trying to be good from now on,” Harry told him.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise, “I am very glad to hear that son, take a seat at the table and I’ll get you and George something else to drink.”</p><p>“And I will treat you all to some of my fine baking,” Lena smiled and walked over to the cupboard to get a knife to cut the cake with.</p><p> </p><p>George and Harry sat beside each other and gazed longingly at the red cake with chocolate sprinkles on top, “It sure looks good Mrs Danvers,” Harry said as he licked his lips.</p><p>“Thank you Harry,” Lena smiled and put four plates down, one for each of them and herself.</p><p>Alex came over with two glasses of homemade lemonade for the boys, “There you go boys, that is Cat’s special.”</p><p>Harry took it and looked at it curiously, “What is it?”</p><p>“Lemonade,” George chuckled, “try it, it's nice.”</p><p>Harry gingerly took a sip, then he drank some more, “Woah, this is good.”</p><p>Alex smiled and started to cut the cake slices for them all. Lena was at the kitchen sink cleaning up.</p><p>“Baby, come sit and have some cake with us,” Alex told her, “the washing up can wait.”</p><p>Lena wiped her hands on a towel and sat beside her husband, “I hope you all like it, it's my first attempt at baking one of these.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they were all plated up they all took a bite and every one of them made a noise of approval. Lena smiled, proud of her first ever beetroot cake.</p><p>“This is awesome,” Harry said just before putting another spoonful into his mouth.</p><p>George was too busy stuffing his mouth to say anything and Alex looked to Lena, “This is delicious hun’ what’s in it?”</p><p>“My secret ingredient,” Lena replied coyly.</p><p>Alex ate some more, “Hmm yeah its really good, whatever that secret ingredient is you should patent it.”</p><p>Lena chuckled and took a bite of her own cake, “Oh yeah, that hits the spot.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then Cat and Kara came walking into the kitchen with their empty wine bottle.</p><p>“Cake and you didn't call us?” Kara rushed over to the table, grabbed a plate and a slice in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Cat laughed, “Honey, slow down.”</p><p>“I have a weakness for cake and sweet things, you know this,” Kara said sitting down at the table.</p><p>Cat shook her head, “Anyone for some hot cocoa before bed?”</p><p>“Me!”</p><p>“Me!”</p><p>Cat looked at the two boys who had stopped stuffing their faces to answer her, “Coming right up two cups of warm cocoa for the boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they had all finished George asked Lena, “Are you gonna tell us what was in the cake?”</p><p>“Crushed beetles,” Alex joked.</p><p>“Ewwww Uncle Alex!” George grimaced.</p><p>Harry chuckled along with Alex. Then Lena picked up all their empty plates and put them in the sink, she turned and looked at them all at the table, “The magic ingredient was beetroot.”</p><p>George stared up at Lena, “What? A vegetable?”</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled, “It’s surprising what you can do with vegetables, I am going to try carrots next.”</p><p>“Carrots!” Alex laughed.</p><p>“You will see,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Right boys finish your hot cocoa and go up to your room, the adults need to talk,” Alex told them.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had both disappeared upstairs to bed Alex, Lena, Cat and Kara met in the living room on the couches by the fireplace. Lena opened a bottle of bourbon and poured everyone a nightcap.</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood warming his hands by the fire, “So Harry, to cut a long story short ladies....”</p><p>“His dad is physically abusing him isn't he?” Lena said.</p><p>Alex looked to his wife, “Yes, how did you know?”</p><p>“A woman knows, I sensed it a few times over the past year but it all came to a head the other night when he got George drunk.”</p><p>Alex nodded and sat down in a chair beside the fire, “Well we have a dilemma, the boy has nowhere to go, he doesn't have any other family that I am aware of.”</p><p>“Then he must stay with us,” Lena replied, she didn't have any doubts or questions in her mind. She just wanted to help the boy and make sure he was safe from his abusive father.</p><p>“What a vile disgusting man,” Cat then said, having taken in the news.</p><p>Kara nodded, “I agree, this is horrible. To think he’s been living with that man all this time.”</p><p>“I know,” Lena sighed, “I wish I had spoken up about my gut instincts months ago now.”</p><p>Alex got up and sat next to his wife on the couch, then he placed his hand on hers, “You weren't to know. Don't blame yourself, the important thing is we are here for him now.”</p><p>“Very true,” Cat commented, “We need to make him feel safe with us now. He needs stability and a real loving family around him.”</p><p>“And he will,” Alex replied with a deep set frown, “I am going to make sure that man stays well away from here and from Harry.”</p><p>“It will also help for him to have your influence love,” Lena told him, “he needs a man like you around to stop him going off the ropes.”</p><p>Alex nodded and placed his arm around Lena, then they both sunk back into the comfort of the couch cushions together.</p><p>Cat looked at Kara, “I think I am going to retire for the night, my brain feels like mush after all that writing today.”</p><p>Kara stood and smiled, holding out her hand to her wife, “Come on then, let's go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Cat and Kara had vacated the room Alex pulled Lena into his arms on the couch and lay her down, Lena giggled and Alex smiled down at her.</p><p>“I love you baby,” Alex told her gazing into her gorgeous green eyes and stroking her hair.</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena softly smiled up at him. She closed her eyes as she felt his loving hands running through her long dark hair, she sighed softly as his lips began to caress her neck. Then Alex looked to his wife's eyes and stroked her face with his fingers, “I’m sure you get more beautiful every day.”</p><p>Lena smiled, “And you my love, you get more handsome,” she reached up her hand and touched his face, feeling the soft stubble under her fingers she sighed, “and more sexy.”</p><p>Alex lent down and took Lena’s lips in a tender kiss and Lena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. </p><p>“We never did make love on this couch,” Lena commented with a smirk.</p><p>Alex’s eyes darkened and he kissed her more passionately, then he breathed to her lips, “I think it's time we changed that.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile upstairs George had found out some pyjamas for Harry to wear, luckily the boys were roughly the same size and height.</p><p>Harry settled into the bottom bunk in George’s bedroom, he pulled the warm blankets over him and lay back on the soft feather pillow, “This feels so good,” he sighed.</p><p>George lent over the side and looked down at his friend, “I’m real sorry you have had it so bad at home.”</p><p>“That’s okay, at least I am safe now,” Harry shrugged, “and wow this bed feels like heaven.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had got so used to sleeping rough in his homemade den in the woods, he usually woke up with a stiff back but this bed felt soft and comfortable. Even his bedroom at home wasn't the best. His father was a lazy drunk and so they made do with the cheapest bedding. Sometimes Harry preferred his den in the woods and not just because of his fathers aggression.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry can I ask you something personal?" George then said.</p><p>"Yeah mate, anything," Harry replied.</p><p>“Are you really into boys?” George suddenly said. He was curious, he sort of knew about Winn but apart from him, he didn't know anyone else who wasn’t into girls.</p><p>“Nah,” Harry lied, “I was just drunk and being silly, I like girls just fine.”</p><p>“Have you ever been with one? A girl I mean?” George asked, curious. </p><p>“How do you mean? Like sex?” Harry replied.</p><p>“I guess, or just kissing, I kissed Elsa and it felt amazing, like… it was so good, I felt like I might explode,” George said enthusiastically. He remembered how warm it made him feel and the goosebumps on his skin. Not to mention what happened to him down below.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought about it, he had been with one girl about a year ago, she was a year older than him and experienced, but he wasn't as interested as the girl was in him, “Yeah there was one girl a while back, she really was into me, we only kissed though.” Harry didn't expand on the experience because there wasn't much else to say, he had felt absolutely nothing. Then he compared it to how he felt when he kissed George and it was so different. He felt sparks ignite inside him while kissing another boy's lips.</p><p> </p><p>“And did you like it?” George asked as it fell silent.</p><p>“It was alright, nothing special,” Harry said turning over and yawning. The past few days were finally catching up with him.</p><p> </p><p>George lay back in his bed and pulled up the covers, he wasn't at all convinced about his friend's sexuality but he just sighed and thought it was up to Harry to discover what he wanted in his own time. He just saw what a happy life his two mom's had together, and that they were in love. He wanted that for himself and for his best friend. Especially in light of everything Harry had already been through.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Harry,” George said quietly.</p><p>“Goodnight George,” Harry replied and snuggled under the warmth of the blankets. And for the first time in years he felt safe enough to relax and close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was in bed and sleeping Alex quietly got up out of bed, made his way downstairs and grabbed his gun and holster, then he put on his coat and hat and headed out to the stables to get his horse. It was time to pay Harry’s father a visit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Mr Lee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex pays Harry's father a visit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex arrived at Harry’s father's house just after 2am. The house was all dark apart from a light coming from downstairs. The small wood framed farmhouse came with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Alex tied up his horse to the surrounding fence, then walked down the dirt path towards the front door. He pulled out his gun and held it to his side, then he banged on the front door.</p><p>Alex waited a few minutes and then banged on it a bit harder. After the fifth try Alex lost his patience.</p><p>“Mr Lee, US Marshal Danvers here, open up!” Alex shouted at the door.</p><p>Alex could hear some shuffling about, he stepped back a little and held his gun steady at his side.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened a crack and Alex came face to face with the end of a rifle, “Show me your badge!”</p><p>Alex looked at the rifle, “Put down the rifle Mr Lee and step outside, then you will see my badge.”</p><p>Harry’s father lowered his gun and opened the door up, Alex pointed his gun at him, “Now step outside and throw the rifle on the ground.”</p><p>Mr Lee threw his weapon on the ground reluctantly and stepped outside. He looked at Alex and gave him a dopey grin, “Alex, no need for the gun, come inside for a drink.”</p><p>Alex could smell the alcohol from where he was standing, he grimaced, how poor Harry put up with this for so long he will never know, “I ain't here on friendly terms Mr Lee, I am here about your son.”</p><p>The man’s face twisted then in what could only be described as disgust, “What the hell has he done now?”</p><p>Alex lowered his gun and put it in his holster then he looked at the drunken man, “It ain't anything he’s done, this is about you.”</p><p>“Me?” He laughed nervously, “and what is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Harry told me you have been beating on him for years,” Alex replied trying to hold back his temper just thinking about that.</p><p>“So?” Mr Lee’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “I discipline my boy.”</p><p>Alex stepped up a little closer, “That’s a strange way to discipline a child Mr Lee, and one which I definitely do not approve of.”</p><p>“Oh please!” Mr Lee grinned, then looked more menacing, “he goes out prostituting himself like a common whore, he deserves everything he gets.” </p><p>Mr Lee spat on the ground in disgust. </p><p>Alex’s anger was bubbling under the surface, “You are a disgusting piece of trash.”</p><p>“What did you say?” The man edged closer to Alex and balled up his fists.</p><p>“No real man would treat their kid the way you treat yours, you ain't fit to wipe my boots on,” Alex told him.</p><p>“You bastard!” The man lunged at Alex with his fist and Alex just moved out of the way in time. The second punch came to Alex’s gut, he was winded for a second but he was soon steady and throwing a punch of his own back, hitting Mr Lee square in the jaw. </p><p>The man staggered backwards, “I’m gonna kill you for that,” he raged and unexpectedly pulled a knife from his back pocket, he drew forward catching Alex’s side. </p><p>“Fuck,” Alex held his side with one hand and drew his gun with the other, “stand back or I’ll shoot.”</p><p>“Not before I put you ten feet under,” Mr Lee growled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>The man was so full of rage by this point that he couldn't control his actions, he lunged for Alex again but this time Alex was ready for him, he grabbed the man’s wrist and twisted hard enough so that he would drop the knife. It clattered to the ground and Alex kicked it away with his foot, then he punched Mr Lee in the face, sending him flying backwards with a bloody broken nose. Then Alex was on the man in a flash, pinning him face down in the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Alex took the rope from the pocket of his brown leather coat and tied the man’s hands behind his back, then he pulled him to his feet and dragged him over towards his horse.</p><p>“I really wanted a good excuse to lock you up, so thanks,” Alex taunted him.</p><p>“Fucking no good lawmen,” Mr Lee spat.</p><p>“I should have you hung for child abuse,” Alex brow creased in anger.</p><p>“He ain't no child,” he replied angrily, “he’s a deviant, a pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex ignored the man’s drunken ranting but it was apparent that Mr Lee knew his son liked the male species in a more than friendly way, Alex would need to talk to Harry about this as soon as possible, how could he possibly know? </p><p> </p><p>Alex quickly checked out his wound, the knife had torn through his shirt and punctured the skin to his side, luckily it wasn't a killer blow, but it would still need some stitches. Alex took off his coat and ripped one arm off his shirt then wrapped it around his wound as best he could. Then he put his coat back on and grabbed a hold of Mr Lee.</p><p>“You know what punishment you can get for assaulting an office of the law?” He pulled at the man’s shirt collar and grunted.</p><p>“No idea, but it was worth it, just a shame it didn't kill you,” Mr Lee replied angrily.</p><p>Alex punched him in the stomach before dragging him over to his horse.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rode back into town to the Marshal’s office, with Harry’s father walking alongside, tied with string. Alex held on tight to that rope, there was no way he was letting him get away. And he found some pleasure in the fact that Mr Lee was being made to walk in his drunken state all the way into town.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning Lena woke to find Alex’s side of the bed empty, “Alex?”</p><p>She slowly got up, washed and changed into some casual working clothes, she was planning to do some clearing out in the stable later that morning. She grabbed some beige pants and a white shirt, put them on and made her way downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>Lena looked at the kitchen table, everyone was sitting around having their breakfast but there was no sign of her husband.</p><p>“Have you seen Alex?” she asked them all.</p><p>They all looked to Lena as she poured herself some coffee.</p><p>“No, we thought he was sleeping,” Kara replied, “did he leave early?”</p><p>“I’ve no idea, I usually hear him leave, or he wakes me before he does,” Lena said sitting down with a frown, “and now I am worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Alex was sitting in Doctor Kelly Olsen’s living room with a glass of scotch full to the brim. Kelly had managed to stitch up the wound and bandaged him up. </p><p>Alex tipped the scotch back and drank it in one go, he grimaced as it burnt his throat but at least it was taking away some of the pain in his side.</p><p>“Thanks again Doctor for coming to my aid,” Alex smiled.</p><p>“You are very welcome,” Kelly smiled, “we must look after our own in these parts, no one else will.”</p><p>“Well that is very true,” Alex looked at Kelly, she was a beautiful woman, he would guess she was around his age, early thirties, “If you don't mind me asking, what is a lovely young lady like yourself doing out here still all alone?”</p><p>Kelly smiled, “I don't mind you asking and I just haven't met the right person.”</p><p>“You know I could set you up with one of my friends, there are plenty of men folk still looking for a wife in Midvale,” Alex told her.</p><p>Kelly blushed and chuckled, “Thank you for the kind offer but I’m pretty sure they aren't my type.”</p><p>Alex looked confused, “But you haven't even met them?”</p><p>Kelly coughed, “You mentioned they were male friends.”</p><p>“Yes,” Alex nodded, “all very respectable I swear.”</p><p>Kelly chuckled, “It’s not that Marshal…”</p><p>“Please call me Alex,” He said, interrupting her.</p><p>“Alex,” she carried on, “I’m not interested in men.”</p><p>“Oh!” Alex raised his eyebrows, “I’m so sorry for presuming.”</p><p>“That’s alright, but if you know of any nice ladies, then I am all ears,” Kelly smiled.</p><p>Alex laughed, “I know many and I’ll get back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena was frantic by the time Alex finally walked in. She rushed up to him as he hung up his hat, “Alex where have you been?”</p><p>Alex turned around and faced his wife, “With Doctor Olsen.”</p><p>“What?” Lena looked confused, “why were you with her?” She hid her jealously well.</p><p>“Sit down and I’ll tell you,” Alex said, taking her hand and walking over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else had vacated the kitchen at this point. George was showing Harry his toys in his room, whilst Cat and Kara were getting the articles ready to go to print back at the newspaper office.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat beside his wife at the table, “Okay don't freak out okay?”</p><p>Lena frowned at him, “Alex what the hell is going on?”</p><p>Alex placed his hand on Lena’s thigh, “I got injured but I am okay.”</p><p>Lena took a sharp intake of breath, “What? How?”</p><p>Harry’s father tried to stab me, luckily I have quick reflexes and so it didn't go that deep,” Alex told her and then lifted his shirt to show her his bandaged lower stomach, “He got me here,” Alex pointed to his side.</p><p>Lena gently touched the bandage with her fingers then she looked into Alex's eyes, “My love, are you in pain?”</p><p>“Not really,” Alex smiled, “Kelly did a good job of patching me up. And plied me with scotch.”</p><p>Lena placed both of her hands to his face and kissed him gently on the lips. Then she looked at him again, “Please, you have to stop scaring me like this.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “Comes with the job remember.”</p><p>Lena frowned, “Wait a minute, Harry’s father did this to you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alex explained how it all went down and that Mr Lee was now sitting in a jail cell licking his wounds until they made a decision about what to do with him.</p><p>“I also made it clear he wouldn't be seeing his son again,” Alex added.</p><p>“And how did he take that?” Lena asked as she sipped her coffee.</p><p>“He didn't like it much but that’s to be expected from a prize jerk like him,” Alex then remembered something else, “he knows about Harry’s sexuality too, I’ve no idea how.”</p><p>“That could explain why he’s been so abusive towards him,” Lena replied, “what a…”</p><p>“Bastard?” Alex smiled, “Yep he sure is. But he’s where he belongs now, I’m gonna nail his ass for assault of a lawman. Unfortunately without proof we cant get him on child abuse charges, but do not worry, I’ll make sure the charges fit both crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara meanwhile had been updated at the Marshal’s office about the events and why Harry’s deadbeat dad was now sitting in their jail cell. Gayle was left in charge of looking after their prisoner whilst Kara went around town posting up posters of the mugger. The one that knocked Cat to the ground and stole her money. Andrea had managed to make a very good likeness in her drawing after being given the description by Cat. </p><p> </p><p>While walking around sticking up posters she came across Jimmy Olsen.</p><p>“Hey Sheriff, need any help?” He smiled. James always had a soft spot for Kara Danvers. If she wasn't a married woman he would have definitely been interested.</p><p>“Hi James, that would be great thank you,” Kara gave him her best smile and the two of them carried on around town placing the posters up.</p><p> </p><p>Cat was in her office typing up articles for Thursday's weekly edition. George had written her a lovely article about his day at the men’s fair, which highlighted how great the town's US Marshal was at bareback bronco riding. </p><p> </p><p>Back home that same afternoon Alex took Harry for a walk to the stream, he took fishing nets to keep them occupied whilst he had words with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex why are we here really, cos it ain't for fish,” Harry said as he dragged his net in the water.</p><p>“I need to talk to you alone, first of all about your father,” Alex told him and put down his fishing net.</p><p>Harry followed suit and placed his net on the grass, “What about him?”</p><p>“I arrested him last night, he attacked me with a knife,” Alex told him. There was no point trying to hide the truth, the kid had been through so much.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Harry’s eyes went wide, “what are you going to do with him?”</p><p>“I don't know yet kid,” Alex frowned, “I guess that's what I wanted to talk to you about.”</p><p>“Why me?” Harry asked, confused.</p><p>“This is a serious offence, but I can be more lenient with him if you wish,” Alex explained.</p><p>“You mean a hanging offence?”</p><p>Alex just nodded and tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers. Head down he couldn't look at Harry’s reaction.</p><p>Harry just stared at Alex and then let out a breath, then his brow creased in disgust, “I don't care what happens to him, hang him for all I care.”</p><p>Alex looked at the boy in surprise, “Harry he’s still your father.”</p><p>“And he could have killed me many times!” Harry shouted. He immediately regretted shouting at Alex, the Marshal didn't deserve it. After all he didn't know the full extent of the beatings.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Harry,” Alex stepped up to him and placed his hand on the boy's arm, “no kid should go through that. But you are safe now with us, if you want to be.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “Thanks,” he looked to Alex’s eyes, “your family is everything I ever dreamed of but I don't deserve it.”</p><p>“Hey kid, don't talk like that okay?” Alex looked at him, his hand still on the young man’s arm, “besides, you won't be living rent free, you can pay your way by helping out with the horses and the chickens.”</p><p>“You have chickens?” The boy looked in surprise.</p><p>“Not yet, it's a surprise for Lena’s birthday so keep it quiet but I ordered her six chickens and made her a chicken coop.”</p><p>Harry laughed for the first time in a while, “Wow that is some present, free eggs for life.”</p><p>Alex smiled, “I have good ideas sometimes.”</p><p>“You're amazing Alex,” Harry smiled. His admiration for Alex Danvers was growing by the day.</p><p> </p><p>Alex decided to leave the discussion about Harry's sexuality for another day and they made their way back home. And for the first time in forever, Harry smiled all the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Time to talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex takes Harry to the Saloon.<br/>Lena makes an unpleasant discovery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month passed in Midvale, in that time Harry’s father Mr Lee had been sent to National City Jail House to spend the next five years in prison for assault on an officer of the law. Alex had asked them to be lenient on the man, because it was Harry’s father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena, Brainy and Leslie’s light bulb invention was patented and currently in production at their factory in National City, a factory that was being run by an old friend of Lena’s called Jack Spheer. He was also a scientist which led Lena to ask him if he would be interested in the role of Manager at their electric company in National City, L Corp Enterprises. Jack was only too happy to take on the job, especially as Lena was paying him well and also he had a real soft spot for Lena. He was a little disappointed when he found out she had gotten married but when he heard the way Lena talked about her husband Alex on the phone, he was absolutely delighted for her and happy that she had found the right man to settle down with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And speaking of phones, Alex and Lena had gotten one installed at home now. They were the envy of all their friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So now a month later...</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was sitting in her office at L Corp in Midvale when Brainy stepped in and closed the door behind him. She looked up from her desk, “Brainy, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy took a seat, “I have some good news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lena lent forward on her desk with her elbows, “go on…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The second couple who are doing the trial in National City to have a child using their DNA and stem cells, one of the women is six months pregnant, so in three months from now, if successful, you can go ahead and try for a baby with Alex,” Brainy told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat up straight, eyes wide in surprise, “So soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Brainy smiled, “we decided not to waste any more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to take a breath, she wasn't expecting to be able to try for a child so soon, especially not this year, “Brainy I am not sure if I am ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy looked confused, “But I thought you wanted to have a child with Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do!” Lena replied quickly, “I do so much, but, I don't know, it seems to be moving so quickly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want a child, it is best to do so when you are still in your twenties,” Brainy reminded her. Even though he had made advancements in science, hospitals still were lagging behind. It was a sad fact that many women didn't even survive pregnancy. So being young and healthy was imperative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “Of course, you are right, it's just a surprise,” then Lena smiled, “Alex is going to be thrilled I am sure, when I tell him the news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy stood to leave, then paused, “I have a new prosthetic for him too, it's a little larger and will hold the DNA mixture, it will feel completely natural when you conceive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blushed a little at the thought of it being larger but she was definitely looking forward to it, “You should come over for dinner this week and you can explain it to Alex in more detail.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brainy nodded and left. Lena sat back in her chair and let out a breath, “Wow… well that I wasn't expecting.” Lena loved her work at the lab, L-Corp was growing all the time and if the light bulbs took of as expected it could bring much attention her way. She liked her independence as much as her family life. She knew if she became pregnant that things would have to change. Lena wasn't sure if she wanted to make such a huge commitment at a time when her business was really starting to take off. This was something she needed to discuss with Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was at the barbers getting a haircut and a beard trim. He went to pay up and paused at the counter, “I’ll take a pack of these, actually make that two packs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barber took Alex’s money and he left with two packs of condoms. He needed to talk to both of the teenagers in his household and make sure if they couldn't control themselves that they at least used protection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards he made his way to Dr Kelly Olsens for a check up. Because Alex was on Testosterone, it was Kelly’s duty to make sure Alex was fit and healthy and that he wasn't having bad effects of the hormones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Alex,” Kelly smiled when she answered the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Doc,” Alex smiled back and walked into her home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” Kelly told him and went to get her bag, “so how have you been?” She asked as she pulled out her stethoscope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Alex told her, “I’m not even sure why these check ups are necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Doctor gave him a small smile and sat down before him, “Best to be safe, you may have been on these hormones for five years but we still have to make sure that one, it's a high enough dose and two that you aren't getting any health problems as a result.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fit as a fiddle doc,” Alex sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly stood with her stethoscope, “Can you open your shirt for me please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex unbuttoned his crisp white shirt, revealing his manly chest. Kelly couldn't help but look impressed, “You’ve been working out,” she commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every day,” Alex told her, “I work out my aggression, frustrations and build muscle, it's a win win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Kelly smiled and placed the scope to his chest to listen, “You are doing everything right."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly took the stethoscope from Alex's chest having had a good listen, "well everything sounds okay. Now I need to take your blood pressure, hold out your wrist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex held out his arm and Kelly did a reading by feeling his pulse in his wrist, “All sounds good here too, looks like you are fit and healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat down then, “Right just a few questions, first of all, how is your love life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised an eyebrow, “It’s calmed down a little since the last time I saw you, but I still want sex every day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that's calmed down?” Kelly chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a few times a day before, sometimes even more,” Alex told her seriously. He had been relieved that the intensity had died back a bit. And Alex was now more than happy with getting horny at least one a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly shook her head and smiled, “So everything is okay in that department? And your wife is happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “More than okay. And yes Lena is very happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly looked at Alex and noticed his hair was thinning a little, “And your hair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex smiled, “It’s definitely changed, I just keep it real short now anyway. I actually like it, my hairline, it's more manly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Kelly smiled, “so how are your energy levels? I am guessing good because you said you work out every day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “I feel great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see you're doing alright growing a beard too, so I think we can safely say your levels are fine,” Kelly told him finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right well, you are safe to go, and I’ll see you again in a few months for your next hormone injection,” Kelly smiled and stood to see Alex out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Doc,” Alex gave her a wave and a smile as he left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The next morning.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had left for work with Kara. Cat was at the newspaper and George was working with Alex and Kara on his apprenticeship. So Lena was home alone and getting some chores out of the way. She picked up Alex’s dirty clothes from the bedroom and started to check the pockets. She picked up his spare pair of trousers that he wore for work and was shocked to find in his pocket two packets of condoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell Alex?” she muttered to herself and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why on earth do you have these?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena was quickly jumping to all kinds of conclusions in her surprise at finding them. The only reason her husband would need them would be if he was sleeping with someone else. Lena took them and placed them into the dresser draw, she would confront him about them later when he got home. She knew being on hormones made him want sex more often, what if he had been to the brothel? Or even worse what if he was having an affair? Then she thought about Kelly Olsen, twice he had been to see her recently. Lena slumped down on the edge of their bed and put her head in her hands. She had also noticed that her husband had stopped asking for sex every five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I being so paranoid? Alex wouldn't cheat on me, would he?” she whispered to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s old insecurities came full force. She stood up and made her way downstairs with the washing, she would take out her frustration on that until her husband got home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile in town at the newspaper office Cat was interviewing a man called Snapper Carr for a job as a journalist. She had needed someone new for some time, ever since Kara decided a Sheriff’s life was more fun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snapper's diligence and dedication in his work earned him an editing position in National City when Cat had her Catco Magazine office there. She asked him to come to Midvale and apply for the position of co-editor and journalist knowing how good he was at his job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, will you take the job?” Cat smiled at him across her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapper gave her a small smile in return, “I would be honoured to work alongside you again Miss Grant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brilliant!” Cat beamed back at him, “Would you like a drink to celebrate? I have tea or if you prefer something stronger I have whiskey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, tea will be just fine Miss Grant, I only drink alcohol in the evenings,” Snapper replied, relaxing in his chair. He had forgotten how beautiful Cat Grant was and boy had he missed working with her, she was brilliant in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were pretty slow for Alex, Kara and George. They stood outside the Marshal’s office observing the locals coming and going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stood beside his Uncle Alex and looked up at him, “I’m so bored.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex crossed his legs and lent back against the office wall, “Get used to it kid, being a Sheriff isn't always about stopping fights and catching criminals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George kicked at the dirt under his boots, “Can I go see Elsa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara placed her hand on her son's shoulder and smiled, “How about we leave the marshal here and go see her at the lab?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood up straight, then, “And what if something happens while you're gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed, “I am sure a big man like you can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sighed, “Fine leave me all alone in my boredom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George pulled at his mother’s hand, “Hurry before Elsa goes home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled at her son’s eagerness, she was glad he was back to being interested in Elsa again and got over his silly crush on Andrea Rojas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex watched them both walk away but then he spotted Harry coming out of the store across the road so he made his way over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey kid wait up,” Alex called to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned around and stopped in the middle of the dirt road, “Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex caught up to Harry, “Walk with me, I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hoped he wasn't going to get a lecture, even though he wasn't sure what he could be lectured about because he had kept his head down lately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped outside the Saloon and he realised he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, “Come on, I’ll buy you some grub.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was sixteen now, so Alex didn't see the harm in taking him into the Saloon, besides he was the Marshal in the town and what he said goes. He walked inside with Harry beside him and Lillian spotted them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex saw Lillian approach them and gave her a smile, “Hello mother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at Lillian in awe, she was a very important person in Midvale, rich too, he had never been this close to her before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s this handsome young man?” She said looking at Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry Lee, meet my mother in law, Lillian Luthor,” Alex said, turning to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian shook Harry’s hand, then she looked to Alex, “How old is he?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sixteen and I know you don't like anyone in here under eighteen, but just this once, I need to talk to the boy,” Alex told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lillian nodded, “You're the Marshal, I can't exactly say no to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Harry lets go grab a table and then I’ll order us both some of that wonderful stew Imra cooks,” Alex smiled and guided Harry to a table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn came over to their table and asked what they would like to drink and Harry looked up at him, “Can I have lemonade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure kid,” Winn smiled, “And a beer for you Alex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and then turned to Harry as Winn walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was still staring at Winn, “Harry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Harry looked at Alex quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, stay well clear of him,” Alex warned him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a reputation around these parts,” Alex quietly told him, “he likes guys...A Lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really? I never would have guessed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes really,” Alex told him, “which brings me to why I needed to speak to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kinda knew this was coming, “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I won't judge you okay? But we need to talk about adult stuff, cos I am guessing your father didn't talk to you much about sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He called me names,” Harry replied with a deep frown, “Really horrible names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know kid,” Alex replied, he remembered very well what Harry’s deadbeat father liked to call his son, “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, he can't hurt me now, he’s in prison,” Harry shrugged, then he gave Alex a small smile, “but now I have you, and George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do, never forget that kid,” Alex smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Imra came over with their drinks and placed them down at the table, “Enjoy your drinks, food won't be long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks darling,” Alex told her, “Harry what do you say to the lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are very welcome,” she smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is Imra, she’s pretty isn't she?” Alex then said, testing Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Harry sighed. He looked over at the bar where Winn was serving customers, he much preferred him. He much preferred Alex. A little crush had formed over the month since Harry moved in. He had never seen a man as handsome as Alex Danvers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look Harry, you can be honest with me, you know we have a very open view of things in our household, you know about Cat and Kara,” Alex began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “Yeah, that was quite a surprise when I caught them kissing that time, I thought they were only friends looking after George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you feel about that?” Alex asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cool, they seem happy together,” George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you can be happy you know, with anyone you want,” Alex then told him, “do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean with a guy or a girl,” Harry replied and nodded, then he sipped his lemonade, “Mmm this is good but not as nice as Cat’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don't want you thinking you can't be yourself, I know your father felt differently, but he’s not here now, we are, the whole family supports you,” Alex told him. He wanted to make sure Harry understood he was safe and could be free to be himself with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Alex,” Harry gave him a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their stew arrived minutes later and they ate and quietly chatted about other things. Alex found out that Harry liked to shoot, loved horses and wanted to be a cowboy with his own farm one day. Alex made a promise to him that he would do all that he could to help him achieve that, working at their stables to pay his way was a good start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening Kara and Cat were catching up over dinner. The two boys were there too filling their faces with homemade apple pie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hired Snapper Carr today,” Cat smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn't?” Kara looked at her wife in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded, “I know you and him didn't really get along very well, but he’s brilliant at his job and I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned and pushed her glasses on her nose, “Well luckily I won't have to work alongside him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Cat chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know he has a thing for you?” Kara looked at Cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat laughed, “No he doesn't have a thing for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does!” Kara insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat shook her head, “You have no reason to worry, I only have eyes for you my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took some bread from the basket and smothered it in butter and shoved a chunk into her mouth. Cat gave her a small smile, she could tell when Kara was stressed about something and she was kinda wishing she hadn't told her about Snapper’s return yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at his wife beside him at the table as they ate, “You're quiet, is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena picked up her wine and took a good drink from the glass, “No everything isn't alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Alex raised an eyebrow at his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here Alex,” Lena told him and finished her wine, then she stood up, “I’m having an early night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll join you,” Alex said eagerly, he winked at his wife thinking she was talking in code.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head and said goodnight to everyone then made her way upstairs with Alex following close behind her. It was time to confront him about those condoms in private.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Making up (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for your amazing comments, keep them coming because they really encourage me.</p>
<p>Lena confronts Alex.</p>
<p>Harry admits something to George.</p>
<p>Explicit for Love scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex closed the bedroom door behind him and followed Lena into their room. He was blissfully unaware of what was about to unfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stood with her hands on her hips with an angry crease in her brow as Alex started to unbutton his white shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s up baby?” Alex asked as he threw his shirt to one side and walked over to the sink to wash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena put aside the fact that her husband's half naked body was very distracting, she walked over to the drawer with the condoms in it, she took them out and waved them at him in disgust, “Why the hell have you got these?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex turned from the sink to see Lena waving his condoms in the air, “I… er…” taken by surprise he was a little lost for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Alex, my dear husband, who is keeping you company these days other than me? Is it Kelly? You have seen her a lot lately. Or maybe a few visits to the whore house?” Lena stopped and thought about that one, “No, mother would have killed you first,” then she thought of the Saloon, she remembered the day when Alex arrived in town and flirted with her, “Or Imra, because we all know how you like to flirt with barmaids! Who Alex?” Lena threw the condoms at Alex angrily and tried to settle her breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stared at his wife, he was taken aback by her accusation, then he started to frown deeply, “Lena baby… you have gotten the totally wrong idea about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked up to her husband and poked him in the chest, “There is only one reason you would need these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed Lena’s arm, he could tell a slap was imminent from his wife and he wasn't taking it this time, “I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you!” He shook her arms like he was trying to wake her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex let go of Lena’s arms and looked at her with brooding dark eyes. Lena stepped back a little, she hadn't seen those eyes in a long time and never aimed at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took a deep breath as he tried to control his anger, “If you gave me a chance I would be happy to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena folded her arms and waited. Alex stepped up to her and placed his hands on her arms more gently now, “Baby, I swear on my life these condoms aren't for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked puzzled and dropped her arms to her side, “Then why do you have them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gave her a small smile, then bent down to pick them up off the floor where she had thrown them, then he stood in front of Lena and showed them to her, “Two packs,” he waved one, then the other, “one for Harry and one for George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena placed her hand to her forehead, “Oh God, I am so stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex put the condoms into his trouser pocket and stepped up to his wife, he placed his hands on her arms again, “You are not stupid, a little insecure maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked into Alex's eyes, they were no longer angry, they were those familiar loving caring eyes that always made her feel safe, “I’m so sorry. And you're right, my insecurities need work still.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled Lena into his arms and held her close to his chest, he stroked her hair as he did so, “You should know after all this time that you are the only one for me. I love you so much. I can't wait to start a family with you. I want everything with you Lena. No one else, just you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wrapped her arms tight around Alex’s waist, “I know, I don't know what I was thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she remembered what she had discussed with Brainy earlier in the day, the possibility of getting pregnant in six months time, it had weighed on her mind all day and added to her stress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked to Alex as they held each other still, “I’ve been so stressed out today, I am sorry I lashed out at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stroked Lena’s hair, “What have you got to be stressed about hun’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brainy spoke to me today about us trying for a baby, this year,” Lena replied, “I told him I wasn't sure if I was ready so soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked to Lena, “But I thought that was what you wanted? To have my baby? The sooner the better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached a hand up to Alex’s face, she tenderly touched him, feeling his soft stubble under her fingers, “I do, more than anything, it's just L-Corp has really taken off these past few years and we have such a huge project right now. I would need to take so much time away from work, how would they manage without me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped out of the embrace and took Lena’s hand, then he led her over to the bed, they sat beside each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, get more help, more staff, we can afford it, you know some people in National City I believe?” Alex suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I do, I suppose I could ask Jack Spheer, he’s running our factory but I could ask him to find someone to fill his role there,” Lena said deep in thought. Maybe this didn't have to be such a crisis after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Alex smiled, “Give him a call in the morning and see if he would be willing to move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached for Alex’s hand, “Thank you love, you always know how to talk me down when I am worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want what’s best for you baby, you know that, always” Alex told her and squeezed her hand, “right, can I get washed and changed for bed now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled, “Yes, but first I want a kiss from my handsome husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex obliged happily giving his wife a tender kiss, then he went to get ready for bed and so did she.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once in bed and wrapped up in her husband's arms Lena admitted to being a little scared of pregnancy, she had heard some scary stories. Many women never made it through childbirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will do everything to make sure you are taken care of,” Alex reassured her, “We can hire the best doctors for your care. And I will always be by your side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you love, but I’m happy with Kelly Olsen,” Lena smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Alex replied, “and if you did need more help then we just go get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am excited,” Lena then said, “about having our child, I guess I got stage fright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “Something like that, but honestly, you just need to talk to me when you feel unsure about something, you know I will listen and try to understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know and I will, and that is why I love you so much,” Lena told him, tears pricking her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, and I can't wait until there is a little Lena running around our house,” Alex smiled and stroked Lena’s face, then brushed away her stray tears, “you know I am gonna spoil her rotten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “She is going to be daddy's girl I am sure,” then she snuggled into Alex’s warmth, she was feeling a lot more sure after talking it through with her husband. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Lena remembered why she had been getting suspicious about him in the first place, she looked up at Alex as he held her, “So why aren't you demanding sex so often?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised his eyebrows, “I don't know, I guess the hormones are settling. It’s not because I don't want you, you know that I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena ran her hand across Alex’s strong chest and placed a few kisses there. Alex softly sighed and stroked her hair. Then she let her hand wander downwards and into his long johns. Alex let out a breath when she tugged at his manhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh, I’m going to make it up to you for being such an idiot,” Lena said as she pulled at Alex’s pants, pulling them down far enough to reveal his manhood fully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down as Lena took his ball in her hand and squeezed making him erect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena… babe…” Alex’s arousal began to build at the mere sight of Lena touching him there. He placed his hands in her hair and she took him in her mouth, “fuck,” he moaned as he watched her head bob up and down on his thick length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she sat up on the bed and removed her nightdress, leaving her naked to him. She gave him a sultry look and tempted him to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached forward and grabbed her breasts, enjoying the weight of them in his calloused hands, he stroked his thumbs over her nipples again and again making them hard, "I love your breasts baby, they really turn me on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena softly moaned, “Alex...love…mmm touch me,” as he continued to knead them with his hands. Alex enjoyed playing with Lena's breasts for a while, licking and sucking them, which in turn was making Lena wetter down below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Alex told her, his eyes darker now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena moved up and sat across him, her legs either side of his hips, she took his cock in her hands and tugged the hard length making Alex whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby so good…” he closed his eyes as she gently stroked it up and down, making the sleeve inside pull on his real mini erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena then lent forward and met his lips, they came crashing together in a heated kiss as they both became more aroused. Alex let his hand wander between Lena’s legs, he found her sweet spot and drove two fingers into her wet folds. Lena couldn't help but start to ride them as he thrust them up inside her. Alex's fingers drove back and forwards, curling inside her and making Lena ache for more, for something more fulfilling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex stopped, withdrew his fingers and pushed Lena over onto her back. She giggled in response and Alex smirked, "I'm gonna give you what you really want now." Lena gulped, her eyes grew darker and she felt the throb down below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gazed down at her beautiful face surrounded by her wonderful dark hair that was spread out against the soft white pillows, “You're so beautiful hun’” he told her as he pushed her legs apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex… hmm please,” Lena begged, she wanted him closer, as close as possible, she reached up and pulled Alex down by his shoulders and his cock slipped inside her pussy with ease. Alex immediately started to pump in and out, wasting no time because he could already feel he was close to climaxing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s hands ran up and down his back, her nails scratching at his skin, he began to fuck her harder in response, “Lena fuck…” he groaned as her nails dug in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her hard and drove his cock into her faster, fucking her over and over until he was crying out, “I’m cumming baby..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena held onto him tight as he came, his thrusts were harder, faster and erratic. Then he stilled and let himself rest on her chest as it washed over him. That feeling of sheer bliss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stroked his hair softly and whispered in his ear, “I love you so much Alex, so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his breathing began to even out again Alex looked to Lena’s eyes and started to thrust again, “I love you…” he told her before kissing her again, “only you baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each thrust sent shock waves right through Lena, she knew she was close, “Harder,” she told him as she looked to his eyes, “fuck me harder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex soon made the bed rattle as he pounded into his wife again and again with renewed vigour. Long hard deep thrusts in, pulling out and thrusting in again. Lena held on for dear life, the bed shaking beneath her. Lena added to her pleasure by wetting her finger and sliding it over her hard clit. And she came, holding on to him tight with one arm while her other hand stroked her hardened bud, “Alex yes…” she cried out as white heat exploded behind her eyes and her whole body shook with pleasure beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex climbed off and slumped down beside her completely relaxed from their love making. Lena lay beside him with her head resting on his chest, “I can safely say you still want me after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled and reached down to stroke her hair, “I always want you baby, you just have to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and snuggled into her husband, he was warm and safe, her favourite place in the whole universe. And she wondered then how she could ever have been so silly as to not trust him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex reached over and turned off the light, "Goodnight baby," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled content, "Goodnight love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both soon sleeping a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George and Harry meanwhile we're talking until the early hours of the morning as they lay in their bunk beds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your day?” Harry asked George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to see Elsa and I was wearing my Sheriff’s uniform, her eyes popped out of her head,” George chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls really do like uniforms eh?” Harry smiled. He kinda liked them too, but on men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elsa apparently does,” George replied happily, “when mom left us alone we got to do some kissing too, it was real nice. Elsa is a really good kisser.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Harry frowned, “I’m sure it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should get a girlfriend Harry, it feels amazing, I cant wait to do more with her, but Uncle Alex says I should wait,” George sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about that,” Harry replied remembering his talk with Alex, “I don't think I want a girlfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will one day my friend,” George said confidently, "girls feel so good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No I mean, I don't want a girlfriend ever,” Harry told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying Harry?” George popped his head over the side of his bunk to look down at Harry in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m saying I’m not into girls like you are,” Harry replied nervously. He knew how badly it went down before when he kissed George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was surprised when George replied, “That’s cool, you can like guys, my two mom's are really happy together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked up at George, the moonlight their only light, “You really mean that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” George chuckled, “just don't try kissing me, cos I ain't into boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed lightly, “Don't worry I wont, but where the hell will I find someone like me around here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George lay back, “I don't know Harry, but I am sure one day you will find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry lay down and pulled up the covers over himself, “I hope so, I really don't wanna be alone all my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll always have my friendship and this family Harry, but I know what you mean, maybe you could make a trip to National City sometime when you're old enough, there are lots of people like you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might just do that,” Harry said as he settled down to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Harry, sweet dreams of whatever guy you got your eye on,” George joked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks mate, goodnight,” Harry smiled and hoped that he would dream about Alex.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lena's Birthday (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena's birthday is full of nice surprises.</p>
<p>Explicit for love scene at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two weeks later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex woke up, turned over in bed to see his wife still sleeping, he lent over her and kissed her forehead. Lena’s eyes flickered open and she gazed up at her husband.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday baby,” Alex smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Lena gave him a sleepy smile.</p>
<p>Alex ran his hand gently down his wife's face, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” she replied, blissfully happy. The best birthday present was waking up to see Alex’s handsome face.</p>
<p>Alex placed his warm lips to Lena’s then, giving her a slow sensual kiss to wake her up properly. His left hand wandered lower over Lena’s chest, which was bare from last night's love making. Alex began to tease Lena’s nipples slowly as he kissed her. Lena began to moan into each kiss as his fingers caressed her breasts.</p>
<p>“Mmm Alex, we should get up….” she whispered between kisses.</p>
<p>Alex kissed her again and then attacked her slender neck with his mouth.</p>
<p>“Alex… love…”</p>
<p>“Mmm baby you taste so good…”</p>
<p>“Family will be waiting for ussss…” she almost whimpered as he sucked her neck.</p>
<p>Alex reluctantly lessened his attention on his wife's neck and moved back up to meet her lips, giving her a quick final kiss before sitting up in bed.</p>
<p>“We will get back to this later,” Alex said in frustration.</p>
<p>Lena sat up beside him, then she turned to him and placed her hands to his chest, “Believe me I want you more than anything right now, but if we start something now and someone knocks on our door because we are late for my birthday breakfast....”</p>
<p>Alex placed his hands over Lena’s and smiled, “You're right, I just really wanted to please you this morning.”</p>
<p>Lena gave Alex a small kiss on the lips then pulled away, “Come on, the sooner we get up the sooner we can come back to bed.”</p>
<p>Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled, then got out of bed quickly, “Now you're talking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After washing and changing into their best clothes, Alex and Lena joined the others downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast. As they entered the room everyone looked to Lena and started to clap.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Aunt Lena,” George shouted, “you look real pretty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena wore one of her favourite dresses, it was a deep dark red corset style at the top with a white collar edged with lace. Alex had already commented how beautiful she looked before they made their way downstairs. And Alex wore a dark blue suit with a white shirt and a blue tie.Lena had already ravished him with her eyes. She couldn't wait for him to do more to her later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena looked around the kitchen that had been decorated in paper strings and a handmade banner with Happy Birthday Lena on it.</p>
<p>“When did y’all do this?” She smiled as she looked up at the decorations.</p>
<p>“In the night,” Cat smiled, “very quietly so we wouldn't wake you up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kara stepped up to Lena and hugged her, “Happy Birthday my dearest friend.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Lena smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, “thank you all so much,” she added stepping out of Kara’s embrace.</p>
<p>Alex led his wife to the table and pulled out a chair for her, “Thank you my love, always the gentleman.”</p>
<p>Alex smiled, “So what can I get you? Coffee, tea or fruit juice?”</p>
<p>“Oh you are spoiling me today,” Lena smiled up at him, “I think I’ll start with coffee and a glass of juice please.”</p>
<p>“Coming right up hun’” Alex said, making his way over to the coffee pot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry watched quietly as the adults chatted and laughed between themselves, he had never had this, not since his mother died over ten years ago. That was when his father started to change, from a good man to a bitter, angry drunk who didn't care about life anymore, never mind his own son. </p>
<p>Alex was sitting beside the young man, he noticed Harry was quiet, “You okay son?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking about birthdays, I never had one since mom died,” Harry picked up his spoon and started to eat his breakfast porridge.</p>
<p>Alex raised his eyebrows and let out a sigh, “Wow really?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded and filled his mouth with porridge.</p>
<p>“You know we need to change that, from now on you will always have a birthday party,” Alex placed his hand on the lads shoulder, “we can make new happier memories for you.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled at Alex, “Thank you Alex. You are so different to my dad.”</p>
<p>“Thankfully,” Alex smiled, “anyway eat up, we have to take Lena to see her present.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena overheard as she sat on the other side of Alex, “What present?”</p>
<p>“Oh, er…” Alex looked sheepish, “you will see, after breakfast.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast Alex took Lena’s hand and led her outside towards the barn. The whole family were following behind them and Harry and George ran up front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What on earth have you got me?” Lena chuckled at the excited boys as they ran past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached the barnyard Lena could see a small wooden hut surrounded by wire fencing. She soon had an idea of what her gift was, “Alex did you get me chickens?” her eyes lit up.</p>
<p>Alex let go of Lena’s hand, “Go have a look, it's all yours now,” he smiled.</p>
<p>Lena walked up to the fence, she found the gate and stepped inside, closing the gate carefully behind her, then she walked up to the hut and peered inside, “Oh my...you did! You got me chickens!” Lena carefully removed her head from inside the hut and stood up straight, grinning at Alex, “I love you!”</p>
<p>Alex laughed and went over to join her whilst everyone else watched from the other side of the fence. They didn't want to upset the chickens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex took Lena in his arms, “So you like your present then?”</p>
<p>“I love it, do you realise how long I have wanted some chickens?” Lena smiled brightly.</p>
<p>“Well you did mention it a few times,” Alex chuckled.</p>
<p>Lena bent her head up to kiss her husband, “Thank you love.”</p>
<p>Alex kissed her back and looked to her sparkling green eyes, “Now you have to name all six of them.”</p>
<p>Lena laughed, “I will never remember who is who.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all made their way back to the house then and Lena was given more gifts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opened the first gift from Cat and Kara. She looked at the tin and read out loud, “Irish tea.” Lena felt her eyes well up again, she couldn't believe how thoughtful they had been to get her something from her native land, “Cat, Kara, this means so much to me, thank you.”</p>
<p>“We hoped it would have some meaning on the day of your birth, after all your birth mother was irish and it's where you were born,” Cat explained.</p>
<p>“Yes thank you,” Lena said, wiping the tears from her eyes with her handkerchief. She put down the tin and looked at the other gifts that were spread out on the kitchen table. Lena picked up the one wrapped in gold paper, she knew it had to be from her mother Lillian.</p>
<p>“I wonder what she got me this year, last year it was a nightgown,” Lena smiled and ripped the paper off.</p>
<p>She held up her gift from her mother, “Matching lace undergarments from Paris, France.”</p>
<p>Alex eyed them and licked his lips, he couldn't wait to see Lena wearing them. Harry and George looked away in embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Sorry boys,” Lena chuckled as she noticed, she quickly put them to one side and picked up her next gifts, off the two boys.</p>
<p>“Okay you can look now, I am opening yours,” she told them. </p>
<p>They both smiled and watched as Lena unwrapped each present. The first from Harry was a bottle of perfume from Andrea’s store. Alex had given him the money to purchase a gift.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much Harry and it's my favourite perfume too, how did you know?” Lena smiled, opened the bottle and dabbed a little on her neck.</p>
<p>“A little bird told me,” Harry smiled proudly.</p>
<p>Then she unwrapped George's gift. It was a packet of cotton handkerchiefs with flower patterns on them, “Thank you George, I can never have too many of these.”</p>
<p>Then Alex pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her.</p>
<p>“What's this?” Lena took it from his hand.</p>
<p>“Open it and see,” Alex told her.</p>
<p>Lena opened the box to find inside the most beautiful green jade necklace she had ever seen, her eyes lit up, then she picked it up and looked to Alex, “This is beautiful my love.”</p>
<p>Alex stepped up to her, “Here let me put it on you, it will go really nicely with your dress.”</p>
<p>Lena turned around as Alex placed the necklace around her neck. She shivered with desire as his hands brushed against her neck. </p>
<p>Lena turned around and showed it off to everyone, “How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely stunning,” Kara stared at the beautiful necklace.</p>
<p>“Beautiful,” Cat replied.</p>
<p>“Like a princess,” George said and everyone laughed.</p>
<p>“You think every girl looks like a princess,” Alex said ruffling the boy's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Alex walked over to Lena and placed his hands to her face before giving her a gentle kiss, “How does it feel to be twenty seven years old?”</p>
<p>“The same as it did when I was twenty six,” Lena chuckled.</p>
<p>“Let's go upstairs,” Alex whispered, “I have another gift to give you.”</p>
<p>Lena smirked, “I can't wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and Lena quietly made their way upstairs whilst the rest of the family went about their own business. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are they going upstairs again?” George asked his moms.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head, “George you are so naive.”</p>
<p>“What? Why?” George looked puzzled.</p>
<p>Cat placed her hand over her eyes and Kara just chuckled, “I think Alex as an extra present for Lena that is just between the both of them.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” George's eyes went wide, “maybe we should all go for a walk.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed, “You have a point, it could get a little noisy around here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make up a picnic basket,” Cat then said, “we can go take a walk down to the stream and you boys can do some fishing.”</p>
<p>“Yes!! George said excitedly.</p>
<p>Harry yawned, “Not fishing again.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, it's fun,” George told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry had no interest in fishing or any kind of hunting, he would rather just laze about in the sun and get a tan. So he grabbed a blanket to take with him, “While you fish, I am gonna be making myself look good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upstairs Alex had stripped Lena of all her clothes, now she was sat naked on the edge of their bed looking up at him standing there fully clothed in his suit and tie.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want me to keep my clothes on?” Alex’s eyebrows creased in confusion.</p>
<p>“Absolutely sure,” Lena looked up at him, her eyes darkening with desire, “I want you to make love to me without taking anything off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex got on his knees before her and parted her legs, he looked from her beautiful green eyes, down over her full round breasts, to her stomach, his dark eyes finally settling on the place between Lena’s legs, “Beautiful,” he said softly. Then he reached into his pocket and took out something. It was a tube with liquid in it.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Lena asked looking down at her husband.</p>
<p>“Something from Andrea’s new adult store, she called it lube,” Alex told her, “it's supposed to make things easier, I thought we could try some.” Then Alex pulled something out of the inside of his suit pocket, “and this is what I need the lube for.”</p>
<p>Lena’s eyes went wide, it looked like the small round balls that Brainy had shown her in those drawings, “Are those what I think they are?” she asked.</p>
<p>Alex smiled, “What do you think they are?”</p>
<p>Lena gulped, “Brainy called them pleasure balls.”</p>
<p>Alex showed them to Lena, “Here have a feel.”</p>
<p>Lena took them in her hands, two balls attached to each other, shaped like eggs, “They feel soft, but hard enough too,” she commented as she held them then she looked at Alex, “put them inside me.”</p>
<p>Alex felt a rush of heat, he was so turned on just thinking about it, he took them back off her and told her to lie down on the bed, then he got on the bed between Lena’s parted legs and put some of the lube on the balls.</p>
<p>Alex looked to Lena who was watching Alex, her heart racing, he lent closer to her opening and pushed two fingers inside. They slipped in easily because they were coated in lube. Then he began to push his fingers in and out of Lena’s warmth, “How does that feel baby?”</p>
<p>Lena moaned, “Oh god so good.”</p>
<p>Alex removed his fingers once he felt he had stretched her enough, then he took the balls and slowly inserted them into Lena’s pussy. He pushed the first ball all the way inside until it was buried within her walls, then he pushed the second one in.</p>
<p>“Oh yes!” Lena moaned out in pleasure, “Alex oh my god that feels amazing.” She started to squeeze them instinctively, the pleasure was intense, like nothing she had ever experienced before.</p>
<p>Alex lay beside her on his side, pleasuring her in other ways whilst the balls did their work down below. </p>
<p>Lena moaned and writhed as Alex licked and sucked at her nipples. Then he made his way downwards and got between her legs again, he pushed two fingers inside her as he licked and sucked on her hard aroused clit, “More Alex,” she cried out. </p>
<p>The feeling of the balls inside her made her ache for more, made her feel desperate to be filled. Alex added another and started to pound her with those three steady fingers.</p>
<p>Lena grabbed his head, pulling at his short hair, “Alex I need you so badly.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled, removed his fingers and slowly pulled out the balls, they slipped out easily because Lena was so wet now, so aroused and so ready for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex put them to one side and undid his pants, took out his cock and pumped it up, then he got on top of Lena and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, he stroked her hair and kissed her then he slowly entered her. Lena looked up at her husband in his suit and tie fucking her and it drove her absolutely insane. She had never felt this good in her life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only sounds for the next thirty minutes were of Alex thrusting in and out and Lena moaning in delight. And Lena had the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Afterwards they lay on the bed, Alex still in his suit but a little ruffled up from Lena’s fingers that had dragged along it.</p>
<p>Lena was relaxed resting across him.</p>
<p>“Well that was the best birthday present ever,” Lena smiled in content, “I mean the chickens were great but boy… I need to thank Brainy.”</p>
<p>Alex chuckled and stroked Lena’s hair, “You certainly sounded like you enjoyed it.”</p>
<p>Lena looked up at Alex then a little worried, “Oh my god do you think they heard us?”</p>
<p>Alex smiled, “You mean do they think they heard you. Hopefully they had the good sense to go out for the day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Jack Spheer Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena's birthday meal and an old friend makes a surprise appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After making love Alex and Lena went about their daily chores away from the workplace. Lena went to the stables to see the horses and Alex took some time outside with George and Harry. He changed out of his suit, put on some jeans and a shirt and told the boys to dress appropriately too. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on boys you can help me chop some wood for the fire, the nights are getting much cooler,” Alex told them. They followed and then they all took an axe from the barn and went back outside to where there was a huge thick branch from a tree waiting to be chopped into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Alex showed them both what to do and it turned out that Harry already knew, he had to fend for himself a lot over the past ten years and chopping wood was something he often had to do because his father was too drunk or just didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>“So boys, I got you both something,” Alex said when they stopped for a break. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two packs of condoms.</p><p>George and Harry looked at them, then Alex handed them one pack each.</p><p>“Are these for us?” George asked.</p><p>“Those are for you yes, both of you,” Alex told them, “remember when I told you to wear protection if you really have to have sex before marriage?”</p><p>George nodded and blushed and Harry frowned because he knew he was never getting married.</p><p>“Anyway, now you both have no excuse for getting any girl into trouble do you hear me?” </p><p>“No chance of that,” Harry smiled. At least liking men he knew he had not got to worry about unwanted pregnancies.</p><p>George looked at Harry, “You still need to use them to be safe from diseases, my mom told me.”</p><p>“I will,” Harry replied, “but like I said I gotta find someone first.”</p><p>Alex interrupted them, “Hey just cos I gave you these doesn't give you an excuse to go out and do whatever you feel like, you both better be careful.”</p><p>“We will Uncle Alex, I respect Elsa and I promise we won't do anything like that until she is ready,” George said confidently. Since turning fifteen a few months back he really was starting to feel more like an adult. Trouble is, he didn't realise he was far from being one.</p><p>“Good,” Alex replied but he wasn't so sure, he knew what teenage boys were like, “and Harry, if you like boys just be real careful okay, there are some really dodgy cowboys out there who prey on kids like you. Just a warning.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I can handle myself, having done it a long time, managed on my own I mean.”</p><p>Alex looked at Harry’s sad eyes and he really felt for him, no kid deserved to go through what he had for the past ten years of his young life, “You know Harry, how would you feel about starting a job?”</p><p>Harry looked at Alex, “I’m not sure, it would depend on the work.”</p><p>“I’ll ask around,” Alex said thoughtfully, “I mean it's great having you help out around here but it would be good for you to be earning your own money now.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that same day</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was the evening of Lena’s birthday and the family all went to McGann’s for a special birthday treat.</p><p>McGann arranged for an extra long table so some friends could join them. Those friends were Brainy, Winn, Elsa, Andrea and Gayle.</p><p> </p><p>Winn sat beside Lena because he hadn't seen her in such a long time, Alex sat at the head of the table, the opposite head of the table was reserved for Lillian Luthor. Who had not yet arrived.</p><p>Elsa sat between Kara and George. Cat was the other side of Kara. Harry was the other side of Winn. And Andrea and Gayle sat together near Lillian’s end.</p><p> </p><p>They all waited and sipped their drinks as they waited for the final guest. George heard his belly growl, “I’m so hungry.”</p><p>Elsa chuckled and Kara told him to be patient, she was sure Lillian would be here soon.</p><p>They all looked up at the door as it opened, but it wasn't Lillian.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack!” Lena exclaimed and shot up out of her seat.</p><p>Jack Spheer had heard Lena’s plea to work with her in Midvale and he had just arrived in town after a long train journey, “Lena!”</p><p>Jack smiled and Lena rushed up to him and gave him the biggest hug. Alex watched on curiously. The man was tall, with black hair and a thick black beard. He wore a very smart suit and looked like he had money Alex noted.</p><p> </p><p>Lena led Jack to their table, “Everyone this is my good friend Jack Spheer.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you,” Cat smiled.</p><p>Kara eyed her brother who was looking a little speechless, then she looked to Jack with a smile, “Hi, I’m Kara, Alex’s sister.”</p><p>“So good to meet you,” Jack smiled then looked around the table to the only grown man sitting there, “you must be Alex,” Jack held out his hand.</p><p>Alex stood and greeted Jack with a handshake, “We weren't expecting you so soon.”</p><p>“No,” Jack replied, “sorry to spring this on you but once Lena told me she needed an extra hand in Midvale I got looking for someone immediately to fill my role at the factory up the north, so I could come here and help.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Well please join us for dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack took a seat on the other side of Lena, she was now sandwiched between Jack and Winn and Alex had a rush of jealousy as he sat at the end of the table. That jealousy wasn't helped when he spent all night watching Lena talking to Jack and Winn. But mostly because of how animated she was when she spoke to Jack. He could overhear parts of their conversation that were mostly about science and old times. Alex felt like he could never compete with that. They obviously shared a history, one which Alex wasn't aware of. He sighed and ordered over a bottle of whiskey then poured himself a double and offered the bottle to everyone else at the table. Jack thanked Alex and joined him in a double, then Winn followed suit. </p><p> </p><p>Lena wondered where Lillian was, “Where is my mother? It’s not like her to be late.”</p><p>Alex looked to Lena, “You know how busy she gets.”</p><p>“I guess,” Lena sighed.</p><p>“Hey, this will cheer you up,” Jack smiled at Lena, “I think I have discovered a new star.”</p><p>“Wow really?” Lena’s eyes lit up, “Tell me more.”</p><p>Alex watched on and sank back another double whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and George watched the adults drinking alcohol whilst they sipped lemonade, “I wish I could have some beer,” George muttered, “I’m fifteen!”</p><p>“George would you like something even better than beer?” Elsa whispered to his ear.</p><p>George looked at Elsa, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Come with me and I’ll show you,” Elsa stood and they excused themselves, saying they just needed some air.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside Elsa took George around into a dark corner and kissed him passionately. George was surprised at first but then fell into her kiss and kissed her back with added vigour. Then Elsa reached for George’s hand and placed it over her breast.</p><p>“Elsa what are you…” George could feel her warmth beneath his hand and she felt so soft.</p><p>“Shhh George, just enjoy it,” Elsa whispered to his lips.</p><p>“We shouldn't, not here,” George replied.</p><p>“Touch me George please, I want you too,” Elsa pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Back inside the restaurant Alex was sinking back whiskey shots whilst Lena and Jack were laughing and talking the night away. Alex got up abruptly and Lena looked up at her husband, “Are you okay love?”</p><p>“I just need to get some air, I won't be long,” Alex told her with a frown and made his way outside.</p><p>Lena turned to Jack, “I better go check on my husband.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jack replied and watched Lena leave. He was curious about Alex, sure he was a handsome man, and a US Marshal but he didn't seem to be big into science and technology, not like Lena. Jack wondered what they had in common. </p><p> </p><p>“So Jack, how long have you known Lena?” Kara enquired as the table got quiet.</p><p>“We met when we were teenagers, back in National City, when her family sent her to college to learn English and science,” he told her.</p><p>“Wow so a long time,” Kara replied but she was curious about one thing, “Were you just friends?”</p><p>Jack smiled, “We tried dating for a few months, but then she had to move back to Midvale and decided it would be best if we just remained friends. I reluctantly agreed.”</p><p>“Oh really,” Cat raised an eyebrow, “I had no idea Lena had any previous boyfriends. She never said.”</p><p>“No she didn't,” Kara frowned. She felt a little annoyed at her friend, they spoke about exes but Lena felt it wise to leave this one out? She wondered why.</p><p>“Probably because it did not amount to much,” Winn chipped in.</p><p>Jack frowned then, “Like I said we were always close, but it wasn't to be was it. And well she looks settled now, with Alex is it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kara told him, “they have been married for over five years. I am surprised you didn't know.”</p><p>“I kinda lost touch with Lena with the distance and all,” Jack explained, “then she found me and contacted me when she opened the factory, because she knew I had gone on to study sciences. But she never told me she had gotten married at that point, I had no idea until a few months ago.”</p><p>Kara nodded in understanding and Cat placed her hand on Kara’s knee beneath the table to relax her, she could always tell when her wife was feeling tense.</p><p> </p><p>Outside in the alleyway George was getting a really good feel of his girlfriends breasts when he heard voices, familiar voices, “Oh crap it's Alex and Lena.”</p><p>George took his hands from under his girlfriends dress quickly and blushed. Elsa froze in place as she heard the two adults talking.</p><p>“George, we should go back inside,” Elsa told her boyfriend.</p><p>“Shhh,” George replied, “I wanna listen.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood with his hands firmly in his trousers pockets, he was kicking the dirt under his feet. It was obvious to Lena that Alex was annoyed about something.</p><p>She stepped up before him, “Alex what’s wrong love?”</p><p>Alex looked at her, “Nothing.”</p><p>Lena placed her hand to Alex’s arm, “It doesn't look like nothing, be truthful with me.”</p><p>“Okay you want to know what's wrong?” Alex frowned at her.</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded and stepped back.</p><p>“This Jack person, you seem awfully friendly with him,” Alex replied.</p><p>“That’s because we go back a while, we met in college,” Lena told him and she could now sense her husband's problem, “Alex are you jealous?”</p><p>“Of course I am!” Alex told her with a deep set frown, “He’s tall, good looking, damn I dont stand a chance with him around. He could give you children without all this need for science.”</p><p>“Alex,” Lena said urgently, “what are you talking about? I love you, I want your children.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was a little drunk and a little unsteady on his feet now, “Did you date him?”</p><p>Lena sighed, “Yes a little.”</p><p>“Oh that is just great, the old boyfriend comes to town, your first love,” Alex laughed bitterly.</p><p>“Alex it isn't like that and he wasn't my first love, you were,” Lena frowned at him.</p><p>“Sure baby, whatever you say,” he replied and shook his head in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stepped up to him and placed her hand to his face, stroking down his cheek lovingly, she smiled, “Look you idiot, I dated Jack for a few months, we called it off, I never slept with him because I didn't want to, I didn't feel for him the way I do for you, I only ever saw Jack as a friend, and yes he’s handsome but looks aren't everything.”</p><p>Alex let out a sigh, “I’m doing it again aren't I?”</p><p>Lena nodded, “Seems we both have some jealousy issues to work on,” she smiled and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, “come back inside with me please.”</p><p>“Can I sit with you?” Alex asked.</p><p>For a moment Alex looked so vulnerable, Lena’s heart swelled, “Of course love.”</p><p>Lena linked arms with Alex and they made their way back inside.</p><p> </p><p>George let out a breath, “Phew that was so close.”</p><p>Elsa relaxed into George as he held her, “Did you enjoy yourself?”</p><p>George smiled, “I did, it's real nice touching you, but it's a shame we got interrupted. It was just getting really good.”</p><p>Elsa smiled, “It was nice for me too, I have never been touched like that before, you have really nice gentle hands. But I guess we best get back inside though before they send out a search party.”</p><p>“Yeah I guess so,” George replied, “can I see you tomorrow, down by the stream, we can go see the horses too at the stable and maybe pick up where we left off?”</p><p>“It’s a date,” Elsa replied with a smile, then she grabbed George's hand and led him back inside. George couldn't wait until tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Lena walked over to where Andrea was sitting and whispered in her ear, “Thank you for selling those...erm..things to Alex.”</p><p>Andrea smirked and looked to her friend, “Are they great or are they great?”</p><p>“You’ve tried some too?” Lena said her eyes wide.</p><p>“Of course, I like to make sure my stock is fit for sale,” Andrea smiled, “And wow are they fit for sale.”</p><p>Lena felt a rush of excitement just remembering how it felt, “I know, my gosh I have never felt anything so exquisite.”</p><p>Andrea looked at Gayle who was listening beside them and catching bits of their conversation, “This one here enjoyed testing them out on me.”</p><p>Gayle suddenly realised what they were talking about and grinned, “Oh yeah baby that was a fun afternoon.”</p><p>Andrea felt Gayle squeeze her knee and whimpered when Gayle said, “We should do some more testing when we get home, there is another toy I am curious about.”</p><p>Lena made her way back to Alex and left the lovers to discuss whichever toy that was. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that all about?” Alex said as Lena sat down beside him.</p><p>“Just girl talk,” Lena smiled.</p><p>Alex gave his wife a curious look, he could only imagine what girl talk meant.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night went by without any jealous looks and Kara visibly relaxed too when she saw Alex and Lena sitting together, smiling and laughing as they ate their dessert. Jack had booked in at the Saloon for the night so he made his way over there when they all left for home. They walked Elsa home first of course before heading back to their house, and George made sure to give her a kiss goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>When they were getting ready for bed Lena thought about her mother, “I wonder why she didn't come to my birthday meal?”</p><p>Alex stepped up behind her at her vanity table where Lena was loosening her hair. He put his hands on her shoulders, “I’m sure she just got busy, you know she’s got a lot on with the Saloon and The Brothel.”</p><p>Lena turned to look at her husband, “You're right, I’m worrying too much aren't I?”</p><p>“Yes baby you are,” Alex smiled as Lena stood.</p><p>Alex took her in his arms and kissed her, “Have you enjoyed your birthday?”</p><p>“It’s been the best birthday ever,” Lena smiled into his lips, she dragged him down for a deeper kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Alex then began to take off his clothes, “I don't know about you but I am so ready for a good night's sleep.”</p><p>Lena looked at him and she changed into her nightgown, “I know what you mean, it's been quite a day.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Meanwhile over at Lillian’s Saloon…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please just take the money and go,” Lillian begged. She stood in her office horrified as she was confronted with what looked like two wild beasts.</p><p> </p><p>Two rugged, dirty looking outlaws had come to the Saloon that night looking for women. They had them and then afterwards they drew their guns and refused to pay. Lillian went a little nuts at them not realising they had sneaked in with pistols. </p><p> </p><p>That would have been bad enough, but then they took the two women they had been with hostage and dragged them to Lillian’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno maybe we could have some fun first,” the one said.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean by that?” Lillian snarled.</p><p>“Maybe we should take you too, I mean you are an important lady around Midvale, imagine the money we could get for you?” the second man said.</p><p>“Tie her up,” the first man said, “we would be mad not to make a profit here, two sluts and Lillian Luthor.”</p><p>“Get off me,” Lillian growled at the man as he grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.</p><p>“Shut up or I’ll shoot,” the other man said as he watched, his gun pointed right at her.</p><p>Lillian was wishing she had a chance to grab her pistol that was hidden in her desk but it was too late now.</p><p>“Right, now she’s nicely tied up, let's get this lot into the wagon outside,” the first man said, he seemed to be the leader.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled the women outside, looked around and saw no one looking so quickly got all the women into the back of the wagon. And while the one man sat with his gun pointed at all three of them the other got out to ride the wagon.</p><p> </p><p>“You're going to regret this, my son in law is a US Marshal, he’ll have your heads on a stick for this,” Lillian glared at the man as the wagon took off up the dirt road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Rescue Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lillian is missing and the whole of the Sheriff's department is on the hunt for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lillian woke up as the sun was rising, somewhere in the night she had been slapped around the head for speaking out around her captures. They had stopped somewhere to rest, the jolt of the wagon had been what woke her up. She sat up and placed her hand to her head as the headache hit her with full force. She could feel the scratch to her head where the man had hit her last night but at least it was no longer bleeding. </p><p> </p><p>Lillian looked to her two ladies who had been captured with her, Eve and Lucy. The two women were afraid of what was to come. Their only hope was the fact the men wanted cold hard money, so they couldn't kill them. Lillian was older, wiser and stronger than the both of them. She knew she would get out of this alive, she was just biding her time. She also knew her son in law would be looking for her once they knew she was missing.</p><p> </p><p>Back in Midvale Alex was holstering his gun in the kitchen, getting ready to go to work. George was beside him in his very smart Sheriff’s uniform and hat, eager to get going. He loved working with his uncle Alex. </p><p> </p><p>Harry looked on from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, he was slightly envious of George right now, he had a job, a girlfriend, parents who loved him and even a great uncle taking him under his wing. Harry felt a little lost, like he had nothing. He looked down at his coffee and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Cat picked up immediately on the young man’s mood, “Harry, I have been thinking, how would you like to come to the office with me this morning?”</p><p>Harry looked up and across the table at Cat, she was smiling back at him and waiting for his response, “The newspaper?”</p><p>“Yes,” Cat nodded and sipped her tea, “I could really do with a little help around the office. I’ll pay you of course.”</p><p>Harry smiled, “Really? I would like that.”</p><p>“Good, well I shall be leaving soon, so finish up,” she told him.</p><p>Harry already felt ten times better than he did five minutes ago. He was glad to be given something to do other than mucking out the horses and bailing hay. </p><p> </p><p>Lena was standing with Alex about to see him off for the day, “I love you,” she told him before giving him a sweet kiss. Alex smiled into her lips, “Love you too baby, I wish I didn't have to go in. I would much rather spend the day with you.”</p><p>Kara walked up behind them, “Hate to break this up but we really need to get going.”</p><p>Lena stepped away from her husband reluctantly, “I’ll be home all day, so I’ll make sure dinner is on the table for when you all get home this evening, I might even bake another cake.”</p><p>Alex smiled, “Now I really can't wait to get home.”</p><p>“The way to a man’s heart is truly through his stomach,” Kara smiled.</p><p>“Go then, shooo,” Lena told them both, “before I drag my husband back to bed.” Lena winked at Alex.</p><p>Alex felt a rush of warmth, “Baby do not tease me.”</p><p>“Kid in the room,” George groaned as he stepped up beside them.</p><p>“Like you don't hear this stuff all the time,” Alex replied.</p><p>“Don't make it any better,” George said, opening the front door. He was eager to get going. </p><p>Alex gave Lena a last kiss and then followed George and Kara outside.</p><p> </p><p>They were heading to the stables to get their horses when Gayle came riding up to them on her horse. She came to a stop and called to them, “Guys we have a major problem.”</p><p>Alex and Kara rushed over to her with George behind them.</p><p>“What’s up deputy?” Alex asked.</p><p>“It’s Lillian Luthor, she’s gone missing,” Gayle replied.</p><p>Alex’s brow creased, “What? Are you sure?”</p><p>Kara looked back at the house, “I should go get Lena.”</p><p>Alex placed his hand on his sister's arm, “Wait, no need to get Lena all upset, we can tell her later if needs be.”</p><p>“I’m not sure Alex, she needs to know,” Kara replied with a frown.</p><p>Alex sighed, “Okay,” he looked to George, “Go tell your Aunt Lena to get out here.”</p><p> </p><p>George ran back to the house and rushed inside. Lena startled and turned around from where she was standing at the coffee pot.</p><p>“George…” Lena let out a breath, “it's just you, you scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry Aunt Lena,” George said a little breathless from running, “you need to come outside.”</p><p>Lena looked confused, “Why?”</p><p>“Just come quickly,” George urged her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena followed George outside and saw her husband speaking with Gayle and Kara just outside the gate to their property.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Lena said as she approached the group.</p><p>Alex turned around and looked at his wife, “It’s your mother, apparently she hasn't been seen since late last night. One of her ladies informed Gayle this morning.”</p><p>Lena let that news sink in and remained calm, “Have you checked everywhere?”</p><p>Gayle nodded as she held onto the reins of her horse beside her, “I got some of the locals to do a search, there has been no sign of her since last night.”</p><p>Lena looked to Alex, “I knew something was off about last night, she never misses my birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took Lena aside for a moment, “We will find her,” he told her and took her hand, “don't worry baby.”</p><p>“Alex, I’m coming with you, let me get my shotgun,” Lena said, going to turn. </p><p>Alex stopped her, “No, stay here.”</p><p>“Alex I can't stay here doing nothing, I need to help you search!” Lena said rather animatedly.</p><p>Alex sighed and nodded. Lena turned on her heel and rushed back to the house to get her hat and her gun.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked back over to the others, “George, you best stay with Cat and Harry today.”</p><p>“Oh but..” he whined.</p><p>“No buts, this could get dangerous son and I ain't putting a kid in danger, now get back to the house and let Cat know what is going on,” Alex told him.</p><p>George frowned and huffed, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Once George was gone Alex turned to Kara and Gayle who was on her horse again and ready to go, “You two get going, can Kara ride with you?” he asked Gayle.</p><p>“Of course,” Gayle replied looking down from her horse, “come on up,” she said looking to Kara, "and hold on tight.”</p><p>“You two search the town, Lena and I, we will take the outskirts of town and the local farms, see if anyone has seen her,” Alex instructed them and then they left.</p><p> </p><p>Just ten miles outside town the wagon with the hostages pulled up beside the river for a break. They were right at the edge of the forest, so they made sure to hide their wagon behind the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian and the two women were allowed out and given some snacks and some water. Lillian’s hands were now tied in front of her which was making things a little more comfortable for her. She listened in as the two men discussed what they were going to do next.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn't plan for this Charlie, what the hell are we going to do with them while we wait for them to pay up?” the one man said.</p><p>“We’ll find a farmhouse, plenty around here and hide in a barn,” Charlie replied.</p><p>“And how exactly do we get the money? They don't even know we have them.”</p><p>“Look Toby, I haven't thought about that yet okay?” Charlie sighed.</p><p>“Great plan,” Toby grunted and took out his flask of whiskey.</p><p>“You do know I have more than enough money, you don't need to ask for a ransom,” Lillian commented, “I can get you the money if you let us go.”</p><p>Charlie spat on the ground and looked at her suspiciously, “Let you go? Just like that.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lillian replied Cooley, “I am a woman of my word.”</p><p>Charlie looked to Toby, “Hey maybe we should listen to her.”</p><p>Toby laughed, “You ain't fallin’ for this crap?”</p><p>“Your alternative?” Lillian told them, “get caught by the US Marshal and hung for kidnapping and extortion.”</p><p>“That ain't gonna happen lady,” Charlie said looking menacingly at her, “I’ll kill you first.”</p><p>“Then why not take my offer, how much do you want?” Lillian asked.</p><p>Charlie looked to Toby and they whispered between themselves then he looked to Lillian, “One thousand dollars.”</p><p>Lillian raised an eyebrow, she had expected them to ask for much more than that, “Done.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex and Lena made their way out of town, Alex picked up an extra rifle which was on his back and Lena had her shotgun and a pistol. They made their search through the dusty land and headed north where the river met the forest. They had such a lot of ground to cover, they knew it wasn't going to be easy but then Alex had spotted a trail, the sure signs of horses and a wagon having travelled in that direction, so they followed the trail in the hope that this was something to do with Lillian's disappearance.</p><p> </p><p>It was midday when they finally reached the river. They both got off their horses and let them drink.</p><p>“Alex I’m worried, we still have no sign of her,” Lena said, taking off her hat and wiping her brow.</p><p>Alex took out his flask of whiskey and took a sip, then he offered it to Lena, she took it gratefully and had a drink, “Thanks love, I didn't think to bring mine.”</p><p>Lena had got her water carton with her, something she carried with her every time she took her horse out, but right now she needed whiskey cos her nerves were shot.</p><p>Alex took the whiskey back and had another drink from it, then he stretched and looked out into the distance. That was when he noticed it. The edge of a Wagon, half hidden by the trees where the forest began.</p><p>“Look,” Alex pointed to where he was looking, “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p>Lena squinted her eyes to look, “It looks like a wagon, maybe?”</p><p>She rushed to get back onto her horse and Alex did too. Alex paused, “Let me go ahead first.”</p><p>Lena nodded and followed her husband towards the forest. Although the urge to just go racing ahead right now was strong, she knew she couldn't risk scaring them off, if it was who they were looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Back home Cat had decided to stay home with the two boys after what had happened. </p><p>She managed to get them to do some reading, the book she chose was Treasure Island a Novel by Robert Louis Stevenson. They had a few copies from when Lena had been working at the school.</p><p>“Right boys, keep reading, I am going to go make us all some lunch,” Cat said getting up from her comfortable chair in the living room.</p><p>Once Cat had left the room George and Harry put their books down and looked to each other.</p><p>“I already read this at school,” Harry commented.</p><p>“Yeah me too but it's a good book so I don't mind reading it again,” George replied.</p><p>“So,” Harry smiled, “Is Elsa coming over today?”</p><p>“She was supposed to be coming over later,” George replied, “after work.”</p><p>“Did you two use those things yet?” Harry asked with a smirk.</p><p>“No!” George said, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>Harry chuckled, “Maybe you will get a chance tonight.”</p><p>George gulped, “Harry!”</p><p>“Don't tell me you don't want to,” Harry replied. </p><p>“Maybe I do, but..”</p><p>“But what?” Harry looked at his friend curiously.</p><p>“I don't know if I am ready for that,” George replied with a sigh, “It’s a big step.”</p><p>“Damn, if I had someone, there is no way I would wait,” Harry told him.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Cat came walking in the door, “Boys lunch is ready, come to the table.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Lena cautiously approached the hidden wagon. They tied their horses to a tree and made their way on foot the rest of the way, hiding behind trees as they trekked through the thick forest. They stepped very carefully, trying not to make a noise. As they got closer they could see they were approaching the front of the wagon, two horses were tied up to a tree nearby, and they could hear men's voices coming from the other side of the wagon. </p><p> </p><p>Alex put his finger to his lips, “Shhh”</p><p>Lena took her pistol and held it steady in her hand as she followed Alex’s footsteps.</p><p>Alex got right in front of the wagon and carefully looked around the side, that was when he first saw Lillian sitting down casually eating something from a small bowl. Alex looked back at Lena and urged her forward. Lena came forward and he showed her what he could see.</p><p>Lena raised her eyebrow and looked at Alex, “What on earth?” Lena mouthed silently.</p><p>Alex shrugged and they decided to stand there hidden from view and listen.</p><p> </p><p>“Once we get our money, you will let us leave, just like that?” They heard a strange man say.</p><p>“Of course, I told you I am a woman who keeps my word, a thousand dollars is yours, as long as you guarantee our freedom.”</p><p>Then Alex watched as the man grabbed the bowl off Lillian and threw it to one side, he then glared down at her, “You think I am that stupid?”</p><p>“What?” Lillian looked panicked, “I thought we had a deal?”</p><p>“The deal is off lady and besides I reckon we could get at least a hundred thousand dollars for someone like you.”</p><p>Alex moved forward along the side of the wagon with his pistol raised, that was when Lillian noticed him. Alex put his finger to his lips to warn her to be quiet. Lillian immediately looked away and back at the men.</p><p> </p><p>Alex with Lena right behind him rushed forward and grabbed the man who was standing over Lillian, he pulled the man's arms behind his back and stuck his pistol to the man’s neck, “I’m a US Marshal, one move from you and you're gonna see dirt.”</p><p>The man groaned at the tight hold Alex had on him, “Ouch man, no need to be so rough.”</p><p>Alex held him just a little tighter in his grip making the man wince in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pushed her gun in the other man’s back, “Don't move creep,” she told him. The man raised his hands, “Don't shoot!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, Lena,” Lillian breathed out in relief, “thank god.”</p><p>She stood up and dusted herself down.</p><p>The men had removed the rope from her hands when they made a deal with her, one they didn't intend to keep after all.</p><p> </p><p>Alex got the handcuffs from his belt and placed them on the man’s hands, then he shoved him over towards the back of the wagon. He was about to put him inside when he saw two women sitting in there tied up, “Oh crap, Lena we have a problem.”</p><p>Alex quickly rummage in his pocket and threw some rope to Lena so she could tie the other mans hands. </p><p>Lena looked at her husband after she tied him up and walked over to where Alex was, she peered inside, “Oh dear god,” she quickly got inside and untied them both, “Are you both okay?” she asked them.</p><p>“We are now,” Eve replied, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah thanks, you really saved our skin, heaven knows what those men had planned for us,” Lucy then said.</p><p>Lena looked at Lucy, “Hey I know you, your dad was Sam Lane.”</p><p>Lucy nodded, “Yeah that's right and the stupid bastard left me nothing. So I ended up asking Lillian for a job.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, you didn't deserve that,” Lena told her. She remembered the day well when Sam schemed with Maxwell Lord to rob her of her money and something even worse. She involuntarily shivered at the memory of that awful day in the barn.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay babe?” Alex asked when Lena didn't come out from the Wagon.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be right out,” Lena told him, snapping out of the memory, then she looked to Eve and Lucy, “You can help us get these two men in the back of here, so we can get them back to Midvale and a jail cell where they belong.”</p><p>“Happy to help with that one,” Lucy replied following Lena out of the wagon. </p><p> </p><p>Lillian rode the wagon back into town with the women on either side of her. Alex and Lena got on their horses and followed them. Once back at the Marshal’s office Alex locked up the prisoners. Gayle and Kara were already waiting there having searched the town a while back and finally given up. They let Kara go because she was desperate to get back to Cat and the boys to let them know everyone was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need you to stay here overnight Gayle, are you alright with that?” Alex asked as he locked the cells. </p><p>“Sure,” Gayle replied, “it's not like I haven't got a hot girlfriend waiting in bed for me,” she added sarcastically.</p><p>“It’s just for tonight,” Alex told her, “I would do it myself but Lena and I, we need to check Lillian’s okay after her ordeal.”</p><p>“Don't worry Marshal, you both go, I have it covered, but if you happen to see Andrea, let her know for me?” Gayle told him.</p><p>“We’ll head there on our way home and let her know,” Lena smiled, “and thank you.”</p><p>“You're welcome Mrs Danvers,” Gayle smiled, “but you both owe me a drink next time we're in the Saloon.”</p><p>“I can go one better, a whole bottle of my best imported scotch,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Now you're talking,” Gayle smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took one last look at the prisoners, they were both lying down on their cold hard beds, “Don't give my deputy Sheriff any trouble you hear?” He told them.</p><p>“Fuck you Marshal,” the one spat back.</p><p>The other one just groaned and rolled over, “Charlie shut the fuck up, its your fault were in this mess, do not make it worse.”</p><p>“Wise words,” Alex said as he stepped away, "Right Gayle, I’ll leave them in your capable hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Lena then made their way over to Lillian's brothel where she lived above the establishment. Alex knew Lillian was a tough cookie and hard to break but Lena also knew a more vulnerable side to her mother, and she wanted to check she was okay.</p><p>“You really shouldn't have come, you should go home and get some rest,” Lillian sighed when they got there.</p><p>“Mother, are you alright?” Lena asked with a worried expression.</p><p>Lillian gave her daughter a small smile, then she looked to Alex, her brave son in law, “Alex I have to thank you, if it wasn't for you, I am not sure I would have made it out alive today.”</p><p>Alex gave her a small smile in return, “I was just doing my job, and well, I guess we had an extra reason to be quick about it.”</p><p>“Indeed,” Lillian smiled, “I know I have been hard on you in the past, but you really are the best thing that ever happened to our family.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at Lillian in amazement and so did Lena.</p><p>“Mother are you sure you are feeling alright? Is your head okay?” Lena teased.</p><p>“Very funny,” Lillian smiled, “Now go home please, I will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Just as they opened the door to leave she added, “And please give me grandchildren soon.”</p><p>Alex and Lena laughed as they closed the door behind them, because Lillian had no idea how close they were to giving her just that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Adoption (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat and Kara want to make things better for Harry.</p>
<p>Alex wants to make things better for him and Lena, in the bedroom.</p>
<p>Mature for love scene at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks Alex prepared for the public hanging of the two men who had abducted Lillian. He had already had a visit from a judge who told him to go ahead and do with them as he pleased as long as it resulted in their death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The town was wild for the weekend of the hanging, full of out of towners who came looking for a good time, whilst also enjoying the festivity of a public hanging. Alex hated everything about it. He never agreed with hanging but there was little he could do once the judge passed down the sentence. So he quietly went along with it for the sake of his job. Because to Alex, being a US Marshal was everything. It had been his life for so long that if he ever walked away on principle, he wouldn't have a clue what to do with himself. He also stayed around because he knew if he left the position, someone much worse could come in. At least under Alex’s guidance the town stood a chance at progression and fairness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the crazy weekend Alex needed some serious relaxation, so he went back to Andrea’s adult store with that in mind. He wanted to try and spice up his and Lena’s sex life, because of late they both seemed to be falling into that married life rhythm and it had become a little predictable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Alex, what can I do for you?” Andrea greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go out back?” Alex pointed to Andrea’s private adult store that was at the back of her normal store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Andrea raised her eyebrows, “Sure thing. Follow me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea closed the store front and then led Alex around the back. Alex took in all the unusual looking items that hung alongside ones he was very familiar with as he walked around the small room. There were dildos, pleasure balls, handcuffs, male strokers and other things Alex hadn’t a clue about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brainy made quite a collection uh?” Alex said curiously, touching some of the items.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea walked over to Alex and pointed to the dildo’s, “This is one of my favourites,” she picked it up and handed it to Alex, “you could certainly give Lena an extra thrill with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at it, then looked at Andrea and raised an eyebrow, “It's really large.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Andrea replied with a happy sigh, “nine inches of sheer pleasure.” She went off to another place for a few seconds remembering trying it out with Gayle. Or rather Gayle trying it out on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gulped, he knew he was seven inches when erect, another inch would give an added punch, but nine? He wasn't so sure about that, “anyway,” he changed the subject and looked around, “do you have any massage oil?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea placed the dildo back on the rack, “Of course, we have some lovely new scents too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex followed Andrea as she opened a small cupboard, “Here take a look, we have all sorts of different ones, infused with natural scents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took a look and picked out two that he liked when he sniffed them, “I’ll take these. And is that underwear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea looked to where Alex was looking, “Yes it's a brand new line, they are called stockings and suspenders, way too raunchy to be on display outside. The townsfolk would have a heart attack, and well not suitable for children to lay eyes on either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex walked over and took a better look, he felt the cotton and held them out to get a better idea of what they did, “I’ll take a pair in Lena’s size.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea smirked, “You are going to love her in these. If these don't get you hard, nothing will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex started to blush and took out his money, “There and keep the change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Andrea handed the items to Alex in a paper bag, “I’ll look forward to getting some feedback from your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Alex turned to leave he asked, “So is that girls talk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Andrea teased, “but that is top secret information Marshal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “See you around, until next time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was in L-Corp training young Elsa. She may have been only sixteen but her mind was full of wonder and she absolutely loved science and had quite a good grasp of everything Lena taught her. She had a particular fondness for weather patterns, the colder the better, and she loved to study storms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Elsa when they took a lunch break, “So how’s things going with George?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa smiled, “Good, great even. He is so cute and so good looking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you...I mean…” Lena started and couldn't finish what she wanted to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have we slept together?” Elsa chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes went wide, “Yes, that was what I was going to ask, but you really don't need to answer that, it's between you and George.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa frowned, “We haven't.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why do I sense you are unhappy about that?” Lena asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa sighed, “I want to but he doesn't seem keen, I keep trying to get him interested but he always pulls away or makes excuses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at Elsa and in all seriousness she told her how she felt, “Elsa you are young and George, he’s only fifteen, there is plenty of time for becoming intimate. Just enjoy being together, build your friendship. And as for George, just give him time, like I said he is very young and boys generally mature later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked at Lena curiously, “So was Alex your first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “Yes he was the first man I ever slept with, I was twenty years old and Alex was twenty four.” Lena left out that she had slept with a woman long before that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Elsa said in surprise, “I can't imagine waiting that long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well I didn't meet my true love until I was twenty,” Lena smiled. Then she put down her coffee, “Look, I know you have all these hormones running around like crazy, but honestly to wait, it's the best thing in the world. Because when you both want it, when you are sure you are in love, it feels amazing. I am so glad I waited and so was Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, “I know I should be more patient with George. And love, I’m not even sure what that is like, I like George a lot, he’s so hot but is that love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will know when it's love,” Lena told her, “it's a feeling so strong it overwhelms you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Elsa looked thoughtful, “I guess I do think about George all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “Anyway, back to work, we have a lot to cover before we go home this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George came out of the Sheriff’s office with Kara. It was time to go home and Gayle was taking over for the evening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy your day George?” Kara asked as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was cool, I liked it when you had that man in a headlock and stopped him attacking that lady,” George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned at her son, “Surely that wasn't the highlight of your day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George shrugged, “It beats collecting taxes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a point,” Kara admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway George, how are you and Elsa getting along?” Kara enquired. Elsa had not been over all week and Kara was beginning to wonder if they had split up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all fine?” Kara gave her son a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s really pushy for a girl is all,” George admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what way?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter,” George replied a little embarrassed. How on earth did he tell his mother he was refusing to have sex with his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stopped him and placed her hand to his arm, “Hey you can talk to me, what's wrong? Did you both split up? I’ve not seen her in over a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No we didn't split up,” George sighed, “but I am not sure how long we're gonna last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George frowned, “Mom do we have to talk about this now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Kara told him gently, “come on let's go home and get a big pot of stew on, that will cheer you up, whatever it is that is bothering you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two got home just as Alex, Lena, Cat and Harry did. The whole family arrived at the same time. Kara set about making a big pot of stew just as she had promised. Alex grabbed a beer and Cat opened a bottle of wine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys went upstairs to get washed and changed. Harry had spent all day with Cat at the newspaper office. He met Snapper Carr for the first time and had felt a little intimidated by him. After spending so long with his abusive father, Harry was wary of strange men, especially grumpy ones like Snapper. He was glad to be home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs Cat, Alex and Lena were sitting at the table talking, Kara left the stew cooking and poured herself a glass of wine. Then she sat down beside her wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Kara has joined us we have something we need to talk to you both about,” Cat said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lena looked to Cat, “Oh?” they both said in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kara smiled excitedly, “we have been thinking long and hard about it and we came to the conclusion that we would like to adopt Harry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised his eyebrow, “Are you sure that is wise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Cat replied, “he lives with us now, if we adopt him then he will know we are serious about him, and that he is always welcome here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Lena then said, “It would make the world of difference to a boy like Harry after all he’s been through, to have a stable family life would mean everything to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Kara replied, “and that's why we want to do this, for him, not just for us, he needs a family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sipped his beer and looked thoughtful, “So you really want to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kara replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could be tricky,” Alex told them, “with his father still being alive, he may refuse you the right to adopt his son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That no good son of gun,” Cat said then, “he ain't ever getting his hands on Harry again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but adoption is a whole other ball game,” Alex replied, “I’ll get in touch with some contacts in National City and see what I can do to help though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Alex,” Cat said breathing out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled, “We will make this happen, can you imagine how happy the boys will be to be brothers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brothers?” Came the voice from the bottom of the stairs. It was Harry with George behind him. They had heard the last bit of the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“George, Harry,” Cat said surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys walked into the kitchen and stared at the adults.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Harry asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and take a seat and we will explain,” Kara told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex got up, “Here you can have my seat, I have to get a wash and change before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took Alex’s seat and Lena moved to let George sit beside Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be upstairs too,” Lena said following her husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>`Right, well…” Cat started to speak and the boys waited for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Kara smiled, “how would you feel if we put in to adopt you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened, “You want to adopt me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cat told him, “but only if you want that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked to George, “We would be brothers for real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled at Harry, “That would be amazing. Please say you want to be adopted Harry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at Cat and Kara, then he gave a nervous smile, “I would like that,” then he frowned, “but what about my dad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex is going to look into it,” Cat told him, “hopefully he will find a way for us to adopt you even if your dad refuses to cooperate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never wanna see that piece of trash again, he put me through hell,” Harry replied angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kara said gently reaching out to touch his hand on the table, “we will do everything we can to make this happen, and whatever happens that man will never set foot near you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry breathed a sigh of relief, “I’m sorry, It’s just I am so scared that when he is released from prison he will come looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he does,” Kara reassured Harry, “Alex will have him in lock up, he’s not allowed anywhere near you. We made sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, “Thank you, both of you, and you George,” he turned to his friend, “you've always been there for me, even when I have been an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George chuckled and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, “Were besties, that’s what we do. And not to get all soppy but I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had to hold back the tears at that point, so he just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner that night as a family, everyone finally headed to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lena were getting undressed. Alex had taken off all his clothes apart from his underpants. He stepped up to Lena and helped her off with her dress. The dress fell to the floor and he kissed his wife's shoulder as he stood behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Lena could feel was his naked chest against her back, it made her softly sigh. Alex felt so good. His warmth against her always made her feel safe and content. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said to her ear before capturing her lobe between his lips and sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex…” Lena moaned, “Mmm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he stood back and walked over to the bedside table. Alex took out the paper bag with the things he had bought earlier from Andrea’s store. He turned around and faced his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I got you a little something,” Alex said, handing her the bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift? But it's not my birthday,” Lena smiled and then peered into the bag. She could see some black material and some small bottles. She took out the bottles first and read the labels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scented massage oil?” she smirked at Alex, “I hope you plan to use this on me tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Alex replied, his eyes drawn to his wife's shapely figure. Oh how he couldn't wait to rub every inch of her naked body in sensual oil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt a rush of heat as her husband looked her up and down, she couldn't wait to feel his hands all over her. Then she looked back into the bag and pulled out the stockings and suspenders. She looked them over curiously, “Well I know what these are, they are stockings, and I am guessing they attach to this?” She held up the suspenders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guessed right baby,” Alex almost drooled and she only had them in her hands, “Try them on for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat down on the edge of the bed and put them on and Alex watched with sheer lust in his dark eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was done Lena looked up at Alex, “How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking sexy,” Alex breathed out, his heart thumping in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled and stood up, then she placed her hands to his shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pushed her backwards until she hit the side of the bed and fell backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooff,” Lena said as she lay back on the pillows in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached into his underpants to make himself hard, then he joined her on the bed. Alex hovered over his wife and gazed down at her new underwear, “So fucking hot, I’ve never seen anything so hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked, “So, what are you going to do with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes darkened and he got between his wife's legs, he was so turned on by her stockings and suspenders as he gazed at them and ran his fingers over them, “First I’m gonna make you cum with my mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex…” Lena softly sighed in response, she grabbed his head and urged him on as he did just that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After bringing his wife to orgasm Alex ran his hands up and down her stockings. Lena felt a rush of excitement at the feeling of his rough hands on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he got on top of her and parted her legs, placed a passionate kiss to her lips and then slipped inside her. The sight of Lena’s new undergarments was urging him on now, he made love to her as he stroked up and down her parted legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your so sexy baby,” Alex groaned as he started to thrust into her harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was lying back looking up at him, her gorgeous handsome man, “Alex… I love you,” she cried out as he pounded into her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards Lena realised something, “You didn't give me a massage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sleepily snuggled into his wife's back as he wrapped an arm around her, “So you have something to look forward to tomorrow night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Lena smiled and then yawned, “I shouldn't complain, you just gave me the ride of my life.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Spring 1879</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7 Months Later - April 1879</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter had come and gone in Midvale but there was still a chill in the air. In those 7 months that passed Lois had given birth to a baby boy. And in National City Brainy’s same sex couple had their baby too, a successful pregnancy carried through using the DNA and Cells from one parent to create sperm to impregnate the other, the couple now had a baby, beautiful healthy little girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry’s father Mr Lee had agreed to Cat and Kara adopting Harry after Cat offered the man a thousand dollars on his release from prison in five years time. The adoption went through smoothly and now the two boys in the household were brothers. Harry was now officially a Danvers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L-Corp was thriving too, the light bulbs they patented were being used in big cities around the country to light up streets and buildings. National City was one of those cities. L-Corp had a big reputation now and with Jack taking a lot of the pressure off Lena, she was thriving too, inventing new things and discovering more wonders of the universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now it was spring in Midvale and young Georges 16th birthday was in two days' time. Cat and Kara were making plans for his birthday party around the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go with chocolate cake,” Kara said, licking her lips. It was her favourite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat smiled, “Yes darling I know how much you like chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George does too!” Kara protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” Cat said looking up towards the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi mom, and mom,” George smiled as he walked in with his brother Harry behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys, how was fishing?” Cat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We caught some real big ones,” George grinned and held up his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, that’s dinner sorted then,” Cat said, taking the bag from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how is Elsa?" Kara said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's fine mom, she's gone home," George sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She wants to get in Georges pants but he wont let her," Harry teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry!" George turned and pushed his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now boys, go get cleaned up for dinner," Cat told them, breaking up their playful fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George still hadn't gone any further with his girlfriend Elsa, he told her he was waiting until he was sixteen and legal. Elsa had never known a boy be so proper, it was usually the girls who held off. But she was grateful to have such a caring and respectful boyfriend and the more time they had been together the more she thought she might just be falling in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Lena were in town having a rare date. Alex had left Gayle in charge so that he could spend a nice day out with his wife. They had begun with lunch at the saloon and now it was late afternoon and they were just fishing off doing some shopping when they came across the newly opened drug store. There was a new sign in the window. It read, Ice Cream and Ice Cream Sodas! And below it was a quote from the owner of a confectionery in Fort Scott, Kansas by the name of Julius Cohn, it said "The new summer drink is ice cream soda…. It is just immense!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena read the sign and got a very excited look on her face, “Can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, “All that fat isn't good for you baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care,” Lena pouted, “please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took his wife's hand, “Come on then, but don't tell the boys, they will be really jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled and they walked into the drug store hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once inside they could see the soda machine, it was a huge metal contraption. Then Lena saw the menu on the wall and tried to decide which flavor to have. There were so many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stepped up to the counter and the cheery looking man behind it smiled, “What can I get for you Marshal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a root beer ice cream soda and one for my lovely wife here, once she decides on the flavor,” Alex turned to Lena who was still trying to make her mind up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are so many tempting flavors, Wild Cherry, Raspberry, Coffee even!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind the counter offered some help, “The Wild Cherry is very popular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lena smiled, “I’ll take one of those.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man got to work on making their ice cream sodas and they both sat at a small table for customers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to this,” Lena smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “The way to your heart is through ice cream sodas, who knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm and a few other things,” Lena smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave her a smirk back and touched her leg under the table with his foot, “Later baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise..." Alex replied and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use the oil," Lena told him and licked her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I intend to," Alex smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man disturbed their flirting by placing two big long glasses full of ice cream and soda on the table, then he handed them both a spoon and a straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy!” He smiled and then left them to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena took her first taste, “Oh my… this is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orgasmic by the look of your face,” Alex chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex! Shhhh…” Lena blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, laughed and then tasted his root beer soda, sipping it up through the straw, his eyes went wide and he looked at Lena, “You are right, this is… wow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to taste mine?” Lena said with a smirk, holding out a spoonful of Cherry ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex had to try not to groan at the suggestive way his wife said those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then lent forward and took the ice cream into his mouth, “Mmm delicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then offered Lena some of his on a spoon. She was equally impressed by it, but just preferred the sweet taste of fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely need to bring George here for his birthday,” Lena said between delicious mouthfuls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, he will love it, if he hasn't discovered this place already,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterwards they walked home hand in hand, enjoying just being together. They talked as they walked the short way back to their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex I have something to tell you,” Lena said as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked to Lena, “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brainy said the other couple had a successful pregnancy, they have a baby girl, she’s healthy and they are so content,” Lena smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how long have you known?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only since last night,” Lena told him, “I wanted to discuss it with you today on our date but time got away from us as always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well talk to me now,” Alex stopped walking and looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena let out a sigh, “Brainy said we can go ahead, as soon as we are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “That’s great news babe,” then he looked at Lena’s frown, “so why don't you look as excited as I feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am!” Lena replied quickly, “I was just wondering if you would be okay if we went ahead right away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned and pulled Lena into his arms, “Am I ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am, I can't wait, let's do this!” Alex hugged Lena tight and then looked to her eyes. There were a few little tears starting to form, “Hey baby, don't cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena was getting a little emotional, “I just can't believe it's really happening, we are going to try for a baby, you and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex held her in his arms, “I know, its mind blowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked to her husband and ran her hand gently down his face, “And she is going to look like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Alex reminded her, “she is going to be a handful if she takes after the both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “She sure is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when do we do it? I mean what is the procedure?” Alex asked as they began to walk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brainy takes your DNA and cells, creates the sperm and then it is stored at L-Corp’s underground facility until we are ready to use it,” Lena explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you have an underground facility?” Alex raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena replied, “it's where we keep important chemicals and things that need to be stored in a cool dark place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Alex nodded, “So please, tell Brainy I am ready for him to take my samples.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will first thing in the morning,” Lena smiled, “this is so exciting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't wait to get you pregnant,” Alex smiled, “do you even realise how amazing that is for me to be able to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Lena smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Alex this was life changing. He never thought he would ever be able to be like a cis man and have the ability to make a woman pregnant. It was a dream come true for Alex as a trans man. All the way home he couldn't stop thinking about it. And neither could Lena. But for Alex, ever since he was a young boy he had fantasised about growing up to be a successful US Marshal with a family. That included a beautiful wife and at least two children. Now it was really happening and it was mind blowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Lena walked in to the smell of dinner cooking. Cat was at the stove and Kara was getting the table ready. The boys were both out back playing at being cowboys with fake wooden guns that Alex had crafted for them for Christmas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex took off his hat and jacket and grabbed a beer. Lena made her way upstairs to freshen up and change into some more casual attire. When she was home Lena loved nothing more than to sit around in a pair of slacks and a shirt, in the cooler weather she liked to wear sweaters too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stood at the sink of warm water in their bedroom, she was completely naked after slipping off her dress and underwear. She took a cloth and started to wash and when she came to her stomach she looked into the mirror and gazed at herself, she couldn't even imagine what she would look like nine months time. She was startled by the bedroom door opening, she looked and saw it was only Alex, she breathed a sigh of relief, “It’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex closed the door and took in the sight of his wife, beautifully bare in front of his eyes, “Yes, good thing it's me, wouldn't want anyone else getting this sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “You are so bad,” then turned around and placed the cloth to her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stepped up behind her and placed his hand on her stomach from behind, their eyes met in the reflection of the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to put a baby in here,” Alex said as he gently rubbed his hand over her belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena softly sighed and placed her hand over Alex’s, “I love you Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he replied, staying still, just enjoying the sight of his wife's reflection, so beautiful before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex then took the cloth from Lena’s hand, “Here let me,” he said, then he took the cloth and washed Lena’s back and shoulders before moving down to his wife's buttocks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex…” Lena sighed. The feeling of his hands on her was starting to make her aroused, and especially when he placed the same cloth between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena turned around and took the cloth from him, then turned back to the sink and swilled it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pressed himself against her back, his hands coming around her front. She closed her eyes and softly moaned as Alex massaged her breast with one hand whilst the other went between her legs and stroked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets get some practise in,” Alex breathed to his wife's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex had his new and improved prosthetic since a month ago, this one was 8 inches when erect with a small round container inside his right ball ready for his sperm. All Alex had to do was squeeze and the sperm would shoot through his penis and into Lena, impregnating her with luck.</p><p>They were both enjoying trying it out before the big day when they would try for a baby for real, Brainy had given them some water based lubricant that could act as the sperm for now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s head fell back to his shoulder, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Alex’s hands on her, “Mmm... Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After teasing her for a while with his warm hands, Alex surprised Lena by picking her up and carrying her over to their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he took off his clothes and joined her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later Alex and Lena came down feeling very satisfied and joined the others for dinner where they would tell their exciting news to the family. That the time had come for Alex and Lena to try for a child of their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Kara served dessert, a fruit pie with cream. Lena felt it was a good time to let everyone know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Alex and I, we have something to tell you all,” Lena smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat and Kara looked at Lena and the boys both looked at Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex added, “Yeah, we're real excited about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then don't keep us in suspense!” Cat urged them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Alex is getting a new horse,” George chipped in his guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice, but no,” Alex told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to try for a baby,” Lena smiled excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m amazed you don't have twelve already,” Harry joked. Of course Harry had no idea that Alex wasn't a cis man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled. He knew all about Alex, he had been told by Alex a few months after he had been adopted by Cat and Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena blushed a little and Alex coughed, “Well, yeah, we have decided to start our own little family, one or two, we ain't sure yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is wonderful news,” Cat smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you are going to make me an aunt,” Kara said, wiping away a stray tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both aware already of how it would happen, having had it explained to them once they found out of Brainy it would be possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Alex told her, “I still have to make my wife here pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled, “That’s the fun part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat and Kara both smiled, George put his hands over his ears and Harry smirked knowingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex then took Lena’s hand in his own and smiled at her, “Well I think we have their approval.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena lent forward and kissed Alex on the lips, then she turned to them all, “I hope you're all ready to welcome a new born baby into our home, it's not going to be easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cat smiled, “changing nappies, being kept awake all night, mother's cravings before the baby arrives, that could be fun too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cravings?” Alex’s brow creased in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, women get cravings for all kinds of weird food when they are pregnant,” Cat told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at Lena, “I hope it's just ice cream sodas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled, “Me too love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream sodas?” George asked intrigued. He loved ice cream and soda, but he had never had both together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, there is a new drugstore in town and they sell Ice Cream Sodas, and we are taking you all there for George's birthday,” Alex told them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George's eyes lit up, “This day just keeps getting better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Georges 16th Birthday (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Georges 16th birthday and he is now officially an adult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The day of George’s 16th birthday arrived. The house was decorated with paper string and flowers when he came downstairs that morning. Cat and Kara had spent all night decorating to surprise their son when he woke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is the birthday boy,” Cat smiled as George entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Happy birthday George,” Lena said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>George was still a little sleepy but he managed a small smile and sat down at the table.</p><p>Kara placed his breakfast down in front of him, “There you go, a proper breakfast for my handsome young man.”</p><p>George feasted his eyes on the huge plate of eggs, bacon, mushrooms and fried bread, “Wow this looks amazing, thank you mom.”</p><p>Kara smiled, “Eat up, it will make you big and strong.”</p><p>George started to tuck in just as Harry joined them, his eyes went straight to George’s plate, “You sure you're gonna eat all that?” he said and sat down beside his brother. He went to take one of George’s pieces of bread and got his hand slapped away by George.</p><p>“Now boys, no need to fight over food,” Cat told them.</p><p>Kara placed a plate of the same in front of Harry, “No especially because we are all joining George today in his birthday breakfast.”</p><p>“Oh yum,” Harry said as he grabbed his knife and fork.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked into the kitchen next, running his hand through his short hair, he yawned and pulled up a chair.</p><p>“You look tired this morning,” Kara commented, then placed his breakfast down in front of him.</p><p>“Someone kept me up all night,” he winked at Lena.</p><p>Lena blushed, “I did not.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “I seem to remember it was you who took out the massage oil and decided to give me a rub down.”</p><p>George blushed and Harry chuckled. Lena went bright red and sipped her tea, “Alex,” she said trying to shuussh him.</p><p>Alex smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, “What? I really enjoyed it.”</p><p>“I’m sure you did,” Kara rolled her eyes, “there are young boys present,” she reminded him.</p><p>Alex replied with a shrug, “Yes two young adults now,” then he looked at George, “you do realise you will be able to do so much more now.”</p><p>George looked up from eating, he wiped his mouth then asked, “What like?”</p><p>“Well you can legally now get married,” Alex told him.</p><p>“Marriage, I don't think I am ready for that,” George told them.</p><p>“You can also have sex,” Harry told him.</p><p>George nearly choked on his food, “I am aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat and Kara looked at each other, then Kara told him, “We have invited Elsa to your birthday celebrations at the Ice Cream store.”</p><p>“Great,” George smiled, he was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend again, it had been over a week because Elsa was busy working on her apprenticeship and George had been busy with his own work. They even missed seeing each other at L-Corp because they were both assigned to different projects.</p><p>“So is she going to give you a present?” Harry asked with a smirk.</p><p>George sighed, “I’ve no idea, I hope she got me something manly from the store, like a tie.”</p><p>Harry whispered in George’s ear, “That wasn't the kind of present I meant.”</p><p>George looked at his brother, “She wants to,” he whispered back.</p><p>Harry, “So let her, it's about time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's the big secret boys?” Cat asked as she noticed them whispering to each other.</p><p>“Nuttin’” George replied and turned his attention back to his breakfast.</p><p>Cat gave him a wry smile and sipped her tea.</p><p> </p><p>Before they all left to go about their business, Alex pulled George aside, “Hey, you and Elsa, how is that going?”</p><p>“Okay I guess, I really like her and she’s really into me,” George replied.</p><p>“So have you, you know?”</p><p>George looked away, “Not yet.”</p><p>Alex placed his hand on the young man’s arm, “Well, when you do, don't forget those things I gave you.”</p><p>George looked to Alex, “I carry them with me every time I go out with her just in case.”</p><p>“Good lad,” Alex smiled and then let George follow Harry outside. Today they were doing some work in the barn before George’s birthday celebrations in the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was relieved that George was being sensible at this point, the last thing they needed was unwanted pregnancies, especially when he and Lena were about to embark on parenthood. One baby was more than enough for Alex right now.</p><p> </p><p>Cat and Kara decided to go for a walk because it was a lovely sunny day and Alex and Lena joined George and Harry in the barn and stables.</p><p> </p><p>When they got there they found Andrea feeding the horses with George right beside her helping. Harry looked at his friend and chuckled, it was obvious George still had a crush, the way he clung to Andrea like glue.</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked over to George who was gazing at Andrea, “Hey George, your aunt Lena and I got you a birthday gift.”</p><p>George turned his attention from Andrea to the box in Alex’s hands, he grinned excitedly, “What is it?”</p><p>Alex handed it to George, “Open it and find out.”</p><p>Lena watched on as she stood beside her husband.</p><p>George quickly opened the box and pulled out the contents, a gun complete with a holster.</p><p>“Wow!” George exclaimed as he held the gun in his hands, “my own colt 45.”</p><p>Alex smiled, “Now you have to be real careful with it, I am going to teach you how to look after it, keep it clean so it doesn't get rusty.”</p><p>George couldn't stop smiling, he swung it around on his finger and acted like a gunslinger.</p><p>“And be careful doing that too, I’ve heard of men blowing their own bits off doing tricks,” Alex told him.</p><p>George looked horrified and placed the gun back in the box with its holster, “I’ll be sure to be careful Uncle Alex I swear.”</p><p>“Good cos we kinda like you,” Alex said with a smile, ruffling the kids brown hair.</p><p>“Can I have a look?” Harry asked, stepping up to see. He had his own guns, ones passed down to him from his father’s belongings, but they were old and not shiny and new like George’s, he was slightly envious.</p><p>“Sure,” George said, handing Harry the box.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea and Lena brushed down the horses together, whilst the men went outside for some target practise.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s life with Gayle?” Lena gave her friend a curious smile.</p><p>“Wonderful, it's just as exciting now as the day we first met,” Andrea smiled dreamily, “but it doesn't stop the men in town trying to get their paws on the both of us, if only we could be married like other couples so they would all lay off.”</p><p>“A hundred years from now, you probably could,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“Well, if you happen to invent a time machine, please let me know,” Andrea sighed.</p><p>Lena chuckled, “I’m good Andrea, but I am not that good.”</p><p>“Talking of,” Andrea smirked, “How did you find those gifts Alex got for you.”</p><p>Lena smiled, “The massage oil, I cant thank you enough for that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Andrea raised her eyebrows, “Actually that was your husband's idea.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Lena gave a small smile.</p><p>“Yes, I tried to get Alex interested in some of our,” she paused and whispered, “more exotic toys, but he is quite the romantic your husband,” she smiled.</p><p>“He might not be so romantic soon,” Lena replied with a frown.</p><p>“Oh how so?” Andrea asked.</p><p>“You know I told you about Brainy’s discovery and that I can become pregnant by Alex?” Lena began to explain.</p><p>“Yes,” Andrea smiled, “it's amazing.”</p><p>“Well we are trying soon,” Lena continued.</p><p>“So why do you think Alex won't be romantic anymore?” Andrea asked, confused.</p><p>Lena rolled her eyes, “Come on Andrea, once I become pregnant I am going to look like a whale. How can a man possibly be attracted to that? I always remember over hearing my father tell Lillian if she ever became pregnant again he would leave her.”</p><p>Andrea looked horrified, “You never told me that before, but I do remember how harsh he could be.”</p><p>“You don't know the half of it, why do you think Lex turned out like he did?” Lena frowned then continued, “I was playing with Lex one day and we heard mother and father going at it like usual, but this time he said something that really hurt Lex,” Lena let out a breath as she remembered that day, the day Lex seemed to take on a new persona from that day forward, “he said how ugly she looked when she was pregnant with Lex and how he wished she had never been pregnant, that it ruined her figure and made her fat.”</p><p>“My God Lena, that’s awful,” Andrea placed her hand on Lena’s arm and looked at her, “but you know Alex isn't like that right? He isn't a neanderthal.”</p><p>“I know,” Lena sighed, “but the other day when we were looking at the ice cream store he said something that made me worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrea urged her to go on.</p><p> </p><p>“He said it was fattening, I could tell he didn't want me to have any,” Lena felt tears prick her eyes at the memory.</p><p>“So did you get any?” Andrea asked her friend.</p><p>“We did and it was lovely, Alex was wonderful, but it still hurt what he said to me,” Lena replied.</p><p>“Then you must talk to him,” Andrea rubbed Lena’s arm affectionately, “I am sure he would be horrified to know he had upset you.”</p><p>Lena nodded, “I know you're right but a part of me is still fighting my past. Sometimes it's hard to shake off Lex and father.”</p><p>“Come on,” Andrea told her, “lets go open a bottle of wine and have some lunch, that will make you feel better.”</p><p>“Wine, another thing I will have to give up once I am pregnant,” Lena commented in dismay.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That afternoon everyone met up at the drugstore for Ice Cream Sodas to celebrate George's birthday. </p><p> </p><p>As Alex and Lena walked in they saw everyone else already sitting around waiting to order.</p><p>“You didn't have to wait for us,” Alex told them.</p><p>“See!” George told his moms, “I could have eaten two whole ice Cream Sodas by now.”</p><p>“Don't be greedy George,” Cat admonished him.</p><p>“You said I could have anything I liked, and I want two,” George said, folding his arms.</p><p>“Well, look at you getting all bossy in your old age,” Alex teased him as they took a seat at the table.</p><p>“I’m not old,” George pouted.</p><p>“Come on then, get choosing,” Kara told her son, “anything you like as promised.”</p><p>George unfolded his arms and made his choices, two ice cream sodas, one with chocolate ice cream and one with root beer.</p><p> </p><p>Alex ordered his usual and Lena sat quietly watching everyone else order theirs.</p><p>“Which one can I get you darling?” Alex asked his wife who was sitting beside him.</p><p>“I think I’ll just have a coffee,” Lena replied.</p><p>“You mean a coffee soda ice cream?”</p><p>“No,” she replied, “I mean a coffee, straight up black coffee.”</p><p>Alex spoke quietly to his wife's ear, “Baby, are you alright?”</p><p>“I wouldn't want to get fat would I?” Lena frowned back at him.</p><p>Alex smiled a little nervously wondering what he did wrong, “Lena, you aren't fat.”</p><p>“I will be soon,” Lena huffed and rubbed her stomach.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow, “And I am going to love you no matter what you look like.”</p><p>“You are?” Lena said in surprise.</p><p>“Of course I am,” Alex was equally surprised that she thought otherwise.</p><p>Lena sighed, “I’m sorry I guess I am feeling a little sensitive. When you said the other day about there being too much fat in ice cream I kinda took it the wrong way.”</p><p>Alex raised both his eyebrows, “I had no idea baby, why didn't you say something?”</p><p>“Because, I didn't want to sound pathetic, like I do now,” Lena replied in a whisper.</p><p>Alex placed his hand on his wife's on the table and entwined their fingers, “You could never sound pathetic hun’ and I apologise if I upset you, but you know I didn't mean to. I was just stating a fact that it contains a lot of fat. Not that i didn't want you to have it. I love you baby. I'd buy the whole store for you if you asked me to.”</p><p>“I know,” Lena sighed, then she gave him a small smile, "but no need to buy the whole store." </p><p>“So what can I get you?” Alex asked again, “and coffee isn't the right answer unless it's in an Ice Cream Soda.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, “Fine I’ll have that.”</p><p>“Coming right up baby,” Alex let go of her hand, gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up to the counter to order their sodas. </p><p> </p><p>Andrea and Gayle were sitting opposite them, and had both overheard bits of the conversation.</p><p>“See I told you Alex wouldn't care what you looked like,” Andrea whispered across to Lena.</p><p>“How come everyone knows my husband better than me these days?” Lena frowned.</p><p>“I don't think it's that,” Andrea smiled, “it's just you being over sensitive. You know him better than any of us.”</p><p>"You're right and I am being ridiculous," Lena admitted, "sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of such a wonderful kind hearted man."</p><p>"Don't let him hear you say that," Gayle smiled, "we all know he would say he isn't worthy of you."</p><p>Lena smiled, "You are right, he would."</p><p>"See you do know him," Andrea chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Alex returned and sat down, “Everything okay?” he said as he sat.</p><p>“Yes,” Lena smiled, “I am now.”</p><p>“Good,” Alex replied just as the man came over with their ice cream sodas.</p><p> </p><p>After the mini celebration they all headed back to the Danvers house for a small birthday party. Kara had baked a chocolate cake for George’s birthday and Lena baked her special carrot cake for anyone who fancied something different.</p><p> </p><p>After cake, wine and beer, the adults retreated to the living room to chat, read and play cards. Harry joined them because he was feeling like a spare part while George was with Elsa. </p><p> </p><p>George and Elsa went for a walk outside. George took Elsa’s hand and they headed down towards the stables, so she could see the horses. After giving Lucky and El a groom, George took Elsa into the barn next door so they could sit and make out on the hay bales.</p><p> </p><p>They sat kissing for a while, then Elsa got a little impatient that George wasn't making a further move so she took his hand and placed it to her chest.</p><p>George felt the rise and fall of her breasts beneath his hand, he had to admit it felt real nice, he wanted to feel more. Elsa stood up and unzipped her dress, letting it fall off her shoulders, George just gazed at her in shock as she took off her bra. Then she sat back down and took George’s hand again, “Here,” Elsa smiled, “feel.”</p><p>George felt Elsa’s breasts so soft beneath his hands and looked at them in amazement.</p><p>“Well,” Elsa said, “are you going to kiss them?”</p><p>George looked from her breasts to her face, “I...er…”</p><p>“I am giving you permission to do what you want with me,” she urged him on.</p><p>George bent down and slowly kissed them and he soon found he was liking it, liking it very much indeed.</p><p>Elsa put her head back and sighed, “Mmm George, keep going,” she grabbed his head and kept him there.</p><p>“Elsa, mmm I think I love you,” he muttered to her chest between kisses.</p><p>“You love me?” Elsa let go of his head and looked at him.</p><p>George sat up and nodded, “I think I do.”</p><p>Elsa smiled and pulled him into a kiss, “George I think I love you too.”</p><p>They kissed some more and Elsa let her hand wander downwards to George’s crotch, she felt him and smiled to his lips, “I think you really do love me.”</p><p>She undid his pants and pushed her hand inside his underwear. George closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan of pleasure. He now wondered why he had waited so long.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile inside the house Harry was winning at cards and Alex was frowning at him, “How do you know how to play so well?”</p><p>“You learn a lot when you have to grow up young,” Harry shrugged and grabbed his winnings with a sly smile.</p><p>“Well, that’s enough for one night,” Alex told him, feeling the pinch on his wallet.</p><p>“I was hoping for one more, I didn't take you as a loser, try win your money back?” Harry teased.</p><p>“Oh your on,” Alex said, “deal the cards. This time you are going down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Men uh?” Kara laughed.</p><p>“Talking of, where did George go?” Cat asked.</p><p>“He went out for a walk with Elsa,” Lena told them.</p><p>Cat looked at the time, “It's getting late, I hope they won't be too long.”</p><p>“I’m sure they are fine Cat,” Lena smiled, “now tell me more about this new article on science you are going to be writing, how can I help?”</p><p> </p><p>The adults continued with their games and chat, whilst George was losing his virginity in the barn. Thankfully he had taken his Uncle Alex’s advice and used a condom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Making a baby (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its a month later and time for Alex and Lena to try for a baby.</p><p>Explicit: for love scene (oh and a ton of romance)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Month Later - May</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Lena planned the perfect time to try for a baby. Lena found out that over the next few nights there would be some meteor showers in the night sky. At first she had thought about the roof of L-Corp because they also had the telescope but then Alex had suggested they go for a picnic at night on their land where they wouldn't be disturbed. They could watch the meteor shower, enjoy some snacks and drinks, then make love on a blanket on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>So the evening came and they made their way over to a remote spot on their land where no one else would see them, where they could look up at the meteor shower in complete darkness away from the house. It was a very warm spring night, so Lena just wore a skirt and blouse, with her little sexy surprise underneath, stockings, suspenders and a satin bra that matched her new satin knickers from Andrea’s store (and something she had designed herself, because she was tired of the boring undergarments women were supposed to wear that didn't make a woman feel sexy at all).</p><p>Alex wore a black shirt and trousers and of course his cowboy hat. Alex packed four blankets into his bag, along with some pillows and their tent. They decided they would spend the whole night outside and sleep in the tent until morning.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was placed down on the ground and the tent was erected they both sat together on the blankets, they enjoyed their picnic whilst waiting to view the meteor shower as it got darker.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, have you considered what we are going to call our child?” Lena asked as she sipped her whiskey.</p><p>Alex looked at Lena as the sun began to set, she had this wonderful orange glow in her hair and he smiled at her distracted, “You look so beautiful.”</p><p>“Yes but a name?” she chuckled.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Alex paused and frowned, “actually I haven't. Have you?”</p><p>Lena shook her head, “Nope, but I have some names I like.”</p><p>“And they are?” Alex asked, taking her hand.</p><p>Lena felt his warm hand in hers and she entwined their fingers, “Elizabeth, Lucy, Catherine,” she told him.</p><p>“I like all those names,” Alex agreed, “whatever you wish, I am happy with.”</p><p>"This is so exciting Alex, to think, we will have our own child hopefully in nine months time," Lena smiled.</p><p>Alex lent forward and placed a kiss to his wife's lips, "So exciting. Just like the way you make me feel all the time."</p><p>"Smooth..." Lena smiled to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Alex finished his beer and packed up their hamper, he took it over to their tent and came back shortly after, having made some adjustments to himself in the tent. </p><p>Lena could see the noticeable bulge in his pants when he returned and she looked at him hungrily, “You are so hot,” she told him as she gazed up at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Alex smirked as he watched his wife's eyes graze over his package. Then they both lay down with their heads on the pillows.</p><p>Alex put his arm around his wife and she rested against his shoulder as the meteor shower began. They gazed up at the night sky in awe at the streaks of light. </p><p>“It’s so beautiful,” Lena breathed out.</p><p>“Amazing,” Alex replied, “I’ve never seen anything so incredible.”</p><p>Lena smiled and entwined her fingers with Alex’s, “This was a very good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched quietly in awe of the beautiful meteor shower for an hour and then Alex had another beer and Lena poured herself a small glass of whiskey.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex lay back on the blanket on the ground, his head resting on a pillow. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the night sky. It was stunning out there at night, it was so dark that when your eyes adjusted you could see every star in the sky. Lena put down her empty whiskey glass and lay down beside him, she rested her hands on her stomach and looked up, it was a glorious night, so clear and warm. Perfect for making a baby.</p><p> </p><p>Alex turned over onto his side and placed his hand over Lena’s, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Lena looked to her husband at her side and smiled, “Excited, a little nervous.”</p><p>Alex squeezed her fingers gently, “Nothing to be nervous about, baby, it's just me.”</p><p>Lena let out a sigh, “I just hope it works.”</p><p>"If it doesn't, we try again, at least it will be fun," Alex said gently.</p><p>Alex let go of Lena’s hand and ran his hand down her front, he lent over her and started to unbutton her shirt as he gazed into her green eyes, “I love you, I’m going to make love to you and were going to make a baby from our love, here under the stars, where better.”</p><p>Lena smiled and placed a hand to his face, “You say the most beautiful things.”</p><p>Alex got the last button undone and pulled Lena’s white cotton shirt open, he looked down at his wife’s cleavage beneath the black satin bra that she wore especially for tonight.</p><p>“You inspire me,” he replied as he bent his head down and kissed the top of Lena’s breasts, one by one, “Sit up,” he then told her. </p><p> </p><p>She did as her husband told her, sitting up just enough so he could slip the bra down off Lena’s shoulders and pull down the cups, “Better,” he said as he took a nipple into his mouth. He loved to spend time on Lena’s breasts, the feeling of her nipples under his warm tongue always turned him on. He managed to unclasp her bra while he was sucking on her nipples.</p><p>Lena lay back and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lovers mouth on her breasts. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his short hair as he licked and sucked at her nipples and placed dozens of kisses on her chest.</p><p>Alex could feel the rise and fall of Lena’s breasts as she got more excited by his attention, “You're so sexy,” he told her as he licked the crease between each breast, “so beautiful and so sexy.”</p><p>Lena softly moaned and dug her fingers in his hair as he tugged a nipple between his teeth, “Alex, oh god…” </p><p>Alex smiled having got the reaction he hoped for, so he did the same to the other nipple, gently nipping with his teeth. Lena bucked up her hips into him, urging him to touch her down there. She was starting to feel the surge of her arousal, the throbbing deep in her core, that deep longing to be touched, to be filled by him.</p><p>Alex flicked across her nipples a few final times with his tongue before helping Lena off with her skirt and her knickers, he put them to one side and knelt before her as she lay back on the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure know how to get me worked up baby,” he said gazing down at his wife's legs. She was wearing those sexy stockings and suspenders again, Andrea was right about them, they got him hard every time. Apart from that, she was completely naked now before him.</p><p>Lena smirked, “I know what turns you on my love. And tonight I need that more than anything.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Alex lent forward, parted his wife's legs and got between them, then he kissed her slowly, sensually until they both couldn't help themselves and it turned into a hard rough, passionate exchange of kisses with lips, mouths and tongues. Lena could feel his hardness against her stomach as they kissed and she sighed, she could not wait for him to fuck her.</p><p> </p><p>“Take your shirt off love, I want to feel your body against mine,” Lena breathed to Alex’s lips as they took a breather. </p><p>Alex knelt between Lena’s legs and removed his shirt, baring his muscled chest to her. Lena gazed up at him, her eyes taking in his beautiful form. She reached her hands up and touched his chest, “You are so handsome, so strong,” she told him, “I love every inch of you.”</p><p>Alex sighed happily as his wife stroked his chest with her hands, then he moved back, stood up and unbuckled his belt.</p><p>Lena waited and watched as her husband stripped off his trousers and threw them to one side. She bit her lip and her eyes darkened with desire as she saw the bulge in his underwear. She let out a small moan of pleasure when he removed them too, revealing his erect cock.</p><p>Alex heard his wife’s little gasp and smirked down at her, then he knelt before her, bent down and gave her a tender kiss.</p><p>He then got between his wife's legs and took a moment to run his hands up and down her stockings, Lena felt the thrill of the material brushing against her legs as he rubbed up and down the fabric. Then he lent forward and placed his fingers to her lips, “Suck them,” he told her, his eyes dark now and full of lust.</p><p>Lena sucked two of her husband's fingers, then Alex placed those same two fingers to his wife's tight slit, pushing them deep inside her.</p><p>She lay back and closed her eyes as he teased her with his two strong fingers, curling them upwards where she loved it most, “Alex...mmm love, so good.”</p><p>Alex looked at Lena’s face as he made love to her, his heart swelled as he watched her become more and more excited and aroused. Alex added another finger which made Lena moan out in pleasure. </p><p>Lena felt overwhelmed, her senses were heightened from the intense pleasure Alex was causing with three steady fingers, thrusting in and out with speed, bringing her so close to the edge.</p><p>“Come for me baby,” Alex was leaning over her, he breathed to her ear, then he sucked her neck as he thrust a little harder.</p><p>“Alex...Hmm…so close,” she moaned, “more,” she then urged.</p><p>Alex thrust those three fingers into her whilst rubbing her clit with his thumb, he looked to her eyes, “Look at me baby,” he told her.</p><p>Lena opened her eyes, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gazed up at him as he took her right to the edge and over it. </p><p>"Alex...oh god yes," she squeezed her eyes shut as her walls contracted around his fingers and that sweet warmth enveloped her.</p><p>Alex lay on her for a moment, kissing her face lovingly and then gently removed his soaked fingers.  Alex sat up beside Lena and licked his fingers, he loved the taste of her. Lena felt a little aftershock from her orgasm as she watched him. Then Alex lay down beside her and took her hand in his own.</p><p> </p><p>They lay still for a moment so Lena could get her breath. Alex gazed up at the stars, it was a beautiful night but even that did not compare to how beautiful Lena was.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful night to make a baby,” Alex said softly.</p><p>Lena turned her head to look at her husband beside her, she lent over and ran her hand over his manly chest, she placed a few kisses there and then made her way downwards to his stiff erection, she took it in her hands and felt up and down the shaft. She started to pump it up and down.</p><p>Alex groaned in pleasure as he felt it pull on his mini erection inside the prosthetic, “Baby…”</p><p>“Shhh love, let me make you feel good too,” Lena got down between her husband's legs and licked the tip of his cock, then she licked and sucked him leisurely, making him wet and slick for her, all the while pulling on it so he could feel it too.</p><p>Alex groaned in pleasure, “Fuck Lena...your gonna make me cum baby.”</p><p>He could feel the warmth, the fluttery feelings of being so close but not quite there. He watched as his wife took her time, teasing him with her mouth and hands. He began to throb down below just watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena teased her husband a little more and then moved back up his body, kissing his abs, his strong chest, his neck until she met his lips, “Kiss me love,” she breathed. </p><p>Alex kissed her hard and passionately, then he turned them over so he was on top and he parted her legs wide.</p><p>He positioned himself between her legs and gazed down at Lena’s face, then he tenderly stroked her cheek with his fingers, “First second I saw you I couldn't get over how beautiful you are,” he said softly, “and right now you look more beautiful than ever.”</p><p>Lena’s emotions got the better of her then, tears started to prick at her eyes, she reached up and cradled his face in her hands, “I am so lucky that you walked into my Saloon that day, so very lucky.”</p><p>Alex placed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips and then he reached down and parted her folds with his fingers, “Are you ready baby?”</p><p>Lena just nodded, this was it, Alex was going to make her pregnant if luck were on their side. She was both nervous and excited.</p><p> </p><p>She softly sighed as Alex began to enter her, inch by inch of him felt like sheer pleasure. Lena opened her legs wider to give him better access. All seven inches of him filled her completely as he thrust in and she had never felt so much pleasure in her life as he continued to thrust in, pull out to the tip and thrust back in again repeatedly. This time the pleasure was ten fold because they were making love to make a baby, their first child.</p><p>Lena’s hands moved down from her lovers strong shoulders to his chest, feeling his warm body under her gentle fingers, “I love you Alex,” she told him breathlessly.</p><p>“I love you too baby,” he replied then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hips thrusting at the same time.</p><p>Lena was lost in the feeling of him on top of her, inside her, every part of him was part of her and it felt so good when they were lost in each other like this. </p><p>And Alex was lost in her too, her scent, her soft skin, the way she felt beneath him and the way she made little noises of pleasure as he made love to her.</p><p> </p><p>Then he started to go faster and harder. Lena moaned and writhed beneath him in sheer bliss. She was completely lost in how good it felt. He kept hitting the spot inside her that made her feel wonderful and brought her closer and closer to the edge. Alex felt his own orgasm building up and up the harder he thrust.</p><p>“Alex,” she cried out, her hands holding him tighter as he fucked her harder.</p><p>She then felt the familiar warmth start to spread all over her and the tingly sensations on her skin as she started to reach her climax, “Alex, I’m cumming...” she cried out.</p><p>Alex felt Lena’s walls start to contract against his cock as he thrust, he reached down and squeezed his ball, flooding Lena with his sperm. Alex kept thrusting in as deeply as he could, making sure every last bit of his cum was pushed inside his wife. And as he did so the very thought of what he had just done tipped him over, he reached his climax and shuddered breathlessly to a stop and finally rested on top of Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around her husband as he breathed heavily to her neck. Once he got his breathing back to normal he lifted his head and looked to Lena’s face. She had tears in her eyes and he felt his heart swell in response, “Baby are you okay?”</p><p>Lena softly smiled, “I am more than okay, Alex, I love you so much.”</p><p>Alex smiled then placed his lips to Lena’s, "I love you baby."</p><p>He placed small kisses to her face before moving off her and laying down on his back.</p><p>“Come here,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena settled into his arms and he pulled a spare blanket over them, “You know we should name our daughter after tonight.”</p><p>Lena looked at her husband a little confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Alex felt Lena’s soft long dark hair between his fingers as he spoke, “We should name her after a star or a moon.”</p><p>“Alex, that is such a wonderful idea,” Lena smiled in awe of her husband's suggestion, she loved it, “How about Ariel? Rhea? Titania?” Lena was getting quite excited about the idea now and desperately tried to think of more… “Hmm we need to think about this one.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alex replied, “we should make a list when we get home and choose a name for our future little star.”</p><p>“Is it weird that I feel different already?” Lena then asked.</p><p>“Not really, I feel the same,” Alex told her, "the thought of what we just did is just awesome."</p><p>Lena looked at her husband, “It must feel wonderful for you, you could have made me pregnant tonight.”</p><p>“It does,” Alex let out a breath, “I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be lying here with the love of my life wondering if she's pregnant, by me.”</p><p>“I’m so happy Alex,” Lena told him as she dragged her hand across his chest lovingly.</p><p>“Me too baby,” Alex said closing his eyes sleepily.</p><p>Lena smiled and cuddled into the warmth of her man beneath the blanket, right now everything felt perfect, she closed her eyes content in her lover's arms as she felt him drift into a deep sleep. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The next morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning. </p>
<p>This is mostly a Lena centred chapter. But all your favourites make an appearance too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena woke an hour after they had made love with Alex beside her. He was gazing up at the stars. She turned on her side and rested in the crook of his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Love,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex automatically held her close and smiled, tonight he may just have become a father and he couldn't be more excited if he tried, “Hi baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shivered a little and Alex immediately noticed, he carefully sat up and took Lena’s hand, “Come on, let's go to the tent, I don't want you getting cold out here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grabbed their pillows and blankets and made their way into their shelter from the cold night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex woke alone in the tent the next morning, he stretched and sat up, ran his hand through his hair and pulled the blanket off himself. Now Alex was wondering where his wife had gone. He got up, put on his clothes and his hat, then made his way out of the tent. He squinted to look around for any sign of Lena, then he saw her, in the distance at the stream, or to be more exact, in the stream...naked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex quickly walked over to his wife who was enjoying a bathe in the stream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” Alex smiled as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked over at Alex and smiled, “Come in, the waters nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I just got dressed,” he replied unsure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I’ll make it worth your while,” she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stripped off his clothes not able to resist his wife's charms, placed them on the ground and joined his wife in the water, he playfully splashed her, so she splashed him back and the two ended up having a water fight which ended in much laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the laughter stopped Lena dunked her head in the water and then flung it back, splashing Alex as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, not fair,” Alex huffed and he wiped the water from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on big boy, since when did a little water bother you,” Lena grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gave her a wry smile and moved up closer, then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Lena moaned between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much baby,” Alex said, pulling back and looking into his wife's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the tug at her heart, “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex reached down and pressed his hand gently to Lena’s stomach, “I’m going to love your baby bump too,” he told her seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Alex…” Lena softly sighed, “you really mean that don't you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Alex stroked his wife's hair, “In fact I can't wait to see you pregnant with our child, you are going to look so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss, he was saying all the right things that made her want to drag him back to their tent and make love to him. And that was exactly what Lena did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They got back to the house just in time for breakfast after their love making. When they walked in all eyes were on them. Alex had a beaming smile which Kara teased him about, she couldn't help herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone looks pleased with himself,” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I feel pretty pleased with myself,” Alex said stepping over to the table, “I’m also starving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help yourself, George asked for a fry up again so there is plenty to go around,” Cat told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then out of nowhere George asked, “Did you make a baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at George. Alex with a wry smile and an open mouth, Lena with blush on her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George! That is a very personal question,” Cat told him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George just shrugged. And Alex took pity on the young man, he smiled proudly, “Yes hopefully, we did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh how exciting,” Kara smiled, “I might be an aunt soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am going to be a father,” Alex said, grabbing a plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't get what the big deal is,” Harry frowned, “I hear you guys doing it all the time, these walls are thin, how come there isn't already a baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat glared at her son and Kara covered her face in embarrassment. Lena went a little redder than she already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Alex told him, “I use protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wise,” Harry replied with a smirk, “still don't get why you both waited so long though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn't ready,” Lena said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded that he understood and carried on eating his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>None of the family had let Harry in on Alex’s secret yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena made her way over to the coffee pot to make her and Alex a drink. Alex took a seat at the table after filling his plate full of food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you watch the meteor shower?” Harry asked, “It was awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did,” Lena smiled glad for the change of subject, and placed the coffee cups down, “and I agree, it was indeed awesome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled, “I was with Elsa watching it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing you missed most of it then?” Harry teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” George glared at his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now boys,” Kara told them, “play nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had not been able to keep his hands off his girlfriend since that evening in the barn. Now he had a taste of it, he wanted more and Elsa wasn't complaining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tucked into his breakfast and demolished it in minutes. Lena looked at her husband and smiled, “Wow you were hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shoved the last remaining piece of bread in his mouth, “Hmm baby, you know why,” he winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena placed her hand on his leg under the table, running it up his thigh to his crotch, “I sure do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gulped and took a drink of coffee to swill down his food before he choked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across town Gayle was waking up beside her lover Andrea. She wrapped her arms around her from behind, “Babe are you awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea sleepily replied, “I am now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gayle ran her hand down her girlfriend's naked back, “You're so soft, so delicate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea turned around, “Less of the delicate, I’ll have you know I can beat any man in an arm wrestle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Gayle smiled and ran her hand over Andrea’s breasts, looking at them as she did so, “you're so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you,” Andrea smiled and reached up to touch Gayle’s golden hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would marry you if I could,” Gayle's face fell serious but she still kept her attention on Andrea’s breasts, gently stroking them and teasing her nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm Gayle,” Andrea moaned, “we could always do what Cat and Kara did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same,” Gayle replied, running her hand down Andrea’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares about marriage anyway, it's only a piece of paper,” Andrea told her as she lay backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gayle lent across her and placed a kiss to Andrea’s lips, “You're right, it's like we are married anyway.” Then she stretched her arm to the bedside table where her watch was kept, she grabbed it and looked at the time, “Damn it, I have to be at work in twenty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea frowned, “Alex works you too hard, go in late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cant he asked me to take over this morning because he wasn't sure what time he would be in,” Gayle replied and started to get out of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said twenty minutes, it takes you about five to get there on your horse, can we at least cuddle for ten minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gayle smirked, “Babe you know cuddling leads to sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn't have to, please?” Andrea pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay babe just for you,” Gayle pulled Andrea into her arms and they did just that, they cuddled until it was time for Gayle to leave for work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That afternoon when Alex had left for work Lena went to help out Andrea in the stables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Lena, I am almost done here,” Andrea smiled as she placed a bucket of food down for Lucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked over to her friend, “I guessed you would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Andrea asked. She knew Lena so well that she could tell when something was on her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “I’m fine, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Andrea asked, “Come sit with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena followed Andrea over to the hay bales and sat beside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s up?” Andrea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex and I, we tried for a baby last night,” Lena told her and let out a breath she had been holding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea smiled, “What? That is amazing, wonderful news.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena replied with an anxious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what aren't you telling me?” Andrea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed, “I hope it takes, Alex wants this so much, just as much as I do, but what if we keep trying and it never happens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Lena,” Andrea said, placing her hand on Lena’s, “you worry too much honey, just wait and see what happens, by the time it comes to your next monthly cycle you should have a good idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked at her friend, “And if I am pregnant how do I tell Alex I intend to keep working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” Andrea said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “I have to, we have so much happening over at L-Corp. And to be honest I would go crazy stuck at home for nine months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s highly unusual for a pregnant woman to work, but talk to your husband, I am sure he will understand,” Andrea tried to reassure her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I hope it doesn't cause any tension, I love my husband but he is very protective, I dread to think what he will be like once I am carrying his child,” Lena frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are lucky to have such a man, he cares a great deal for you,” Andrea replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Lena then gave a small smile, “we had a wonderful evening, we made love under the stars.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh do tell me more,” Andrea smirked, “how was it? Did it feel different?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let out a happy sigh, “It did feel different, I can't explain it, it just takes on a whole new level when you are trying for a baby. I don't want to sound like a sap but everything seemed heightened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It helps that you have a man who is a romantic at heart,” Andrea smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Lena smiled a little more, “most men would take you to bed and it would be over in minutes so I have heard from other ladies when I worked at the Saloon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ain't that the truth and fall to sleep right afterwards,” Andrea chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Alex does that sometimes,” Lena laughed, “but we cuddle and talk usually and last night we talked about baby names.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did you come up with?” Andrea asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are going to name our little princess after a star or a moon, it just made so much sense given where we were,” Lena told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is so sweet,” Andrea smiled, “I’m so happy for you, that you have Alex. I know I was jealous way back when but I couldn't be happier for you now, he's a wonderful man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what about you and Gayle? Have you thought about starting a family?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Kids?” Andrea looked surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah why not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we could adopt, I have never really had the urge to be pregnant and there are so many needy children out there, but right now we are happy with each other,” Andrea smiled dreamily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you too, you know, it's good to see you smiling again, she is so good for you,” Lena replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gayle gives me a lot to smile about,” Andrea said standing, “and talking of I best get home and get dinner prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a good housewife?” Lena teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I am all that and more,” Andrea smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two made their way outside, Andrea rode her own horse back home and Lena went back to the house to start preparing food for her family. Cat was with Harry at the newspaper today, Kara had gone to work with Alex and George so she was home alone until they all returned home that evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got home she went upstairs to change her clothes and paused at the top of the stairs, then she walked down the hall to one of their spare rooms. She opened it and peered inside, it was light with a nice big window looking out at the back of the house and their land. Right now the room was empty. But she looked at the room and imagined what it could be like decorated for their future baby, and then later on their child as she grew up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena placed her hand to her stomach and smiled, “I hope I am pregnant,” she said to herself with a sigh. Then she turned around and closed the door. She couldn't wait to find out and in around two weeks she would know for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Lena's Pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4 Weeks Later and Lena visits the Doctor.</p><p>There is also a familiar face back in town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Four weeks later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s monthly cycle had been due two weeks ago so she decided to go and see Dr Kelly Olsen and ask for advice. Lena had noticed a few changes, most notably she had been feeling sick on and off.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, come in,” Kelly smiled as she opened the door, “how are you?”</p><p>Lena followed Kelly inside her home, “I’m good,” she told Kelly, “well apart from feeling sick all the time.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kelly looked at her and pulled out a chair for her, “please take a seat.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena said, sitting down.</p><p>“Is that why you are here? Because you have been feeling unwell?” Kelly asked, pulling up a seat of her own.</p><p>“Partly,” Lena replied and sighed, “I think I might be pregnant.”</p><p>“Wow,” Kelly raised her eyebrows in surprise, “if you don't mind me asking, how?”</p><p>Lena chuckled at that, “It’s a long story and one I shall fill you in on, but the father is Alex.”</p><p>“That’s amazing,” Kelly smiled but she was a little confused, “I can't wait to learn more, but first let's try to determine if you are in fact pregnant.”</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled and Kelly continued, “So apart from feeling sick, have you noticed anything else different?”</p><p>“I have,” Lena started to blush just thinking about it, “my breasts seem different.”</p><p>“Around the nipple area?” Kelly asked.</p><p>“Yes, it's darker,” Lena replied.</p><p>“The skin around your nipples is called areola and one sign of pregnancy can be that it becomes noticeably darker and bigger,” Kelly then explained.</p><p>“I’ve also been going to the bathroom more than usual,” Lena added, “and of course I haven't had my period, it was due two weeks ago.”</p><p>“I think we can safely say you are expecting,” Kelly smiled, “first of all, let me offer my congratulations.”</p><p>“Really?” Lena looked at Kelly, “so I can tell Alex I am pregnant?”</p><p>Kelly nodded, “Of course nothing is certain but you have all the signs I usually look for.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do about the sickness?” Lena asked.</p><p>“It is important to get a good night's sleep. Napping during the day may help too, but not straight after a meal, as this can increase nausea. Also, It is important to stay hydrated for good health, especially during pregnancy,” Kelly paused to think, “And wear loose clothing, try some ginger too if you have it or if you have any mint, put some in tea.”</p><p>“Thanks, all good advice,” Lena smiled a little more relaxed now she knew she was pregnant, “now let me fill you in on how this miracle conception came to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Across town Alex was with Kara in the Saloon having their break when a familiar face from their past walked through the swinging double doors.</p><p>“Is that Sam Arias?” Kara’s eyes went wide in surprise.</p><p>Alex looked to the door and saw her, the tall brunette beauty who once had a crush on him, he sure hoped she had gotten over that. </p><p>Sam Arias walked in with a man beside her, he was handsome, wearing a very fine black suit and hat. They both took a seat at a table and waited to be served.</p><p> </p><p>Winn was about to rush past Alex and Kara towards the table when Alex stopped him, “Hey, ask her what she is doing back in town.”</p><p>Winn looked at Alex, “Sure, but why don't you just go on over there and ask her yourself?”</p><p>“Because,” Alex said quietly, “If she’s come back hoping to get with me I want to know about it.”</p><p>“Oh yeah I forgot you and her had a thing,” Winn replied.</p><p>“We did not have a thing or anything,” Alex told him, “but she sure had a thing for me.”</p><p>“Noted,” Winn said as he made his way over to her table.</p><p> </p><p>Winn didn't have to do any investigating because as Alex stood at the bar sipping his beer he got a tap on the shoulder.</p><p>Alex turned around, “Sam Arias what are you doing back in town?”</p><p>“Marshal,” Sam smiled, “and it's Sam Heywood now,” she flashed her wedding ring at him. Then she turned to the man beside her, “And this is my husband Nathan.”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows in pleasant surprise, then he held out his hand to Nathan, “Pleased to meet you Mr Heywood.”</p><p>“Thank you Marshal,” Nathan smiled, “It’s a nice town you got here.”</p><p>“Yeah we like to think so,” Alex replied looking at the man’s suit admiringly. </p><p>“Anyway,” Sam interrupted the men, “I convinced my husband to move back here because I missed it so much, also my mother died.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex said sincerely.</p><p>“So how are you and Lena?” Sam smiled.</p><p>“Were good,” Alex smiled back, “very good in fact.”</p><p>“I’m glad and I noticed, you have grown a beard, you look rather dashing,” Sam flirted.</p><p>Nathan grabbed Sam’s hand reminding her he was still there.</p><p>Sam looked to her husband, “Well, it looks like our food won't be long, we should go and sit back down.”</p><p>“Yes,” Nathan replied letting her hand go, “you go and I’ll get us both some drinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Nathan stood at the bar for a good five minutes whilst the Saloon was busy and Winn was busy taking table orders while Imra cooked in the kitchen.</p><p>“So,” Nathan looked at Alex beside him, “how do you know Sam? I mean I know you're the Marshal and you probably know everyone in this town but you two seem more friendly than casual acquaintances.”</p><p>“She used to work for my wife and I, doing household duties,” Alex told him and sipped his beer.</p><p>“Is that the only duties she did for you Marshal?” Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex looked at him with a frown.</p><p>Nathan stood up straight and imposing, “I mean, Sam was looking at you like she wanted to eat you up, there must be more.”</p><p>“Not from my side,” Alex shook his head, “you will have to ask her, I am and always have been a happily married man.”</p><p>Nathan turned around and looked at Sam who was sitting at their table with the plates of food, she smiled and waved him over.</p><p>“I better go before my food gets cold,” Nathan said, turning to leave.</p><p>“Enjoy, the food here is pretty awesome,” Alex told him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex let out a heavy sigh once he had gone and Winn noticed the exchange, “Hey Alex you should have punched him for that.”</p><p>Alex looked at Winn with a frown, “He wasn't exactly wrong was he, Sam pursued me.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Winn replied looking over at the couple, “you still should have put him in his place accusing you of such a thing.”</p><p>“If he does again I will don't worry about that,” Alex replied, “I better get going, Lena was going to see the doctor today. I want to get home and see what she said.”</p><p>“Why what’s wrong with Lena?” Winn worried.</p><p>“Oh it's nothing,” Alex replied, “anyway I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sped off out of there before Winn could enquire further, Alex didn't want anyone knowing Lena could be pregnant until they were sure that she was.</p><p>“Hey wait…” Winn called out, “damn it Alex… now I am worried,” he muttered to himself as Alex left through the swinging doors.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex got home he found Lena in the kitchen sipping some herbal tea. He took off his hat and coat and went over to make himself a coffee. Then he lent back against the kitchen counter and looked at his wife who had been sitting quietly since he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe,” He said.</p><p>Lena looked up from her cup of peppermint tea, she gave him a small smile, “Hey.”</p><p>“You alright?” He asked as he poured his coffee.</p><p>“No, I feel like I am going to throw up every five minutes,” Lena winced as she felt the nausea hit her again.</p><p>Alex put down his cup on the table and then walked over to her, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, then he started to massage them, “Is this any help?”</p><p>“Hmm mm,” Lena replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her aching shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear you still feel unwell hun’, what did the doctor say?”</p><p>Lena sighed, “She told me to drink peppermint tea to help with the sickness.”</p><p>“No, I mean about, you know, are you pregnant?” Alex asked.</p><p>“She thinks I very well could be,” Lena replied casually.</p><p>Alex stopped rubbing Lena’s shoulders and sat down beside her, he looked to her, “Well god damn, looks like I did something right,” he smiled.</p><p>Lena managed a small smile and placed her hand on her stomach, “Hopefully, and you always do right love.”</p><p>“Yeah but this,” Alex placed his hand over Lena’s on her stomach, “this is amazing!”</p><p>Alex’s excitement at the news was slowly creeping up and up on him, “Oh my god, I’m gonna be a father!”</p><p>Lena chuckled, “Kelly thinks so, she said all the signs were right but she’s got no way to test. So we have to wait and see.”</p><p>Alex turned his attention to his coffee, he took a drink and then smiled at Lena, “We made a baby, now we need to come up with a name. And we have to have a celebration, I’ll arrange a party at the Saloon!” he said excitedly.</p><p>“Hold your horses cowboy,” Lena replied, putting down her cup, “I want to be sure before we tell anyone else.”</p><p>Alex frowned, “Can I at least tell Kara?”</p><p>“Of course, and Cat, George and Harry but I don't want news spreading outside of this house until we see a bump,” Lena told him.</p><p>“Sure babe, whatever you want,” Alex lent towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I’m just so excited.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Lena smiled, “don't get me wrong I am too, I just wish I felt a little less sick.”</p><p>“It will pass hun’, I’m sure our little girl doesn't want her mama feeling ill for too long,” Alex told her.</p><p>“I don't think it's up to her,” Lena smiled, “anyway, Dr Olsen told me to rest plenty and keep hydrated, so as you can see I am trying my best with cups of tea.”</p><p>“Well,” Alex replied, “If you need anything just let me know.”</p><p>“I just need you Alex,” Lena said, “having you here beside me makes me feel better, I don't feel so alone in all this, you give me comfort.”</p><p>“You will never be alone baby, I’m here for you always,” Alex reassured her, “and I am sure Kara and Gayle will fill in for me on days when you would rather I stayed at home with you.”</p><p>“I love you Alex,” Lena said, her eyes starting to water.</p><p>“Love you too babe, please don't cry,” He said quickly.</p><p>“I can't help it, I keep getting emotional for no reason, I wonder if this is another sign that I am with child?”</p><p>“Possibly,” Alex replied, “let's go upstairs and I’ll rest with you for a while. If the doctor told you to rest, then that is what you shall do.”</p><p>Lena nodded and stood then Alex led her upstairs to their bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>They changed into their night clothes and got into bed together and Alex held Lena in his arms. She was resting back against his chest with his arms around her.</p><p>“I almost forgot to tell you in all the excitement,” Alex said as they lay there.</p><p>“Forgot what?”</p><p>“Sam Arias is back in town,” Alex told her with a sigh.</p><p>“What?” Lena sat up out of his arms and looked at him, “Why is she back?”</p><p>“She said she missed the place and also her mother died,” Alex explained.</p><p>Lena frowned, “I hope she wont cause any trouble.”</p><p>“Don't worry baby, she wont, she is a married woman now,” Alex told her.</p><p>“Married? To who?” Lena said in surprise.</p><p>“A man called Nathan Heywood, I met him today in the Saloon, he seemed the jealous type,” Alex told her.</p><p>“Did you say Heywood?” Lena looked surprised. She remembered the name immediately.</p><p>“Yes why, do you know him?” Alex asked.</p><p>“I do, if it's the same one, I met him in the library on the train when we travelled to National City that time,” Lena told her husband.</p><p>“Oh really,” Alex raised an eyebrow, “you never mentioned him.”</p><p>“There really wasn't much to tell you, he just gave me some names of books I might be interested in, he seemed like a nice gentleman, I would be surprised if he is the jealous type,” Lena frowned.</p><p>“It’s just a feeling I got from him, he asked me how I knew Sam and then got really weird when I said she worked for us.”</p><p>“Weird how?” Lena asked.</p><p>“He seemed to imply I would have had sexual relations with Sam, I made sure he knew that never happened,” Alex sighed.</p><p>“Wow,” Lena’s face was a picture of surprise.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex said, “now come lay back down with me, you are supposed to be resting.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena lay back in Alex’s embrace but she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome man from the train, maybe it wasn't the same man after all, or maybe it was and you just couldn't judge on first appearances. She needed to see him for herself, “We should invite them over for dinner.”</p><p>“What? Are you crazy after what Sam did?” Alex chuckled.</p><p>“I want to know if its the same man I met on the train, please Alex?” </p><p>“Okay babe, if I happen to see them tomorrow I will ask them over for dinner,” Alex reassured her.</p><p>“Thank you love,” Lena said, closing her eyes ready for a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Dinner Guests (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Danvers family have dinner guests leaving Harry a little tense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The following weekend.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex stood in the bedroom adjusting his dark grey wool suit when Lena came up behind him, “Need any help?”</p><p>Alex turned around, “How do I look?”</p><p>“Very handsome,” Lena said, giving her husband's new suit the once over, “very hot.”</p><p>Alex smirked, “Seriously though, do I look okay?”</p><p>Lena placed her hands to Alex’s matching grey tie and adjusted it, “There now you look perfect.”</p><p>Alex smiled and placed a small kiss to Lena’s cheek, “Thank you.”</p><p>Lena turned around and walked over to her jewellery box, “I don't know why you are so nervous, it's only Sam and her new husband coming to dinner.”</p><p>“I’m not nervous, I just want to look good, you know this Nathan fella had on a really expensive suit, he obviously comes from money,” Alex said stepping up behind Lena.</p><p>Lena took out her favourite jade necklace and handed it to Alex, “Can you put this on me?”</p><p>“Sure baby,” Alex took it and placed the necklace around Lena’s slender neck, “there now you look perfect too.”</p><p>Lena turned around and smiled at her husband, “They should be here soon, we should go downstairs.”</p><p>“Can I have a kiss first?” Alex asked.</p><p>Lena moved towards him and let him embrace her, then they kissed softly.</p><p>“You smell amazing,” Alex breathed in his wife's new perfume as they pulled apart.</p><p>“So do you,” Lena replied, “I’m looking forward to later when everyone’s gone to bed.”</p><p>Alex smirked, “You ain't the only one, I cant wait to get you out of that dress.”</p><p>Lena faked displeasure, “But I thought you liked this dress?”</p><p>“I do, but I prefer it off you,” Alex told her, his eyes intently looking at her cleavage in the red dress. </p><p>Lena felt a shiver of delight run right through her at the way her husband was running his eyes all over her, “Come on,” she said a little breathlessly, “we best go before you end up ravishing me.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes raked over her curves, “Damn do we have to?”</p><p>“Yes honey we do,” Lena said, grabbing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and her husband Nathan were dressed in their very best clothes too. They stepped up to the front door of the Danvers residence and Nathan went to knock.</p><p>“Wait,” Sam told him, “Are you sure you are okay with this?”</p><p>“Why wouldn't I be?” He asked.</p><p>“You don't know them,” she replied. Sam was getting flashbacks from all those years ago when she made a complete fool of herself.</p><p>Nathan smiled at his wife, “And that my love is the very reason we are here, so I can get to know your friends.”</p><p>Sam just nodded and gave a nervous smile, when they parted they weren't exactly friends.</p><p>Nathan knocked on the door and they waited.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Alex said. Everyone was in the living room having drinks before dinner. Lena walked after her husband, “I’ll come with you.”</p><p>Alex opened the front door and greeted their guests, “Welcome, please come in.” He made way for the couple to come inside and Lena stood beside him.</p><p>Lena immediately looked at Nathan, he was the same man she met on the train and he was staring at her in disbelief, “Lena Danvers, the very same lady I met on the train,” he said in amazement.</p><p>“I am equally surprised to see you again sir,” She replied.</p><p>“Please call me Nathan,” he smiled. And he thought she looked even more beautiful now than she did back then. He took Lena’s hand and placed a small kiss on it.</p><p>Lena shyly smiled and Alex just stared at where Nathan’s lips touched his wife's hand.</p><p>When Sam saw Lena she hid her past guilt for trying to steal her husband with a big smile, “Lena so good to see you again.”</p><p>Lena smiled back and held out her hand to Sam, they shook hands and then Lena led her into the living room, “Come through, everyone is having a tipple before dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Nathan walked behind them. Nathan looked around the house as they walked to the living room, “Nice home you have,” he commented.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alex replied, “we had it all built from scratch on the land Lena owned.”</p><p>“I didn't realise Lena was so well off,” Nathan said. He admired people who made it, who were successful and rich, just like he was.</p><p>“Well, we both do okay, but Lena is a scientist and has done very well from her inventions,” Alex told him as they entered the living room.</p><p>“Really?” Nathan said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone this is Samantha, some of you will remember her, and her husband Nathan Heywood,” Lena said introducing them to the family.</p><p>Cat stepped forward to greet them both with handshakes, “Good to see you doing better Sam, and such a handsome husband too.”</p><p>Sam smiled, “Yes I am very lucky.”</p><p>“Take a seat,” Kara told them.</p><p> </p><p>George and Harry looked on, both dressed in their best suits for this evening's dinner.</p><p>“Why did we have to dress up?” Harry whispered to George, "it's only Sam who used to work at the whore house.”</p><p>George looked at Harry, “How did you know that?”</p><p>“My dad went there and he brought her back to the house on more than one occasion,” Harry told him quietly, “he used to pay her extra without Lillian knowing.”</p><p>“Oh damn really?” George raised his eyebrows in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment Sam noticed Harry and looked at him curiously, “Young man, have I met you before?” she asked.</p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah you used to know my father.”</p><p>Sam started to blush as she remembered, “Oh yes I remember. You have grown a lot since then.”</p><p>Harry shrugged, “Well I am almost eighteen now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what can I get you both to drink?” Alex asked them.</p><p>The couple both asked for bourbon, and they all chatted amongst themselves until dinner was served twenty minutes later by Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Over dinner they all caught up on the latest news in town and then Alex turned his attention to Sam and Nathan, “So have you got a house here now?”</p><p>Nathan cut into his beef as he spoke, “We are looking, we checked in to the Saloon for now and once we find the right house we shall have all our belongings delivered here from National City.”</p><p>Alex nodded and took a sip of his beer, “If you need any help or advice on houses around these parts Cat here knows everything.”</p><p>“Really?” Nathan looked intrigued, “tell me more.”</p><p>Cat smiled, “We run a section in the newspaper that I own here in Midvale, the housing market, so if you come by tomorrow I would be happy to show you what is available.”</p><p>“Fantastic,” Nathan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Sam occasionally glanced across at Alex and even though she was a married woman, she still couldn't help her attraction to the Marshal. He looked even more handsome now than he did back then to her. And if truth be told she only married Nathan for his money, security and because he got on so well with her daughter Ruby. It was also not wise to stay unwed so she needed to find an eligible bachelor. </p><p> </p><p>“So how did you and Sam meet?” Lena asked Nathan.</p><p>“She worked for me,” Nathan told her, “as a maid. And well I fell in love with her and asked her to marry me.”</p><p>“And I with you my love,” Sam said, squeezing her husband's hand to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>Alex put two and two together then, that was why Nathan had concerns about her working for Alex before, if she ended up with one man she worked for, how many times before had it possibly happened?</p><p> </p><p>"So where is Ruby?" Kara asked, she had expected her to be at dinner also.</p><p>"She's with my mother and father in National City, we didn't see the point dragging along until we found a home," Nathan replied.</p><p>"And she's got a boyfriend back there," Sam added, "she is not too happy about moving."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched with disgust, he couldn't believe Sam was back, the woman his father paid to have sex with, it just brought back horrible memories from his past. His dad paid more attention to her than he ever did to him. He remembered how his dad would use all his money on buying her gifts while they almost starved from hunger. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I be excused?” Harry said, having finished his dinner.</p><p>“Of course son,” Alex told him, then watched curiously as Harry made his way to the front door and went outside.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Alex whispered to Lena.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Lena whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Once Sam and Nathan left Cat and Kara cleaned up and George went to find Harry. He found him outside looking up at the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Harry?” George asked as he stepped up to him.</p><p>“I’m fine, just needed to get out of there,” Harry frowned.</p><p>“Your dad was such an ass,” George commented.</p><p>“He sure was,” Harry replied.</p><p>“I can't believe he used to go to Lillian’s place,” George said in surprise.</p><p>“Most men around here have,” Harry told him, “even your uncle Alex.”</p><p>“Alex? No way,” George laughed, “Alex would never.”</p><p>“I saw him with my own eyes coming out of there when I was younger and looking for my dad, turns out my dad was in there too,” Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>George looked towards the door, he had always looked up to his uncle Alex, he never would have thought he would be the type of man to go to brothels, “You must be mistaken, he was probably just visiting Lillian.”</p><p>Harry sighed, “George you are so naive.”</p><p>“No, I’m not!” George frowned, “anyway even if it's true, he’s married now and he would never do anything like that now.”</p><p>“I never said he would,” Harry replied, “anyway, how is it going with Elsa?”</p><p>George shoved his hands in his pockets and looked a little sheepish, “It’s good.”</p><p>“Good is that all?” Harry chuckled.</p><p>George relaxed a little and gave a small smile, “Okay its great, sex is really amazing, I cant believe I waited so long. I’m gonna need some more condoms soon.”</p><p>“You are so damn lucky,” Harry told him, “If only I could find myself a nice boyfriend.”</p><p>“You will,” George said confidently, “there are guys like you everywhere probably.”</p><p>“Yeah well if you ever find out where let me know,” Harry sighed, “come on let's get back inside before the adults send out a search party.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lena was getting ready for bed with a little help from her husband, he slipped the dress from her shoulders and placed tiny kisses to her shoulders then he looked to her as the dress fell to the floor, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>Lena kicked her dress away and started to loosen her corset, “I am feeling sexually frustrated,” she smirked.</p><p>Alex chuckled and helped her off with her corset, “Good because I am too.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she was naked before his eyes he checked in again, “Are you sure you are okay?”</p><p>“Alex my love,” she gave him a sexy smile and sat on the edge of the bed, “this is the first day all week I have felt completely fine, so please, let's take advantage of this moment.”</p><p>“You don't have to ask me twice,” Alex said as he started to remove his own clothes. Then he joined Lena on the bed, lay across her, with their legs entwined and pulled the blanket over them.</p><p> </p><p>Lena rested back, her head in the soft pillows with a smile on her face, she reached up and touched Alex’s face and without a word Alex placed his warm lips on hers. </p><p>His mouth moved against Lena’s and he deepened the kiss with his tongue whilst his hand moved down to her breasts.</p><p>“Hmm,” Lena hummed to his mouth as his rough hand massaged her breasts. She felt more sensitive there than usual. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her husband's hand as he squeezed one breast and then the other.</p><p>“Alex…” she softly moaned. He kept going whilst kissing her neck. Then he slowly circled each nipple, teasing Lena until her nipples became erect. He then started to rub them slowly, increasing speed and pressure making his wife more and more aroused by his touch.</p><p>Alex's lips latched onto Lena’s earlobe and she let out a soft moan of appreciation, whilst his fingers pinched her nipples hard, sending a rush of sensation throughout Lena’s body. Then he moved downwards until his mouth was sucking each one, biting and pulling on them. Lena felt her whole body heat up and she was sure she was close to orgasm, she placed her hands to Alex's head and held him there as he continued to suck, flick and tease them.</p><p>Then he looked up at his wife’s face, she looked so far gone already so Alex stopped and pushed her legs apart and got between them. He quickly felt between her folds with his fingers to make sure she was ready and then he slowly entered her.</p><p>Lena wrapped her arms around him, pulling Alex as close as she possibly could, until his body was against hers. The hairs on his chest rubbed against her nipples and she sighed at how delightful it felt as he moved on top of her and inside her, filling her completely with seven inches of manhood. One of his hands held himself up whilst his other hand stroked down Lena’s face as he tenderly made love to her.</p><p>Lena soon felt that familiar rush of warmth envelop her as she came, with Alex thrusting deep inside her, she softly cried out and dug her fingers in his back.</p><p>“Hmm Lena,” Alex grunted as he felt his own climax approach, he kept pounding into her until he did and she held him tight when he finally collapsed on top of her, breathless from the rush of his own orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Once his heart stopped pounding he flopped to one side and lay on his back. Lena reached over and turned off the oil lamp then settled into his warmth and they both drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Strangers (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snapper discovers something strange outside town.<br/>Harry meets two new friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cat was sitting in her office reading over some proofs for the next edition of the newspaper when Snapper Carr came bursting through the front door. He was red in the face and trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“Oh my goodness Snapper,” Cat looked across at him from her desk, “what on earth is wrong?”</p><p>Snapper stood before her desk still panting a little from over exertion, “I..I think I have discovered...a big story!”</p><p>Cat looked at him curiously, “Go on…”</p><p> </p><p>Snapper took a seat then he went onto explain how he had rode out into the outskirts of town and he came across a compound, a new build he had never seen before and as he looked through the fencing that was around this compound he could see many people walking about or working, they seemed to be planting and harvesting food. There was also a large building that people were going in and out of.</p><p> </p><p>“So you found a building, some people growing crops, how is that a story?” Cat asked.</p><p>“Don't you think it's weird to have so many people locked into a compound like that, or did the Marshal have a prison built?” Snapper replied, wiping his sweaty brow.</p><p>“The Marshal certainly didn't have a prison built,” Cat told him surely, “I guess it's a little odd. Do some more investigating and see what you can find out about this place.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Snapper replied, “I’ll start first thing tomorrow by asking the locals if any of them know what it is.”</p><p>Cat nodded and looked back down at her work, “Now I must finish this or the newspaper will be out late.”</p><p>“Of course,” Snapper replied standing to leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was walking around town when he was approached by two young men, one looked around the same age as himself, the other a little older.</p><p> </p><p>“Howdee,” The older man said as they walked towards Harry.</p><p>Harry looked at them both, “Hi can I do something for you both?”</p><p>“We're new in town, kinda wondering where we can hang out and have some fun?” The younger one said.</p><p>“Depending how old you are, if you're eighteen or over you can go in the Saloon across the road, they do good food, plenty of alcohol and card games,” Harry told them.</p><p>“Thanks,” the younger guy said, “I’m Robert, and this here is William,” he said pointing to the slightly older man beside him.</p><p>Harry shook Robert’s hand, “I’m Harry,” then he shook William’s hand.</p><p>“Pleased to meet you Harry,” William smiled, “as you were so kind to help us out, can we offer you a drink at the Saloon?”</p><p>“I aint eighteen quite yet,” Harry replied.</p><p>“Really?” Robert replied, “you look at least that age, I am sure they wouldn't notice.”</p><p>“Come on, just one drink?” William then said.</p><p>Harry gave a small smile, “Sure okay, just one.”</p><p>Luckily for Harry no one he knew was in the Saloon when they entered so he took a seat near the back wall out of the way, “If we sit here no one will notice me,” he told the two guys.</p><p>“Great, so what are you drinking?” William asked.</p><p>“A beer?” Harry said. He had stayed away from alcohol ever since Cat and Kara adopted him, but he didn't see the harm in having just one. And the young guy, Robert was really good looking he had noticed, so he certainly didn't mind spending some time with him.</p><p> </p><p>The three young men sat drinking beers and chatting for a while then Harry froze and stuck his hat in front of his face.</p><p>“What’s up man?” Robert asked.</p><p>“The Marshal over there,” Harry whispered to him, “he’s my uncle.”</p><p>“Oh shit,” Robert laughed, “well he’s at the bar with his back to us now.”</p><p>Harry lowered his hat and looked across at the bar, “Damn, if he sees me in here I am in trouble.”</p><p>“Don't sweat it, let's take a walk,” Robert stood and William followed suit.</p><p>“Yeah wouldn't wanna get you in trouble now would we,” William grinned.</p><p>The three of them quickly left the Saloon and went a fast pace down the dirt road. Then William took out his pocket watch, “We really should be getting back, they will wonder where we have got to,” he told Robert, “we were only supposed to be here getting some supplies.”</p><p>Robert laughed, “I don't care, I am enjoying this town, it's too much fun to leave now, what are we gonna do there, plant more veggies?”</p><p>William shook his head, “Well I’m going back with the supplies, you can stay here all night for all I care but you know they will probably come looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry listened to the two young men talking and wondered who on earth they could be talking about, was it their parents? The people they worked for? He stayed quiet though and just listened while the two of them argued about what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I’m heading back with the wagon and the goods,” William finally said, walking away.</p><p>“Your loss bro, I’m staying here to have some fun,” Robert smiled. Then he turned to Harry, “So you gonna show me around the rest of this town or what?”</p><p>Harry raised his eyebrows, “I guess so, follow me to the ice cream soda store.”</p><p>“Ice cream sodas? Wow, I ain't had one of them,” Robert replied walking alongside Harry.</p><p>Harry looked at him in surprise, “What like never?”</p><p>“Nope, I have heard about them but it's all like some wild fantasy to me,” Robert said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers.</p><p>Harry looked at the young man curiously, “Where are you from anyway?”</p><p>“Alaska,” He replied, “we just moved here a month ago.”</p><p>“You and your family?” Harry asked.</p><p>“You could say that,” Robert replied, not giving much away.</p><p>Then they reached the store, “So here it is, the menu is inside,” Harry said leading them inside, “come on I’ll treat you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to get to know Robert as they sat with their Ice Cream Sodas, but he wasn't getting very much information, Robert spoke more about the places he had lived and the amazing scenery in Alaska that he missed so much. Oh and the bears and the fishing.</p><p>As evening drew on Robert wanted to go back to the Saloon, so they checked inside and seeing it was all clear of anyone who knew Harry was under eighteen, they went inside and sat at a table, drinking and chatting away whilst men piled into the Saloon, ready for some gambling, women and drinking.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sipped his third beer and he was starting to feel a little drunk, he looked at Robert’s face, chiselled cheekbones and a strong jaw, stubble adorned his face and he had bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair. Harry was incredibly attracted to him and the more he drank the more he felt it. Harry moved his chair closer to Roberts and whispered in his ear, “You know, you are a really handsome guy.”</p><p>Robert looked at Harry and placed his hand on his knee under the table. Harry gulped as he felt Roberts hand move upwards towards his crotch, “I thought I was imagining it, this thing between us,” Robert replied.</p><p>Harry took in a deep breath as he felt Roberts hand on his crotch, rubbing him there and making him hard, “Fuck, man your gonna make me…”</p><p>Robert smirked and took his hand away, “uh uh not yet, let's go somewhere more private then you can, I wanna have some fun with you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Back home Alex had come in from a long shift, he was tired and little grouchy after chasing some conman around town. He finally arrested him and ended up letting him go on a warning because the man pleaded with him that he had been desperate for money, it also turned out it was the same man who had mugged Cat a long time back, but Alex didn't know that. The man had grown a hefty beard since the drawing Andrea had made.</p><p> </p><p>He hung up his coat, took off his hat and immediately reached for a couple of beers, then he sat down at the table and waited for his dinner, that he could smell cooking in the oven. He found it a little odd there was no one around, especially the boys and as he sat there drinking his first bottle of beer his wife walked in the back door with a basket full of eggs and a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi love, your home,” Lena placed the basket down on a counter and walked up to where Alex was seated, she bent down and met his lips in a gentle kiss, “how was your day?” she asked.</p><p>“It could have been better,” Alex frowned and took a long drink of his beer.</p><p>Lena put her hands on his shoulders and started to rub, “Any help?”</p><p>“Oh yeah baby that's real good,” Alex sighed and closed his eyes, “and how are you?”</p><p>“I’m feeling much better, that advice Doctor Olsen gave me was really good, the sickness is definitely less since I started drinking more mint tea and having more afternoon naps.”</p><p>Alex turned his seat around, “Come here,” he said patting his lap.</p><p>Lena smiled and sat on his lap, she placed her arms around his shoulders and met his lips again. They kissed softly and explored each other's mouths. Alex held onto his wife's hips as they continued to kiss.</p><p>“So where is the rest of the family?” Alex asked between kisses.</p><p>“Cat, Kara and George went out for a meal at McGann’s, they said they hadn't seen Harry all day so had to go without him,” Lena replied and kissed her husband's cute nose.</p><p>“Uh, so we have the place to ourselves for at least a few hours,” Alex said, kissing Lena’s neck.</p><p>“We do…” Lena sighed as her husband's lips made good work of her neck. It was starting to send signals down below. Then she felt his hands move up her hips to her breasts, squeezing them both hard, Lena let out a little gasp and Alex met her lips again, kissing her harder and more passionately.</p><p>“I want you right now,” Alex told her between deep kisses, “stand up,” he told her.</p><p>Lena got off Alex’s lap and stood before him then Alex tugged at Lena’s skirt, pulling down, it fell down around her ankles and she kicked it out of the way. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly now as she watched her husband's eyes darken with desire.</p><p>He pulled her close between his legs and reached up to open her shirt and she wasn't wearing anything underneath, Alex wasted no time rubbing and caressing his wife's breasts beneath the crisp white cotton shirt, she softly moaned and bit her lip, “Alex yes…”</p><p>He enjoyed her breasts for a while and then slipped Lena’s underwear down and off. She was naked between his legs apart from her opened shirt.</p><p>“You are so gorgeous,” He told her and he looked her up and down.</p><p>Lena placed her hands to Alex’s head, stroking her fingers through his hair, “And you are so handsome, I love your rough hands all over me.”</p><p>“And in you?” Alex smirked.</p><p>Lena felt a rush of desire, heat radiated downwards to her core, “Especially in me,” she replied and bit her lip again.</p><p>“Straddle me,” He told her.</p><p>Lena straddled Alex on the chair, her legs wide and Alex pushed his fingers up inside her.</p><p>“Alex!” she gasped in pleasure.</p><p>“Is that good baby?” Alex asked and took a nipple in his mouth.</p><p>“So good love,” Lena started to bounce on his fingers as he sucked and licked her breasts.</p><p>“Mmm,” Alex said as he fucked her with his fingers, “I think you need more. Get up a minute.”</p><p>Lena stood and waited as Alex unbuckled his pants and pulled them down just enough, then he took out his cock, made it hard and pulled her back towards him, “Come here and let me make love to you real good.”</p><p>Lena straddled her man again and slowly sank down on his hard seven inches, taking every inch until she was full, “Oh Alex…” she softly moaned as he filled her.</p><p>Alex pumped up into her then, holding onto her hips, as she enjoyed the intense pleasure of riding him. They had never made love like this before and the thrill of it was sending them both close to climax.</p><p>“So good baby,” Alex grunted as he moved faster, thrusting his hips up into her.</p><p>“Alex...Alex…” she cried out as she bounced up and down on his hardness faster, meeting each thrust of his hips. She was so close. It only took Alex a few more thrusts to make Lena see stars. And she slowly relaxed into him as she came down from her blissful high.</p><p>“Baby,” Alex moaned to her chest as he held her now, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her heaving bosom.</p><p>Breathing heavy Lena relaxed into Alex and he into her in the chair. It wasn't the most comfortable position but Lena felt so good she didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was the first to say something, “We better get dressed before they all get home,” he reluctantly sat back from his position between his wife's warm breasts.</p><p>“Did you come?” Lena asked, looking to his handsome flushed face.</p><p>“You did, that is all that matters to me,” Alex told her with a smile.</p><p>Alex's stomach grumbled at that moment and Lena laughed. Alex looked at her and smiled, “However I could really do with whatever is cooking in that oven cos as you can hear I am starving.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile across town behind one of the stores Harry was getting to know Robert much better. They were kissing and rubbing each other as the sunset began to set over the town.</p><p>“You are so hard for me,” Robert smirked as he touched the bulge in Harry’s jeans. Harry was having so much fun he couldn't give a damn that he only just met the guy, Robert was equally as eager, he got down on his knees and went to unbuckle Harry’s belt.</p><p>“Have you ever been with a man before?” Robert asked as he looked up at Harry.</p><p>Harry shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Robert smiled, “I guess this is new to both of us then, cos me neither.”</p><p>Then Harry stopped him and crouched down in front of him, “How old are you?”</p><p>“Eighteen,” Robert replied. Harry sat down on the grass beside him. Then Harry pulled him into a kiss again and then looked into his blue eyes, “Maybe we should just kiss tonight.”</p><p>“If that is what you want,” Robert replied between kisses.</p><p>“It is,” Harry replied, “I like you, but we only just met.”</p><p>“Your right we should slow down,” Robert said, “but touching and kissing wont hurt.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alex and Lena were just finishing dinner when Cat, Kara and George walked through the door, they closed it behind them. Cat had been expecting to see Harry sitting with Alex and Lena, “Hey did Harry come home?” she called over to them as she hung up her coat.</p><p>“We haven't seen him,” Alex replied. “We just guessed he caught up with you.”</p><p>Kara frowned as she walked towards the table, “Well he didn't.”</p><p>George yawned, “I’m sure he’s just out with his mates.”</p><p>“Looks like you're ready for bed young man,” Alex chuckled, then he looked to the worried faces of Cat and Kara, “Look if you are really concerned, I can go out and look for him.”</p><p>“No,” Cat smiled a little, “I’m sure George is right, we’ll at least give him until midnight.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “There is apple pie left if anyone wants some while we wait for him to come home.”</p><p>Kara couldn't get to it fast enough! “Amazing,” she smiled, “we skipped dessert at McGann's because they didn't have anything we wanted.”</p><p>Cat chuckled at her wife, forever the sweet tooth in the family, “I’ll have a slice too before you eat it all, and save some for Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat and ate and then afterwards they sat in the living room and watched the clock. When it came to midnight and there was still no sign of Harry they all had concerned faces, not just Cat and Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. UPDATE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just an Update to let you know I will be coming back to write this soon. I have just had a really tough few days after getting criticism/hate/trolling from another fandom in sg for writing trans Alex. It has, as you can imagine made me cautious to post and to be honest I have found it impossible to write. My anxiety/mental state is so bad because of it now that I am barely sleeping and not eating. As soon as I am up to it I will be back.</p>
<p>I hope you are all well. Thanks for your support since the start of this grand story!</p>
<p>Love and Peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Compound.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I am back with an update. </p><p>I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who commented after the weekend. Every word meant so much to me.<br/>And honestly you all contributed in saving my life. I am not being dramatic, things were that bad. But I am on the road to recovery. I have a friends and family supporting me.</p><p>As a trans man who is creating my own art through my own experiences and life it is nice to be appreciated for the real reasons I am here writing this story. Because I am trans and because I love Agentcorp. Through them I can share a little of what it is like to be a trans man.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you like the update and hopefully I will be back soon with more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Robert were sitting together behind the store when they heard men’s voices. Robert immediately recognised them and stood up from where he was. Harry stood too, “You okay?” he asked him.</p><p>“Shhh,” Robert whispered, “we need to hide.”</p><p>Harry frowned but kept quiet and waited for Robert to lead the way, he followed him over to an outside toilet, “get in,” he told Harry quietly.</p><p>Harry’s frown got deeper but he went inside followed by Robert. Once inside Robert was relieved and let out a breath he had been holding, in the darkness Harry couldn't see him though.</p><p>“What is going on?” Harry whispered to his ear.</p><p>Robert turned his head towards Harry’s in the dark, “That man is my dad, if he catches me I am in real big trouble.”</p><p>Harry immediately realised why he had to be quiet, especially after the father he had grown up with, he knew all about angry men. Harry reached for Robert's hand to comfort him in the darkness. Robert smiled and squeezed Harry’s hand, grateful for the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Once the men's voices passed the two boys stepped out of the wooden shed and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry looked at his new friend and suggested a place they could go where he could hide out safely and it was very unlikely he would be found because it was on private land. </p><p>“Come with me, I know where you will be safe for now,” Harry said leading the way. Robert followed, he had no other choice because going home this late was not an option.</p><p> </p><p>Harry led Robert quickly back to the Danvers ranch where way back on their land there was a small forest area. This was where Harry used to hide before he became part of the family. It was his safe place. Back then it was more like a tent. Harry kept it quiet and made it into a really good comfortable den with a shelter he built over it with wood to keep out the bad weather. Over the years he continued to build on it and make it stronger. The only other person who knew about his secret den was George and he was sworn to secrecy. </p><p> </p><p>When they got there Harry left Robert in the den and rushed back to the house to get a few things, like blankets and some food and water for Robert. As Harry stepped into the door of the house Alex was just putting on his hat and preparing to leave to go search for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at the door as Harry came inside, “Harry.”</p><p>Cat came rushing up behind Alex and straight to Harry pulling him into a big hug, “Honey, thank god you are home we were so worried.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows knotted, “Sorry mom,” then he looked over Cat's shoulder and he could see Kara standing there looking very relieved, “and mum, I met some friends and they kept me out later than I realised.”</p><p>“No matter now,” Cat smiled, “I’m just glad you are home and safe.”</p><p>“Yeah me too,” Alex said hanging up his hat, “And now we know you are, I am off to bed, goodnight everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone said their goodnights and Alex went upstairs to join Lena in their bedroom. When he got there Lena was sleeping so he carefully got ready for bed and slipped in beside her, then cuddled up to her, careful so he did not wake her.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone else was in bed and sleeping Harry quietly got up, grabbed some spare blankets and a pillow, some food, drink and headed out across the field to where he had left Robert in his den. When he got there Robert was pacing outside the den, he had been waiting over an hour.</p><p>“Sorry I took so long, the adults were waiting for me,” Harry told him and stepped into the den, “anyway I got you some things for overnight,” he placed the things down and then stood at the entrance, “I better get back before anyone notices I have gone again.”</p><p>Robert stepped up to Harry, “Thank you Harry, you didn't need to do any of this.”</p><p>Harry placed his hand on Robert's arm, “I have a good feeling about you and I wanted to help. Maybe one day you will tell me what all this is about?”</p><p>“Sure,” Robert smiled, “I’ll tell you in the morning.”</p><p>“Great,” Harry smiled and turned to leave.</p><p>“Harry,” Robert called to him.</p><p>“Yeah?” Harry looked back.</p><p>“Have a goodnight, sleep well my friend,” Robert said finally. He wanted to ask Harry for a goodnight kiss really. </p><p>Harry sensed it, he stepped back into the den and kissed Robert on the cheek, “You too.”</p><p>Robert and Harry’s eyes met then and there was a longing neither of them had felt before, some invisible force just drew them together into a soft gentle kiss.</p><p>Harry reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and smiled, “I have to go.”</p><p>Robert smiled and nodded and then set about getting his bed made up. Harry made his way back to the house and very carefully back to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning after breakfast and when everyone had left for work, Harry grabbed some left over food and made his way over to the den. He looked inside but he couldn't see Robert. He wasn't in the den or anywhere around it. So Harry just left the food and made his way back to the house. Hoping Robert had just gone for a walk. He would check back later after he finished his chores around the ranch.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile across town in the newspaper office Snapper Carr was preparing to go to the newly formed and very mysterious camp outside town. Well it was more than just a camp so he called it a compound because it was so large and had a big building right in the centre of it. </p><p>He placed his bag over his shoulder and pushed the glasses up his nose as he stood before Cat Grant’s desk.</p><p>“Be careful,” Cat told him as she spun the pencil in her delicate fingers, “we have no idea who these new people are, they could be friendly or they could be foe.”</p><p>“Don’t concern yourself mam, I have done half a dozen of these kind of investigations in all my years of reporting, this was really does smell familiar, like one time I was in Utah and I came across a similar looking compound, turns out it was some kind of cult leader and he had about a hundred wives and you can imagine how many kids,” he replied.</p><p>Cat looked at him curiously, “Hmm I had heard of such things but I thought it was all in peoples vivid imaginations. Fascinating. Will you tell me more when we are less busy?”</p><p>“Sure will,” he smiled and put on his flat cap, “I’ll report back later with my findings.”</p><p>“Yes tomorrow will be fine, I am heading home this afternoon so I will probably not be around,” Cat told him and placed her pencil down in a pot.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take Snapper long to get there, he took a friend's horse to save his legs. When he reached the compound he tied his horse up to a tree and walked closer, he looked through holes in the hand built wooden fences. He could see people, lots of them, working, planting crops. Nothing that unusual. But the building was imposing, a large wooden construction, which looked like it could easily occupy a hundred people. The people didn't look the same as towns folk. They all whore plain white clothes apart from a few who were dressed like civilians and could easily mingle with people in town and not be noticed as being any different. Snapper wanted a closer look and when he came to a break in the fence he decided to risk it and go inside. As he was doing this he saw a young man in the distance, he looked like a teenager and he had just been let in the gate, he was being dragged away by his arm towards the building and the man doing it looked angry with the young man, very angry.</p><p>Snapper was a little exposed where he was, he had nothing to hide behind and he began to worry after seeing that angry exchange. He went to turn and leave through the hole in the fence he came in but he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked for Robert three more times that day, afternoon, evening and night. But he had disappeared. Harry took back the things to the house once the adults were all sleeping and tried not to worry about his new friend.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Cat was getting concerned because she hadn't seen Snapper since he went off in search of more information on the compound outside town. So she paid Alex and Kara a visit at the Marshal’s office.</p><p>“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” Kara smiled and walked over to her wife.</p><p>They exchanged a quick kiss and a smile and then Cat took a seat to explain everything that had been going on and how Snapper was nowhere to be found, she had even checked his apartment, a small room above the barbers.</p><p>Alex sat behind his desk thinking it over, what would be the best way to go about this? If these people were dangerous he couldn't risk sending Gayle or Kara over there, he would have to go investigate them himself, “I’ll saddle up a horse and go over there tomorrow, it will be dark soon so no point going over there now.”</p><p>“On your own?” Kara looked at her brother with a frown.</p><p>“I am the Marshal, what are they going to do?” Alex laughed, “If they want to bring more attention to themselves they won't risk abducting me if that is what they are doing to people.”</p><p>Kara nodded reluctantly, her brother was right, they would be very silly to do such a thing, “We have to look at other scenarios too, he might just have left town, or he might have gotten injured,” Alex then said.</p><p>“He wouldn't leave town, he only got here recently and he loves his new job,” Cat said shaking her head, “no something is wrong, I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>So the next day Alex went out there. And much to his surprise a very pleasant woman greeted him with a huge smile. She certainly didn't come across as scary. </p><p>“US Marshal Alex Danvers, I am here to ask about this place you have, you do know you are supposed to pay taxes to the Sheriff’s department, you are within Midvale limits here.”</p><p>“Of course Marshal, we were going to pop into town soon and introduce ourselves to you and your Sheriff,” the pretty brunette looked at Alex curiously, “I am happy to answer any questions today but my husband is rather busy.”</p><p>“Well a good place to start would be with names?” Alex replied.</p><p>“My name is Astra, I run this place along with my husband Norman,” She told Alex.</p><p>“Please come inside Marshal, let me show you around our home,” she smiled and pointed forward. Alex followed her along a path towards the towering wooden building, “let me make you something to eat and drink. All our produce is fresh and grown here in the grounds.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex walked a few steps behind her, she had a long flowing dark blue dress, she looked like some kind of queen Alex thought. And looking around as he walked he could see people planting crops and walking around with baskets of fresh vegetables and fruits. Everyone looked happy, a little too happy for his liking, it all seemed a little strange. </p><p>Then they reached the door of the big wooden building, the woman with the long brown hair known as Astra opened the doors and stepped inside. Alex followed cautiously. </p><p>Once inside Alex felt an instant lowering of temperature, “Wow how do you keep it so cool in here?”</p><p>Astra smiled, “All in good time Marshal, first let me get you something to drink, you must be thirsty after travelling here.”</p><p>Alex nodded and followed her into a large kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>There were a few men and women in there making up their lunches. Alex stood and waited and was soon handed a fresh glass of cold liquid, “This is cold?” he asked, surprised.</p><p>“Yes we have a machine here that keeps drinks cool,” she smiled.</p><p>“Really, you mean like our ice cream soda place in town?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Oh no, this is something we invented ourselves,” she said, “please have a seat.”</p><p>“My wife is a scientist, she would be fascinated to know how you made that,” Alex said as he took a sip of the orange flavoured drink, “Mmm this is good.”</p><p>“You should bring her next time, I would be very happy to discuss science with her. Here at the House of Rao we are very open to all things,” Astra replied pulling up a chair, “please have a seat.”</p><p>Alex sat and wondered what on earth he was doing, the house of rao? the woman had charmed him inside this strange building with their strangely cold drinks and their even stranger house name. He had no idea who they were or what they were up to, he remembered that quickly and decided to get out of there as soon as possible, “So anyway, I am here looking for a man, he was last on his way here, a man by the name of Snapper Carr, bald head, glasses, have you seen him?”</p><p>“I don't believe so,” she looked thoughtful, “we don't usually invite strangers inside. You are the first.”</p><p>Alex took a long drink from his glass and then placed it down on the table in front of him, “Well if you do see him, please let us know, we are concerned for his whereabouts,” Alex stood, “I have to be going now.”</p><p>“So soon?” Astra looked disappointed, “I was hoping to treat you to lunch, we have so much fresh food here.”</p><p>“Duty calls,” Alex smiled, “I can't leave my town for too long and besides I am happy enough with what I have seen here, everything seems to be in order.”</p><p>Astra smiled, “I will see you to the gate Marshal.”</p><p> </p><p>The truth was Alex was creeped out by the place, why was everybody smiling, it all seemed really fake. And the vibe he was getting off Astra was one of deception, he couldn't describe it, it was a gut feeling that this place was very wrong. And his gut feelings rarely let him down. He would get back to the safety of Midvale and go over everything with his Sheriff and Deputy in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Over dinner he filled in Cat on some details and that he didn't think Snapper was there, they would send out a search first thing in the morning in case he had been injured and couldn't get back home. But from what he could see, the people in the camp were very private, they didn't look like the type to want strangers in their compound.</p><p> </p><p>That night as he got changed for bed Lena came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Hey love.”</p><p>Alex smiled and turned around, taking Lena in his warm arms, “Hey babe.”</p><p>“How was your day?” she asked. Lena always asked, because she wanted to make sure her husband was happy and content.</p><p>“Good and a little weird,” Alex said wrinkling his eyebrows.</p><p>“Weird?” Lena gave him a small curious smile.</p><p>“Yeah, let's get in bed and I’ll tell you more,” Alex replied.</p><p> </p><p>Alex proceeded to tell Lena all about his day, about the strange woman called Astra who seemed really out of place in the wild west. About the people who were all dressed in white cotton shirts, dresses, trousers, everyone one of them with a smile on their face. It was highly unusual. </p><p>“Wow, this sounds like some kind of cult,” Lena said once he had finished.</p><p>“Yeah that is the feeling I am getting,” Alex said cuddling Lena in his arms, "House of Rao, I need to investigate this name tomorrow. Call head office first thing and see if they have anything about them."</p><p>“This is not good,” Lena shivered at the thought, she had heard of these weird kinds of camps over the years and nothing good ever came from them, “and so close to town.”</p><p>“Don't worry baby, I will be keeping my eye on them and keep Astra sweet so she doesn't suspect I am onto anything,” Alex reassured her.</p><p>“Not too sweet,” Lena playfully slapped his arm.</p><p>“I only have eyes for you, you know that beautiful,” Alex smiled and lent closer to her so he could place a kiss on her rosy lips.</p><p>“Mmm,” Lena replied to his lips, “remind me how you only have eyes for me.”</p><p>Alex turned them over so he was on top of his wife, he looked down at her with a grin, “Gladly baby, gladly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Thank you! Social Media Links</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi Everyone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a little message to say thank you for reading and for all your wonderful supportive messages.</p>
<p>You really do not know how much they have helped me.</p>
<p>I just wanted to let my readers know my social media information just in case any of you would</p>
<p>like to follow me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>On twitter I am: @stevenbspears</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>On Instagram I am: @stevenclubrockeruk</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>On Tumblr I am: alexdanversfbi</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I use twitter the most usually. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Best wishes and love,</p>
<p>Steven</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Revelation (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snapper is back and he's got a really big story to tell. </p><p>Alex finds Lena's cravings amusing. </p><p>Mature for love scene at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Snapper Carr woke up on a cold hard bed in a small room with one tiny window. He sat up slowly and felt a little woozy. He held his head and groaned. The last thing he remembered was being dragged to the compounds building by two men in white. They took him to this room and came back soon after with a woman in a long dark blue dress. A very beautiful woman who looked really out of place in the wild west. She sat down and smiled and started to question him, asking him who he was, why he was snooping and what did he want. Snapper gave nothing so she just smiled and whispered something to one of her guards, who came back with a drink for Snapper and some food.</p><p> </p><p>That was the last thing Snapper remembered before waking up hours later. </p><p>“Damn food and drink must have been drugged,” he said as he stood up tentatively. He walked over to the small window, it was far too small to break out of but he was glad of some light. He could see what he saw before, people working in the grounds. So he sat back down on the bed and waited, hoping someone would come and let him out soon. Surely they couldn't keep him here forever?</p><p> </p><p>Well a month passed and there was still no sign of Snapper Carr and Harry had not seen Robert again. The odd stranger came into town buying supplies but other than that, they hadn't had any other contact with the people who set up life outside of town in the mysterious compound. Alex was seriously considering going out there again to collect taxes but decided to give them a couple of months grace. After all the newcomers were settling in and busy.</p><p> </p><p>Then three more months passed and Alex was about to go out there and collect the taxes when they all got a surprise. Snapper Carr returned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4 months later.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was early morning before anyone had woken up when there was loud knocking on the front door of the Danvers Ranch. Alex was alert in a shot, he sat up and got out of bed and put on some clothes quickly before rushing down stairs with his pistol in his hand. Lena told him to be careful and he gave her a kiss before telling her to stay in the bedroom until he knew it was safe, Lena was five months into pregnancy now and he wasn't taking any chances.</p><p> </p><p>The loud banging of the door continued, this was soon followed by shouting, it was a man's voice. One Alex didn't recognise. He very cautiously approached the front door. </p><p>“What do you want?” Alex shouted out behind the security of the door.</p><p>“I need to talk to Cat Grant!” The man shouted back, “right now!”</p><p>Alex’s brow creased,<em> what on earth does a man want with Cat, out here at 5am in the morning. </em> “What’s your name?” Alex called back.</p><p>“Snapper Carr,” the man replied.</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow and was about to unlock the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Cat standing there.</p><p>“I’ll take it from here, you go and check on your wife,” Cat smiled.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Alex asked looking from her to the door, “are you sure it's him?”</p><p>“Absolutely, I would recognise that voice anywhere,” Cat reassured him.</p><p>“Okay, but call if you need me,” Alex told her before making his way back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Cat guided a flustered Snapper Carr to a seat at the kitchen table, “Can I get you some coffee or tea? She asked.</p><p>“Coffee would be great and then you need to sit down,” he told her.</p><p> </p><p>Cat went about making a large pot of coffee and poured him one, then she placed the cup in front of him and sat on the opposite side of the table with her cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“So I am sitting, now are you going to tell me where on earth you have been all these months?” Cat said as she sipped her hot tea. The smell of mint wafted through the air, she had taken a liking to mint tea after Lena had been introduced to it for her morning sickness.</p><p>Snapper took a big drink of coffee and then said, “You might want to get The Marshal and The Sheriff in here for this.”</p><p>Cat looked at him curiously, “What in the blazes is going on Snapper?”</p><p>“Something you ain't gonna believe,” he replied and shook his head, “even I am struggling to believe it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat put down her cup and went to get the others, this sounded serious, it wasn't like Snapper to be over dramatic.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was laying on the bed fully clothed and ready for work, his hand resting on Lena’s bare belly, he was smiling lovingly at the baby bump and then he looked at Lena's sparkling green eyes, “I love you, I love our baby, I love my life.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, “And we love you too.”</p><p>They both looked to the door when they heard the knock, then they heard Cat, “I need you downstairs Marshal.”</p><p>Alex kissed Lena’s belly, “I love you,” he said to the baby growing inside before getting up off the bed.</p><p>“Should I come down too?” Lena asked, pulling her nightie back down over her bump.</p><p>“You stay there and rest, do you want me to bring you anything?” Alex said as he reached to open the bedroom door.</p><p>“Tea please,” Lena smiled, “and a jar of dill pickles.”</p><p>“Pickles?” Alex chuckled, “so early?”</p><p>“I can't help what our baby craves,” Lena smiled and rubbed her belly.</p><p>Alex shook his head and smiled, “I’ll be back with your tea and pickles for the little one.”</p><p>“Thank you love,” Lena said and blew Alex a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Alex met Kara on the landing, “Any idea what is going on?” he asked his sister.</p><p>“No clue,” Kara frowned, “but Cat said it sounded serious,” she said tucking her shirt into her beige Sheriff trousers.</p><p>Kara followed Alex down the stairs, when they got there Snapper was nervously tapping his fingers on the kitchen table and Cat was sitting opposite waiting for everyone else to join them. </p><p>The two boys having heard the noise both got up and came downstairs too. Alex gave George the job of taking Lena her tea and pickles and told Harry to go do the horses and the chickens. Then he poured himself a coffee and sat down at the head of the table. Kara was sitting beside Cat.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what is this all about?” Alex asked looking at Snapper.</p><p>Snapper stopped tapping his fingers and sat up straight, “Before I tell you, promise me you won't laugh or call me insane.”</p><p>They all looked at the man and nodded, “Okay,” Alex replied.</p><p>“That place outside town, the mysterious one I went to investigate months ago,” Snapper began.</p><p>“Yeah what about it?” Alex replied.</p><p>Cat just looked at Snapper curiously, eager to know what he had discovered, if anything.</p><p>“Those people, they aren't from around here,” Snapper told them.</p><p>“Yeah we gathered that,” Alex said.</p><p>“No you, you don't, don't understand,” Snapper stuttered, his nerves getting the better of him.</p><p>“Take your time Snapper,” Alex told him gently.</p><p>Snapper took another drink from his coffee cup then told them, “They aren't from here, this earth. They are from,” he pointed upwards, “another planet.”</p><p>Cat couldn't help but burst out laughing, Kara stared at him in disbelief and Alex surprisingly was intrigued and calm, “You need to explain, what do you mean they're from another planet, which planet?”</p><p>“They are from a planet called Krypton,” Snapper replied, he knew how ludicrous this sounded but it was all true, “they came here to help us, they have so much knowledge, so many advanced medicines and technology like you wouldn't believe, it was mind blowing to see. They have a ship, a huge ship, we can't see it because it's got some kind of invisibility cloak. The things I have seen you wouldn't believe.”</p><p>Cat covered her laughter with her hand on her mouth, “Very funny Snapper, I had no idea you had such a great sense of humour.”</p><p>Kara looked at Snapper curiously, “How do you know all this?”</p><p>“They captured me and kept me at their compound, they were going to let me go until I saw something they didn't want me to see, then over time they showed me more things as I gained their trust, amazing and incredible things,” Snapper told them.</p><p>“So how did you escape?” Alex asked.</p><p>“They let me leave,” Snapper replied, “they intend to make themselves known to you soon Marshal. But obviously they don't want to start a mad panic in Midvale so I have been sworn to secrecy apart from telling the people in this household, no one else must know. But they want a meeting with you. That was one of the reasons they let me leave, they wanted to set up a meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat quietly thinking, Kara was thinking too and Cat looked bemused, “Don't tell me you are both falling for this?” She said looking at them both aghast.</p><p>“It’s the honest truth Miss Grant, why would I lie?” Snapper said leaning on the table and looking right at her, “I can tell you things and well I know I am a good writer but even I couldn't make this stuff up. I have so much to tell you.”</p><p>“I guess we will know the truth soon,” Alex then said, “Until then, you need to tell me everything you know about these people so I can be prepared for them. But first I need to get my wife down here, she is a scientist, if anyone will understand it is her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena joined them all and sat near Alex who was sitting at the head of the table. Snapper finished his coffee and asked for some more. Cat poured him another cup and then sat down beside Kara. The two boys were both at the stable and dealing with the chickens, feeding them and collecting any eggs that had been laid, they had strict instructions to not disturb the adults. Kara would call them when it was safe to return to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Alex said sitting up straight and looking at Snapper Carr, “I think you need to start talking.”</p><p>Snapper looked up from his coffee mug, “Okay, here goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex had decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt and he also wanted Lena’s opinion, would she think any of what they were about to be told, be possible in the future. Because if this was all true these people were from a more advanced planet than earth. But Alex was still sceptical, even though he thought the people were strange when he visited the compound and the coolness of the room had puzzled him then. It all still sounded way too far fetched to be real.</p><p> </p><p>“So, their leaders Norman and Astra, they both sat me down one day and told me where they were from and why they were here. They didn't want to cause a mad panic so they decided to disguise themselves. They used one of the communities on earth they had studied. Unfortunately they had no idea the community they found to study and copy were a weird cult. The cult in Utah had this weird name for their community so they, Norman and Astra, made their own community name based on their own God which is called Rao. So they called themselves The House of Rao, thinking it would seem completely normal to us on earth,” Snapper stopped for a moment to sip some coffee and he had all eyes in the room intently waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“They thought these kind of communities were common on earth and it seemed a perfect way to settle here for a while. Anyway, a few days later they took me to their ship. They used this beam of white light to take me up into it. It was incredible. Honestly, you would think they were Gods if you didn't know any better.”</p><p>Alex looked thoughtful, he rubbed his chin and then asked, "So why are they here? What do they want?"</p><p>"To help us," Snapper told him, "teach us about things we cant even dream of."</p><p>Alex looked to Lena, “What do you think so far?” he asked her.</p><p>Lena was awestruck by everything she had heard, if this was all for real it was a dream come true for her as a scientist, “Well, anything is possible but I will wait and reserve my judgement until we get to meet these people from the planet Krypton.” And even as she said it she could hardly believe the words falling from her mouth.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Alex replied and then turned his attention to Snapper once more, “go on, tell us about the technology you saw.”</p><p>Snapper nodded, “Well it's a little hard for me to describe the instruments used or the machines they have in their ship because they would blow your mind,” he paused, “but I watched them heal someone of sickness by placing a metal thing over their arm.”</p><p>Snapper then looked at them awestruck, “And they had glass things on the walls of their ship which showed images of earth. They called them monitors and screens. They were huge.”</p><p>“This is incredible,” Lena said looking at Snapper, “I can't wait to meet these people. To see their technology.”</p><p>Snapper then noticed that Lena was pregnant, “I am sure they would probably have technology to help women like yourself too.”</p><p>Lena placed her hand over her stomach, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“So many women die in childbirth here or struggle when giving birth with intense pain, I am sure if you asked they could make sure your birth was more comfortable,” Snapper explained his thinking.</p><p>Alex looked at Lena and smiled, “That would put a huge weight of my mind.”</p><p>Lena felt more cautious, “How do we know we can trust these people?”</p><p>Snapper shrugged, “We have to go with our gut instincts and just wait and see, they can help us so much, won't it be worth the risk if they can help us cure diseases and make life easier for so many people?”</p><p>“I don't know,” Kara frowned, “this all sounds too good to be true. They must want something from us in return.”</p><p>“My little sister being the suspicious one for a change,” Alex chuckled, “I say we give them a chance.”</p><p>“I agree with Alex,” Lena replied, “what have we got to lose? Sounds like we have more to gain from this.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex said to Snapper, “tell them I am willing to meet with them, but only if my wife can come and that it is safe for her.”</p><p>Snapper nodded, “I will pass on the message and get back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The day went quickly for all the family. They were out and about doing their various duties. Alex and Kara kept their eye on town and the people coming and going. But they both couldn't stop thinking about what they had been told.</p><p> </p><p>George and Harry finished their work out back and went inside out of the sun. Harry grabbed a couple of beers out of Alex’s wooden chest and handed one to George, then he wiped his sweaty brow.</p><p>“While the adults are away,” Harry smirked and sipped his beer.</p><p>George sipped his too grateful for a drink. Harry looked at his adoptive brother, “Hey how are you and Elsa getting along?”</p><p>“Good,” George replied.</p><p>“Good is that all?” Harry laughed.</p><p>“Okay very good,” George told him with a smile, “she keeps dropping hints about marriage though and I am way too young for that.”</p><p>“Girls like that kinda stuff, they expect it once you've had sex with them,” Harry replied. He was really glad he didn't have to worry about it.</p><p>“How about you? Did you meet anyone yet?” George asked.</p><p>Harry thought about his friend Robert, the guy had just vanished in the night and four months later there was still no sign of him, “I met someone a while ago but I haven't seen him around town in a long time.”</p><p>“Oh really?” George was intrigued, “What was he like?”</p><p>“So handsome,” Harry replied fondly, “blonde shaggy hair and gorgeous blue eyes.”</p><p>George chuckled, “So did you, you know, have sex?”</p><p>“Oh no!” Harry replied quickly, “we only spent one day together. But we kissed a lot. That was real nice.”</p><p>“I’m sorry he disappeared on you,” George told his brother, “maybe he will come back to see you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Harry replied thoughtfully. He knew there was a high chance that Robert was at the compound outside town that people whispered about. He hoped every day that Robert would come back into town to see him. But as the months passed by he started to lose hope.</p><p>Right at that moment the door came open and Lena walked inside, she smiled in their direction and they both hid their bottles of beer behind their backs.</p><p>“Don't worry boys, one beer isn't going to break the bank or hurt you,” Lena told them as she hung her hat up and walked over to the table.</p><p>The boys relaxed and sipped their drinks. Then Lena put on a pot of tea, “But you know tea is much better for you, if you would like a cup,” she smiled at them both as they sat at the table.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after Cat returned home having been taking notes all day from Snapper about the compound, she needed something juicy that didn't give away that the people staying there weren't from earth for the next edition of the local paper. She joined Lena in having a cup of tea and they chatted at the kitchen table until the others got home.</p><p> </p><p>That night in bed Alex and Lena talked about the Kryptonians as they were called.</p><p>“I wonder how advanced their technology is?” Alex asked, “Imagine if they could make me physically a man, you know, fully.”</p><p>Lena laughed, “Alex, you are a man, fully.”</p><p>Alex sighed, “I’m still lacking in one department.”</p><p>Lena rested her hand on her husband's crotch, “You are not lacking. I certainly am not complaining when you make love to me.”</p><p>Alex smirked, “You know what I mean, can you imagine if I had a real one. One that got hard when you touched it, one where I could feel everything, feel you.” He sighed at the thought, it was his dream and he knew it would always stay a dream but it was the one thing he wanted as a man more than anything.</p><p>“That would be beautiful,” Lena smiled and ran her hand up and over his muscled chest, “but don't get your hopes up love, I don't want you to be disappointed if their tech doesn't match your expectations. And besides we don't even know if any of this is real yet, Snapper could be delusional.”</p><p>“True,” Alex replied and took Lena’s hand in his own, “I guess only time will tell.”</p><p>“So,” Lena smirked, “let's make do with what we have got,” she turned on her side with her back to her husband and Alex knew exactly what she wanted. He raised Lena’s leg and placed his leg there to hold it up, then he slowly and gently entered her from behind with his fingers.</p><p>“Mmm so good Alex,” she said and closed her eyes. The one thing she had noticed which surprised her about being pregnant was how horny she felt all the time. Alex had been delighted of course with this news. They made love often, whenever they got the chance.</p><p>Alex brushed Lena’s long hair out of the way with his other hand and kissed her smooth shoulders, “I love you baby so much,” he breathed to the back of her neck.</p><p>Lena felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and the butterflies down below. And Alex began to thrust his fingers in and out of her wetness, stretching her and getting her ready for him. </p><p>“Are you ready baby?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m always ready for you my love,” Lena replied a little breathless.</p><p>Alex positioned himself and held onto Lena’s leg, keeping her spread wide for him as he entered her from behind, then he started to gently thrust in and out.</p><p>“Oh yes so good,” Lena moaned as he made love to her with deep slow movements.</p><p>Alex licked and kissed Lena’s back, neck and shoulders then he reached around with his right hand and caressed Lena’s heaving breasts. They were noticeably bigger since Lena was pregnant and Alex loved the added weight of them. He squeezed and teased them as he continued to thrust. Then he moved his hand downwards to the place between Lena’s legs, “Come for me baby,” he said to her ear as he stroked his fingers over her clit.</p><p>“Alex, mmm,” Lena moaned at the wonderful feelings he was creating within her. Then Alex thrust harder and faster with the movement of his fingers rubbing Lena’s clit faster.</p><p>“Alex, I think I’m going to…,” Lena clamped her eyes shut and the pleasure washed over her in waves suddenly. </p><p>Alex continued to thrust until Lena relaxed completely in his strong hold. Then he gently slipped out and cuddled into her back. He had his strong arm wrapped around her and his hand gently rested on her baby bump.</p><p>“Do you feel better now?” he chuckled.</p><p>“Oh so much better,” Lena smiled and turned around carefully, she wanted to see her lover's face. </p><p>“Hi,” Alex smiled and stroked Lena’s face.</p><p>“Hi,” She smiled, “I miss your warm lips.”</p><p>Alex took the hint and placed his lips on hers, kissing her firmly, “Happy?” he asked as they parted the kiss.</p><p>“Very very happy,” Lena smiled, “but could you go get me some dill pickles from the kitchen?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The House of Rao. (M)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Lena finally both meet with Astra and Norman.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena woke up with a fluttery feeling in her tummy. She turned to Alex who was still sleeping with his back to her. She tapped him on the shoulder, “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grumbled in his sleep but by the third tap to his shoulder he was alert and awake, he turned over quickly, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, “Nothing, I felt something,” she looked down at her tummy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex gazed at Lena’s hand and then looked at her face, “You felt our baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Lena replied, “it felt like butterflies in my stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled and placed his hand where Lena’s just vacated, “Hi sweetie,” he said to Lena’s small bump, “please can you crave something other than pickles, we are going to run out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex raised an eyebrow at his wife, “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No love, you are not wrong,” Lena chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex moved a little closer then and moved his hand up to Lena’s breasts, “You are bigger here too,” he commented as he gently smoothed his hand over each one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena softly sighed at the contact of his hand on her sensitive full breasts, “Hmm mm, my lingerie wont fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I would rather see you out of it anyway baby,” Alex smirked and followed this by placing a few kisses and finally capturing a nipple between his lips, “I love your breasts, you are so darn sexy,” he breathed to her soft skin and then captured the other nipple and sucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lay her head back and closed her eyes and before long she had her hands gripping his head as he began to enjoy himself even more, licking, tasting and kissing every inch of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his warm tongue, his teeth, his lips, all caressing her skin and the longer it went on the more aroused she became. She felt the need to be taken care of increasing by the second as she throbbed down below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex.. I need you elsewhere,” she moaned out urgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well he didn't need any more encouragement than that, Alex placed his hand between Lena’s legs and began to tease her there as he sucked on her nipples. Lena was experiencing butterflies of a different kind within minutes of his expert fingers thrusting inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that good baby?” He asked as he filled and stretched her with two fingers, then three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm…” Lena moaned, “I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex removed his fingers after a few minutes and told Lena to get on all fours, she did as he asked and Alex came up behind her, “You okay like this?” he asked. He always checked in with Lena on positions while she was pregnant, to make sure she was comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was more than okay in this position, it was a favourite, “Yes love, please make love to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex entered her gently from behind and did just that. And it wasn't long before she was seeing stars because they had the added advantage of Lena's increased sex drive and Alex's hand was able to go around her and help her out, rubbing her sensitive spot as he thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had definitely noticed an increase in her libido as her pregnancy went on, right now she thought about sex just as much as Alex and it was very strange to her and surprising to Alex but he definitely was feeling the benefits of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally made it downstairs, the family was sitting around the breakfast table. They helped themselves to coffee and ham and eggs that Cat had prepared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you today Lena?” Cat smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel good, no great,” Lena smiled back, in fact she felt so great at this very moment having received some loving from her husband, but she decided not to go into details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex scooped some porridge into his bowl as well as having a large serving of ham and eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow someone is hungry this morning,” Kara commented and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I worked up an appetite,” Alex replied, not thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? You only just got up?” George asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never you mind,” Alex said quickly and got stuck into his breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry chuckled and George looked confused, so Harry whispered in his ear, “They just had sex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ewww yuk,” George grimaced, “I didn't need to know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what young man?” Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuttin,” George replied as he went a shade of red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good well finish your breakfast young man, you are working out in the stables today as I will be staying home and Harry you can help to,” Cat told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I have to be somewhere this morning to, so I must get going," Kara said standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really, where are you off to in such a rush?" Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh nothing special, just one of the locals needed some advice and as Sheriff I felt a duty to help out," Kara told Cat, then she lent over her and gave her a goodbye kiss, "don't worry I wont be long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, because it was supposed be your day off, to spend with me and the kids," Cat reminded her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lena meanwhile were in a world of their own gazing at each other as they ate their breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few days later when Alex and Lena got the invite to meet Astra and Norman at their compound. They took their wagon because Alex didn't want Lena riding her horse while five months pregnant. They reached the large metal gates of the compound and Alex parked their wagon to one side. Then they waited for Astra and Norman to greet them at the gate. They were surprised when the gate opened on its own and a voice came out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Welcome to The House of Rao, please come in.”</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lena stood looking around wondering where the voice had come from but they couldn't see anyone. Perplexed Alex took Lena’s hand and led her inside the big gates, once they were inside the gates closed behind them and locked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did those gates open and close on their own?” Lena asked Alex, amazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven't a damn clue, it's all kinds of weird around here,” Alex replied and carried on walking them forward towards the large building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they looked ahead they could both see Astra, in her long flowing blue dress. There was a man neither of them had seen before standing beside her, wearing a blue shirt with an emblem on it and white trousers. As they got closer they could see the pair were both smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Astra?” Lena asked Alex as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes that’s her and I am guessing the man beside her is her husband Norman,” Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they were in front of them Norman stood still while Astra introduced herself and him to their guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this must be your lovely wife?” Astra smiled from Alex to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Lena,” Alex stepped aside to let Lena shake hands with Astra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Norman stepped towards Alex, “Good to meet you finally Marshal,” he said greeting Alex. They shook hands, “come on let's go inside, I have some cold beer waiting, you do like beer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Very much so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, leave the ladies to get to know one another,” he said urging Alex forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked back at Lena and she nodded that she was okay so he followed Norman inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the men had gone inside Astra and Lena greeted one another properly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pleased to meet the mysterious Astra,” Lena smiled as they shook hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex tells me you are a scientist?” Astra said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I own a company here called L Corp, we invent things, make new discoveries, that kind of thing, I am really intrigued to know more about your technology,” Lena said enthusiastically.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then please join us, come inside, I look forward to showing you more,” Astra said, leading them both inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside the building Lena was amazed at how cool it was, “How do you keep it so cool in here, it's so hot outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astra bent her head in curiosity, “So you don't even have air con on earth yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked puzzled, “I have no idea what that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astra chuckled and then looked at Lena's baby bump, “I see you are with child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Lena smiled and placed her hand on her belly, “she is due in four months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the sex already, how?” Astra said, surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes we know, but that is a long story, I’ll fill you in later,” Lena laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true that Alex and Lena could only produce a girl because of their DNA. Alex being biologically female meant they could only produce female offspring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered a big room, a more homely looking room but again it was mostly white, with big futuristic looking sofas and tables. Lena could see Alex and Norman sipping from beer bottles, both chatting away but remaining standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astra led Lena over to the one sofa, “Please have a seat, would you like something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea if you have it?” Lena said sitting down on the white rectangle shaped sofa. It was surprisingly comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have all kinds of tea,” Astra replied, “even iced tea if you would prefer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iced, yes please,” Lena smiled. She looked around at the room and how modern and different it looked as Astra went out of the room to make her tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normal walked off to another room Lena noticed and then Alex came up and sat beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?” He asked as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's all so different though isn't it, it's a lot to take in,” Lena said a little awestruck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well according to snapper this is nothing compared to their ship,” Alex said sipping his cool beer, “and do you know how good it is to have a cold beer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chucked, “Maybe you can ask them how they do it so you can have your own at home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might just do that,” Alex smiled and placed his hand on Lena’s leg, “love you baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” She said resting her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of quiet contemplation Alex looked to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit this is really exciting, Norman was telling me about some of the technology they have, it sounds like fun,” Alex told her, “I asked how advanced they are, they are thousands of years ahead of us Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” She raised her eyebrows in surprise, “this is incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I also asked if they had people on their planet who had changed sex," Alex told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded and smiled, “He said of course they do, it's not a huge deal to them, it's a natural part of some people’s lives, and they call it transitioning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ask if they could make you a...you know, a real penis,” Lena whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “I told Norman about myself and he said their technology was so advanced that it was very simple to change a woman into a man and vice versa and yes a real working penis. But he said he would discuss it with us later when we see the ship, as it would be easier to explain up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How exciting, imagine it Alex,” Lena said, placing her hand on Alex’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt an overwhelming feeling of euphoria, the very idea of being all man in every possible way was just a fantasy to him, something he dreamed of many times, “It sure would make things easier, so I didn't have to wear this thing all the time,” he replied looking down at his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would make things a lot nicer in the bedroom too,” Lena smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Astra returned with Lena’s iced tea, “There you go, I hope it's alright,” Astra said, handing it to Lena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Lena said and took a sip of the cold liquid, “Mmm that's so good.” She had never tasted anything so good in her life and she wondered what kind of tea it was but she held back that question for another time, they had more pressing issues to discuss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astra sat down opposite them and placed her hands in front of her, “Once you have finished your drinks we will take you to the ship. You need to prepare yourself mentally for it. It will all look very unusual to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it's true what Snapper told us?” Alex asked, “It sounded pretty far fetched.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is all true and soon you will both see for yourselves,” Astra replied with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do we get to this invisible ship?” Alex asked sceptically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Astra was about to reply when Norman walked up to them, “We beam you up,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beam?” Alex looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better to show you,” Norman replied, “Are you nearly ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded, he had finished his beer and Lena put down her tea on the sparse white table in front of them, “Lets go, I can finish this later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Astra and Norman led them both outside and to the back of the building. Alex and Lena could both see a white circle on the grass and before they got a chance to ask what it was Astra told them both to stand in the circle and hold onto each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took Lena’s hand and walked up to the circle, he cautiously stepped inside taking Lena with him. They stood there and waited, wondering what was going to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Norman looked up to the sky and pressed something on his wrist and the next thing they knew they were inside the ship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Alex and Lena got their bearings they looked ahead at what looked like a control centre, and there right by some control panels they saw someone they never expected to see up there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara what the hell are you doing here?” Alex said in shock. He noticed she was wearing the same blue top with the strange large S emblem on it and skin tight blue pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara smiled sheepishly and walked over to greet them both, “I have something to tell you both and you both need to be sitting for this.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Transformations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where the story gets very science fiction. So hold onto your cowboy hats. Things are changing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You could have warned us Kara!” Alex said exasperated. He held Lena’s hand a little tighter as they stood in the alien ship.</p><p> </p><p>Kara, Norman and Astra all smiled at each other and then Kara stepped towards Alex and Lena. They had been frozen to the spot since seeing Kara standing there in the spaceship.</p><p> </p><p>“I know this is going to come as a shock to you, but my real name is Kara Zor-El. I was born on Krypton and sent to earth. I’m sorry, but what I have to tell you couldn't be discussed at home,” Kara replied calmly, “but I will explain everything to you both now, please take a seat and look at the screen on the wall.”</p><p>Alex looked ahead at the big thing on the wall that Kara had called a screen, it was currently showing a moving picture of the land below them, “Do you mean that?” Alex pointed up with his calloused finger.</p><p>Kara nodded then Lena sighed and pulled Alex over to some seats, “Come on love,” she told him, “let's get comfortable, I am guessing this is going to be quite a story."</p><p>Alex was still staring up at the screen as he walked over to the seats holding his wife's hand, he finally sat down beside Lena and then looked up at Kara who was standing to one side waiting. Alex took in his surroundings and he couldn't get over how clean everything was. He glanced down at his rugged cowboy attire and felt very out of place and a little dirty.</p><p> </p><p>Norman stood to the other side with his arms folded and Astra stepped up to the console in the centre of the ship.</p><p>“Okay if you are ready?” Astra looked at everyone. Norman gave a small nod, Kara smiled and nodded too. Alex looked to Lena then at Astra, “Were ready.”</p><p>“So, you know we are from a planet called Krypton. Well what you are about to see are images from that planet and what occurred there the year your sister Kara was born on Krypton,” Astra placed her hand over the central console and Alex watched with interest and shock having found out his sister was an Alien, as did Lena, at the amazing technology on display too.</p><p>Then Astra stepped away and they all looked to the large screen as images of a far away planet were shown. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Lena said quietly as she watched in awe. The planet looked colourful, green and lush. There were so many people dressed not unlike Astra and Norman. </p><p>Kara heard Lena’s words and felt an ache in her chest, knowing what happened next to that beautiful planet broke her heart when she learnt about it a week ago from Astra and Non, as he was really called. She stood quietly watching, but there was no denying it was difficult for her to watch the next part of the clip.</p><p> </p><p>When they saw the beautiful planet explode into a billions fragments of space dust Lena gasped, Alex gulped, Kara took a sharp intake of breath and Astra and Norman aka Non just quietly watched their reactions. Then the screen went black and Kara turned to Lena and Alex once more.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Lena asked, wiping a stray tear from her eye.</p><p>Alex placed his arm around her shoulder protectively having seen her getting emotional watching the screen. A lot of things made Lena emotional in her pregnant state.</p><p>“My home planet, Krypton was destroyed and my parents, my real biological parents placed me in a ship, they had studied Earth and found it was suitable for me, so they set a course in the pod for Earth. I had no idea until a week ago, I remembered nothing. They wiped all my memories before sending me to Earth,” Kara explained with a lump in her throat, she was still trying to come to terms with everything herself.</p><p> </p><p>Alex just stared at her like he didn't even know her anymore, “Your home planet? Your real parents? I don't understand any of this,” he said stunned.</p><p>Kara walked over to Alex and sat down beside him, she placed her hand on his, “I know this is a lot to take in, I can hardly believe it either. I have so much more to tell you.”</p><p>“So how do we know it's true?” He looked suspiciously over at the two people, who were still to him, Alien invaders, “how do we know they aren't lying about all this?”</p><p>Astra stepped closer to them and smiled down at Alex, “I swear to you it's all true, and we showed Kara the proof, old recordings of her life before with her family back on Krypton.”</p><p>Alex looked to Kara again and Kara squeezed her brother's hand, “you always knew I was adopted Alex.”</p><p>“I did, but this is way out there,” Alex replied, "I thought mom saved you from the orphanage. That is what she always told me."</p><p>“Yeah, I will explain more about Eliza later and there is more,” Kara said gently, “I have powers, they were hidden before, they subdued my powers when they wiped my mind.”</p><p>“Powers?” Lena asked intrigued. Her eyes lit up in fascination. </p><p>Kara stood up again and faced them both, “I have super strength and I can fly. Astra and Non reversed what they did to subdue my powers. And gave me my memories back.”</p><p>Alex laughed out loud, “Fly! Are you kidding me?”</p><p>Kara was dead serious, she stood there with her arms folded and huffed at him.</p><p>“Oh come on Kara, please tell me this is a joke?” Alex smiled. He had heard some strange shit today but that really took the biscuit. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Kara raised herself off the ground slowly and touched the ceiling of the ship as Alex and Lena both looked on, their mouths agape. She landed back down safely and smiled, “See!”</p><p>Norman stepped forward then and interrupted them, “Now that is all explained, would you like a tour of our ship?”</p><p>“Sure, I’ve seen it all now, nothing would shock me anymore,” Alex replied standing.</p><p>Lena stood too, “I am really interested in this part, I can't wait to see what our future looks like, presuming we get up to speed on Earth as well.”</p><p>“Oh you will in time,” Non told them, “By the way, here, you can call me by my real name, Non. Back down on Earth, call me Norman.”</p><p>Alex nodded and so did Lena then they followed him, Astra and Kara on a tour of the ship. As they walked Alex's mind was still blown about his little sister. He couldn't quite get his head around it all being real. He was sure he was going to wake up from a dream at any moment. Lena was more calm about it all. Her scientific mind was going into overdrive, enjoying every minute and taking in every detail of the ship. What they had learnt about Kara would take more getting used to, but Lena couldn't wait to learn more about Kara and her powers.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back down on Earth George and Elsa were in the lab at L-Corp training with Brainy. The only problem was they were more interested in each other than working.</p><p>“You sure look good today babe,” George told Elsa as he cosied up to her at the work desk and sat down beside her.</p><p>“And you smell real good honey,” She replied and placed her hand on his thigh. She could smell the musk of his aftershave and the familiar smell of his skin. It was making her want to jump him here and now. And she would of if Brainy wasn't in the room.</p><p>George had an instant reaction to her touching his thigh and gulped, “I cant wait to get this training over with so we can take this elsewhere,” he whispered to her ear.</p><p>Elsa chuckled as she lazily let her hand stroke higher up his thigh, “You are so bad George.”</p><p>“Nope, just crazy for you,” George replied with a shaky smile. Her hand was way to close to his crotch.</p><p>“Well, we have plenty of time for that later, we need to get to work because Brainy is giving us the side eye from his desk,” Elsa replied and moved her hand from her boyfriend's thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Over the months George had kept the barbers in town in business with the amount of condoms he had purchased. The barber joked with him every time to slow down or it would fall off. George felt like it would fall off if he didn't get off, his hormones were driving him crazy and Elsa wasn't helping teasing him all the time. The barn had become their favourite rendezvous spot, when it was quiet and there was no one else around they took themselves off to the barn and made out often. </p><p>Only once did they get caught in the act, by Harry who had been sent out there to bail some hay, Harry had laughed at the two red faced teens as they pulled on their clothing quickly.</p><p>“Maybe you could holler next time,” George had told him as he did up his pants, “or knock on the damn barn door!”</p><p>“Where's the fun in that, it’s worth catching you to see your faces right now, as red as a beet,” Harry had laughed and walked off leaving the two embarrassed teenagers to sort themselves out.</p><p>Harry was missing his friend Robert, who had still not returned. He wondered if he ever would.</p><p> </p><p>Back on the ship Alex and Lena were being given a tour of the medical bay. Lena was amazed and awestruck by everything, it was like magic to most people to see something so advanced but Lena was looking at things and thinking to herself, of course that makes sense. And that she wished she had the tools to make such things herself. She could change the world with such technology. But she knew that it wasn't morally right to change things too soon and too fast, people wouldn't be able to cope with it all. But maybe, just maybe she could convince them to help her with a few experiments she had ongoing. And with her pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Non said, pointing to a large glass capsule, there were many of them in the room, spaced out horizontally, “these are the capsules where we treat patients and in your case Alex, we can change your gender with just the press of a few buttons.”</p><p>Lena walked towards one and placed her hand on the enclosed glass of the large human sized capsule, she peered inside at the futuristic looking bed, “Amazing, how long does it take to perform the operation?” she looked up at Non.</p><p>Alex stood beside her, he was apprehensive but also very excited as he listened carefully.</p><p>“Only a few minutes,” Non explained, “without going into too much detail, it creates the male DNA required at birth, but keeps everything that is fundamentally Alex apart from that missing part, and from that his body changes to male, complete with a fully working productive system.”</p><p>Alex took a breath in, “You mean I could make a baby?”</p><p>Non smiled and nodded, “Yes, it's all perfectly normal to us, I know this is going to be a shock to you.”</p><p>“It sure is,” Lena replied again awestruck, “so Alex and I can have biological children, boys and girls? And it's safe?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Astra replied, stepping towards them both, “it's completely natural. Almost like being born again I guess.”</p><p>“Will it change me though,” Alex asked cautiously, “I mean my personality?”</p><p>“Not really,” Non explained, “It will just be you, as if you were born a boy to begin with, you may feel a little different at first, but you will get used to it and you said you are already on advanced hormones, so the change won't become so much of a shock to you, your mind will not be altered, it will just be physical, that is if you take the option to let us help you.”</p><p>“I need a moment to talk to my wife if you don't mind?” Alex told them, “and Kara.”</p><p>Astra and non nodded and let Alex, Lena and Kara have the room to themselves for a moment to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Alex rested his hands on a capsule and lent back against it, “What do you both think? Should I risk it?”</p><p>Lena looked at Kara for guidance, after all these were her people now, “Kara?”</p><p>Kara began to smile, “You absolutely should do this, it's what you have always wanted isn't it?”</p><p>“Well yes but,” Alex began.</p><p>“But nothing Alex, this is the chance of a lifetime, they won't be here forever, they don't plan to stay on Earth for long,” Kara told her brother.</p><p>Alex sighed, took off his cowboy hat and ran his fingers through his short dark red hair, “It’s kinda scary.”</p><p>Lena looked at Alex in surprise, “You, scared?”</p><p>“Well, hell yeah,” Alex said, placing his hat back on. Then he had a thought, “Will it make me taller too?”</p><p>Kara chuckled and so did Lena, “Your gonna have to ask them.”</p><p>“Cos boy would it be nice to be taller, you know, not too tall, about 5ft 11 or something would be pretty good,” Alex said then he thought of something else, “and wow it will get rid of all those bits inside me that are no good for nothing.” </p><p>Alex meant his womb but he hated to admit he had one. </p><p>“It sure will, so I think you have your answer Alex,” Kara smiled.</p><p>“Your right, of course I’m gonna do it,” Alex said finally, then he checked with Lena, “if you're okay with that?”</p><p>Lena took Alex’s hand and looked at him lovingly, “My heart is melting here just thinking about how happy this will make you, of course I am okay with it. I say do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Astra and Non returned a few minutes later and asked Alex if he had come to a decision. He told them he had. They asked if he needed time to get used to the idea or they could do it here and now. Well Alex didn't see the point in waiting and to be honest he felt like this could be his one chance, what if they disappeared off into space again the next morning, he would regret not having it done here and now for the rest of his life. So he told them to go ahead and do it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stayed with Alex and Non, while Astra and Kara left the room to give him privacy. Alex had to strip off his clothes and get into the capsule completely naked. He covered his lower part in embarrassment with his hands, he hated not having his prosthetic there but it all had to be removed so he was wearing just what he came into the world with. Lena held his hand as he lay back in the capsule, she bent down and kissed him, “I love you Alex, I'll see you in a short while,” she said before stepping back and watching the capsule close in on him. A blue light beam shone across his body as it hissed to a close.</p><p>Alex closed his eyes, he was feeling incredibly claustrophobic and when the capsule closed on him he had to take some deep breaths to stop himself from panicking. Then he blacked out. Whatever happened had rendered him unconscious until it was all over. </p><p>Non pressed some information on the screen on the capsule, it was a reading of everything that made up Alex Danvers. Every strand of DNA was recorded. His genetic make up was about to be changed to make him a biological man. Even down to his Adam's apple. Lena looked at the screen and she could see the shape of her man and loads of information about Alex running alongside it. Some of it she understood, but a lot of it was lost on her. Then Lena stood and watched anxiously as her man transformed before her eyes. Like a miracle. Oh and they answered the question about Alex's height too, it would change. What to, they wouldn't know until it was done.</p><p> </p><p>The next time Alex would open his eyes he would be all man from head to toe. And he would have the answer about his height and be able to look down at himself proudly, with no need to cover himself with his hands. Well unless there were other ladies around.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. A Brand New Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex wakes up after the capsule in the spaceship changes his body.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex opened his eyes and for a moment he wondered where the hell he was. He panicked when he saw he was trapped inside something. Then he saw Lena’s face smiling down at him and he could read the words coming from her lips, “Stay calm.”</p><p>Alex took a deep breath, a green light shone across his torso then he heard the hiss as the capsule he lay in opened up, “Lena!”</p><p>“Yes, I’m here love,” Lena stepped closer reassuring her husband.</p><p>Non fiddled with a few more readings on the console on the capsule and then stepped over to where Alex lay looking a little dazed and confused, “How are you feeling Alex?” he asked.</p><p>Alex looked up at the both of them, “Is it done?”</p><p>Lena looked at Alex’s impressive masculine form and smiled, “It is, look,” her eyes went to his crotch area.</p><p>Alex raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at himself. He was awestruck by what he saw and he could now feel that extra weight between his legs and to him it felt amazing, he looked up at Lena, “It worked!”</p><p>Non felt a little like he was intruding on a special moment, “I’ll give you both some privacy, come find me once you are ready. Oh and one thing before I go, there is new clothing for you Alex, we replicated your current attire and your Marshal uniform in the size more appropriate for you now.”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise, “You did all that for me?”</p><p>“Of course, we couldn't have you leaving here naked now could we?” Non smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, that might scare a few people,” Alex half smiled and looked down at his new body, “I can't believe this is real.”</p><p>“You can come out of the capsule now, if you feel okay?” Non said before leaving them a moment, “In the meantime I’ll go collect your new clothing.”</p><p>"Thank you a moment alone with my husband would be very much appreciated," Lena told Non.</p><p>He nodded and made his way out of their medical bay.</p><p> </p><p>Alex carefully got out of the capsule and stood up in front of Lena. He was an impressive 5 feet and 11 inches tall now, more muscular and his penis was just above the average for a man. 4 and a half inches flaccid. It would be around 7 inches erect. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately felt and saw the difference and so did she, he was taller by about five inches he reckoned as he stood in front of his wife. Lena couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked so handsome, so masculine, his muscles rippled and when she looked down she had to try not to moan appreciatively, he was an impressive size down there too she could see that and it looked so perfect.</p><p>“Alex, you look so....” She didn't have enough words to express how she felt so she went with, “hot!”</p><p>Alex gave a shy smile and reached for Lena’s hand, “Come here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena let herself be pulled against him, his warmth enveloped her as he hugged her tight, “Mmm you smell good too,” she commented, “I’m going to ask if they can give me a clean before we leave here today.”</p><p> </p><p>Non had explained that the capsule also gave Alex a deep clean, he was definitely the cleanest he had ever been in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Alex placed his hands to Lena’s face and kissed her tenderly then he looked at her gorgeous green eyes, so bright, so happy for him, then he felt something stir down between his legs, the unfamiliar feeling of his new cock reacting to Lena. He let go of his wife and looked down, and Lena followed his gaze.</p><p>“I guess I better reign it in for now,” Alex chuckled. But he was really pleased to see it was working.</p><p>“I so badly want to touch you,” Lena said, admiring her husband’s beautiful form, “but I darent.”</p><p>“No don't,” Alex laughed, “that could be really embarrassing when Non returns,” Alex paused, “hopefully he will soon return with my clothes before I get to that stage.”</p><p>Lena chuckled then and took her husband's hand in her own, “Even your hands are bigger now,” then she looked at his adams apple and smiled, “you are so perfect. I mean you were before but boy do you look good like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex stroked his stubbly face absentmindedly, then he noticed his reflection in something behind Lena, “Wow that’s me!”</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out of his way and Alex walked towards the large silver partition in the room, he could see himself reflected in the shiny silver metal, he placed his hands on his chest and smiled appreciatively at his pectoral muscles, then he ran his hands downwards, over his strong abs.</p><p>Lena watched and bit her lip, she could see the strong muscles of his butt cheeks, this coupled with his reflection was making her weak. </p><p>Then Alex took his manhood in his hand for the first time, he was awestruck once more, he felt the weight of his testicles, then his shaft, he looked a good four and a half inches flaccid with a good thickness too, it was all real, no more prosthetic to worry about, and it felt so good in his hands, so good he was starting to feel aroused again so he took his hands away and tried not to think about it too much. That was until Lena walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, she couldn't not touch him, she loved him so much, “I love you Alex,” she told him proudly. Her warmth and her baby bump pressed into his naked behind. He softly sighed at how good his wife felt against him. </p><p> </p><p>Alex dared to turn around in Lena's arms, he placed his hands on her waist and she could feel him warm against her now. Alex felt himself slowly getting rigid and right now he didn't care, he took Lena’s hand and led it downwards and she let out a small gasp of surprise. </p><p>"Feel," he said encouraging her. </p><p>Alex smirked as she touched him and then bent his head down and kissed her, he looked to her eyes, “I love you Lena, so much,” he told her as his arousal increased in his wife's hand.</p><p>“Alex, we should stop, you're getting turned on,” Lena breathed against his lips as she felt his erection growing delightfully beneath her fingers. </p><p>“But it feels so good baby, I don't think I can,” Alex told her honestly. He kissed her again but with more intention this time. Lena broke the kiss reluctantly, she looked down between them and saw Alex's beautiful new genitalia, "Gorgeous," she breathed to her husbands lips, "I cant wait to feel you inside me." </p><p>Alex almost growled in response as his cock twitched in response. Lena was seriously considering taking matters into her own hands when the sound of approaching footsteps made her move her hand away and step away from Alex slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Alex sheepishly held his new genitalia in his hands, trying to hide his semi erection as he did so. Non walked in with the new clothing for Alex. Lena just blushed and hoped Non hadn't noticed anything. They had been highly inappropriate in his spaceship after all. </p><p> </p><p>Non stopped and looked at them both, “I’m sorry am I interrupting something? I can give you more time.”</p><p>“No please come in, I could really do with my clothes,” Alex told him quickly, he was feeling a little self conscious now and just wanted to cover up.</p><p>Non smiled and handed the clothes to Alex, “So I need to ask, how are you feeling, really?”</p><p>Alex started to put on his clothes as he spoke, “I feel amazing, really amazing, this really is the best thing that ever happened to me.”</p><p>“Good, but in yourself, do you feel any different?” Non asked. He had to check that nothing went wrong in the procedure, “and does everything feel alright?”</p><p>Alex had now put on his jeans and was pulling on his black cotton shirt, then he found a seat and pulled on his brown boots. He looked up at Non once he was done.</p><p>“I feel the same, in here,” Alex said pointing to his head, “And well down there I feel just about perfect,” he chuckled.</p><p>Non was pleased, “I am glad to hear everything went well. You must come back for a check up in a week unless you have any concerns before then.”</p><p>“Why? Does this ever go wrong?” Lena asked, a little alarmed.</p><p>“Only around one percent of the time,” Non reassured her.</p><p>Lena let out a sigh of relief and Alex smiled and stood up, “Anyway, I think we should be heading back now before it gets dark.”</p><p>Truth of it was, he couldn't wait to get home and become more acquainted with his new body and he hoped Lena would too.</p><p> </p><p>Lena asked about getting a quick clean up herself, Non guided her to a vertical capsule, “Just stand inside and I’ll get you cleaned up, no need to take off any clothes,” he told her.</p><p>Lena stepped inside and within a minute she was cleaned from head to toe, clothing included.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards they walked out to the central command room and met with Kara and her aunt Astra. Kara looked at her brother and smiled, then she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. </p><p>Astra handed Alex his cowboy hat, “I have to say,” she smirked, “Lena is a lucky woman.”</p><p>Alex gave a shy smile and placed the hat on his head, “Thank you, for everything you have done for me.”</p><p>Non stepped up beside his wife, “We are happy to help family, because that is what you are to us. Blood related or not.”</p><p>“Of course,” Alex smiled, “I hope you won't be leaving too soon, we should hang out some.”</p><p>“Hang out?” Non looked puzzled for a moment and then realised what Alex meant, “I would like that, maybe if I get a good disguise I will blend in, in Midvale, I must admit I have been curious to partake in some of the activities I have heard about from others.”</p><p>“I’ll teach you how to play cards,” Alex told him, “and you can enjoy some warm beer with the rest of us.”</p><p>Non chuckled, “I can't even imagine how dreadful that must taste.”</p><p>“I must admit I’m gonna miss a cold one having tried it,” Alex replied, "how about sharing some of that technology with us?" Alex knew it was a long shot to expect them to give up too much to them but he was curious to see what their response would be.</p><p>Non smiled, "I'm sure we could advice Lena on how to make a cooling system, just disguise it as your new invention."</p><p>"Seriously?" Lena's eyes lit up, "I would love that." </p><p>"Then consider it done," Non said holding out his hand.</p><p>Lena shook on it, "Just pop by L Corp when your ready to help."</p><p> </p><p>Kara watched on, admiring how her brother now looked and sounded, there was a little more deepness to his voice, it had deepened somewhat on hormones, it had just taken another notch down. </p><p>“You look wonderful,” Kara told her brother as he prepared to leave with Lena, she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Hey, don't cry,” Alex quickly told her.</p><p>“I can't help it, it's all you have ever wanted, and now look at you,” Kara replied emotionally.</p><p>Alex gave her a gentle smile, “I hope it's happy tears then.”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Kara answered quickly, “I am so unbelievably happy for you. You look so handsome,” she paused, “and tall.”</p><p>“Yes,” Non confirmed, “you are now 5ft 11 inches.”</p><p>Alex took Lena’s hand, “Are you ready to go?”</p><p>Lena nodded, “Yes, but I hope we can revisit, there is so much to learn here,” she looked to Astra and Non.</p><p>“You are welcome anytime, as long as we are here,” Astra told her.</p><p>“Kara are you coming home with us?” Alex asked, looking at his sister.</p><p>“I will be there shortly, after all I have a lot of explaining to do to Cat so I don't want to be late for our evening meal,” Kara replied, “but now I can fly, so I don't need a lift.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex and Lena still couldn't quite get used to that fact, Alex had a sister who could fly, anywhere! He was definitely going to be asking if she could take them places in future. To think there was a whole world out there to be explored and now it was possible. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Some facts about Alex.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little interlude to do something a little fun. Some facts about Alex.<br/>I found these questions on tumblr and thought it would be nice to answer them.<br/>I will also do the same for Lena soon.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>♥ <strong>(01) Is your OC in love? If so, with whom, and for how long?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex is very much in love with Lena (Luthor) </p>
<p>They have been together for 7 years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(02) Does another OC love your OC? If so, whom, and does your OC know?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, although in the past Sam Arias fell in love with him. He found out. But she is now married to someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(03) Are there any romantic gestures that your OC loves?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good food and drink mostly. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and for Alex it is true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥<strong> (04) Are there any romantic gestures that your OC hates?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex loves any romantic gestures from his wife Lena.</p>
<p>He would hate them coming from anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(05) What is the most romantic thing your OC has done for someone else?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does many romantic things for Lena and I am sure there are more romantic gestures to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(06) What is the most romantic thing that has been done for your OC?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena took him up on the roof of L-Corp for his birthday where they made love under the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(07) How successful is your OC at flirting with others?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex is a very good flirt and he used to love it and was very successful with the ladies until he got married.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(08) What is your OC’s dream marriage proposal?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He already proposed. But if it were now, he would probably take Lena on a vacation and propose while away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(09) What is your OC’s favorite small way to show their love?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex likes to be affectionate, hugs, kisses and showing he cares by always checking his wife is okay if she's having a hard day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(10) What is your OC’s favorite big way to show their love?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex doesn't go for big grand gestures. He prefers to show his love in more physical ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(11) What do others love most about your OC?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Family and friends love Alex’s compassion for others. He is fair and treats people the way they deserve to be treated. Being the Marshal he can be strict sometimes but he always gives people a fair hearing. They also love that he is a devoted family man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(12) What do you love most about your OC?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>I love how kind and caring he is with his wife. How much he loves her with all of his heart. I also love his tough masculine side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(13) How does your OC show their love to those that are not their partner(s)?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex is always willing to help a friend in need. Even if they aren't friends he will always try to help others. With family he just makes sure he gives all of them his time when needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(14) Does your OC have any romantic traditions?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex likes to celebrate his wedding anniversary, alone with Lena. He also likes to do the same for their birthdays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(15) What is your OC’s ideal first date?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching the sunset with a few beers, then stargazing before escorting his lady home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(16) Could your OC fall in love with someone they’ve never met in person?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anything is possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(17) Does your OC have a “type”?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex likes women with dark hair, intelligent, passionate, feisty women. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(18) How highly does your OC value love (platonic, romantic, or otherwise)?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex values love a lot since meeting Lena. She is his priority and he makes sure she knows how much she is loved every single day. </p>
<p>But before Lena he didn't really understand it. He was happy being single. But he always valued the love of his family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥<strong> (19) How does your OC feel about public displays of affection?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex enjoys them. He is proud to be seen with his wife. He isn't shy when it comes to holding hands or giving her a quick kiss in the street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥<strong> (20) Does your OC believe in love at first sight?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes he does because the moment he saw Lena across that Saloon bar he fell in love with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(21) How often does your OC read romantic literature?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex doesn't read much at all. Lena is the one for reading romantic fiction, she loves it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(22) What is your OC’s favorite nice thing to do for themselves?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex loves nothing more than sitting outside in the warm sunshine getting a tan and drinking a beer. He also likes to shoot and often does some target practise on the ranch with his guns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(23) Does your OC believe in soulmates?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ <strong>(24) Is your OC ever the first to say “I love you”?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only said it once in his life to his wife Lena. But she said it first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥<strong> (25) What is something unconventional that your OC thinks is romantic?</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making love to Lena outdoors, his favourite place being just outside midvale in a forest near the river. The barn is another place he likes to take Lena for some fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Making Love as a new man (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex and Lena get back home.<br/>The boys learn everything.<br/>Alex finally makes love to Lena and feels more fulfilled than he ever has before.<br/>Explicit for love scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Alex and Lena returned home they were surprised to find Kara was already there, sitting at the kitchen table eating a large portion of Cat’s homemade meat and vegetable stew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hung up his hat, then he walked over to his wooden crate full of beer, grabbed one and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked over to make herself a pot of tea when Cat told her there was already a brew and she was welcome to have some. So Lena poured herself a cup and sat down at the table, “That food smells good,” she commented as she sipped her tea. Lena’s stomach grumbled, she was hungry and she hadn't even realised it in all the excitement of the day, she had two to feed now after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex broke the top off his beer and placed it down on the table, “You stay there baby, I’ll get you a bowl of stew,” he told Lena. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the pot that was on the hot stove keeping warm, then he scooped out some into two bowls, one for Lena and one for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you love,” Lena smiled as she watched her husband then she looked to Cat, “Did Kara tell you everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded and sipped her tea, “She did indeed, quite a story, it's a shame I cant run it in the next edition of the Midvale Gazette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes went wide, “No you must not! Imagine how the town’s folk would freak out if they knew there were Aliens from out of space amongst us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat chuckled, “Don't worry darling your secret is safe with me.” Then cat looked at Alex as he handed Lena her stew and sat down with his own, “I must say you look very handsome and so tall.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex sipped his beer and smiled, “Thanks Cat, I feel pretty amazing right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was sitting beside Alex, she slipped her left hand under the table and gently rubbed her husband's thigh. Alex gulped his beer and almost spat it out as he felt his body instantly react to Lena’s touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay Alex?” Cat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex placed his beer down and picked up his spoon to eat his food, “Yeah just went down the wrong hole I guess,” he coughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smirked and took her hand away, she was so pleased that she could make him react that way, tonight's activities in the bedroom were going to be a breeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over dinner Kara, Alex and Lena told Cat a little more about the spaceship. But they all went quiet when the boys came home from a day out fishing. They obviously needed to have the talk immediately, because for one, Alex looked different. He was taller and slightly more masculine than before. So they sat the two boys down and Alex, Lena and Kara explained everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George and Harry sat there afterwards staring at Alex and Kara like they had grown two heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say something boys,” Kara told them, their silence was deafening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know what to say,” George replied, “is this a joke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stood up in front of them, “Do I look like I am joking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked up at Alex and shook his head, “It’s just, it's incredible, like something out of a book. And to find out on top of everything that my mom Kara is from another planet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn't so bothered, he always saw Alex as a man, so nothing had changed for him. And he had a feeling something was different about the people outside of town. He wondered if Robert, his friend, had powers like Kara too, “Did you come across Robert by any chance, my friend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry no,” Alex replied between mouthfuls of meat and vegetables..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask when I see Astra tomorrow,” Kara told him, “I am sure if he is one of them she will know him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Harry smiled, “I think this is all amazing and Uncle Alex you look fantastic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry always did have a bit of a crush on Alex, he had to hide that crush once he became officially a part of the family, it just wouldn't be right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you son,” Alex smiled proudly, “I kinda feel fantastic too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Alex really did. Inside he was bursting with happiness and he couldn't wait to lay in bed with his wife later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled at her husband beside her, “My handsome man,” she told him, “I am so lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Cat commented, “you best keep your eye on the women in town, they will all be looking for a piece of your handsome man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex chuckled and Lena looked at Cat alarmed, “Do you really think so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cat nodded, “Uh uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” Lena looked to her husband, “this isn't funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex straightened up in his chair and stopped chuckling, “Sorry baby. But you have nothing to worry about. You know I only have eyes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you I am worried about,” Lena sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't upset yourself,” Kara gently told her then, “I am sure Cat was just joking.” Then she looked to her wife beside her and glared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course, it was just my bad sense of humour, I am sorry,” Cat quickly lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let out a breath, “I could do with a drink, something stronger than tea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only four more months then I’ll treat you to some imported wine,” Alex said, placing his arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four months may as well be four years,” Lena replied. But she started to smile as she felt Alex’s strong hand stroke the back of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara then did a special fly by the local Soda place to get some dessert for everyone afterwards. George didn't care what planet she came from, if she could do stuff like that on the regular he was all for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After enjoying the Ice Cream Sodas Alex and Lena went to check on the horses whilst everyone else got ready for bed. Lena needed some alone time with her new man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex placed a bucket down for Lucky who began to munch on the contents then he took Lena’s hand and led her away from the horses and sat with her on a bale of hay. Still with their hands entwined Alex leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. After the kiss he let go of her hand and gently stroked her face, “I love you Lena,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled as he pulled her back towards his lips, they began to kiss and as the kiss grew more passionate Alex’s penis began to grow causing a bulge in his jeans. He felt the tightness and sighed against Lena’s lips, “Oh god…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, what's wrong?” Lena asked, alarmed, pulling away from her husband's sweet warm lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing baby,” Alex let out a breath and took her hand, leading it downwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt Alex’s hardness beneath his jeans, “Oh,” she smirked, “maybe we should go inside and get more comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we could just make love here,” Alex replied with a suggestive smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally I would jump at the chance, but in my current predicament,” she said, placing her hand over her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're right,” Alex said standing, he held out his hand to her, “lets go get ready for bed.” Alex wanted to make sure his wife was as comfortable as possible for this new experience. He was just very eager to get started and his body was reacting to her in a way he had never experienced before. Alex was overwhelmed a little by the new feelings running through his body. Non said that Alex would need to get used to it and now Alex realised why, he felt so different, but in a good way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reached the bedroom and closed the door behind them then Alex and Lena got undressed and freshened up. Alex splashed some cologne on his cheeks and Lena dabbed some perfume behind her ears and between her breasts. Then they stood facing each other beside the bed. Lena took in her husband, from his head to his toes and then let her eyes linger on the place between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a sigh, “Alex…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes were roaming all over his wife, “Lena…” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex moved towards her, placing his hands on her hips, he let his lips then explore Lena’s neck, moving up to her earlobe. He gave it a good suck and Lena let out a moan. Then he met her lips in a passionate deep kiss. Their tongues entwined and Lena placed her hands to her husband's strong shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they kissed deeply Alex could feel his manhood growing and my word it felt so heavenly to him. He could feel a tightness, a pressure like nothing he had felt before. Alex pressed himself against Lena as they kissed, pulling her as close to him as he could with her baby bump in the way. Alex got frustrated with that quickly so he pulled out of the kiss and led his wife over to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes drawn to Alex’s erection, “Alex come closer I want to touch you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped between Lena’s legs and looked down. He softly moaned as Lena took his cock into her hand, “Lena baby…” he was so sensitive, it was sending electricity down his spine. The tip was especially sensitive to her touch and he moaned out as she touched him there, “Oh god in heaven that feels so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up at her husband's face as she moved her hand up and down his thick shaft, then she placed her lips to the tip, making him moan even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down at his wife as she took him into her soft wet mouth, he had never felt pleasure like it and he longed to take her now hard and fast. He placed his hands to her hair and steadied himself as she licked and sucked on his hard cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby you're gonna make me cum,” he moaned, his hands pulling at her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stopped and smiled up at him, “Oh no, not yet, I want you inside me when you do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex almost growled in response, he urged her onto the bed. Lena complied, laying down and waiting for him to join her, he lay beside her and paid special attention to her breasts as he let his fingers explore the depths of her pussy, making her wet enough for him to enter her with his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feelings he was drawing out of her as his fingers fucked her and his tongue flicked and licked at her hard nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Alex thought Lena was wet enough he withdrew his fingers and looked to her green eyes, then he licked his two digits clean as she watched him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena softly moaned out in pleasure at the sight of him beside her on the bed tasting her juices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, get on all fours, I’m gonna take you from behind,” he said sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena moved to get into position and he stopped her, “Wait,” he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips, “I love you,” he told her before moving to let her continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena waited on all fours as Alex positioned himself behind her, then she felt the tip of his cock against her pussy lips and she felt the rush of excitement, the need to be filled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s mind was blown already and he had only touched her with the tip of his cock, he slowly pushed his way inside her, it tickled the nerve sensations up and down the shaft of his penis as he did so and he felt himself getting harder and thicker. He drew out completely and then thrust back in, filling Lena completely with his seven inches, for Alex it felt smooth, encompassing, embracing, a huge depth of sensations rushed through him. He was completely overwhelmed with how wonderful it felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lena was in heaven, his penis felt so good, filling her to the hilt over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm you feel so good baby, so good,” Alex told her, his hands on her hips as he set a punishing pace. Alex knew it was not going to take long for him to reach his climax, he could feel it building within him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was close to herself, the very feeling of her husband inside her had stoked a fire in her belly, so when Alex reached a hand around and stroked her aching clit she came within a minute, shuddering around his cock. Alex could feel the muscles of Lena’s walls squeeze him as she came and it sent him over the edge too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex couldn't hold back any longer, the urge to climax was too great and he lost himself in a wave of intense pleasure as he filled Lena with his cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt the warmth fill her and she felt elated. After she wanted to hold him so badly so as soon as he pulled out, she told him, “Alex I need to hold you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex was spent, he felt like he could sleep for a week, he lay down beside her and she rested against his side, placing her hand on his muscular chest. And as they quietly lay there she could feel his heavy breathing start to level out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex finally got his breath back and looked at her resting there, he smiled, “That was the best feeling I have ever had in my life,” he finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked up at him, “For me too,” she smiled, “you were wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stroked his fingers through Lena’s hair as she rested on his chest, “I always tried to imagine what it would be like to be a man inside a woman, but having experienced it, nothing I ever dreamt up compares to the real thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kissed her husband's chest, “You felt so good inside me, so good. Warm and fulfilling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “Hey baby come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shuffled up the bed and they lay facing each other. Alex stroked Lena’s cheek with his hand and then placed a soft kiss on her lips, “If you weren't pregnant already I would so enjoy trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chuckled and kissed him back, then Alex yawned, the tiredness overwhelming him. So Lena turned on her side with her back to him and Alex got the message and became the big spoon. And they both fell into a wonderful deep blissful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Reign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara discovers something unsettling in the files on the spaceships computer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning two very content lovers slept in after the long day they had the day before. Lena was especially tired as she had been up and down all night due to her pregnancy. Although she didn't get the sickness anymore, she had frequent trips to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Alex felt a tingly sensation down below as he opened his eyes and sleepily tried to make out what it was. He reached down under the covers and felt between his legs, “Damn it,” he said quietly realising he was hard. He sighed and relaxed back, closed his eyes and enjoyed touching himself, and my god it felt so good, running his hand up and down the shaft, Alex couldn't get over how sensitive it was and how good it made him feel, “fuck…” he muttered between his breathe as he got closer and closer to climaxing. </p><p>Alex had heard men talk about morning wood, he had always been envious and now he knew how it felt for himself. He was close to cumming when Lena stirred in her sleep beside him and suddenly he felt guilty, he opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping wife, stopped and sighed. He threw his head back on the pillow in frustration. Being a man with a dick was harder than he could have imagined. He desperately willed his cock to go soft but it wasn't complying. So he was surprised when Lena turned over to face him, her eyes still closed and reached for his still hard member. He softly moaned as he felt her hand move up and down his rigid seven inches. Then she sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at him, “You are happy to see me this morning.”</p><p>“I am,” Alex smiled sheepishly, “I thought you were sleeping, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” Lena replied.</p><p>“You know what,” Alex said embarrassed.</p><p>Lena moved up and kissed her husband on the lips, then she slipped down the bed and kissed him where he really needed it. </p><p>Alex threw his head back on the pillows as pleasure overwhelmed him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they got washed and dressed afterwards Alex looked to Lena a little embarrassed, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Lena was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair, she turned to look at Alex, “Yes why do you ask?”</p><p>“What happened this morning,” Alex felt a little self conscious that he couldn't control his urges. He wasn't used to being so out of control of his own body before. At least his arousal had never been so obvious. </p><p>Lena smiled, “Love, you are a man, it's completely natural what happened this morning.”</p><p>Alex buttoned up his crisp white shirt, “You are taking this better than I am.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, “I love that you care so much about how I feel but honestly I am more than okay, it was nice to make you feel good for a change. You have spent seven years taking care of me, at least now I can do the same for you. It feels really nice to be able to do that for you. I love you.”</p><p>“I didn't think of it like that,” Alex gave a shy smile and walked over to his wife, he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, “Thank you. You really did make me feel good.”</p><p>Lena put down her brush and tied up her hair, then she joined Alex as they both made their way downstairs for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was up and gone that morning before anyone. Alex put on a pot of coffee and Lena helped herself to some of Cat’s tea. Cat was sitting at the table reading the latest edition of her own newspaper, The Midvale Gazette. Lena looked at the headline on the front, Strangers In Town. She sat down with her cup of tea and turned to Cat.</p><p>“Is that about the Kryptonians?”</p><p>Cat peered over her newspaper, “Oh the headline, yes, but don't worry I didn't give anything away, it's just a general article about our new neighbours.”</p><p>“Can I see that?” Alex asked with a concerned frown as he went to sit down with his coffee.</p><p>Cat nodded and handed Alex the newspaper. He sat down with his coffee and read the article then he handed it back to her, “So you're going with the strange cult outside town scenario?”</p><p>“People are curious and asking more and more questions about these strange people, we have to give them something,” Cat replied.</p><p>“I am not sure calling them a cult is going to help,” Alex said then sipped his coffee.</p><p>“Well it will keep them off the scent of what they are really here for, and what is that exactly? Why are they here? It’s all rather vague.” Cat asked. She genuinely had no idea apart from they were related to Kara.</p><p>“I presume to help Kara become who she was meant to be,” Lena replied, “whatever else they are here for we don't know but we shouldn't start assuming bad about them, look what they did for Alex.”</p><p>Cat looked at Alex and smiled, “Yes, it's amazing what they can do, I guess it's just the reporter in me always looking for more.”</p><p>Alex got up and quickly made up some food for himself and Lena, while Cat and Lena chatted amongst themselves. Then after breakfast Alex made his way to work, they were one short at the moment with Kara off learning about herself with Astra and Non. The two boys had already gone off to work.</p><p>Cat also left for work shortly after Alex, leaving Lena on her own. She was regretting letting Alex convince her to stay away from work, she was getting really bored just playing housewife. But she knew L-Corp was in good hands with Brainy and her friend Jack.</p><p> </p><p>It was later that afternoon when Lena had a visitor, her friend Andrea stopped by to see how she was and also because she had bumped into the all new Alex. She wanted to know what on earth was going on because he was taller, had he found some miracle herb or something? Lena led Andrea through to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea.</p><p>Andrea looked around the kitchen and found a fruit bowl, “May I?” she asked as she looked over at Lena who was standing at the counter pouring the tea into two cups.</p><p>“Help yourself,” Lena smiled, then walked over and placed the cups down on the kitchen table. Then she took a seat and Andrea sat opposite her and munched on an apple from the Danvers apples trees.</p><p>It was unusual to have your own apple trees out west, but somehow Alex and Lena had managed to plant twelve trees, they also had orange and cherry trees. </p><p>“So how have you been? I hardly ever see you just to talk,” Lena asked.</p><p>“Life is good,” Andrea smiled and picked up her tea cup, “how about you?”</p><p>“Life couldn't be better and now this little one as settled down a bit,” Lena placed her hand on her belly, “it's easier.”</p><p>“Morning sickness eh?” Andrea commented.</p><p>“Uh uh, it was bad for a while but Doctor Olsen gave me some tips for helping with that, thankfully, because it was dreadful, really.”</p><p>“And Alex, how is he? I saw him this morning, he looks different somehow, taller,” Andrea took a sip of her tea.</p><p>Lena raised an eyebrow and took a breath, how much could she tell her friend? How on earth did she explain his height? “Alex is better than ever and there are good reasons for that but I am not sure how much I can tell you at the moment.”</p><p>“Oh?” Andrea looked at her curiously.</p><p>Lena shook her head in frustration, “Besides, you might laugh and find it completely unbelievable. I know I would.”</p><p>“Oh come on Lena, now you have to tell me!” </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later Andrea sat there staring at Lena in shock. Lena had disclosed almost everything, about the visitors from out of space, about Alex’s transformation, but she left out the part about Kara, that was for Kara to tell and no one else.</p><p>“You're right, this is unbelievable,” Andrea finally said.</p><p>“Please don't tell anyone else, if word gets out, well you know what the townsfolk are like, they could all panic,” Lena told her.</p><p>“Of course,” Andrea said putting down her cup, “you have my word I won't tell a soul, but can I tell Gayle? She will ask about Alex.”</p><p>Lena nodded, “Yes but no one else.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Kara was up in the spaceship learning more about her Kryptonian heritage, it was amazing to her how having been given her memories back of her early childhood and her super powers, she just slipped into her super role so easily. She sat at a console flicking through various things, from language and religion to technology. Then she came across family history, she browsed a bit and got a little teary when she saw her biological parents. Then she came across something about a dark sect on Krypton and someone called Reign. Apparently she escaped the planet too when it blew up and was sent to earth in a pod and Astra and Non had been looking for ever since. Kara now wondered if this was the real reason they were here.</p><p>“Aunt Astra?” Kara looked from the screen.</p><p>Astra walked over to Kara, “Yes Kara.”</p><p>Kara pointed at the screen, “She looks just like someone I know.”</p><p>Astra bent down and took a closer look, “Reign? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Not one hundred percent but she looks a lot like someone who worked for Alex and Lena years ago, her name is Sam and she recently moved back to town, married now and settled in Midvale,” Kara explained.</p><p>“We must investigate this immediately, because if it is Reign, this is very bad, she will be extremely dangerous if awoken. She may not even know she’s Reign,” Astra told Kara. Then she rushed out of the room to find Non.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sat there staring at the screen, the face looked so much like Sam, but it had been done using advanced technology, a recreation of what Reign could look like as an adult, because when she left Krypton she was only a baby. Kara decided to read more and find out exactly why Reign was so important, and more importantly, why Astra looked alarmed when Kara told her about Sam. </p><p> </p><p>Sam and her new husband Nathan had settled into a house in Midvale with Ruby. Nathan had got himself a job at the local library that Andrea opened a few years ago. He loved books, it was his passion. So when he saw an opening for a head librarian he went for it and was offered it immediately by Andrea after he impressed her with his knowledge of books.</p><p>Sam stayed home and looked after Ruby and she had just found out she was pregnant with Nathan’s child. She was only a month into her pregnancy she believed and they were both so excited to be having a child together. Life had been good for them, but lately Sam had been having some very strange, dark dreams that she couldn't explain. She just put it down to hormones and being pregnant. But she had been to see Kelly Olsen who gave her a check up and couldn't find anything wrong with her. She agreed it was probably just the change in hormones.</p><p>She had another one of those dark dreams that afternoon as she fell to sleep in her chair beside the fire whilst Nathan was at work. </p><p> </p><p><em>Dark clouds hovered over her head, lightning flashed, blinding her for a moment, she covered her eyes with her arm and looked up at the darkness, the flashes of intense light, the rolling thunder was continuous and it seemed like a scene from hell.</em> Sam woke with a start and sat upright, she wiped her brow which was covered in sweat, “What on earth? Why am I having these recurring nightmares?” Sam got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She felt shaky from her last nightmare as she stood and sipped the water. Whatever was going on she hoped it passed soon. She had heard some stories about pregnancy but nothing like this. When she was pregnant with Ruby everything had been fine. Sam tried to remain calm but the uneasy feeling running through her wouldn't go away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Baby is coming!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam gets a visit and Harry finally meets up with Robert again.<br/>Also there is a baby on the way! </p>
<p>Hope you are all still enjoying the story. Not many chapters in this one left, it will be coming to a conclusion. But there maybe a third story in the saga because I do love this version of these wonderful characters I dreamed up!</p>
<p>PS: I am so sad that Supergirl is ending! But at least we still have fanfiction to help keep them alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>One Month Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam woke up to a knock on the door, her husband Nathan was already awake and getting ready for his work at the library in town. He obviously hadn't heard the door so she quickly pulled on a robe and went to answer it, she put her eye to the peephole cautiously, “Who’s there?”</p>
<p>“It’s me Kara and two people I want you to meet,” Kara replied. She had brought Astra and Non to Midvale to meet the person they all now suspected was Reign.</p>
<p>“Give me a few minutes,” Sam said, opening the door, “I just need to get some clothes on.”</p>
<p>Everyone stepped in and Sam went off to quickly get into her dress. While they waited Nathan appeared in his best suit and hat, ready for his day at the library, “Hello Kara, is everything alright?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We will explain everything, but first we need to talk to Sam in private,” Kara told him.</p>
<p>“Anything you say to my wife you can say to me, we share everything, no secrets,” Nathan said standing up straight and sounding very firm in that.</p>
<p>Kara looked to Non and he nodded that it was okay, but Kara still had her lingering doubts, after all what if talk of this awoke Reign? It could get very messy.</p>
<p>She was lost in her anxious thoughts when Sam returned, smiling, wearing a light dress, “Can I get you all anything to drink?” she asked her guests.</p>
<p>“Were fine,” Non replied but you might want to be seated for this.</p>
<p>Sam looked worriedly at them, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Kara took Sam’s hand and led her over to the sofa and sat down with her, “We have something to tell you and well… it's a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later Sam and Nathan sat together, he was holding her tight after hearing all the details, about the Kryptonians, the planet she was from, and who they believed she was now. She had fainted after being told she could be Reign, this villainous dark person from another planet. Luckily Astra had bought with her a medical kit and was right there helping Sam wake again. Kara and the others stood and watched as Sam tried to come to terms with everything, it all sounded outlandish and bizarre.</p>
<p>“I don't believe it!” She suddenly said, sitting up out of Nathans arms, then she looked at Kara, “this is some kind of revenge for what I did to Alex isn't it?”</p>
<p>“No it isn't, I swear to you it's the truth,” Kara said quickly.</p>
<p>Astra and Non looked at each other then Non said, “There is only one way to prove it, we need to take you to the spaceship and show you. We need to run some tests on your DNA to find out for sure if you are Reign also.”</p>
<p>Sam looked at them all like they were crazy, “You really think I am going to go with you strange people?”</p>
<p>“I would hope so, but if not we will have only one more choice and that is for the local law enforcement to bring you in,” Non told her calmly.</p>
<p>“You mean Alex?” Sam laughed bitterly, “of course he would help, he is the one behind this!”</p>
<p>Kara was about to protest when Sam held her head in pain, “Sam? Are you okay?” she rushed to her and bent down before her.</p>
<p>Sam opened her eyes, there were tears running down her cheeks as she spoke, “I keep getting these terrible headaches, and nightmares.”</p>
<p>“What kind of nightmares?” Astra asked. She knew what to expect, she had heard of it many times before.</p>
<p>“I keep having a recurring dream, I am in the really dark forest, there is lightning crashing all around me and there are some other women I don't recognise telling me to come with them, but I resist because I am so terrified of them.” She looked at Kara, “It’s horrible, please if this is who I am, help me.”</p>
<p>Kara took Sam’s hands, “We want to but the only way we can is if you come with us.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded, “Okay, but what about my daughter Ruby?”</p>
<p>“She can come too,” Non told her, “we have somewhere she can stay while we do the tests, there are many children in our compound, I am sure she will be alright with them for a few hours.”</p>
<p>“Right, that sounds okay,” Sam looked to her husband who was just as horrified as she was, “are you okay with all this, if I go with them?”</p>
<p>Nathan placed his arm around Sam, “Of course I am, to be honest with you this is all very interesting to me, amazing but interesting, could I come along too?” he asked looking at Non.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Non replied, “but we really should get going, Reign could awaken at any time and especially now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Four Months Later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next four months Sam was kept under observation. And so far Reign had not awoken and all the tests they ran showed them Sam had Kryptonian DNA and that she was in fact Reign. They had two Kryptonian guards at her house on constant watch in case anything happened. Non gave Sam something for the nightmares and it seemed to temper them down. She rarely had nightmares anymore. In the meantime Astra sent a message back home to the planet they were now living on that Reign had been found. They were waiting for a decision on what should be done with her. They could treat her here in the spaceship but they had limited resources if it all went wrong, or they could take her back to their planet and get Reign out of her there. Right now they were just glad that Reign had not appeared. With Sam being five months pregnant it made things very different and difficult to deal with, they did not wish to hurt the baby. They also began to think this was why Reign had not appeared yet, once the baby was born they were sure Reign would arrive too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lena meanwhile was due to give birth. She was sitting in Doctor Kelly Olsen’s new office in town, now very heavily pregnant, in fact her due date was anytime now. Alex waited for his wife outside the office in the small waiting room, he was anxiously chewing his nails and trying to sit still so he wouldn't upset the other patients who were waiting. He hated leaving Lena alone, even if they were just a door away. The thought of her going into labour without him there scared him more than he cared to admit. </p>
<p>“Well Lena everything seems fine and you look healthy, in fact you are positively glowing,” Kelly smiled and took off her surgical gloves, “you know I cant thank you enough for these new things you gave me so I could set up a real practise here in town.”</p>
<p>Lena smoothed her hand over her baby bump and smiled, “After everything you have done for me, it's the least I could do.”</p>
<p>Kelly looked behind where Lena was sitting at the advanced equipment, “You really are a genius, the advances you have made in such a short time, I never would have dreamt I would have a system where I can tell a lady if she is pregnant,” Kelly replied and took a seat behind her desk.</p>
<p>Lena and Alex had let Kelly in on the secret about the people outside town. At first Kelly wondered if they were both going delirious because of their pregnancy joy, but then she saw Alex again and there was no other way to explain how different he looked. To others he explained it away with hormones, no one knew any better, they just presumed hormones could make you taller and stronger. But there was no hiding the truth from Kelly now he didnt need those hormone injections anymore.</p>
<p>“So how is Alex?” Kelly asked as she scribbled down some notes.</p>
<p>“He’s nervous, excited, very fussy,” Lena ended with a frown.</p>
<p>Kelly laughed, “A usual expectant husband then.”</p>
<p>“Very much so,” Lena chucked, “he’s waiting outside for me right now and probably going crazy because I am away from him for a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“You should have said!” Kelly looked up, “I’ll go get him, he should really be in here with you anyway.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Lena said surprised.</p>
<p>“Yes, it's his baby too and I know he’s seen everything before,” Kelly smiled as she left her office to fetch Alex inside.</p>
<p>Lena blushed at Kelly's comment but she was absolutely correct, Alex had seen all of her, emotionally and physically. So when Alex walked in the door Lena gave him a loving smile to try and settle his nerves. </p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” He had a deep set frown as he grabbed a chair and sat beside his wife.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine love,” Lena said, placing her hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>Alex let out a breath, “Thank heavens for that, I hardly have any fingernails left.”</p>
<p>“Alex you really shouldn't bite your nails,” Kelly told him as she sat down, “its not good for you.”</p>
<p>“He’s always had this nervous habit, it's ramped up this past month,” Lena told her.</p>
<p>“Understandable I suppose,” Kelly frowned.</p>
<p>“Hey I am here you know,” Alex commented humorously.</p>
<p>They both chuckled and Alex relaxed, “So what did you call me in for?” he asked.</p>
<p>“To let you know your wife is doing great and the baby should be here any time now, so be prepared like I told you, unless you are going to the…” she paused and shook her head, it was still unbelievable to her, “the spaceship.”</p>
<p>“Actually Kara wants us too,” Lena replied and looked at Alex, “what do you think we should do? The old fashioned way at home or in the spaceship?”</p>
<p>Alex had thought long and hard about it and come to the conclusion he wanted his wife and baby to be the safest they could possibly be, and he also didn't want Lena to be in pain, “I want your birth to be as smooth as possible honey, the spaceship have the technology to do that and it would help stop me from freaking out. I already told Kara, I hope that is okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course love. So the spaceship it shall be, what a story to tell our daughter when she is old enough to understand?” Lena smiled and rubbed Alex’s thigh.</p>
<p>Alex felt some movement in his pants and coughed anxiously, “Yeah anyway, are we done here I want to get you home in case the little one decides to arrive.”</p>
<p>Kelly looked at them both and stood, “Of course you are both free to leave. I’m a little sad I wont be helping with the birth but good luck and I can't wait to see her. Do you have a name yet?” </p>
<p>“We have a few ideas but we haven't decided, with everything that happened we have some other names to consider now too,” Lena explained as she stood to leave. Alex helped her up and fussed over her as usual, “Take my hand baby,” he told her. Lena took her husband's hand and she was led out of Kelly's office very carefully by him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex took Lena home on the wagon and when they got home all was quiet. Cat was in her office, Kara was taking Alex’s place alongside Gayle in the Marshal’s office, George was with them learning the ropes and Harry was being given his first big assignment with the newspaper. Harry had learnt a few months ago that his friend Robert was a Kryptonian and lived at the camp outside town. He still hadn't seen him though and he was delighted when Cat asked him to visit the camp and try to interview a few of them for the next edition of the newspaper. They were keeping all hush hush who they really were, but the Kryptonians had agreed to be interviewed by Harry for his work at the newspaper, they would just answer as honestly as possible without giving away they were not from Earth to the locals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was let into the gates and when he saw who came to greet him his eyes lit up and his heart did a little flip, it was Robert, dressed in all white clothing like the others, with his short blonde hair combed back neatly and a big welcoming smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Harry it's good to see you again,” Robert held out his hand.</p>
<p>Harry shook it and felt a little spark of excitement rush through him at the other young mans touch, “Robert, why didn't you come back and see me?”</p>
<p>“My father forbid me, he said I should not get too close to the locals because we will eventually be leaving,” Robert replied, “anyway, come, I have much to show you.”</p>
<p>Harry walked alongside Robert and occasionally glanced at him, he was so tall and handsome and Harry was completely besotted, “I missed you,” Harry told him as they entered the building.</p>
<p>Robert took Harry to one side and led him into an empty room, then he pulled Harry to himself and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry was both taken aback and also lost as he melted into his embrace. Breathlessly they parted and Robert smoothed his hand down Harry’s face, “I missed you too, so much.” Harry grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, kissing him again, he couldn't get enough, it had been so long since they last kissed.</p>
<p>They only stopped kissing when they heard someone in the corridor outside the room. They broke apart quickly and Robert took Harry’s hand instead, “Come on, let's go to my room, we won't be disturbed there.”</p>
<p>Harry had come here to interview people and now he couldn't give a damn about that, he just wanted to spend the whole day with Robert making up for lost time. He gladly let himself be led to Robert's private space. </p>
<p>Once Robert shut the door behind him he pinned Harry against the door and kissed him, running his hands down his body and placing his hands on Harry’s bottom. Harry let out a groan as he felt his arousal grow in his pants and gently pushed Robert off with his hands on his chest, “Slow down there,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“I want you so much,” Robert replied, his blue eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Robert's hair, “I want you too, but this is my first time.”</p>
<p>Robert moved away but took Harry’s hand and led him over to the bed, “Don't worry we won't do anything you don't want to, just tell me and I’ll stop okay?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “Don't get me wrong I want you, so much, I’m just nervous.”</p>
<p>“Don't be,” Robert told him, “we can just kiss and talk if you want.”</p>
<p>They sat down together on the bed and they did talk, they caught up on what had been happening and Robert explained more about being Kryptonian. But soon they were drawn back together, passionately kissing and making out on the bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex meanwhile was fussing over Lena in their home. Lena was resting on the couch reading a book. Alex kept interrupting her and asking if she felt alright, or if she needed anything or could she feel anything happening yet? Lena was getting very frustrated with him as the evening wore on. She was glad when everyone else arrived home so her husband could focus on them and not her. It was endearing though and she adored how much her husband loved and cared about her really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over dinner Cat asked Harry about his assignment, “So did you do what I asked today Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry looked up sheepishly from his dessert, “I have to go back tomorrow, I couldn't quite get to talk to everyone I wanted to.”</p>
<p>“Well, I am glad you made a start,” Cat smiled, “good lad, I’ll make you a top journalist, it's my mission.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled a little, knowing full well he had spent the whole afternoon in Robert's bed. Being with Robert intimately had been the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced, Robert was so gentle with him and Harry loved that about him. </p>
<p>“So did you see Robert?” Kara asked, “I heard he was going to show you around but Astra and Non said you didn't go up to the ship.”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes went wide, oh no, how did he get out of this one, “I er, yes Robert greeted me and showed me the grounds, we didn't get time to go to the ship but tomorrow he promised we would.”</p>
<p>“I hope you didn't spend all day with Robert young man,” Cat told him, “you have work to do.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Cat, “ Harry replied honestly, “I just missed him so much, we hung out a little longer than we expected to. But I did learn a lot.” He missed out the part that it was mostly sex education he was learning.</p>
<p>Cat sighed and shook her head, “Well as long as you come back with a top notch article for me I will let you off.” She wouldn't begrudge him, he obviously had real feelings for Robert and hadn't seen him in months. Plus he was old enough and big enough to make his own decisions now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately it was once they were all settled down in bed that night that Lena’s water broke. Lena sat up alarmed and a little scared, “Alex,” she shook him awake.</p>
<p>Alex sat up with a start, his eyes went wide, “Lena?”</p>
<p>“I think she’s coming,” Lena said looking down at her belly.</p>
<p>Alex shot out of bed, “Stay there okay, I’ll get Kara, don't move!” </p>
<p>Lena slowly got out of bed when Alex disappeared out of the room. She sat on the edge trying to avoid the wet patch that had appeared. And she looked to the door with relief when she saw Kara dressed as Supergirl (Her nickname off Cat. One which had stuck.)</p>
<p>“Stay calm,” Kara told her, then she picked Lena up in her arms, “hold onto me, just like we did on the test run a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Lena nodded, “What about Alex?” She wanted her husband with her when she gave birth.</p>
<p>“I will come back for him once I have dropped you off at the spaceship,” Kara told her, “now we have to go quickly.”</p>
<p>Lena wasn't so sure, “Can you take us both now?”</p>
<p>Kara knew she could but she didn't want to risk it with Lena being pregnant, “I promise you it will take me minutes, Alex won't miss a thing, besides it could be a while before the baby comes out.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lena replied happily with Kara’s answer, she looked at Alex then, tears were in her eyes, she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother so soon and that Alex was the father, “I love you Alex.”</p>
<p>Alex stepped up to them and he gave his wife a gentle kiss, “I love you too, now go, I will be with you real soon hun’, I need to get dressed anyway,” he said looking down at his state of undress. A pair of long johns and nothing else definitely wasn't going to be appropriate for flying.</p>
<p>Alex had never got dressed quicker, then he waited and paced while chewing his nails downstairs. He had never been so nervous in his life. Actually it was a mixture of excitement and nervousness and it was making his stomach do summersaults, he hated it. He was seriously wishing someone had given him something to help calm him down. He quickly walked over to the kitchen cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and chugged some down, hoping that would steady his nerves, it did a little. He wisely put the top back on the bottle after one drink and went outside to avoid temptation.</p>
<p>He was gazing up at the stars in the night sky when Kara appeared before his eyes, it still amazed him how she could do that. They had only flown together a few times so far. And not very far either, although as he stood there he remembered how much he did enjoy a quick trip to New York one evening a month ago, just Kara and himself hitting the bars. Kara of course made sure she didn't drink but Alex had a great time, especially in the rowdy Irish bar that he told Lena all about when he got home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ready?” Kara asked as she stood with her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“So ready!” Alex replied, “Take me to my wife.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. And Baby Makes 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena goes into labour.<br/>George and Elsa spend the day together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex stepped into the medbay on the spaceship. He quickly walked across to where Lena was laying on a medbay bed. The doctor on board ship had given her safe medication for the pain, she would hardly feel anything when she gave birth apart from the joy of having a child which was a relief to her and to Alex. </p><p>Alex had been informed of this before he entered medbay. Lena was still in the early stages of labour and she had been experiencing some back pain but apart from that she was comfortable. </p><p>Alex looked at the doctor before approaching his wife, “How long until the baby comes?” he asked anxiously. </p><p>The Doctor looked at Lena who was breathing more rapidly now, “Contractions are 4-5 minutes apart which means anytime now.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Alex raised his eyebrows and then shot over to be by Lena’s side. He sat down in the chair provided and took Lena’s hand, “Hey hun’, not long now.”</p><p>“Alex, I’m so glad you are here,” Lena opened her eyes and took a deep breath as another contraction started up. She squeezed Alex’s hand. The pain was mild because of the medication she was given but she could still feel the contractions, they felt like a stomach ache.</p><p>“Of course baby, I wouldn't miss this for the world,” Alex smiled excitedly. </p><p>Lena rode out the contraction and breathed out, “Phew… this is actually quite bearable compared to what it could have been like.”</p><p>“Yes I heard they gave you something for the pain,” Alex replied, “I will never be able to thank these people enough for what they have done for us.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Lena managed a small smile and squeezed her husband's hand lovingly.</p><p> </p><p>They sat there like that, with Alex helping Lena take her mind off the uncomfortable contractions for the next few hours and then finally Lena started to give birth. The Doctor was at her side in a flash and Kara came to watch too. </p><p>Alex sat beside Lena the whole time encouraging her to push and finally their baby popped out after much cursing from Lena. The drugs definitely didn't completely stop the pain of pushing the baby out.</p><p>Alex wiped his forehead, he felt like he had given birth himself, it had been hard watching Lena in pain but his smile was plastered across his face once the little one came out and started to cry. She was fine, Lena was taking a breath after all that pushing and Alex was on cloud nine. The doctor cleaned the baby and then placed a small blanket around her and looked at Lena who was now sitting up in the bed.</p><p>“Would you like to hold her now?” The Doctor asked with a smile.</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled, “Yes.”</p><p>Alex had to wipe a few stray tears from the corners of his eyes as he watched the Doctor hand the baby to Lena. </p><p>Lena held the baby in her arms and looked down at her beautiful face, “Hello our little star,” she said then she looked to Alex, “She’s got your eyes.”</p><p>Alex moved closer and looked at his daughter's face, “She looks like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara walked over to them both, “Oh my Rao! Sorry I couldn't stand over there in the corner much longer, I have to see her.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “Sure sis, she is your niece after all.” he stood and let Kara sit beside Lena. Kara sat and looked at the baby, “She’s so beautiful and for the record, she looks like both of you.”</p><p>Lena smiled, “I love her so much,” then she got teary, “I love you little one.”</p><p>Kara had to hold back the tears and Alex stood and watched them all, he couldn't be more proud and happy that he was in that moment.</p><p>“Do you have a name for her?” The voice came from the Doctor who was standing watching.</p><p>“Stella,” Lena told him, “In Latin a star is called Stella, it also means star of the whole world, and she is.”</p><p>“That is a beautiful name,” Kara said wiping a tear from her eye.</p><p>“And such a wonderful meaning,” The Doctor added.</p><p>“Yeah,” Alex joined the conversation, “It took a while to find the right name but when we came across this one and its meaning it felt just right.”</p><p>Stella was currently gazing at her mother, in wonder no doubt. Lena looked over at Alex who was standing at the end of her bed, “Do you want to hold her love?”</p><p>Alex walked around to the side of the bed, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“She’s your child too,” Lena chuckled, “of course I’m sure.”</p><p>Alex smiled and took the baby from his wife, then he held her and rocked her gently in his arms, “You are daddys little girl Stella, I have so many things to tell you, to teach you, but for now sleeping at night would be a good start.”</p><p>Kara and Lena laughed, “You're asking a little too much there,” Kara teased.</p><p>“Kara’s right,” Lena sighed, “we have to get used to very little sleep for a while.”</p><p>Alex frowned at them both but then smiled as he took in the sight of his daughter, “You are so beautiful, just like your mother.”</p><p>“But don't worry,” Kara added, “we will all help out and you have plenty of babysitters with me, Cat, George and Harry at home.”</p><p>Alex then looked to Kara, “Your turn,” he smiled as he walked around the bed and handed her the baby.</p><p>Kara took her and smiled down at her little face, “Well aren't you cute?”</p><p>“There is something else,” Lena then said looking at Kara.</p><p>“Oh?” Kara looked up at her.</p><p>“Yes, her full name, it's Stella Kara Danvers,” Lena told her with a sly smile.</p><p>Kara’s eyes went wide, “Are you serious?”</p><p>“She is,” Alex said, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder.</p><p>Kara looked to Alex, “I don't know what to say, this is...you think that much of me, you would give her my name.”</p><p>“Of course we do Kara, we both love you so much,” Alex told her.</p><p>“You're both gonna have me in tears again,” Kara replied as she gently rocked her namesake.</p><p>Lena rested back on the bed again, laying down, she was suddenly feeling exhausted and tired. The Doctor stepped over to them, “Time to let Lena get some rest, I’ll take the baby to the cubicles so we can watch her for now to make sure everything is alright.”</p><p>Kara stood and handed the baby to the Doctor and Alex stepped over to the Doctor and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, “See you later little star.”</p><p>Once the Doctor left with the baby Kara decided to give Alex and Lena some space, she also wanted to fly by Cat’s office and give her the good news, “I’m gonna give you two some privacy, I’ll be back in an hour.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Thanks Kara.” Then he sat down beside the bed again, “Hey baby you okay?”</p><p>Lena looked at Alex through sleepy eyes, “I’m good, just tired.”</p><p>Alex took Lena’s hand and kissed it, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Lena smiled.</p><p>“I’m gonna let you rest for a while,” Alex told her and stood, “will you be alright?”</p><p>“Yes,” Lena chuckled, “please go and get something to eat and drink, you have been here for hours with nothing, not even a drink. You need to keep your energy up.”</p><p>Alex nodded and smiled, “I will baby, see you in a bit, try to get some sleep.”</p><p>Once Alex departed the room Lena relaxed down in the bed and pulled the covers over her, the tiredness washed over her and soon she was sleeping soundly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>One Week Later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex groaned as he heard the baby crying for the fifth time that night. He looked to Lena who was fast asleep and quietly got out of bed to see their child. He walked over to the wooden cot that he had made himself. Alex had always been handy and really improved his skills at woodworking since becoming a family man. He started work on their babies cot the minute he knew Lena was pregnant. </p><p>He bent down and picked Stella up and began to gently rock her in his arms. Her diaper had been checked about an hour ago by Lena and he couldn't smell anything funny so it was just a case of trying to get the baby to sleep again he guessed.</p><p>“Shhh,” he said quietly, “go to sleep little one.”</p><p>And as Alex rocked her in his arms she slowly went back to sleep much to his relief, he was tired, so tired. But when he looked at his little girl his heart swelled with so much love. Alex yawned and then put her gently down into the cot. He had no regrets even with the severe lack of sleep for the past week. He loved his little girl with all his heart.</p><p>That was the last time they were disturbed that night much to Alex’s relief, but the darkness under his eyes that next morning was noticeable. And he was much quieter than usual and not in the mood for teasing George and Harry like he usually would over breakfast. </p><p>“You look dreadful,” Cat commented as she placed his eggs and bacon down in front of him.</p><p>Alex looked up at Cat and frowned, “Thanks.”</p><p>Lena smiled and rubbed her husband's back, “The baby kept us both up most of the night.”</p><p>“Maybe you should hire a nanny,” Cat commented as she handed Lena her breakfast too.</p><p>“We wouldn't know who we could trust after all what happened with Samantha,” Lena replied with a deep set frown, “so we'll just have to do it like most other people do, by ourselves.”</p><p>“Elsa and I can babysit anytime,” George chipped in cheerily as he ate his porridge.</p><p>“Thank you George,” Alex replied, “you're a good lad, and maybe you can learn a few things from the experience of looking after a child.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked.</p><p>“I mean for when you and Elsa have a child of your own,” Alex said as he took a drink of coffee from his steaming hot mug.</p><p>“They aren't even married yet,” Kara said, a little horrified at the thought of George and Elsa having a baby.</p><p>“Well maybe,” Cat said looking at George, “it's time he proposed to the young lady and settled down.”</p><p>“I dunno about that,” George replied sinking into his chair, “I ain't ready for marriage, it's a huge deal.”</p><p>“But your ready to have sexual relations with her?” Cat tutted, “Really George, you should have gotten married first.”</p><p>“But Uncle Alex said…” George replied.</p><p>Alex frowned at George and Cat replied to George, “Your Uncle Alex isn't the best example young man.”</p><p>“I admit,” Alex sighed, “I played around a bit before I met Lena, I was a little wild and unruly and in hindsight I would have behaved differently but I didn't have a father there to talk to me about such matters,” he looked at George then, “Don't be like me, don't have regrets George, snap her up and marry her before she decides to find a boy who will, a good woman is hard to find.”</p><p>George sighed and finished his coffee. Then he stood and pushed his chair under the table, “Speaking of Elsa we are meeting up this morning, I promised to take her out on the horse,” George said.</p><p>“Oh which one?” Lena asked.</p><p>“Nokk,” George replied.</p><p>“Oh our new horse, well you take good care of her,” Lena told him. </p><p>“We will,” George smiled and walked to the door. He grabbed his coat, put it on and then placed the cowboy hat on his head, “See ya’ll later.”</p><p>“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Harry called after him.</p><p> </p><p>They had recently acquired a few more horses with their growing household; they needed more than two and Lucky and El were no spring chickens anymore. The horses' names were Sven and Nokk. They named Nokk after a mythical creature in Scandinavian mythology, knowing that most likely this would become George and Elsa’s horse. Elsa was really keen to meet Nokk for the first time and couldn't wait to join George that morning and go for a ride on her.</p><p> </p><p>Lena finished her breakfast and then checked on Stella Kara Danvers who was now sleeping soundly in a baby basket in the kitchen. She had breast fed her when she woke up that morning in the privacy of their bedroom. Alex had looked away but Lena laughed and told him not to be silly and to watch. Alex had reluctantly turned around and soon started to smile, seeing the two people he loved more than anything else in the world like that melted his heart. He would never admit it though, he didn't want everyone thinking he was going soft. Alex had then left for work at the Marshal’s office and Lena was all alone at home with the baby so she picked up a book and took herself and Stella into the living room to sit beside the fire and relax. She made it through about two chapters before Stella made herself known. </p><p>Lena put down her book and took Stella from her basket. She was dressed in a romper suit that the Kryptonians had given them as a gift so it looked a lot more modern than what babies in this time frame usually wore. It was light blue with a small S shaped patch to the side. The Kryptonian symbol. If anyone asked, it was her initial, S for Stella. </p><p>Lena sat down and gently rocked her baby, “You have your daddies dark eyes, you little cutie,” she said as she smiled down at her daughter. Stella gazed up at her mother and started to smile. Although Lena wasn't sure if it was a real smile or wind at this point. Lena spent the rest of the day looking after her child and longed for the moment Alex would walk through the door. She would love anyone to walk through the door in fact, she was feeling a little lonely with the whole family out and about.</p><p> </p><p>George took Elsa out on their horse Nokk, he rode and she held on tight sitting behind him. They rode out to the river by the forest where they could have a small picnic and spend some valuable time alone. Once they ate and Nokk had some water from the river, George tied Nokk to a tree so she couldn't run away then he went back over to the other tree that was shading them from the midday sun and sat down beside his girlfriend.</p><p>“Are you having fun?” He asked Elsa.</p><p>Elsa smiled and turned to George, “Very much so, thank you for bringing me out here, it's really beautiful.”</p><p>George moved a little closer and placed his arm around his girlfriend, then he moved the long blonde hair from her face and cupped her cheek with his hand, “You're beautiful,” he told her before dipping down and kissing Elsa on the lips.</p><p>They breathlessly parted minutes later and Elsa placed her hand on her boyfriend's thigh, “I love you George,” she told him. </p><p>“I know babe,” He replied.</p><p>“No I don't think you do,” Elsa then said, taking George by surprise.</p><p>“Why?” George asked, confused.</p><p>“You never tell me you love me back,” She looked sad, hurt and looked down, unable to meet the young man's eyes.</p><p>George placed his finger to her chin and lifted her to look at him, “Look at me babe.”</p><p>Elsa looked at George as he asked, her heart was racing at his very touch, but that was all he did was touch, she was getting very frustrated because he only seemed to show his love, he never said it.</p><p>“I love you,” he told her, taking her by surprise this time.</p><p>“Do you mean that?” she asked, still a little unsure.</p><p>George nodded and smiled, “What do you think?”</p><p>Elsa chuckled, “Oh George.”</p><p>George gently pushed her down onto the blanket where her head landed on the pillow he had made of their coats, she giggled as he straddled her and smiled down at her, “Want me to show you how much I love you?”</p><p>Elsa nodded and licked her lips, she could never say no to George. He made her feel so good.</p><p>They made out on the blanket for a while and it was soon apparent that George had a rather big bulge in his jeans. So Elsa undid them for him and pulled them off, she gasped like she always did when she saw his cock, it was very impressive and she knew very well what he could do with it. George sat up a moment and picked up his jeans that Elsa had removed from him, he looked in the pocket quickly for his packet of condoms and frowned when he couldn't find it.</p><p>“Damn it!” he cursed as his manhood throbbed between his legs.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Elsa asked from her position on the ground, she raised herself by her elbows.</p><p>“I can't find my condoms, I was sure I had some,” he frowned.</p><p>“George, come here and make love to me,” Elsa told him.</p><p>“But…” he replied.</p><p>“You can pull out before you know… it happens, we will be fine, I need you,” Elsa wanted him and there was no way she was letting him go home with that erection.</p><p>George moved above her and pushed up her dress, he slowly pulled at her underwear, “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>She nodded and rested, waiting for him to take her because the sight of him before her had made her want him even more and now she was starting to throb, "Please George."</p><p>So George made love to her and the relief and sheer pleasure he felt was making him lose all thoughts. He was completely lost in the moment.</p><p>And he forgot to pull out. </p><p>“George!” Elsa cried out as she came soon after he did, she led onto him tight and was blissfully unaware until she came down from her high that George had cum inside her, she felt it as George pulled out of her. She looked up at George, worry crossed her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” George told her as he flopped down beside her, “I got carried away, I couldn't stop.”</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't be pregnant, for one her father would kill George and secondly they were not even married. It would be scandalous in Midvale. George who had lay down beside her, turned to her, “Are you okay babe?”</p><p>Elsa opened her eyes and sighed, “You were wonderful George.”</p><p>“But, what about...” George began.</p><p>“What is done is done and what will be will be,” Elsa told him, “hold me for a while?”</p><p>“Of course,” George quickly positioned himself so he could lay with Elsa and hold her in his arms. </p><p>And as George lay there he remembered what his mothers had said earlier, about marriage, and he thought to himself that maybe now was the time after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. The Rodeo and a proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George makes a life changing decision.<br/>Alex and Gayle work at the rodeo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>March 1880</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well a month went by in Midvale, George was very relieved to know Elsa wasn't pregnant, Lena was feeling much better after having her first child and Alex was being a really wonderful attentive father, helping out as much as he could with their baby when he wasn't chasing bad guys at work, which was helped greatly now they knew about Kara’s special abilities. And the people outside town in the compound, the Kryptonians, were planning to leave before the end of the month and they were taking Samantha Arias with them to keep the danger of Reign far from Midvale. Her husband Nathan had decided to join her with Ruby and Sam would give birth to her first child on the ship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late March now and spring had sprung, Kara was spending the little time she had left with her Aunt Astra, so Alex had given Gayle Marsh more hours working alongside him and this week, he needed the help more than ever with a Rodeo event in town. It was being held at a farm on the outskirts and it attracted cowboys from all over the country. Mainly because the prize was big money and well everyone needed that in these parts and even those who weren't that good at it were willing to have a go for the big prize. Because Alex was one man down he had decided not to take part this year. He joked that it was time to let everyone have a go at winning because almost every year Alex had come home with the Rodeo champ title and shiny silver trophy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they all sat at the breakfast table before Alex left for work on the first day of the rodeo chit chatting over their porridge or ham and eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they are leaving soon? How do you feel about that Kara?” Alex asked his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara shrugged, “Okay I guess, part of me wishes I was going with them though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat sighed and shook her head, “And leave me and all your family behind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looked at Cat quickly beside her, “Of course not, that is why I can't go my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat gently placed her hand on Kara’s on the table, “But you want to? To experience what it is like where they live now, the new planet they inhabited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yes, who wouldn't?” Kara replied with a deep set frown, “but I would never leave you all. I couldn't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat squeezed her wife's hand, “Kara if you really want to go with them I wouldn't hold you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn't?” Kara looked at Cat in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat shook her head, “No I wouldn't, they are your blood family and you could learn so much more from them, of course it would be horrible without you here but in my heart I couldn't stop you if you wanted to go that badly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Alex frowned and stood, “I don't want Kara to leave with them, who knows what is out there waiting for her, no, Kara stays here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex love,” Lena placed her hand on her husband's back as she handed him his plate of food. Then she sat down beside him and sipped her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed and sat back down, “But I guess it's up to you,” he said to Kara. Lena’s touch calming him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not going, absolutely not,” Kara told them all, “can we drop it now?” She looked down at her plate that was empty, “and I need seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Alex said as he took a mouthful of food into his mouth. He still felt uneasy about the idea of Kara ever leaving them though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara stood and leaned over and spooned a whole lot of eggs onto her plate and some more slices of ham. Then she sat down and tucked into it. Ever since her powers had returned to her she was always hungry and their food bill had tripled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So anyway,” George decided it might be a good time to change the subject, “I’m gonna ask Elsa to marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat and Kara stared at George in surprise and then they both began to smile and Alex was the first to speak, “Good lad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes George, I am so glad you are being a responsible young man,” Cat told him with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when are you gonna ask her?” Harry asked as he spooned porridge from the big bowl in the centre of the table into his own smaller bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” George shrugged, “I only decided this morning when I woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena chuckled, “Typical guy. Never plan ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked at George, “You need to make it romantic for her, take her out for a meal at M'Gann’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just gonna take her down to the river on the horses and ask her there,” George replied remembering the last time they were there when he thought he had made her pregnant, “but I guess your idea would impress her more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it would,” Alex told him, “you should listen to me when it comes to matters of the heart, I did catch this beauty after all,” he added smiling at Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex is right,” Lena smiled at Alex briefly and turned her attention to George, “a romantic candlelit meal would be lovely. Any girl would be pleased with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” George replied confidently, “I’ll arrange it for this evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That soon? What about a ring?” Cat asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time like the present,” George smiled, “And I already got a ring that belonged to my mother. I'm gonna give her that. I’m kinda excited about it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't get too excited,” Harry teased, “she hasn't said yes yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was seventeen years old and he would be eighteen in around three months time. He hadn't planned on marrying so young, but well he had fallen in love with Elsa and he realised it was now or never and if she ever did get pregnant by accident then at least they would be married. So that evening he nervously waited at the candlelit table for his date to arrive. Her dad was bringing her over in his horse and cart. She had been given permission to stay over at the Danvers that night so he would leave once he had dropped her off outside the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father don't fret I will be fine,” Elsa told her father as he helped her down from the horse drawn carriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just worry about you sweetheart, you're my only daughter, you are all I have in this world,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood before him and brushed the creases out of her dress, “Daddy I love you but you do not need to worry about me, George is a good man and he loves me very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Stephan said placing his hat on his head, “maybe ask them if they can give us a phone so at least when you do spend time with George I can call you or you can call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask George and see what he says,” Elsa promised then kissed her father's stubbly cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stephan was a handsome man with dark blonde wavy hair, he loved adventure and when he came to Midvale he was in the search of riches, Gold to be exact. He spent days out in the prairies and working mines not too far from home. The town was always full of prospectors, looking for the same but Stephan had decided to stay in Midvale even though he had not struck it rich yet, he began to love the warmth and friendliness of the town. When he lost his wife he never thought he would be able to survive, she had been his whole life, her and Elsa, but he pulled himself together for his daughter's sake. She was everything to him and he didn't want to let her down, ever. He smiled and waved to Elsa as she entered the restaurant, then he got back on his horse and cart and made his way to the Saloon for a few drinks before returning home for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa walked in, her pretty light blue dress immediately caught her boyfriend's eye. George smiled over at her and waved. Elsa quickly walked over to the table in the corner by the window with the candles alight. She sat down and removed her light blue hat. She took in a breath at the sight of George, dressed up in a dark brown wool suit, crisp white shirt with a blue silk tie. He looked a million dollars and to be fair his clothes did cost a fair few hundred dollars, family didn't skimp when it came to clothing, the Danvers always had to look their best. His dark hair was neatly combed back and she could smell the scent of his musky cologne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, you look so handsome,” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was just as equally impressed with her, “And you look gorgeous,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They gazed at each other across the table and only stopped when M'Gann disturbed them, bringing the menus and some complimentary drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” George smiled at the bottle of wine and two glasses. He had words with M'Gann earlier when he told her tonight was special because he was going to propose, so M'Gann wanted to do her part by giving them some wine to celebrate with. At least she hoped they would be celebrating, “Enjoy young ones,” she smiled, “just wave when you are ready to order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once M'Gann was out of earshot Elsa leaned across the table, “You are good enough to eat George, maybe we should get dessert to take out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George blushed in response, “We haven't had dinner yet babe,” he looked down at his menu, “what would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa brushed her foot against his leg under the table, teasing him, “I told you I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George looked at her a little nervously, he hoped she would be saying that once he proposed to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meal was finished within thirty minutes and they sipped their wine while waiting for dessert. George fiddled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box, he placed it on the table in front of Elsa, “I have something for you,” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A present for me?” Elsa’s eyes lit up and she took the box in her hands, it didn't even click that the box was the size to hold a ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa opened the box and her eyes went wide and her mouth opened in surprise, “George is this what I think it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled and reached over taking the diamond ring, “Elsa my love, I cant imagine my life without you, ever since I first met you I was intrigued, attracted to you and as we have gotten to know each other I have fallen deeply in love with you, will you be my forever person, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt the tears start to prick her eyes, she was overwhelmed with raw emotion, she never thought George would do this, it was what she wanted more than anything, to be a wife and to settle down and with George, it was a dream come true, “Yes,” she burst into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeehaw!” George said excitedly, he punched the air with his fist. M'Gann smiled from behind the bar area having heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa giggled and George placed the ring on her finger, “This will be your wedding ring, is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Elsa smiled and lovingly admired her ring, then she looked to George, “Is this real?” She was talking about the heavy set diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded and smiled, “It sure is, it belonged to my mother, one of the few things she left behind that was worth anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George my love, I don't know what to say, it's too much,” Elsa frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is too much for you baby,” he said, taking her hand across the table, “and besides I know my mother would want you to have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa leaned forward to meet his lips in the middle, they kissed until they were interrupted by M'Gann with their desserts. And that night they made tender love in George’s bed, quietly so the adults wouldn't hear. George was elated, he hadn't a clue it would feel this good to be getting married. And Elsa, well she was on cloud nine. She just hoped her father didn't make a fuss because George hadn't asked him for permission first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following day Alex worked the rodeo with Gayle. They walked around the grounds keeping an eye on everything and making sure that nothing got out of hand. Gayle was standing at the beer stand taking a break when she got a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there handsome stranger,” Andrea said walking on up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle smiled in confusion, “What on earth are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena came walking up behind her, “She came with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle nodded and smiled, “Where’s the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat is babysitting,” Lena replied, “and well I thought why not go check out this rodeo and see what the fuss is all about but I didn't want to come here alone with all these men around, so I asked Andrea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, does your husband know you're here?” Gayle asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to surprise him,” Lena winked and then ordered two beers, one for her and one for her friend Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea took Gayle’s hand, “I’ve missed you, you have been so busy all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too baby,” Gayle lent in and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, “I’ll make it up to you tonight I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena listened to their exchange and felt a little jealous, it had been so long since she had been intimate with Alex, she missed him, his loving, his tenderness, the way he made her feel when he made love to her. She had goosebumps just thinking about it. It had been months since they last made love, Alex didn't want to risk it so close to the end of her pregnancy and then once Lena gave birth she wanted nothing more than to sleep for a month, she had been tired, not just because she had given birth but because the baby took up so much of her time. And Dr Olsen had advised against sex until at least six weeks after giving birth. So Alex had slowly drifted away from her, accepting the fact sex was off the table for a while and now Lena was feeling ready again and he hadn't clicked. She knew it was up to her to make the first move now and show him she wanted him, that she needed him. Lena suspected he had taken himself off to the barn on more than a few occasions to get some relief of his own. She smiled to herself, maybe next time he disappeared to the barn she could surprise him there and take matters into her hands as it were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay there Lena?” Gayle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Yes,” she said quickly and smiled, “I was just thinking about my husband and wondering where he was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s probably over watching the rodeo,” Gayle pointed in the direction of where the main rodeo was taking part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go over there and see if I can find him,” Lena told them and handed the rest of her beer to Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come with you,” Andrea called out as Lena walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked back, “I’ll be fine, stay there, I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it just me or is Lena a little out of it?” Gayle asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea squeezed her girlfriends hand, “She’s not had sex in months, how do you think you would feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle raised her eyebrows, “Months, I would be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea laughed, “Just as well I keep you happy then isn't it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Gayle smirked, “God dammit I can't wait to get home tonight and ravish you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking forward to it,” Andrea smiled and leaned close to Gayle’s ear, “I want you to eat me out first, then fuck me with that six inch dildo from the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gayle nearly spat out her beer, “Baby, not here.” She looked around, there were men everywhere and she was worried about anyone overhearing their conversation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, just wanted to start getting you worked up, ready for tonight,” Andrea said then she finished the beer in her glass and she gave her girlfriend a flirty wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stepped up to where Alex was perched against a fence, his tight bottom in his black uniform trousers made her take a breath as she approached, "Alex," she called to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned in surprise as he stood back against the wooden fence of the rodeo, his elbows perched on the wooden fence, “Lena baby, what in the blazes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed, “I’m happy to see you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckled, “Sorry you just surprised me is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I see,” Lena moved closer to her husband, she could smell his musky scent and the smell of leather and it turned her on. He lowered his arms and stood before her. She placed a hand on his arm and gently rubbed as she smiled at him, “I missed you, I’ve really, really missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked around checking for any trouble, when he was sure there wasn't any he took his wife's hand and led her away from the bustle of the rodeo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Lena asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere where we can be in private,” Alex told her, then he came across some horse boxes, large trailers that cowboys carried their horses in. He pushed Lena up against the solid wood of the trailer and kissed her hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue melded with Lena's as they passionately kissed and as he pressed into her she could feel his hardness under his uniform trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm Alex,” Lena said, breaking their kiss, she placed her hands to his chest, “so you have missed me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked puzzled, “Of course I have, what made you think that I didn't?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Lena lied and pulled him to her again by his shirt and tie, “Kiss me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was just as heated the second time around and Alex could feel his erection getting harder the more they kissed, he needed her so badly but right here and right now was definitely not the place, anyone could see them at any moment. He reluctantly pulled away before it got too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are too much baby,” he smiled at her and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled in satisfaction, at least she knew she still had what it took to turn her husband on. She had been worried about that. She placed her hand to his crotch and licked her lips, “I’ve missed this too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gulped, “Lena!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she said, taking her hand away slowly, “it's only the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with those words she winked and walked away, making her way back to Andrea before her friend thought she had been deserted. She felt proud of a job well done. If he hadn't got the message now he never would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned back against the trailer and took a breath, Lena could still drive him absolutely crazy and all she had done was kissed him. Then he realised what had actually happened, did this mean his wife was ready for sexual relations again? He smiled to himself and begged his erection to go down before making his last rounds at the rodeo. He couldn't wait to get home to Lena tonight and finally let off some steam. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Making up for lost time (E)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Elsa tell her father their happy news.</p>
<p>Alex and Lena make up for lost time in the barn. </p>
<p>(Explicit for love scene)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The stars are brighter in the west ch48</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whilst Alex was working the Rodeo with Gayle across town Elsa and George were standing inside her father's house as he made a pot of tea for them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come sit down,” he told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa and George took seats at the kitchen table and looked to one another nervously. This was the moment she would tell her father and part of her was a little terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephan put the pot of tea on the table followed by three cups, then he started to pour, “So what is it?” he asked, handing them their cups of steaming hot tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Elsa asked feigning innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephan sat down, “You look nervous child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked at her father and frowned, “Father, I am not a child anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, force of habit,” he said and sipped his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked to George beside her who was looking as nervous as she was, “George and I have something to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephan looked up from his teacup at them, “Please tell me you aren't pregnant?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes went wide, “No, no nothing like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George let out a breath, “I asked your daughter to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what?” He looked at George in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I never asked you first, it was spur of the moment,” George explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephan looked to Elsa, “And what did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said yes,” Elsa smiled and took her fiance's hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this really what you want Elsa?” her father asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and looked at George, “We are in love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we are,” George smiled back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” her father replied, “so when do you want the wedding to be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We hadn't even thought about that,” George replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well get thinking because these things need proper planning and money,” Stephan told them, “and as the father of the bride that is my duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But my parents wanted to help,” George told him quickly, “please let them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephan was a proud man and usually he wouldn't hear of it, but times were tough and gold mining was starting to dry up in these parts, “Sure, I will speak with them and talking of that,” he looked to Elsa, “Did you ask George here about getting us one of those telephones?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Elsa looked at George, “I completely forgot, would that be at all possible George?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George smiled and gave Elsa a kiss on the cheek, “It shouldn't be a problem at all, I’ll ask Aunt Lena tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Stephan replied, clapping his hands together, “now who would like some cake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After the Rodeo.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex and Lucky had never galloped home quicker and while Alex was putting Lucky in her stall he heard a rustling noise coming from the barn next door, he patted his horse and settled her in for the night and then made his way to the barn with a lantern in hand. It was dark now, just past sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stepped into the barn after kicking the door open, he had his colt 45 in one hand and his light source in the other, “Who’s there?” He called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shot up off the haystack where she had laid out a big soft blanket and pillows, “Don't shoot! It’s me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex lowered his gun and placed it in its holster then he let out a breath, “Jesus baby, you scared me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry love,” Lena gave her husband a flirty look, one he was very familiar with and then he noticed what she was wearing, or lack of, “Kara and Cat are babysitting for us tonight so I thought we could…” she trailed off and bit her lip in a suggestive manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex took in the sight before him, Lena sitting on a bed she had made wearing a silky nightie and nothing else but a sexy smile. Alex closed the barn door and pushed some heavy boxes against it, there was no way he wanted to be interrupted this evening. Then he took some steps forward whilst slowly removing his jacket, then his gun holster. After placing them down safely with the lantern light he stepped up to the ready made bed where Lena was now laying back and watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex quickly removed his tie, followed by his shirt, revealing his manly chest and strong abs to Lena. She licked her lips, “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen,” she said softly. Alex gave her a smile and then removed his boots and socks. All that remained were his trousers and Lena could see the line of his manhood beneath them bulging hard against the fabric. He went to unzip his pants, “No let me,” Lena said quickly. Alex stepped right up to the side of the bed of hay and let his wife take down his pants, he watched as her fingers worked the belt, then the button and the zip. Then he pushed them down and off, “Like what you see?” he smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena certainly did but she needed to see more, she touched his underpants or more to the point, the stiffness that pointed upwards beneath them, “Mmm I love what I see, but we need to take these off.” Lena rubbed up and down the cotton and Alex groaned and shut his eyes for a few seconds, it felt so sensitive, but so good too. Then he looked down as Lena pulled them down and his thick hard cock sprung out. She grabbed his buttocks with both hands and pulled him closer then slowly licked the tip of his engorged cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” he groaned and placed his hands to her head. Her tongue felt like heaven, licking around the tip and then down the sides of his firm shaft. He watched with fire in his eyes as she took him into her mouth, sucking, taking as much of him as she could. Alex had been blessed with a good seven inches down there when erect and it was fairly thick too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I want to make love to you,” Alex moaned as she continued to suck him. He knew if this continued he would most definitely come in her mouth and he didn't want that, he wanted this to last. Lena stopped and looked up at her husband's face, he looked flushed already and incredibly turned on, his breathing already rapid, “Where would you like me?” she smiled up at him. She had decided that tonight she was up for anything, whatever Alex desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On all fours now,” he told her as he stroked his manhood and watched her with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena complied, getting on all fours on the blanket on the hay, Alex got on the bed and kneeled behind her, pulled up her nightie and positioned himself at her already wet pussy lips, he moved his cock up and down her wet slit and pushed it inside, slowly easing into her warm tunnel, “Oh damn you feel so good baby,” he told her as his throbbing manhood entered her one inch at a time. Soon she was completely full, he stayed there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped tight around his cock, then he pulled out to the tip, placed his hands on her hips and thrust in hard, hitting her right where she loved it, so deep inside. Lena cried out his name as he fucked her hard over and over again. He felt so good filling her with his rock hard shaft, he kept bringing it to the tip and then thrusting back in hard and after a while he pushed her down so her bottom was in the air. Alex looked down at her rounded buttocks and groaned in pleasure, she had never looked so sexy and so irresistible to him, it had been so long since he had done this. Then he thrust in even deeper into her core, making Lena cry out even more, “Oh Alex yes, fuck me hard, faster honey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of being filled by him was wonderful, every inch of his manhood felt so good pulsing inside her walls, thrusting in and out, it was delicious and she couldn't get enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex hoped no one could hear them, but he was far too gone to care, he kept thrusting his manhood into his beautiful wife and soon it became too much to hold back, he was nearing his climax, “Fuck,” he cried out as he shot his load into her, “Lena..” he cried out, as he spasmed against Lena from behind, emptying every last drop of his cum into her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex relaxed against her back breathless and he was lost in the feeling of euphoria after he came hard and deep inside his wife. Then he then remembered he wasn't wearing a condom but right at that moment that didn't matter either, his creamy white seed reminded him, he could see it spilling from Lena’s pussy and around his now semi hard length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena fell to the bed and lay down breathless, the pounding had felt wonderful but she was well aware that Alex hadn't worn protection as his beautiful cum seeped out between her legs, she traced her swollen lips with her finger and took some of Alex’s seed, then she put her finger to her lips and tasted him on her tongue, all the while looking into Alex’s deep dark eyes, “Mmm delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn't stop, I’m sorry baby,” he apologized to her with a deep frown, he knew the last thing Lena needed right now was to be pregnant again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Lena smiled at him as he knelt at the end of the bed, “you haven't finished your job.” Lena had not come and she was feeling the intensity of the throbbing between her legs. She desperately needed relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren't you concerned?” Alex asked her as he moved up the bed to be closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we have another child we do Alex, it's only natural after all,” Lena told him calmly. Yes it would be nice to have a few years break,” but the feeling of Alex coming inside her like that, she couldn't deny how beautiful it felt and how incredibly erotic it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, do you know that?” Alex smiled as he lay beside her on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Lena smiled as Alex traced her face with his calloused hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Alex turned his attention to his wife's breasts, “I think these need some attention,” he said as he moved his head down to kiss each one. He took her rosy hard nipples into his mouth one after the other and sucked on them until they were very hard peaks. Then he let his hand wander downwards to caress between his wife's legs. His fingers mingled with his cum, he pushed it deep inside her and sighed, “You are so beautiful,” he whispered and Lena closed her eyes and felt a rush of desire, intense heat at the thought of what Alex was doing, pushing all his cum deeper inside her. She lay back and sighed happily, delighting in the feeling of his calloused fingers he made love to her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” he said to her ear as he kissed her there, behind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena felt tingles run down her spine at his kiss on her sensitive ear and she moaned softly as he tugged at her earlobe. It was one of her weaknesses and he knew it. She felt like she could come from that alone but she never had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex kissed downwards again so he could enjoy her breasts whilst fucking her with his fingers, he inserted three and stretched her out whilst rubbing her hard throbbing clit with his thumb. Lena started to thrust up against his fingers as she chased her relief and it soon came with a few more hard thrusts and hard kisses to her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, yes…” she cried out and broke their kiss, “I’m coming.” Her fingers dug into his back as she held him to herself. She was overcome with so many emotions, her love for Alex, how incredible her orgasm felt and the possibility of being pregnant again. She held onto her husband as she shuddered in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex felt the wonderful feeling of her walls squeezing around his fingers and he continued to thrust them until she settled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards they lay there, Alex holding Lena to his strong chest, both blissfully happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was so good, we should abstain from sex more often if its going to be that good,” Lena commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fucking way baby,” Alex replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed and slapped his hard chest, “Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Aint no way I’m going without sex for months ever again,” Alex replied half seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you came down here to relieve the pressure most nights,” Lena commented with a smirk up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked down at her, “How did you…” he trailed off. Of course she would know, he was a man and she was his wife, she knew everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be embarrassed love, it's what you needed to do, but,” Lena paused, “you could have asked me to help. I definitely would not have minded.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't want to trouble you, you have enough on your plate with the baby and you've been so tired since giving birth,” Alex gently told her and stroked her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love how concerned you are for me, but I love you and I knew you needed to let off steam, I can't imagine what you would be like around the house if you didn't,” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A complete nightmare,” Alex replied humorously then he looked to Lena and kissed her on top of her head, “now we have got that out in the open, I think I need help again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked down at Alex's newly formed erection and laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Times are changing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex as some big news for Lena. (Edited Chapter, longer)</p><p>The next chapter will be the last in this story. I am or may not return to them at some point but lately I have been struggling to write. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it and for the comments and kudos that are very much appreciated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Month Later</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a month since Alex and Lena had unprotected sex in the barn at the back of their house. A month in which Lena was checking herself for pregnancy, luckily for them both there were no signs that she was pregnant and Alex made sure to carry condoms in his pocket at all times just in case the mood took them at some unexpected moment. Especially because Lena had made some very new and sophisticated for the time condoms, thanks to the Kryptonians and all their knowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lena was back at work at L-Corp, working with help from both Jack and Brainy. Sometimes she would take baby Keira to work with her and other times Alex stayed home to take care of their child when Cat and Kara weren't able to. They had a good system going which all were happy with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Lena, what is that you want us to work on?” Jack asked at their weekly board meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brainy raised an eyebrow and replied, “Something called Aircon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack raised an eyebrow too and then looked at Lena who was sitting at the table, “Aircon, what an unusual word, what does it mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled and pushed two folders across the table, one to brainy and one to Jack, “This will explain with diagrams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Brainy both started browsing through the files, looking at the unusual diagrams and reading through the descriptions. For a while it was quiet while they did that so Lena got herself a glass of water and returned a moment later. When she sat down they both looked at her in amazement. Jack was the one to speak first, “How is this even possible? To make homes cooler inside? And stores. This is incredible but unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “Yes I would have agreed with you but I met some people who promised me this would work and I trust them one hundred percent.” Of course Lena was referring to Non and Astra, but she couldn't tell Jack that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat back in his chair, “Well, I guess we should get started then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're sure you're up to the task?” Lena teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, when have I ever not been up to a task?” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brainy looked thoughtful and Lena noticed, “You've been quiet,” she said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from the file in front of him, “This is amazing Lena, do you realise this could make you a very, very wealthy woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Lena replied confidently, “but it's not about the money, it's about quality of life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Brainy nodded, “I would be honoured to help you complete this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lena gave them plans for another project, one which also blew their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A refrigerator?” Brainy commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something to keep things cold in the heat, this is absolutely ground breaking, if every home could have one of these…” Jack trailed off in a sense of wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is the plan, to make sure it's affordable for everyone,” Lena replied and stood, “but we really need to put these plans into action and get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Brainy said picking up the files and tucking them under his arm as he stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack followed Lena out and into her office whilst Brainy went about starting work on the two new projects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack closed the door behind him as he entered Lena’s office. Lena sat down and looked up at her friend, “Is there something I can do for you Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my lord, there were many things Lena could do for him but all of the things were inappropriate with a married woman, he took a breath and shook his head of those thoughts then he smiled at Lena, “You really are an amazing, intelligent woman do you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena felt a blush rise to her cheeks, she smiled, “Thank you, is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s not all Lena, you are beautiful too, your husband is very lucky and I am insanely jealous,” he quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked away, the blush growing brighter, “Jack you must not say such things to a married lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he sighed, “don't worry, I’m not going to try anything, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. I admire you greatly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at him, he was a handsome, intelligent, kind man, one she would have loved to have courted had she not met Alex, but Alex was her soul mate, the love of her life and the father of her first child, she loved him with every fibre of her being, “I love my husband very much Jack, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He replied, “I think once we have finished these projects I should move back to our branch in New York, where I won't be so highly distracted by your beauty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, “I understand, but right now, I really need you to concentrate on the work we have here, it's incredibly important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count on me,” he said, turning to leave, “One last thing, congratulations on your baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled as Jack left and relaxed into her chair. Their daughter was with Cat and Kara today because Alex had a few new prisoners in lock up who he had to deal with. She was guessing he would be late home that evening. Her husband got more enticing every day, he was so handsome with his rugged new look. Lena couldn't stop daydreaming about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed then picked up her files, no sense sitting there dreaming about Alex, it was time to get some work done and then maybe she could go home early and have a nice bath. She wanted to look her best for her husband when he got home from work. She had plans for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback to one month earlier</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss you both so much,” Kara hugged her Aunt Astra and Uncle Non as she stood in their spaceship for one final time. They were due to go back to their own planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will miss you too,” Astra said as she held Kara’s head in her hands and looked to her eyes, “are you sure you won't come with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded sadly, “I couldn't leave my life here on earth, Cat, Alex and Lena, the boys, they all mean the world to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Astra smiled and stood back, “In that case, this is goodbye for now but not forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will you return?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't say and we have work to do with Reign, we have to save Sam from her,” Astra replied. Samantha Arias was in a protected part of the ship with a force field around it, they couldn't take any chances, Reign could make herself known at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I hope Sam will be alright,” Kara commented, “I better get going then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They said their final goodbyes and Kara made her way back home to Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present time.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lena arrived home she was surprised to find her husband standing in the kitchen dressed in his best suit and tie. She closed the front door behind her and approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice, going somewhere special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's cheek, “Not without you, get ready, we're going on a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Stella?” Lena looked around the kitchen, “where is she anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s sleeping in her crib and Cat and Kara are babysitting,” Alex told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled excitedly, it had been ages since they had a night out together, she was incredibly grateful for her extended family, “I’ll go get changed then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex watched Lena as she made her way up the stairs, then he grabbed a beer and cracked it open, he knew how long a lady took to get ready so he sat down with his beer in hand and waited patiently. He had some big news for her and he wasn't sure how she would take it, but taking her out for a nice meal should smooth things over if she didn't take it too well. Alex had decided to retire from his position as US Marshall in Midvale so that he could devote all of his time to the Danvers Ranch. Especially now they were buying some cattle, sheep and more horses. He had also hired James Olsen to help on the ranch and he also gave Harry a job as a ranch hand. Kara would still be Sheriff in Midvale with Gayle Marsh as her deputy. And George was almost at the age when he could become a police officer full time working alongside Kara and Gayle. Alex was sure the town was in safe hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Over dinner Alex and Lena discussed their work. Then it came to the point that Alex told Lena his news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually have something I need to tell you,” Alex said as he tucked into his dessert of Apple Pie and Ice Cream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Lena raised an eyebrow as she sipped her wine. She passed on dessert, she was stuffed from a very filling dinner. She wasn't sure where Alex managed to put it all, two steaks, mash and vegetables followed by a hearty dessert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put down his spoon and wiped his mouth with a cloth towel, “I’m retiring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena coughed nearly choking on her wine, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood immediately and moved towards his wife concerned she might be choking to death, “Hun’ are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena placed her hand to Alex, “Yes, no, why?” she frowned up at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled and sat back down, he picked up his bottle of beer and took a sip then he explained to Lena about wanting to seriously improve the ranch, “I realised how much I love working outdoors, with the new cattle, the horses, it just feels right. And well, I’ve been working for the law for a long time now and I want to make sure I am still alive to see our daughter grow up, and as you know that isn't a guarantee in my line of work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena took a moment to think, he was absolutely right of course, his job was incredibly dangerous and he had been lucky so far, then a sense of relief came over her, she smiled across the table and reached out for his hand. Their fingers joined across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are sure about this, then of course I am glad, relieved even,” Lena finally replied and let out a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex entwined their fingers and smiled, “I am. I’m rather excited about it all really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too now I know,” Lena smiled back at him, they both leaned forward across the small table and kissed sweetly on the lips then Alex returned to his dessert which he was determined to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back home George was sitting in the living room in front of a warm fire with his fiance Elsa. Cat and Kara had gotten Keira off to sleep again after her last feed and were both sitting on the sofa opposite them reading books. Then George stood from where he was sitting and looked to his parents, “Elsa and I have set a date for our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat and Kara looked up, “Really, shouldn't you have discussed this with us first?” Cat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled, “We were going to tonight, if it's okay with you both we want a Christmas wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled, “Oh I love the idea! A magical time of year is most suitable for a wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Cat?” Elsa asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat put her book down and took off her glasses, “If that is what you both desire then so it shall be. I will make arrangements first thing in the morning. Just let me get my notebook and we can make plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but my father said it's down to him to pay for everything,” Elsa quickly spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't hear of it,” Cat replied dismissing the very idea with the wave of her hand, “we have more than enough money to pay for your wedding and your honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is a proud man, I’m not sure he will accept,” Elsa frowned, “I mean I hope he does because he’s been struggling lately for work. I have no idea how he thinks he could pay for the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? You know we always need help on the ranch now it's expanding, do you think he would be interested?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he would,” Elsa said excitedly, “He’s been quite depressed of late because of the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I will go over and speak with him tomorrow morning,” Kara smiled, “but for now, open that bottle of homemade sparkling cider, we need to celebrate you making that wedding date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat went to get her notebook and sat back down whilst Kara concentrated on pouring them all a glass of sparkling cider, “So, I will talk to your father tomorrow, do not worry your pretty little head,” she smiled at Elsa, “I will convince him it's for the best if we pay for the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she is very good at persuading people,” Kara chuckled as she handed Elsa and George a glass of the sparkly homemade cider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then baby Stella decided to make herself known, they all heard the crying coming from the cot in the babies bedroom, “I’ll go,” Kara smiled and handed her glass to Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara loved looking after Stella, it was the next best thing to having a child of her own. She had George and Harry, but they were grown up, she always longed to have a baby and this helped her a great deal. It also made her the best auntie a little girl could wish for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara entered the bedroom and picked Stella up out of her cot, she checked her nappy and it was fine so she slowly rocked her in her arms, “So little one, why are you not sleeping uh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stella stopped crying and looked at her aunty Kara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a cutie when you're not crying,” Kara said, poking the babies nose gently, “you look so much like my brother. Oh that must mean Alex is cute too, well I guess your daddy is a little, at least all the girls thought so when we were growing up. I have so many stories to tell you about your daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then there was a creak and the bedroom door came open, Kara looked to the door to see Alex standing there smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap, did you hear that?” Kara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “Yeah you think I am cute and you're gonna tell Stella all my childhood secrets, thanks sis,” he chuckled and stepped up to her and Kara handed Stella over to her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right kiddo, time for bed,” Alex said as he cuddled his daughter then placed her back into her cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're such a good father,” Kara smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are such a good Aunty,” Alex smiled back, “come on, I think she's finally sleeping again, I have some news for you and Cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Lena gave Cat and Kara the news that Alex was retiring, then they told Alex and Lena about George and Elsa’s planned Christmas wedding. Then they all made their way up to bed whilst George took Elsa home by horseback.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Lena’s bedroom was right next to the babies room, so they could hear Stella easily if she woke up in the night. They got dressed into their nightwear, Alex in his long johns and a white shirt, Lena in her nightdress and got into bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shifted across and spread her arm across Alex’s chest as they settled into bed. She smiled up at her husband, “Today as been a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wrapped an arm around his wife, holding her close to himself, “The first day of our next adventure, the Danvers Ranch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we should suggest the wedding be on the ranch,” Lena commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a wonderful idea, I am sure between you, Cat and Kara you could make it incredibly festive too,” Alex replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall suggest it in the morning over breakfast, I can hardly wait for Christmas now, it's going to be so much fun,” Lena smiled and snuggled tightly into her husband's warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick Update</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Final chapter, Chapter 50 is coming soon. (in time for Christmas)</p><p>Please re-read <strong>chapter 49</strong> because I edited and just extended it a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Out of Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's close to Christmas and the big wedding. (George and Elsa) And as the family prepare for it Alex must go out of town.</p><p>One more chapter after this one!</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>December came quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Christmas was just around the corner, the Danvers ranch was beautifully decorated by Cat and Kara with a little help from their young men, George and Harry. The final touches were being made to the tree just as Alex walked in the door.</p><p>“Alex! We need you in here!” Kara shouted out as she recognised the sound of her own brother's boots. Her super hearing was becoming one of her favourite things.</p><p>Alex starred at the living room door in surprise, he couldn't get used to Kara knowing when he was around. He took off his muddy boots from working in the stables and put on a pair of smart shoes. Then he made his way into the living room to see why he was needed so urgently. When he entered he gazed around the room at the colourful paper trimmings then his eyes were drawn to the magnificent Christmas Tree that he had cut down himself. Kara and Cat were standing beside it smiling right in his direction. Kara dangled a small wooden angel decoration at him, “The man of the house is required to put the angel on the tree,” she told him.</p><p>Alex smiled and walked over to them, “That’s kinda old fashioned ladies but if you insist.” He took the decoration from his sisters hand and climbed up onto the wooden storage box that he had made. Cat and Kara clapped and cheered as Alex put the angel on top of the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Lena heard the noise and came from the kitchen with Stella in her arms, “What on earth is the noise?”</p><p>Alex got down off the box and looked over at his wife and child, then he glanced up at the top of the tree. Lena smiled and laughed, “All that fuss over a decoration?”</p><p>Alex walked over to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before placing a kiss on the babies head. Lena felt the warmth of her husband near and almost melted on the spot. She looked at Cat and Kara, “I was wondering if you ladies would mind looking after Stella for a few hours?”</p><p>“Of course I am always happy to spend time with my niece,” Kara beamed, she loved looking after her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at Lena curiously and pulled her to one side, “What are you up to?” he whispered.</p><p>Lena spoke quietly to his ear, “We haven't made love all week, I am requiring your undivided attention.”</p><p>Alex gave her a sexy smile and ran his hand down her back, “Well then we need to fix that right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena left the baby with Cat and Kara and took her husband upstairs for some much needed relaxation and fun. A week without Alex seeing to her needs was like being in a desert without rain, unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Cat smiled at the baby in Kara’s arms, “what shall we do?”</p><p>“I’ll get the little one to sleep in her cot, hand me a book,” Kara replied, taking a seat on the sofa.</p><p>Cat chose “Five Little Peppers and How They Grew by Margaret Sidney.” The adventures of an impoverished family with lots of children who go to live with a rich family. There are a lot of lessons about hard work and honesty in the book. </p><p>“Nothing like getting lessons instilled into the young one early,” Cat smiled as she handed it to Kara. </p><p>Kara began to read and Cat picked up her sewing kit and made some clothing repairs as she listened to the sound of her wife's soothing voice as she read to Stella.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Upstairs Alex and Lena were resting in each other's arms after passionately making love. Alex held Lena to himself and sighed contentedly, “That was so good. I cant believe we waited so long to find some time together.”</p><p>Lena looked up at her husband and ran her hand across his chest, “So good,” she raised her eyebrow, “can we do it again?”</p><p>Alex chuckled and moved quickly taking his wife by surprise, before Lena knew it Alex was on top of her again, “Well you asked so nicely,” he smiled down at her before kissing her on the lips. Lena felt his desire rising between them again, there was no doubt about it, Alex was definitely up for another round, she could feel a certain body part poking into her. So she was surprised when he suddenly stopped and sighed. A crease appeared upon his brow and he lay down beside her with a huff. Lena looked puzzled and sat up beside her husband. She looked down at him as his head sank into the pillow.</p><p>“Alex? Why did you stop?”</p><p>Alex grumbled then sat up beside her and frowned, “I had a letter this morning and I have been meaning to tell you about it.”</p><p>“Oh?” Lena looked concerned and Alex immediately noticed, “Hey baby,” he turned to look at her and placed his hand on hers, “It’s nothing to worry about, it's a good thing. But I have to go out of town, the new horse is ready to be collected.”</p><p>Lena placed her hand to Alex’s stubbly face and looked at his dark brooding eyes, “But it’s Christmas Alex, can't it wait until after?”</p><p>“They have other people interested baby,” Alex told her, taking her hand, “you know I would go later if I could, I really want this horse, he sounds perfect.”</p><p>Lena sighed but nodded in agreement, “Okay, just please hurry back. It’s only a week until Christmas Day and even less until the wedding.”</p><p>“I will,” Alex smiled and leaned closer to his wife, then he pushed her down and her head sank into the soft pillow, “I love you,” he said as their lips met in a tender kiss.</p><p>Alex made love to Lena with more tenderness than ever before knowing that every time he left her there was always a chance he might not return. The west wasn't called the wild west for nothing.</p><p> </p><p>A month had passed since he lost his long-time companion, his horse Lucky. She had been bitten by a rattlesnake whilst Alex was taking her out for a ride. Alex had come off the horse but luckily for him he wasn't injured, his horse wasn't so lucky this time. So after a few weeks of mourning his beloved Lucky he made a call to a well known stable in a nearby small town. They were known for breeding good stock and Alex wanted a horse that could equal if not better what he had lost in Lucky. His new horse was reared to work the land and would be perfect for Alex’s needs now he was mostly on the ranch working.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Alex packed some belongings together in a bag ready for his trip to Midvale’s nearest neighbouring town of Leesburg. He would be taking the train so it wouldn't take very long to get there. The trip back would take longer as he would be taking it on his new horse so Lena understandably was apprehensive.</p><p>Alex placed his bag on the kitchen table and noticed the way his wife was sitting there, quietly watching him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.</p><p>“I’ll be okay,” he told her gently.</p><p>Lena gave a weak smile, “I know. I’m just going to miss having you around for a few days.”</p><p>Alex lent down and gave her a quick kiss then he placed his hat on his head and headed for the door, “I’ll call you once I arrive as long as there is a telephone.”</p><p>“Wait!” Lena stood and walked over to her husband, “your tie,” Lena began to reach up and adjust Alex’s smart blue tie. He made sure to wear his best suit and tie for conducting business. In his bag he had all his every day clothing for the ride back.</p><p>Lena let her hands fall to her side and smiled, “I love you.”</p><p>Alex placed his hand to her face and drew her into a kiss, “ditto.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex arrived in Leesburg he made his way to the local saloon where he would also be staying the night. He walked in and up to the bar.</p><p>“Can I help you sir?” The man behind the counter asked. </p><p>“Room booked in the name of Danvers,” Alex replied, hands in his pockets.</p><p>The man looked in his book and grabbed a key from behind the bar, “There you go, room first one when you come up the stairs.”</p><p>Alex grabbed the key, “Thanks. One more thing, do you have a telephone?” </p><p>The man shook his head, “Nope, but the local post office has one, just across the street.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Alex turned to leave when the man called out, “Make sure you don't disturb my working girls while you're here.”</p><p>Alex shook his head and smiled, it had been a long long time since he had any interest in women like that, he called to him, “No need to worry on that, I’m a married man.”</p><p>“Since when did that stop anyone?” The man called back as Alex made his way upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Alex got to the top of the stairs just as one of those working girls was leaving her room with a customer. They were both laughing about something and bumped into Alex in their distraction. The woman looked at Alex, “Oh hi handsome, sorry about that. I could make it up to you later.”</p><p>Alex put his key in the door quickly and escaped inside. Once he dropped his bag off he made his way into town where he would be doing business with the horse ranch owner.</p><p>On his way he passed a general store and popped inside for a few things. As he looked around the store he came across some handmade dolls. Pretty little wooden ones wearing long dresses and bonnets on their heads. He picked one up and took it to the counter to pay for it alongside his own things. </p><p>The woman took his money and smiled at the doll in Alex’s hand, “For your daughter?” she asked.</p><p>“Actually yes,” Alex smiled proudly, “although she is a bit young for it yet. So I’m gonna save it for when she's old enough to play with dolls, I just had to have it, did you make them yourself?”</p><p>The woman nodded, “Indeed I did.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful carpentry,” Alex said inspecting the doll a little more.</p><p>“Are you a carpenter sir?” she asked.</p><p>Alex shook his head, “It’s just a hobby, I run a ranch in Midvale. The Danvers Ranch if you're ever passing you must come and meet my wife and my sister.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, are you Alex Danvers? Lena’s husband?” The woman said in surprise.</p><p>“I am, but how do you know…” he trailed off as she cut in.</p><p>“Everyone knows who Lena Danvers is,” she smiled, “she gave us electricity here in this town and refrigerators! I can have ice in my lemonade thanks to Mrs Danvers.”</p><p>Alex smiled proudly, “All in a day's work for my wife.”</p><p>“Please thank her for me,” The woman smiled, “my name is Lucilla.”</p><p>Alex tipped his hat as he turned to leave, “I sure will mam, now I must be going or I will be late for my meeting.”</p><p>“Of course, it was lovely meeting you Mr Danvers,” she smiled and watched Alex leave. Then she sighed to herself then spoke under her breath, <em> “And so handsome too.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Back in Midvale Lena, Cat and Kara were all busy getting ready for the wedding to be held at the ranch. Lena was baking the wedding cake, Cat was putting finishing touches on the wedding dress for Elsa which she had made herself and Kara was currently rocking the baby in her arms and gently singing to her.</p><p>“You look so cute, a baby looks good on you,” Lena commented and chuckled as she looked at Kara who was standing across from her in the kitchen.</p><p>Kara smiled and looked at Stella who was grinning up at her, “We are so blessed to have you little star.” The baby seemed to giggle but Kara shook her head thinking it was probably just wind. There was no way she could have understood what she was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Lena rushed to answer the phone when it rang around 3pm. She hoped it was Alex and much to her delight it was. </p><p>“Alex, honey are you there?”</p><p>Alex held the receiver close as he stood in the corner of the town post office, “Yes babe, got here about an hour ago, got a room at the local saloon.”</p><p>Lena knew what Saloons were like, “Couldn't you find a hotel?”</p><p>“All booked up unfortunately,” Alex replied, “I’ll be fine, I’m used to Saloon’s remember.”</p><p>Lena laughed, “Of course, I just wish you could be more comfortable. Did you see the horse?”</p><p>“Not yet, I’m going over to the ranch now, well after I’ve spoken to you,” Alex smiled.</p><p>“I know it hasn't been long, but I miss you,” Lena told him.</p><p>“Miss you too, I’ll be home tomorrow night, I plan to leave at the crack of dawn.”</p><p>“Good,” Lena sighed with relief, “please take care.”</p><p>“Hey you know I’ve ridden longer before and more harsh landscapes,” Alex reassured his wife.</p><p>“Well, guess what I am doing?” Lena said looking across the kitchen at the flour all over the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Is this a trick question?” Alex chuckled.</p><p>“Just guess,” Lena replied.</p><p>“Making a wedding cake?” </p><p>“How,” Lena gulped, “how on earth did you know?”</p><p>“Kara told me your plans,” Alex laughed.</p><p>“Alex!”</p><p>“Sorry babe, right I have to go and get this over and done with. I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you.”</p><p>Lena sighed, “I love you too. Be safe.”</p><p>“I will, bye baby.” Alex placed the phone down on the receiver and thanked the postmaster.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After about a couple of hours and a good look at the stock Alex negotiated a deal with the horse ranch owner and made his way back to the saloon with his new horse. He tied him up to a spot outside with a trough of water and made his way inside. He was absolutely starving hungry. Alex stepped up to the bar and gave the barmaid a small smile.</p><p>“You're new around here,” The blonde looked at Alex curiously.</p><p>“I’m from out of town,” Alex replied, “whiskey straight up and whatever you're cooking.”</p><p>The woman was young and attractive, she poured Alex a bigger shot of whiskey than she usually would and slid the glass across the bar to him, “It’s only bread and stew today, is that alright?”</p><p>“Great thanks,” Alex said, taking a long sip from his glass. Then he walked across the saloon and sat at a table to wait for his food. </p><p>The place was pretty packed as the evening was drawing in and people were coming to the saloon for dinner, gambling, whoring or drinking. Alex looked around at the people, men and women but the women were mostly working girls, occasionally disappearing upstairs with a man on their arm. Alex realised he probably wasn't going to get much sleep that night with the noise from the other rooms. He sat back and sighed then emptied his glass. He just wanted to be back home. He considered starting the journey back in the night but he knew that would be incredibly stupid and terribly dangerous. </p><p>“Here’s your dinner sir, enjoy,” it was the barmaid from earlier. She placed a big bowl of stew down in front of him along with a spoon.</p><p>“Could I get another one of these?” Alex handed her his empty glass.</p><p>“Coming right up darling,” she winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>After he finished his food he decided to take part in a game of poker with some of the men in the saloon. Alex regretted it just ten minutes in when a fight broke out between two of them. One accusing the other of cheating. Alex stood up between them forgetting he wasn't a US Marshal anymore. </p><p>“Hey knock it off!” Alex shouted at them both as he held them both apart. </p><p>“Get out of the way Mr,” the angrier of the two, the accused man said.</p><p>Alex was about to reply when he was taken by surprise as the other man punched him by mistake, “What the fuck!” Alex held his nose as the pain shot through it. Then he just saw red and punched the guy back, a left hook right to the man’s face followed by a blow to the man's stomach.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was part of a bar room brawl as more men joined in the fighting, fists were being swung as well as chairs and tables being turned over. Alex had not been in a fight like it in a very long time and it was quite the adrenaline kick, so much so he started enjoying himself. He was really glad he had spent so much time working out and keeping fit.</p><p>Then a Sheriff shot a gun into the roof of the saloon to get their attention and Alex took the chance to get out of the fighting and quickly made his way to his room upstairs. When he got there he checked himself out in the mirror, “Shit,” he said as he saw the state of his face as a bruise appeared and the blood fell from his nose, “Lena’s gonna kill me.” He quickly went to the sink and cleaned himself up and then headed for bed, hoping he hadn't broken his nose too. </p><p> </p><p>Alex was just drifting off to sleep when he heard laughter come from the room next door and then the familiar sound of a creaking bed. He slumped down on the bed and covered his head with his pillow and swore he would never stay in a saloon again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The End of an Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So here we are, the final chapter of this story.</p><p>I hope to be back with their continuing story at some point but for now I hope you all enjoy the ending and thank you to everyone who read, commented, left kudos and stuck with me when it got difficult. I really appreciate every one of you.</p><p>Love and peace<br/>Steve</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Andrea closed her store for the day and began to walk the dusty street home. She was startled when her girlfriend Gayle came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.</p><p>“Is that a gun or are you pleased to see me?” Andrea joked as she turned around in her lover's embrace.</p><p>Gayle moved in quickly and placed a kiss on Andrea’s lips, “Hey I’m done for the day. Let's go home, spend some time in the tub together then go out for dinner at M’Gann’s, my treat.”</p><p>Andrea moved away from Gayle and began walking again, “I need to talk to you about something.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gayle walked alongside her and listened.</p><p>“I’ve heard off a friend in Paris,” Andrea began.</p><p>“You mean that place in France?” Gayle said surprised, she had no idea Andrea had friends overseas.</p><p>“Yes,” Andrea frowned and took her lovers hand, “I’ll tell you when we get home.”</p><p>“Tell me now, I’m too curious to wait,” Gayle said as she stopped walking.</p><p>Andrea looked down at their joined hands, “I’ve been offered a position. And the chance to open a large underground branch of my store in Paris.”</p><p>“What?” Gayle took her hand away.</p><p>Andrea looked alarmed, she stepped closer to her lover, “I want to go but only if you will come with me.”</p><p>“What kind of position?” Gayle asked, folding her arms defensively.</p><p>“Manager at a top perfumery in the city,” Andrea replied and tried to keep her excitement to a minimum, “I mentioned my sex store to my friend and they suggested I open one there on the side, she knows somewhere it can be run from very privately. This is a huge offer and there is so much money involved. Also I have always dreamt of visiting Europe one day and this way I get to live there, it would be such an experience.”</p><p>Gayle’s arms slumped to her sides, “And what about my job? I just made Deputy Sheriff.”</p><p>“I’m sure we can find you something, you could work at the sex shop,” Andrea told her, “If you wanted to.”</p><p>“That’s not the kind of work I want to be doing for the rest of my life babe, I like the thrill and excitement being a Sheriff gives me,” Gayle sighed.</p><p>Andrea began to walk again, “So we won't go. I said I don't want to do it without you.”</p><p>Gayle walked a few paces behind her, she hated to let Andrea’s big dream of Europe disappear because of her, but on the other hand she was worried she would die of boredom in a strange city and an even stranger country. They walked the rest of the way home in silence and Gayle quietly contemplated what she should do.</p><p> </p><p>Lena held her daughter in her arms as she stood in the kitchen waiting for Cat to finish making a pot of tea. Kara was out on the ranch, helping out while Alex was away.</p><p>She looked down at her daughter in her arms, “We miss daddy don't we Stella?”</p><p>Stella gazed up at her mama and chuckled and smiled, “I’m sure she knows what I am talking about sometimes, it's really quite strange,” Lena commented.</p><p>Cat smiled and placed the pot of tea down on the table with two cups, “Take the weight off your feet and come have some tea.”</p><p>Lena placed Stella down in her small handmade wooden basket and placed her on a chair beside her as she sat and shared tea with Cat.</p><p>They both looked to the door when George came rushing in. “Take those muddy boots off young man,” Cat warned him, because every time he seemed to forget and tracked mud all over the clean floor. George smiled sheepishly and took off his boots, then pulled up a chair at the table, “I’m so hungry I could eat a whole cow,” he commented and his stomach made a noise confirming this.</p><p>Cat stood up, “I’ll make you something to eat.”</p><p>Lena looked to George as she sipped her tea, “So are you excited about the wedding?”</p><p>George shrugged, “I guess so.”</p><p>Lena half smiled, “You guess so? So what’s up.”</p><p>George sighed, “It’s just everyone is making a huge fuss over it, it's only a wedding.”</p><p>“I thought that was what you both wanted?” Cat said overhearing him from her place at the cooker.</p><p>He looked at Cat, “Elsa did. I would have been fine with a quick church do.”</p><p>“Oh but having it on the ranch with all your family and friends is so romantic,” Lena told him, “I wish I could have had that with Alex. It would have been so much better than a stuffy old church.”</p><p>“Yeah I know you're right, I should count myself lucky,” George smiled at Lena and then looked at Stella in the basket between their chairs, “She’s so well behaved isn't she? I hardly hear her cry.”</p><p>“She is,” Lena smiled, “it must be because she is surrounded by so much love.”</p><p>George smiled down at the baby and then Lena brought him back to reality with the words, “It won't be long before you have one of your own with any luck.”</p><p>George stared at Lena, “I...I don't know about that.”</p><p>“Have you spoken to Elsa about children? You do want them don't you?” Lena enquired.</p><p>George, “No we haven't discussed kids, but I am sure one day when we're a bit older it would be nice. I just like my freedom right now.”</p><p>Lena nodded that she understood and then her thoughts went silently to Alex. And as the day began to turn to night Lena felt that ache in her heart, she was missing him, missing the man she loved with everything she had. She turned in early after getting the baby to sleep and she spent the whole night tossing and turning. It was proving difficult to sleep without Alex there beside her and she kept worrying too, about how he was and what he was doing, if he was safe, if he was sleeping. She eventually fell to sleep through sheer exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>It was dawn and Alex was getting ready to leave Leesburg behind and very glad to be, especially after looking in the bedroom mirror in the cold light of day and seeing the bruising to his eye and the healed up cut across his cheek. His ribs were feeling a bit sore too. But he hadn't broken anything. Alex packed all his belongings onto his new horse who he was yet to name. He raised himself up onto the beautiful brown Quarter Horse and patted him, “Time to get this show on the road.” </p><p> </p><p>Alex had spent most of the night awake, disturbed by the constant sounds of neighbouring bedrooms and scuffles down in the Saloon. He yawned widely as he drew on the reins and made his way out of town. He worked out it would take him about twelve hours to get home, so he made sure to fill a few tin flasks with water and stuffed his bag full of snacks from the general store. There was a river running all the way from Leesburg and right through the outskirts of Midvale so there would be plenty of places to stop and make sure his horse got some rest and water.</p><p> </p><p>Alex had ridden with stops for around nine hours, he was feeling a little weary after the lack of sleep and if it weren't for having to stop for his horse to rest he would have kept going until he reached home. He just wanted to be home in his nice soft bed alongside his wife. He approached the river to give his horse some water and take in some sustenance for himself. He dismounted the horse and led her to the water. Then afterwards he tied him to a tree and reached into his bag for some meaty snacks. He was about to chew into one when he heard footsteps, like heavy boots on dirt. Alex’s hand instinctively hovered over his pistol that was in his gun holster. He turned around and saw who those boots belonged to, two natives with bows at their sides. </p><p>“Can I help you?” Alex asked carefully trying to work out if they were friend or foe.</p><p>The taller one of the two raised his bow and aimed at Alex who raised his hands quickly, “Wait, I won't harm you, I’m just trying to get home.”</p><p>The man beside him said nothing but placed his hand on his friend's arm as a signal to lower his bow. Then he walked closer to Alex and looked at him curiously, “I know you.”</p><p>Alex smiled a little nervously, “You do?” He looked at the man properly then and realised he knew him too, “Wait, Etu is that you?”</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>Alex nodded and stepped forward, no longer concerned then they both came together in a bone crushing hug and started to laugh. The other man was watching them both curiously and quietly.</p><p>“It’s been so many years my friend,” Etu smiled as he let go of Alex, “you look so different, I barely recognized you. You're lucky he didn't shoot you with his bow.”</p><p>Alex was still smiling from ear to ear, “Yeah well I’m older now.”</p><p>“No its not just that, you look taller and stronger too,” Etu commented looking Alex over, “you must have a good wife who feeds you very well.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “I do and she’s beautiful too. You should see her. Pretty and intelligent.”</p><p>“Wow married," the man raised his eyebrows, "You have changed!"</p><p>Alex just nodded and smiled.</p><p>"So you're on your way home, we could escort you, make sure you get home safe, there are some bandits in the area,” Etu told Alex.</p><p>Alex reached for his bag and handed out some snacks to Etu and his friend, “It’s fine really, I'm a big man now, I can take care of myself, so who is your friend?” he looked at the taller man who was now sitting against a tree chewing on dried beef.</p><p>“That’s Loki, he’s my partner,” Etu looked sheepish.</p><p>“What?” Alex raised an eyebrow, “a business partner type partner or the other type?”</p><p>Etu laughed, “He is my lover.”</p><p>Alex smiled and slapped his friend back, “Good for you Etu.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex hadn't seen his native American friend since he was a young up and coming US Marshal. They met when he was out searching for an escaped convict, a very dangerous killer in fact. And Alex had been young and inexperienced and ended up hurt once he had caught up with the criminal. He was injured before the man escaped from him and left with his horse. That was when Etu and his Mohave tribe found Alex and helped him recover his injuries at their camp. Alex had been so grateful that years later he taught local kids in schools in his spare time about the native Americans and how they were good people. He often recounted the story of how they saved his life.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Alex decided he had better get moving or Lena would worry, so he said his goodbyes to his friend Etu and made his way home. Three more hours and he finally could see his house and there was Lena standing in the open doorway, as if she sensed his arrival. He dismounted his horse and strode on up the front of the house with him in tow. Lena walked quickly from the doorway to greet Alex with a long passionate kiss nearly knocking him off his feet.</p><p>Then Lena noticed the bruises on Alex's face, "What on earth happened to you?" She gently touched his face.</p><p>"Oh I tried to break up a fight in the Saloon, its nothing," Alex said distracting Lena by putting his lips on her neck.</p><p>"Alex," Lena gently pushed him away and rolled her eyes playfully, "plenty of time for that later. But I am glad your home, sort of in one piece."</p><p>Alex smiled, one hand still holding his horse, the other hand around Lena’s waist, “I’m guessing you missed me then?”</p><p>Lena nodded and smiled, then she pulled Alex down to her lips again, “I missed you so much my love,” then she pulled away and looked at the horse, “He’s gorgeous!”</p><p>Alex proudly turned his attention to his new horse, “Isn't he? I need a name for him.”</p><p>“Did he come with a name?” Lena looked thoughtful as she rounded the animal, taking a better look.</p><p>“They called him bullet, I’m just not sure about that,” Alex replied, “and before you ask,” he could see the questioning look on his wife's face, “they called him bullet cos he’s fast, faster than a speeding bullet.”</p><p>Lena chuckled, “Maybe you should keep the name if it makes sense.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Alex said looking at his horse, “what do you think bullet?”</p><p>The horse neighed and they both laughed, “I guess he’s okay with it,” Alex said, “right I better get him into the stables for the night, I’ll see you in a bit,” Alex leaned in and gave Lena a small kiss then made his way with his horse to the stables to get her settled in. He was tired and hungry at this point and sleep couldn't come quick enough, unless Lena had other ideas, he smirked to himself as he strode into the stables.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner and catching up with family Alex took himself upstairs to unpack his bags and get ready for bed. Lena joined him after getting their daughter to sleep.</p><p>Alex pulled out the handmade doll wrapped in paper from his bag and smiled to himself. Lena had just finished brushing her hair at her vanity mirror and she noticed her husband seemed to have something in his hand, “What you holding?” she asked him.</p><p>Alex turned on his heel and looked at his wife who was sitting at her vanity desk, “It’s a Christmas present for our daughter,” he smiled.</p><p>Lena stood up and walked over to him, she grabbed for the gift and Alex held it away from her and chuckled, “Ah not so fast darling.”</p><p>“Let me see, please!” Lena begged. She couldn't even imagine what it could be that was making Alex smile like that.</p><p>“Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement,” Alex teased as he waved the wrapped gift at her.</p><p>“What kind of arrangement, you already have everything you could ever want, your every wish is my command,” Lena said, stepping up to her husband and running her hands down his strong chest.</p><p>“Mmm I do have a few wishes right now,” Alex replied, his heart starting to race at their proximity, “but how about a kiss for now?”</p><p>Lena placed her hands to Alex shoulders, stepping up closer to give him what he had requested, their lips touched and Lena felt the warmth spread through her, how she had missed those warm lips on hers, and his hands touching her like they were now as they kissed deeply. Alex still had a hold of the doll in one hand whilst his other hand ran up and down his wife's back.</p><p>Lena finally pulled away, “Now can I see?”</p><p>Alex handed her the wrapped gift, “She may be too young for it as yet but maybe in a year or two she will like it,” he commented as Lena unwrapped the gift and saw the sweet hand made doll inside.</p><p>“Alex it's so beautiful, who made this?” Lena looked to her husband.</p><p>“A lady who runs the store in Leesburg, it's pretty good isn't it,” Alex replied.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” Lena admired the pretty little dress the wooden crafted doll was wearing and the beautiful paintwork of its hair and face, “Stella will love it when she's a bit older.”</p><p>Alex turned to his bag and took another gift out then he held it out to his wife.</p><p>“What’s this?” She asked as she took it.</p><p>“For the other love of my life, you can open it now, I got you plenty more for Christmas,” Alex told her.</p><p>Lena smiled excitedly and unwrapped her own gift, her eyes lit up when she saw it, it was a beautiful gold charm bracelet, “Alex it's beautiful, thank you.”</p><p>“Let me put it on for you,” Alex offered, “and then I’m gonna help you off with those clothes,” he winked, “all I wanna see you wearing is that bracelet when I make love to you tonight.”</p><p>Lena felt a rush of sheer pleasure at his words, “It has been days, I’m sure you are in need,” she said with a sultry look in her eyes. He wasn't the only one who needed some loving.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Over the next two weeks the whole family prepared for the wedding of George and Elsa. Then the day finally arrived, three days before Christmas Day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Morning of the wedding.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door came around 7am, Alex went to answer it whilst Lena was busy changing the babies nappy.</p><p>“Oh hi Kelly,” Alex smiled at the doctor and let her in. He followed her into the kitchen where Lena was with the baby, “we can't thank you enough for helping us out today, we had no idea where else we would find a babysitter we could trust.”</p><p>Kelly stopped and looked at Alex who was still dressed in his long johns and a vest, “It’s my pleasure, now,” she looked at Lena and took the baby from her, “leave that to me and you two go get ready because right now you both look far from it!” She chuckled as she walked away with the baby in her arms into the living room.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lena called to her and joined Alex. The two made their way upstairs to get ready safe in the knowledge that Stella was in safe hands.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Cat and Lena prepared a mighty feast for breakfast. Eggs, ham, hash browns. Plenty of juice and coffee plus the usual pot of tea. Oh and not forgetting porridge because Harry seemed to love it so much. So all the family sat around the table eating and drinking. George seemed to be picking at his food and Kara noticed, “Not got an appetite this morning George?”</p><p>George looked up from his plate, “I have a weird feeling in my stomach.”</p><p>Lena smiled at George, “It’s just nerves George, do not force yourself to eat what you can't, but make sure to drink plenty.”</p><p>George nodded and gave a weak smile, then he grabbed the jug of orange juice and poured himself some. </p><p>Alex took pity on the boy, “I remember how nervous I was on my wedding day, it's only natural, you will be fine by tonight.”</p><p>George smiled, the thought of what was coming after the wedding making him feel much better, the whole family had paid for them to spend the night in a very expensive hotel that had just opened in town and for two train tickets to New York the day after. They would miss Christmas Day with the family but everyone decided that New York at Christmas was something the teenagers shouldn't miss. It would make their honeymoon even more special.</p><p>After breakfast Harry went upstairs with George so they could both get their best suits on for the wedding. Cat and Kara continued with preparations, Kara was making a bouquet of flowers for the bride and Cat was preparing food for the party afterwards.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Across town Elsa was wearing a white wedding dress with tiny flecks of silver that shined in the sun. Her father looked at his daughter's reflection in the mirror over her shoulder, “You look beautiful honey.”</p><p>Elsa turned around, “Father, do you really think so?”</p><p>“Of course I do,” a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>“Then why are you so sad?” </p><p>“I’m not sad,” he said, wiping the tears away, “I’m so happy, my daughter is marrying into the richest family in this town.”</p><p>“Father!” Elsa said surprised.</p><p>“I didn't mean that how it sounded, I’m just so proud of you for choosing well, they are a good family and George is a very nice man,” he replied sheepishly.</p><p>“Sure…” Elsa half smiled back at him.</p><p>“Anyway honey we really need to get going if we are going to get there on time,” he said, ushering her towards the door gently. </p><p> </p><p>Outside Alex and some of his farm hands had placed some decking down where the food tables were situated for the feast afterwards. They had lots of tables and chairs provided by Lillian and her Saloon. Winn would be tending a small bar with beer, wine and whiskey at a table. All the guests had arrived and took their seats before a giant archway made of flowers. The place where Elsa and George would stand and take their vows. George was there already, nervously fidgeting with his light blue suit sleeves as he waited for his bride to arrive. He stopped and looked when he heard the sound of horses hooves and a cart pulling up nearby. </p><p>“Elsa…” he breathed, turned around and watched as his fiancé was helped down off the cart.</p><p>Harry was standing beside him with the rings, he was of course the best man, “She looks beautiful,” he commented to George beside him.</p><p>“She really does,” George smiled, “I’m so goddam lucky.” His heart pounded in his chest as she approached in the aisle between the guests' chairs. </p><p>“Hi,” Elsa smiled as she joined George under the arch of flowers.</p><p>“Hi,” George smiled back. He just wanted to kiss her right there and then. They both turned around to face Kara who was, as Sheriff, performing the wedding. </p><p>“You both look gorgeous,” Kara smiled.</p><p>Elsa wore a veil over her hair that was tied in a long ponytail. George had his hair slicked back and held his cowboy hat in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>The proceedings went exactly as planned and no one fluffed their lines. Even George managed to remember his vows and all his nerves seemed to have evaporated once they were announced man and wife. George pulled the veil from Elsa’s face and kissed her passionately causing the men in the crowd to wolf whistle and cheer him on. Elsa felt the blush rise to her cheeks, she wasn't used to having an audience.</p><p> </p><p>All the guests mingled as a band played music. They ate from the banquet and drank free drinks from the made up bar where Winn served.</p><p>Alex approached Andrea and Gayle who were standing at the bar getting shots of tequila.  They both looked like they had a few already.</p><p>“Hello ladies,” Alex said, tipping his hat.</p><p>“Alex,” Andrea pulled the man into a hug, “I haven't seen you in a while.”</p><p>Gayle smiled, “I’ve seen him way too much.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “Not anymore, now I’m no longer Marshall.”</p><p>“Yeah that was a real surprise,” Gayle replied, “why did you hang up your badge?”</p><p>Alex pointed to what was around him, “Because of this, the farm, our land and most importantly my family, which I do hope will be growing.”</p><p>“Oh really,” Andrea smirked, “are you working on baby number two?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Alex smiled, “but hopefully in a year I can convince Lena to add to our family, I want at least two.”</p><p>Lena came up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, “Hi love.”</p><p>Alex turned in her arms, “Hi baby.” Alex kissed his wife and then took her hand, “Would you like to dance?”</p><p>Lena nodded and they headed over to where people were dancing to the band. Elsa and George included. </p><p>Elsa held onto her man proudly, “I’m so happy George.”</p><p>George led her in a slow dance, “Me too hun’ this feels better than I thought it would.”</p><p>“What, being married?” Elsa looked to her husband's eyes.</p><p>“Yeah it just feels different doesn't it?”</p><p>“It does,” Elsa smiled and pulled her husband down to her lips for a kiss.</p><p>“I love you Elsa, so much.”</p><p>“I love you too George.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrea and Gayle joined the dancing couples as the music changed. They all showed off their dancing skills in country and western dancing as the beat changed to a more uplifting country one.</p><p>Alex breathlessly led Lena away from the dance, “It’s been a while since I did so much dancing.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Lena chuckled, “let's take a breather.”</p><p> </p><p>And as the party went on well into the night Elsa and George left for their hotel room. When they reached the door to their room George carried Elsa over the threshold as it was traditional to do so. Then he gently placed her on their bed for the night. Elsa looked up at George as she rested on her elbows on the soft bed, “Help me off with my stockings.”</p><p>George took off his jacket and loosened his tie, then he removed his shoes and got onto the bed. He lifted Elsa’s dress just enough so he could pull down the silk fabric of her stockings, throwing them to one side. Then he quickly made easy work of the rest of her clothing before removing the remainder of his own clothes.</p><p>Then he maneuvered himself on top of his wife and pulled the blanket over them, “Our first time as man and wife,” he said stroking her hair that was loose and spread across the pillow. Elsa could feel how ready George was, she moaned softly into his searching lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him down closer into her. They spent the next few hour making love before falling to sleep in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas Day finally came. Alex and Lena invited Andrea and Gayle over for the day as Elsa and George were away on honeymoon in New York.</p><p>After a wonderful roast they all settled down in the living room together to open presents around the fireplace. Alex gave Lena a handmade jewellery box, the surprise was that it was filled with the most beautiful selection of jewellery from all over the world, Kara had helped him out with that one.</p><p>"Something for every occasion," Alex told her.</p><p>Lena smiled and gave him a soft kiss in thanks.</p><p>Cat gave Kara tickets to a show in New York along with hotel reservation. Kara gave Cat a promise to take her anywhere she wanted. So Cat chose Canada. She always wanted to stay in a lodge in the snowy mountains.</p><p>Then it was time for Gayle to give Andrea a gift, she handed her an envelope.</p><p>“What’s this?” Andrea looked at it curious.</p><p>“Open it and see,” Gayle smiled.</p><p>Andrea opened it and inside was a letter off Gayle. After she read it she had tears in her eyes, “You really want to go to Paris with me and start a new life?”</p><p>“I do, if you still want that,” Gayle replied, taking Andrea in her arms.</p><p>Andrea kissed Gayle and smiled to her lips, “Thank you darling you just made me the happiest woman alive.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Lena chipped in. They all looked to Lena as she placed her hand on Alex’s who was sitting beside her now on the sofa, “I have some happy news too. This is your main gift," she said looking at Alex.</p><p>Alex looked confused and squeezed her hand, “What? What is it?”</p><p>Lena smiled and stroked her husband's soft stubbly face, “Remember Astra left us that kit, for when we want to try for a baby again, that we could test to see if I was pregnant?"</p><p>"Yes," Alex nodded. The next words from his wife's lips shocked him.</p><p>"Were going to have another baby.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes went wide in shock and then her words settled in, “Oh my...Lena… but how we were so careful.”</p><p>Lena shook her head, “I don't know honey, I guess our protection didn't work one time.” She was worried now, isn't this what Alex wanted?</p><p>Her worries vanished as he started to smile that broad handsome smile she loved so much, he pulled her into a passionate kiss as everyone watched on in both surprise and happiness.</p><p>“You just made me the happiest man alive!” He grinned.</p><p>Lena laughed and everyone gathered around the couple to congratulate them.</p><p> </p><p>A year went by and they had a little boy who they called Colt after Alex’s favourite gun. And Elsa was soon with a child too and expecting her first. The happy couple had moved into a small house of their own in town after George took Gayle's position as Deputy Sheriff working along his mother. Andrea was working hard in Paris with Gayle by her side. They were both loving the change of scene and the vibe of Paris in the late 1800s. Cat and Kara adopted again, but this time it was a puppy who Kara named Krypto after her home planet Krypton. </p><p>Harry found a boyfriend while away in National City who he invited back to live with them on the ranch. His name was Ollie and he fitted in well, working on the ranch with the other men.</p><p>So we leave their story here… for now. Who knows what is in store for our Danvers family in the future but whatever it is, it's sure to be different! This family doesn't do anything by halves.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>